Ya nunca más
by Asumi-chan
Summary: A veces el destino se antepone a la vida que nos toca vivir, demasiado adverso para desearlo pero necesario, donde nada importa excepto el camino que escojamos. COMPLETO
1. Default Chapter

_No es justo T.T, con lo bien que me estaba quedando esta historia que incluso tenía lectores fijos se me ha borrado .... no es justo tenía muchas esperanzas en esta historia **(incluso yo estoy depre T.T ya me había hecho ilusiones de que está terminara alguna cosa que empezara pero veo que no va a poder ser por que tendrá que escribir el capítulo dos y tres que se le han borrado)**. Y ahora he tenido que esperar tres días para subir el capítulo, claro que primero lo he mejorado poniendo más cosas y cambiando partes que a los lectores no le gustaron mucho u.u pero espero que ahora si y llegue a tener el mismo éxito que la primera vez n.n aunque no estoy muy segura de que les haya gustado **(Eli por primera vez en mi existencia cuantas con mi apoyo n.n) **gracias, no sabes lo que significa para mi el apoyo de mis lectoras y amigas, sois las mejores y os deseo lo mejor, y ya de paso si os da una picadita leed mi fics n.n._

_Este capítulo que he tenido que rescribir por que el maldito Fanfiction ha borrado el mío va dedicado a, Antonitta que aunque no me dejes review me pongo contenta de saber que me lees, a mi Aneue que me ha apoyado a seguir escribiendo y que la quiero mucho, a mi prima Ana por que me dio ánimos para seguir escribiendo, a mi cuñis Nora que me dejas los mejores y más lindos review del mundo, a Sofía que aunque esta para que la lleven al manicomio me lee y me apoya, a Sayo – Yukishiro ya que fue la primera que me dejo review y una persona a la que admiro mucho, a Inu cat que tiene uno de los mejores fics que he leído, a Mónica que es una de las mejores personas que conozco, a Jannet mi súper compañera de batallas que me ha apoyado desde el principio , a Mitzuky que me paso los capítulos de Inuyasha que me faltaban n.n y a todas mis queridas lectoras que seguisteis mi historia desde el principio y si ahora estáis leyendo esto os diré que si me sigo esforzando puede que este fics llegue a su fics algún día n.n._

Os quiero mucho chicas espero que os guste este capítulo renovado y que me sigáis leyendo por mucho tiempo!!!!!

_**Disclainer: **Antes de empezar os advierto que Inuyasha y Cía. No son míos, son de la gran maestra Rumiko Takahashi -.- **(más quisiera ser Takahashi)** pero la historia de el fics es completa y exclusivamente mía, así que no se os ocurra robarme la idea que os las tendréis que ver con mi súper bufete de abogados, pero si me la pedís prestada puede que os la deje n.n yo en verdad soy muy buena, pero no me enfadéis que si no puedo llegar a ser muy mala ò.ó._

- Hablando

"Pensando" 

(cosas de la autora)

'''''''' _cambio de escena_

Ya nunca más 

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku y Sango estaban regresando a la aldea de la anciana Kaede después de ocho días de búsqueda de los fragmentos y que al final Inuyasha había matado al monstruo que poseía dos fragmentos de la perla. Estaban muy cerca de la aldea, pero la noche se les estaba echando encima y decidieron acampar en el bosque de Inuyasha, pese a las quejas que este tenía respecto a esa idea, aunque la verdad todos deseaban más descansar que llegar a la aldea. Lo más raro es que Naraku no había dado señales de vida, y eso no era muy buena señal que digamos.

Inuyasha percibió un ruido del bosque como de algo cayéndose y se preparo para atacar, los demás al verlo decidieron hacer lo mismo preparándose para cualquier cosa, el ruido se oía cada vez más cerca, Shippo estaba escondido detrás de la cabeza de Miroku con sus ojitos cerrados, pero lo que vieron, no era nada de lo que se habían esperado, era un joven de unos diecisiete años pelo negro azabache y ojos verde esmeralda, que tenía una herida en el costado que parecía infectada, se levanto lentamente presionando su herida y levantando la cabeza. Mientras murmuraba algo casi ineludible.

- Aunque esa sacerdotisa me salvó, el demonio me hirió bastante – mientras tosía y un pequeño hilo de sangre corría por su boca.

Inuyasha con sus sensibles orejas percibió el murmullo y se quedó pensando _"una sacerdotisa a estas horas no suele haber ... a no ser que sea ..." _ los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron ante la sorpresa _"... Kykio"._

- Kykio ... – murmuro él tan bajo que nadie pareció escucharlo, pero la joven que estaba al lado de él si se entero y bajo la mirada.

Kagome sabía que Inuyasha había murmurado el nombre de Kykio, y seguramente estaba cerca de ahí, siempre ella era la que estaba en los pensamientos del hanyou, siempre, pero despejando esas cosas de su cabeza se adelanto hasta el joven.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto mirando la herida – parece que tu herida se ha infectado ... – murmuró más para ella que para el joven.

El chico pareció sorprendido, parecía a verse dado cuenta de que había personas que le observaban y de que esa joven se le había acercado, se parecía tanto a la sacerdotisa de antes.

- ¿Usted no estaba antes luchando contra el demonio que me ataco? – dijo el muchacho de repente – y si no es usted se parece muchísimo señorita – tímidamente.

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos mucho, ahora ese joven acababa de despejar sus dudas, si Kagome había estado con ellos todo el tiempo la persona que tenía que haber luchado contra ese demonio podía ser otra que Kykio.

- ¿Dónde dices que había una sacerdotisa? – pregunto Inuyasha sorprendiendo a los demás menos a Kagome que sabía que ella estaba cerca, y además él había sido el único en escuchar lo que murmuro ese chico antes.

El muchacho parecía sorprendido antes la pregunta y mirada inquisidora del joven hanyou, creía que nadie le había escuchado pero parecía que se había equivocado, lentamente señalo al interior del bosque.

- Por allí, cerca de un río en un claro, en lo profundo del bosque – dijo lentamente.

Inuyasha se fue corriendo hacia donde había señalado el joven bajo la mirada atenta de todos, pero sobre todo de una joven de largos cabellos negros como la noche y de hermosos ojos chocolates, que ahora se tornaban tristes y melancólicos, mientras miraba donde hacía un momento había estado el joven hanyou de ojos ámbar. Pero luego se volteo a mirar la herida del muchacho aunque todos motaron la tristeza en sus ojos.

- Señorita Kagome ... – dijo el monje mirando la mirada de la chica.

Kagome no le echo cuenta y siguió revisando la herida del muchacho y pregunto.

- Y dígame ¿cómo se llama? – con un tono de voz tranquilizador.

- Sokichiro – haciendo una mueca de dolor por que Kagome le había tocado la herida – me llamo Sokichiro Miya – débilmente.

- Muy bien Sokichiro – mostrándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora aunque parecía triste – no te preocupes por la herida no es muy profunda aunque esta un poco infectada, con las hiervas adecuadas mañana estarás mucho mejor - dijo mientras buscaba su botiquín, y dejaba su mochila en el suelo y cogiendo su arco – Sango ¿podrías ir limpiándole la herida mientras voy a buscar las hierbas? – esta asintió – vuelvo enseguida – mientras desaparecía por la espesura del bosque.

Todos miraban por donde se había marchaba, y Sango empezó a limpiar la herida del muchacho mientras este fruncía el ceño por el dolor. Entonces Sango dijo.

- ¿Por qué Inuyasha siempre hace lo mismo cuando Kagome esta presente? – mientras seguía limpiando la herida.

- ¿Es qué no ve que ha Kagome le duele esa actitud? – más que una pregunta era una afirmación de el pequeño Shippo que acababa de bajarse del hombre de Miroku.

- Pues por lo que se ve no - dijo pensativamente pero luego levanto la cabeza y suspiro – que le vamos a hacer el es así – pero estaba pensando _"si le hiciera más daño a la señorita Kagome ... ¿que haría ella entonces?"_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Inuyasha estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía para llegar lo más rápido posible donde se encontraba Kykio, quería comprobar que no estaba herida, por que no quería que su "querida" Kykio estuviera mal, por que no sabría que hacer entonces. Cuando llegó al claro del bosque que había dicho se encontró con los restos que parecían de un Oni, y una mujer de piel clara, pelo largo azabache y mirada fría estaba recostada sobre un árbol mirando a ningún punto fijo.

- Kykio ... ¿estas bien? – pregunto el hanyou esperando una respuesta de parte de la sacerdotisa.

Kykio miró a Inuyasha fijamente con la cara inexpresiva y los ojos tan fríos como el acero.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Inuyasha? – pregunto de manera cortante.

Kykio lo seguía mirando muy fijamente mientras se levanta y se acercaba al hanyou.

- ¿Por qué estabas preocupado por mi, Inuyasha? – dijo suspicazmente ella mirando por encima del hombro a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha en un rápido movimiento le agarró el brazo y la abrazo fuertemente intentando que no se escapara. Ella hacia fuerzas pare separarse pero al final cedió y le devolvió el abrazo.

- Por que te quiero – mientras seguía abrazado a ella.

- Yo también te quiero – mientras buscaba sus labios para besarlos, pero el beso no tenía ninguna emoción, ni amor, ni pasión, ni nada.

Él se sorprendió un poco, pero enseguida correspondió al beso, los labios de Kykio eran fríos, como besar a un témpano de hielo, sin ninguna emoción. Inuyasha estaba deseando volver a besar esos labios cálidos que tenía ella antes, como los que ahora tenía la otra joven que ocupaba un espacio en el corazón del hanyou. Poco a poco se fueron separando y en un impulso Inuyasha dijo algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría.

- No hay nadie más importante que tú en este mundo ni en ningún otro para mi – aunque lo dijo con lo que parecía convencimiento, pero en realidad no lo estaba en absoluto, por que también estaba Kagome que era muy importante para él, ella era alguien que lo entendía, que lo había aceptado siendo hanyou y que lo quería mucho. **(no te quiere ella te ama idiota ¬¬)**

Entonces Kykio volvió a besar a Inuyasha apasionadamente, pero no por que quisiera besar a Inuyasha, sino por que acababa de ver a una persona detrás de un árbol mirando la escena de la pareja, que al parecer Inuyasha no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la joven ... aún, con pequeñas lágrimas silenciosas corrían por el rostro de la joven. La joven, era nada mas y nada menos que Kagome que estaba mirando la escena desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero parecía que la pareja estaba demasiada entretenida para darse cuenta de su presencia ... o por lo menos eso creyó.

Mientras estaba buscando una planta llamada athelas que era muy buena para cicatrizar la herida y desinfectarlas, cuando un ruido llamo su atención y fue a ver que era. Y se encontró a Kykio y a Inuyasha mientras se abrazaban aunque al principio parecía que Kykio le iba a rechazar pero luego cedió y luego para su desgracia se besaron, en sus ojos se empezaban a cristalizar pequeñas lágrimas que no hacían ruido pero que estaban cargadas de dolor, pero, cuando Inuyasha dijo "_No hay nadie más importante que tú en este mundo ni en ningún otro para mi"_ la joven sintió como algo dentro de ella se encogía y su corazón estuviera a punto de romperse y cuando se volvieron a besar, su corazón pareció que de pronto se volviera de cristal y empezara a partirse lentamente, sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo hacia algún lugar indefinido, ya había visto suficiente. No sabía hacia donde se dirigía pero la única idea que se le pasaba por la cabeza era alejarse lo máximo de aquel lugar, corrió como diez minutos hasta que se paró en un pequeño monte en el que se veía el cielo despejado y tan tranquilo , desde ese sitio se veía la pequeña aldea de la anciana Kaede y el Árbol sagrado, se paró en una roca y empezó a llorar amargamente necesitaba desahogarse antes de llegar con los demás, no quería que la vieran triste. Kagome estaba aún llorando cuando se le ocurrió una cosa, cogió un papel y un lápiz de su bolsillo y empezó a escribir silenciosamente una carta en la que se despediría para siempre de él no sabría decir si para siempre pero, por algún tiempo así sería. Después de un rato Kagome se tranquilizo y miró la carta tristemente.

- Ya no puedo más – mirando fijamente a las estrellas – hoy mismo me iré a mi casa y no volveré, seguro que Inuyasha estará mejor sin mi, solo soy un estorbo, un rastreador de fragmentos ... – bajando la mirada – ni una amiga. – intentando que las lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos – No quiero seguir sufriendo por alguien que no me va amar ... se que prometí estar a su lado ... pero ... – bajando mas la mirada – ya no puedo más ... es solo la quiere a ella ... a ... – pequeñas lágrimas que parecían cristal empezaron a derramar sus ojos – Kykio – rompiendo a llorar silenciosamente como antes.

Después de cinco minutos Kagome estaba ya más calmada e intentó parecer normal para ir a buscar la planta, cuando echo un vistazo a la aldea y al Árbol sagrado, y un poco más allá el claro donde estaba el pozo, y pensó _"el pozo"_ donde volvía a su mundo y donde llegaba a este, donde conoció a tantas personas y amigos, y sobre todo donde conoció el amor, su único amor a ... Inuyasha. Kagome cambio de pensamiento rápidamente por que lo ultimo que quería era volver a pensar en él. Cuando encontró la planta se fue corriendo directamente al campamento, ya había tardado demasiado tiempo, cuando llegó al campamento se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha tampoco había y pensó _"mejor así"._

- Sokichiro ¿te podrías levantar un momento para que te pueda poner esto y vendar la herida? – pronuncio dulcemente.

- Creo que si – no muy seguro.

Kagome puso la planta sobre la herida, por lo menos ya estaba desinfectaba y sanaría mejor, fue vendando cuidadosamente la herida para que cicatrizara mejor, el joven intento incorporar y lo consiguió, Kagome se alegro por eso, no era una herida muy profunda gracias a Dios.

- Creo que así no sangrará más y se te cicatrizara pronto – pronuncio caladamente.

Kagome se acerco a su mochila y fue guardando el botiquín y las otras cosas que había sacado, Kagome recordó por un instante cuantas veces había curado a Inuyasha con esas cosas y sus ojos se ensombrecieron por un momento, cosa que Shippo notó.

- Kagome ¿te pasa algo? – pregunto el pequeño mirándola con inocencia.

Kagome pareció sorprendida ¿desde cuando Shippo era tan silencioso y tan observador?, pero decidió mostrar una sonrisa en su lugar.

- No me pasa nada – dijo en un tono muy convincente – solo que cuando estaba buscando la planta he visto la aldea muy cerca y quiero volver a mi época que hace mucho tiempo que no voy y seguro deben estar preocupados por mi – dijo tristemente- y de paso dejar a Sokichiro con la anciana Kaede que seguro lo puede cuidar mejor que yo – dijo distraídamente mientras se llevaba la mochila a su espalda.

Kagome se fue sacando del cuello los fragmentos que había recolectado hasta ahora quedándose ella con uno solo.

- Miroku, puedes guardarme esto – entregándole los fragmentos – yo con uno me basto – dijo son una sonrisa triste.

- ¿Cuánto tardara en regresar señorita Kagome – pregunto el monje.

Kagome se quedo pensando en la respuesta un rato, hasta que al final sonrió y dijo.

- No se, creo que me iré un par de semanas para recuperar el tiempo perdido en el colegio – esperando que se lo creyeran.

- Pero ... ¿volverás, no? – con cara de pena –es que siempre que te vas te echo mucho de menos – dijo bajando la cabeza.

Kagome miro a Shippo durante unos segundo y al final sonrió, bajo la mochila y empezó a buscar una pequeña caja de música de color granate con pintas doradas, y con un fénix grabado en la tapadera, tenía una melodía que siempre le tranquilizaba y que a Shippo le gustaba mucho. **(Para quienes no sepan cual es se llama Inuyasha and Kagome Theme´s )**

- Toma – entregándole la caja – para que no me eches tanto de menos, si escuchas esta música me recordaras siempre - dijo dulcemente.

- Muchas gracias – sonriendo – te la devolveré cuando vuelvas.

- No ... – tristemente – es para ti, tómalo como un regalo ¿vale? – sonriendo tiernamente.

- Y ... no te vas a despedir de Inuyasha , ¿Kagome? – pronuncio Sango que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación todo el tiempo.

Kagome se sorprendió de que Sango dijera eso, normalmente se lo esperaría de Miroku, pero de Sango no, eso lo sorprendió bastante mientras pensaba como excusarse para que se tuviera que ir sin decírselo a Inuyasha, así que pronuncio lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza.

- No, por que si espero a Inuyasha, primero tardare mas y segundo seguro que no me deja irme – dijo en tono divertido.

- La señorita Kagome tiene razón, Inuyasha no la dejaría irse aunque le fuera la vida en ello – siguiéndole la broma a Kagome haciendo que esta sonriera.

- Miroku ... – bajando la cabeza – le puedes dar esto a Inuyasha, por lo menos me despediré por carta – sonriendo tristemente - pero no se te ocurra leerla, te dejo al cuidado de Sango – viendo la cara que se le había quedado al monje.

- No te preocupes, si intenta leerla yo sabré que hacer – mirando fijamente al monje – hace mucho que no luchamos contra un monstruo y sería bueno practicar con mi boomerang, ¿no cree así monje? – con una cara angelical pero una sonrisa diabólica.

Miroku puso una cara de haber visto un fantasma.

- Pero que dices Sango yo no seria capaz de algo así – pronuncio en un intento de disimular su nerviosismo.

- Ya ... – mirándolo con detenimiento - y usted cree que yo me fió de lo que usted diga ¿verdad? – dijo con ironía.

- Juro que no la leeré – y se la metió en el traje bajo la atenta mirada de todos – lo juro, y no me miren así que no la leeré – sentándose debajo de un árbol cercano.

- Eso espero – mientras cogía a Kirara y se acercaba a Shippo que aún tenía la caja de música entre sus manos.

Kagome en mientras, miraba divertida la escena.

- Bueno, me voy antes de que sea más tarde – dijo cogiendo de nuevo su mochila y ayudando a Sokichiro a levantarse.

- Gracias – susurro tan bajo para que solo ella lo escuchara.

- De nada – sonrió ella a su vez mientras se adentraban en el bosque - la aldea no está muy lejos, en uno diez minutos llegaremos y podrán ayudarte más que yo – dijo poniendo una sonrisa que parecía triste.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ya habían llegado a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, cuando estaban cogiendo por el camino hacia la aldea, Kagome soltó a Sokichiro para que siguiera solo y le señalo cual era la cabaña a la que debía ir. Ella se marchó corriendo hacia el pozo, pero antes de llegar se paro enfrente de Árbol sagrado y puso una mando en el sitio que Inuyasha había estado sellado durante 50 años, dormido hasta que ella llego y lo libero, recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer, cuando la había confundido con Kykio ... y se enfado por ello, cuando la salvó del demonio ciempiés, cuando intento matarla para conseguir la perla, cuando la anciana Kaede le puso el collar que cuando ella decía _"abajo" _ se caía contra el suelo, sonrió al recodar la última parte. Kagome se había puesto espaldas al árbol apoyándose en el.

- Aquí fue donde todo empezó ... – apenas en un susurro – donde conocí a todos, donde me encontré por primera vez con Inuyasha, aunque estaba dormido y se veía muy mono – dijo sonriendo tristemente – y a partir de hay comenzó mi aventura, encontrando nuevos amigos por el camino a su vez – su ojos se empezaron a cristalizar – el encuentro con las personas que quiero – bajando la vista – el encuentro con la persona que más quiero – pequeñas lágrimas parecidas a cristal empezaban a recorrer su rostro – pero el no me quiere a mi – separándose del árbol – mejor será que me vaya – dijo con aún lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro.

Se dirigió hacia el pozo lentamente limpiándose las lágrimas mientras miraba el cielo estrellado del Sengoku, con una luna creciente al fondo haciendo que el paisaje se iluminase misteriosamente y respirando profundamente ese aire tan limpio de la atmósfera que tantos recuerdos le traía.

- Ojala tenga el valor de volver – mirando aún a las estrellas - aunque, no se si podré verle de nuevo – suspirando tristemente.

Se apoyo en un lado del pozo mirando por última vez a su alrededor, se dio la vuelta y miró el fondo del pozo que no se admiraba estaba demasiado oscuro, y como si de un cuerpo sin vida se tratase, Kagome fue cayendo en las profundidades de la oscuridad, para a lo mejor jamás volver a ver ese mundo que tanto quería.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Inuyasha aún estaba abrazado a Kykio, aunque el estaba pensando en cuanto tiempo se habría llevado así, pero, no sabiendo por que sentía un vacío como si algo le faltara, se separo un poco de Kykio. Entonces una pequeña brisa empezó a soplar, cosa que Inuyasha no le dio importancia, hasta que un aroma familiar capto su atención, pero no lo llegó a reconocer por que estaba mezclado con un olor salino parecido al del mar.

- Este aroma – separándose del todo – se parece – susurró – al de ... ¡¡¡Kagome!!! – grito al final de todo.

Kykio no pareció sorprendida, por que como había visto antes a su reencarnación, no le dio ni la más mínima importancia.

- Que pasa con esa niña –distraídamente - ¿ocurre algo? – sonrió con malicia.

Inuyasha estaba estupefacto, como no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Kagome antes, ¿cómo?, si conocía a la perfección ese dulce aroma a jazmines que desprendía y lo podía reconocer a kilómetros, entonces recordó lo que le había dicho a Kykio anteriormente.

- Kagome estuvo aquí – abriendo mucho los ojos – y ... nos vio – parecía que le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago. **(bien merecido te lo tenias ¬¬)**

- Si, lo se, yo la vi hace un rato atrás tuya, perecía muy triste – sonriendo cínicamente – creo que estaba llorando, aunque no se veía muy bien, tenia la cabeza muy agachada y no se oían sollozaos – su sonrisa iba aumentando poco – salió corriendo después de que me dijeses que no había nadie más importante para ti que yo - la sonrisa seguía creciendo – si no estoy muy equivocada, y no creo que lo este ... se le partió el corazón – la sonrisa ya no podía ser mayor.

Inuyasha no se podía creer lo que estaba diciendo Kykio con tanta sangre fría y con esa sonrisa cínica surcándole el rostro.

- No, Kagome ... – salió corriendo muy rápido hacia donde se perdía el aroma de Kagome .

Kykio se quedo allí plantada con una sonrisa en la cual se podía leer triunfo encima, había echo que Inuyasha perdiera a su estúpida reencarnación en cinco minutos, entonces llamo a sus serpientes de luz y se fue volando por el cielo.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mientras tanto Inuyasha estaba siguiendo el rastro de Kagome que lo condujo hasta un pequeño monte donde había una hermosa vista de la aldea y de la luna, despejo esa idea de su cabeza, y siguió buscándola hasta que el rastro lo llevó hasta donde estaba los demás que habían montado un pequeño campamento provisional y habían encendido una fogata, todos estaban comiendo, pero ni el joven ni Kagome estaban, entonces pronuncio lo mas calmadamente que pudo.

- ¿Dónde esta Kagome? – pronuncio calmadamente.

Miroku fue quien contesto.

- Ha ido a llevar al joven a la aldea, que al parecer esta bastante cerca de aquí, y nosotros nos hemos quedado a esperarte – dijo muy tranquilo.

- Y nadie la ha acompañado, seguro que no sabrá volver – enfadándose un poco.

- Kagome no va a volver durante un tiempo – pronuncio el pequeño ante la mirada de confusión del hanyou – dijo que volvería a su tiempo, y como ninguno de nosotros tres puede ir a su tiempo, solo tú, preferimos dejarla que se fuera – mientras se comía una bolsa de patatas gritas.

Inuyasha se quedo mirando a Shippo con la boca abierta, ¿desde cuando ese pequeño podía hablar tan diplomáticamente y que tuviera una buena explicación para lo que decía? . Y además tenía sentido, si ellos no podían cruzar el pozo, para que molestarse es ir con ella.

- Os a dicho cuanto tiempo tardará en volver – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Un par de semanas ha dicho, para aprovechar el tiempo perdido nos ha dicho – mientras acariciaba a Kirara. **(no es linda n.n)**

Inuyasha juraba que acababa de oír mal un par de semanas ... ¡¡¡Un par de semanas!!! Eso era muchísimo tiempo, no muchísimo tiempo era una eternidad dos semanas en ese tiempo Naraku podría tener la perla completa.

- Y se ha ido sin avisarme – enfadándose.

- Bueno, no te ha avisado primero por que no estabas y segundo por que si te hubiera dicho no lo habrías dejado marcharse – recordando las palabras de Kagome.

- Peor dos semanas es demasiado – aún enfadado.

- Kagome si se despidió de ti – el hanyou miró al pequeño con la cara _"no se de que me hablas" _– te dejo una carta, la tiene Miroku – mientras volvía coger la caja de música y sonaba una hermosa melodía.

Inuyasha miró a Miroku con cara de _"como la hayas leído te mato"._

- No la habrá abierto verdad monje – preparando su boomerang.

Miroku miro a Sango con cara de haber visto al mismo demonio enfrente suya diciéndole que lo enviaba al infierno. **(me he pasado un poco lo se u.u)**

- Claro que no la he abierto – intentando mantener la compostura – le dije a la señorita Kagome que no la abriría y yo cumplo mis promesas.

- Claro, claro ... - mirándolo con desconfianza.

Miroku se levanto y saco la carta de su vestido para entregársela a hanyou, él miro la carta, luego se alejo un poco del grupo y se subió en un árbol y empezó a leer la carta lentamente, aunque Kagome tenia muy buena caligrafía, Inuyasha no sabía muy bien leer aunque su madre le hubiera enseñado de pequeño y Kagome después aún no se acordaba muy bien de las palabras, pero aun así podía leer. Mientras los demás, empezó a leer la carta que decía.

_Querido Inuyasha:_

_Se que debería tener el valor para despedirme de ti como con los demás pero no puedo, contigo todo es muy diferente que con los demás cuando te portas bien conmigo mi corazón se acelera, pero, cuando estas como antes mi corazón se destroza al verte en brazos de ella, se que prometí estar siempre a tu lado pero ... no puedo más no quiero sufrir, por favor, no vayas por mi, a mi casa, cuando pasé algún tiempo a lo mejor volveré pero ... si no vuelvo en un mes, como mucho, intenta olvidarte de mi, y dile a los demás que el pozo esta sellado y no puedes ir a mi mundo a buscarme como siempre has hecho, pero antes de que selle el pozo de verdad, pasado el mes ven a buscarme para darte el último fragmento de la perla que queda, los demás se los he dejado a Miroku, se que no me echaras de menos, solo para buscar los fragmentos, pero intenta entenderme, el dolor que siento ya es demasiado grande que lo único que puede curar es el tiempo, puede que pase, y vuelva a ser la misma de antes, y que no me tenga que marchar de tu tiempo, solo dame tiempo para pensar y olvidar ..._

Inuyasha entonces notó que algunas palabras estaban borrosas y entonces pensó _"lágrimas"_. Era verdad, muchas de las palabras estaban borrosas por culpa de las pequeñas gotas salinas que desprendieron los ojos de la joven que la escribió.

_Si no vuelvo lo único que quiero es que te acuerdes de mi como tu amiga que nunca te olvidará. Se feliz con Kykio, hazlo por mi, se feliz por lo que yo no he podido serlo, solo deseo tu felicidad._

_De tu amiga Kagome, que siempre te ha querido y siempre te querrá._

_Adiós Inuyasha._

Inuyasha releyó la carta una y otra vez mirando cada letra, cada signo, toda la carta. Decía que tenia que pensar si volver, o no, esperaba que volviera, pero se quedo pensando que por _"su" _culpa exclusivamente, Kagome se había marchado, también le había pedido que no fuera buscaras, y además se notaba que había estado llorando mientras escribía tanto como las palabras difuminadas, que como por el olor a sal que emanaba la carta. Como odiaba que las mujeres lloraran, sobretodo Kagome, y además por su culpa. Por que siempre lo tenia que ver mientras estaba con Kykio, aunque en verdad, el sabía que era su culpa, no debería haber ido a ver a Kykio, por lo menos no enfrente de Kagome, pero era como si una fuerza anormal lo atrajera. Leyó la última parte de la carta de nuevo, decía que fuera feliz con Kykio, y se pegunto, _"¿en verdad soy feliz con Kykio?, ¿es esa mi felicidad?"_Kagome decía que siempre le quería y que nunca se olvidaría de él, eso hizo que su estomago diera un vuelco, seguro que era la falta de sueño, así que se propuso dormir, pero en sus pensamientos seguía dándole vueltas a lo que decía la carta y recordando el tierno rostro de una joven de cabellos negros como la noche, hermosos ojos de color chocolate y tez blanquecina tirando a morena, y susurro en un suspiro casi ineludible para el oído humano _"Kagome"._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kagome aún estaba dentro del pozo pensando en lo que acababa de hacer, irse del Sengoku para a lo mejor no volver nunca más, pequeñas lágrimas corrían desde sus ojos hasta el final de su rostro, quería despertar de esta pesadilla, que todo fuera mentira, que no se hubiera ido del Sengoku, que Inuyasha no hubiera estado con Kykio, que no lo hubiera visto. Pero no era una pesadilla ni un mal sueño, toso eso había sido real, y se había ido dejando a sus amigos en el Sengoku y también a Inuyasha, la joven empezó a llorar con más fuerza que antes, no quería salir de allí, no quería que su familia la viera tan frágil, tan desesperada, era lo que menos quería, ver sufrir a las personas que quería por su culpa. Cuando consiguió tranquilizarse se limpio el rastro de lágrimas secas que aún quedaban en su rostro, subió por las escaleras del templo hasta salir del el, miró al cielo, era igual que el del Sengoku, pero tan diferente a la vez, no tenia el fresco olor a pino que tanto le gustaba, ni tampoco el cielo tan despejado como el de allí. Entró en su cada lentamente y sin hacer ruido, no quería despertar a nadie, ya era muy tarde, fue a la cocina para beber un vaso de agua fría, cuando llegó hasta el refrigerador, había una nota que decía lo siguiente.

_Hija, si lees esto cuando vuelvas, nosotros no estaremos. Tu abuelo se apunto a un concurso de fábulas, ¿y a que no sabes que? Gano en primer premio._

- No me extraña que ganara – sonrió débilmente – con los cuento que se inventa para que no vaya a clase, de algo le debía beneficiar – terminó sonriendo.

_Nos hemos ido dos semanas de vacaciones a Hokaido, es una pena que no hayas podido venir._

_Te quiere, mama._

- Es mejor así – susurro con tristeza.

Kagome subió rápidamente por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación y se tumbo bocabajo en su cama, como queriendo dormir por siglos, estaba muy cansada, no tenia ganas de nada ahora mismo. Cuando encontró una posturacómoda se durmió rápidamente, pero no antes de que una rebelde lágrimas surcara su cara sin que se diera cuenta y murmuro _"Inuyasha"._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que Kagome se había ido a su tiempo, todos estaban esperando su regreso impacientemente, sobre todo cierto hanyou de miraba ámbar. Pero, por más extraño que parecía, todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo, Naraku no había aparecido, y ningún demonio había atacado la aldea, cosa que los aldeanos agradecían bastante. Miroku estaba, como siempre, haciendo de las suyas, pidiéndoles a las jóvenes aldeanas por enésima vez si querían tener un hijo con él, Pero Sango que estaba dando una vuelta por la aldea lo vio y le pego por intentar abusar de las aldeanas. Mientras que Shippo estaba, según Inuyasha, molestándolo.

- Inuyasha ¿por qué no vas a buscar a Kagome? – dijo enfuruñado por la actitud que había tenido estos últimos días el hanyou.

- Por que me dijo que no fuera por ella, y por que no quiero ir a buscar a esa niña tonta, será mejor esperara a que vuelva – enfadado por que el pequeño hacía todo los días lo mismo y le empezaba a crispar de los nervios.

- Seguro que se ha ido por tu culpa – elevando el tono de su voz – siempre es por tu culpa ... ¡¡¡seguro que le hiciste algo y por eso no quiere volver!!! – gritándolo a los cuatro vientos.

Inuyasha ya estaba harto de esa actitud del pequeño y le pego en la cabeza esperando que así se callara, y dejara de molestarle de una vez.

- Cuando vuelva Kagome se lo voy a decir – sobándose el golpe y saliendo corriendo hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

- Haz lo que quieras - suspiro por fin libre de la presencia del pequeño.

El pequeño iba de camino a la aldea, el quería que Kagome volviera pronto, cinco días había sido muchísimo tiempo, y además Inuyasha también estaba muy raro, siempre que Kagome se iba a su época y no volvían en menos de tres días iba a buscarla y a traerla a rastras si era posible. Pero había algo raro esta vez, Inuyasha parecía que no le importara lo más mínimo lo que le pasara a Kagome, eso era muy extraño. Seguro que tendría que ver con la carta que le dio Miroku a Inuyasha, aunque fuera muy pequeño el también había detectado el aroma a sal de la carta, pobre Kagome, tenía que aguantar a Inuyasha y sufría mucho por su culpa, como de cabezotas llegan a ser los adultos a veces, es que Inuyasha era tan idiota que no se daba cuenta que Kagome lo quería, hasta el siendo un niño se había dado cuenta, suspiro resignado y pensó _"los adultos se complican mucho la vida"._ Entonces llego a la aldea y se fue corriendo hacia la cabaña a buscar su tesoro más preciado hasta el momento. **(después de los dulces y golosinas del futuro claro xD)**

- Pero querida Sango, ¿por que no me deja hacer lo que quiero? – pregunto el monje como un niño pequeño que le acababan de quitar su juguete favorito.

- Primero monje, no soy su querida y segundo no voy a dejar que intentes molestar y abusar a las aldeanas con sus tonterías – pronuncio seriamente y haciéndose la ofendida.

- Pero si sabes que eres la única para mi – mirándola fijamente y sonriéndole de una forma picarona.

Sango se sonrojo mucho pero desvió la mirada del monje, cosa que a él le extrañó, por lo casual Sango no era así, era muy tímida y nunca se ponía tan seria con el, cierto que se enfadaba y con toda la razón, pero no se comportaba tan arisca. Miroku iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento Shippo entró corriendo echo una furia.

- ¡¡¡Inuyasha siempre tiene la culpa que Kagome se vaya!!! – gritó – y ni siquiera la echa de menos, es un tonto – bajando el tono de voz.

Sango entonces cambiando radicalmente su actitud sonrió dulcemente y se fue hacia donde estaba Shippo.

- El también la echa de menos, pero a su manera – acariciándole la cabeza – tienes que entenderle, es muy orgulloso – separándose un poco del pequeño.

- Claro ... – pronuncio irónicamente – si la echara de menos, por lo menos se preocuparía de ella e iría a buscarla – mientras se dirigía a la esquina de la cabaña, al parecer buscaba algo.

- ¿Qué buscas Shippo? – dijo el monje con curiosidad.

- Esto – señalándole la preciosa caja de música que Kagome le había regalado días antes – es que si la oigo me quedo tranquilo, hace que recuerde ha Kagome – murmuro muy bajito mientras empezaba a sonar un melodía triste y lenta – es como mi tesoro – termino de decir sonriendo.

- Ya veo – levantándose lentamente – será mejor que vaya a buscar a la anciana Kaede para ayudarla ha hacer la comida – murmuro para si mientras se disponía a salir, pero notó que el monje la iba a seguir - y usted ni se me acerque – dirigiéndole una mirada de _"si me tocas te mueres"_

Miroku se quedó frío al ver los ojos tan fríos que había puesto Sango, ¿qué había echo el ahora?, pero mejor decidió sentarse y disimular lo mejor posible.

- Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza- mientras miraba hacia ningún lugar en particular.

- Claro monje ... a usted nunca se le ocurre nada – mientras salía de la cabaña en busca de la anciana.

Entonces Miroku bajo la cabeza aún no entendiendo la actitud de la exterminadora, entonces Shippo se le acerco y le susurro muy bajito para que nadie más se enterara.

- No te preocupes Miroku ... – mientras el monje levantaba la cabeza - solo está un poco celosa, pronto se le pasara no te preocupes – entonces salió de la cabaña como antes había echo Sango.

Miroku se quedó sorprendido por la actitud de pequeño kitsune, ¿desde cuando ese niño sabia lo que pasaba por la mente de las chicas?, la verdad es que pasaba mucho tiempo con ellas y se enteraba de sus secretos, sonrió pícaramente, tendría que preguntarle más tarde. Aunque tenía que darle otro punto de vista ¿cómo sabía lo que le pasaba a él?, ¿tanto se notaba que le gustada Sango o que estaba triste por su culpa? , ese enano aprendía muy rápido. Mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía a fuera de la cabaña aún pensando en lo que le había dicho, luego miró al cielo mientras empezaba a atardecer _"estos días han sido muy largos"_

Mientras la noche había caído en el Sengoku y todos ya dormían excepto un joven hanyou, que aún no había podido dormir bien en estos últimos días, desde que Kagome se fue para su tiempo. Estaba pensando en que si estaría bien que si no le habría pasado nada malo a lo mejor necesitaba su ayuda, pero entonces recordó lo que podía en la carta _"no puedo ir a buscarla, no quiere que vaya ... pero, si no se entera todo estaría bien"_ sonrió ante este último pensamiento, además, sería una visita rápida, solo quería ver si estaba bien y volverse, para ver si seguía siendo la misma de siempre o le pasaba algo. Así que en un rápido movimiento se bajo del árbol en el cual se encontraba tumbado, se acerco al pozo y se tiró a través de el para poder ver una vez más a la joven que le había quitado el sueño estos últimos días.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kagome se había quedado dormida abrazando la almohada, estos últimos cinco días habían sido agotadores, le habían mandado un montón de deberes extra por faltar tanto a la escuela y estaba agotada tanto como por el trabajo físico como por el emocional, aún no superaba haber dejado el Sengoku, ella quería volver a verlos a todos, pero no quería sufrir más por culpa de Inuyasha, y con ese pensamiento se fue sumiendo en el mundo de los sueños.

Inuyasha salió del pozo para dirigirse hacia el árbol que estaba al lado de la habitación de Kagome, cuando se subió al árbol y observó que la ventana estaba abierta, no le extraño por que con el calor de las noches de verano era mejor ventilarse para no estar sofocada de calor, en la habitación de Kagome, se podía sentir un aroma salino, no muy fuerte, seguro por que el tiempo había pasado. Entró por la ventana, como siempre lo solía hacer sigilosamente, para no despertar a la persona que estaba profundamente dormida enfrente de él, en el rostro de la joven se podía apreciar muchas cosas, entre ellas cansancio, pero a la vez paz, una paz que le hacía resaltar su belleza, y también tristeza. Inuyasha pensó entonces que la tristeza se la causaba él, mientras la veía uno de los mechones de la joven cayeron sobre su rostro haciendo que quedara justo junto a su mejilla. Acto reflejo Inuyasha acaricio lentamente la mejilla de la joven y colocó los mechones de la joven en su sitio.

Inuyasha parecía como hipnotizado con Kagome, la luna se asomaba por la ventana de la chica haciendo que iluminara el rostro de la joven angelicalmente, entonces el joven se pregunto ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta antes de que Kagome era tan hermosa?, bajo la cabeza como echándose las culpa, para luego volverla a levantar y verla hay dormida, con ese rostro lleno de paz. Con esa expresión de paz en su rostro ... con ese dulce semblante de tranquilidad que contrastaba con los brillos de la luna que llegaban a acariciar su rostro haciéndolo lucir más radiante.

- Eres tan hermosa ... - mientras acariciaba el dulce rostro de la joven intentando no despertarla, su piel era tan suave como la seda, sus cabellos negro como la noche tan libre y sedosos, sus labios cual carmín que la luz de la luna se resaltaban más, y esos ojos de color chocolate que emanaba dulzura sin parar cuando estaban abiertos, era una mirada tan especial, tan infantil, que a Inuyasha le encantaba – si ... muy hermosa – murmuro como si de un sueño se tratase, pero entonces reacciono y se separo de Kagome al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo – ¿pero que estoy haciendo?, esta niña no es hermosa, no señor, es tonta, gruñona, habladora, pesada, gentil, cariñosa, amable, valiente , buena ... – entonces Inuyasha pareció darse cuenta de las cosas que estaba diciendo, era todo lo contrario que había querido decir antes, pero como si las palabras brotaran susurro - que siempre se preocupa de los demás antes de que si misma – suspiro resignado, por que no decía lo que pensaba, total, ella no se iba a enterar - ¿por qué cuando te veo me siento como si estuviera más vivo que nunca y nadie me pudiera vencer? – sonrió levemente – pero, cuando te vas siento un enorme vacío en mi interior, como si me hubieran quitado una parte de mi. – tristemente – Es como si fueras una parte de mi – mirándola dulcemente – no puedo estar mucho tiempo lejos de ti – murmuro muy bajito – te echo demasiado de menos Kagome – agachándose para verla mejor – tienes que volver, de acuerdo, todos estamos preocupados por ti – sonrió – sobre todo ese enano que se pasa todo el día preguntándome cuanto vas a tardar en volver y por que no voy por ti – agacho la cabeza – se que no debería haber venido, pero ... quería volver a verte, aunque no se muy bien por que – acabo pronunciando en un susurro, pero aunque el no lo pudo escuchar una parte de el murmuro muy bajito _"por que la quieres"._

Inuyasha estaba sentado a un lado de la cama observando atentamente a la joven que allí dormía, estaba maravillado por la hermosura de la joven, mientras la luna le iluminaba la cara, parecía un ángel durmiendo ... si, un ángel que se había escapado del cielo y que lo había encontrado a él haciéndolo más humano, sanándole el corazón, cosa que la joven había conseguido poco a poco, pero que el hanyou aún no se daba cuanta. En el corazón de Inuyasha había una gran confrontación en la que su mente dominaba, pero su corazón, ahora mismo, estaba ganando la batalla, sobre que hacía ahí y por que la estaba mirando, según él, nunca se había fijado en esa niña, pero ... según su corazón, esa joven que tenía enfrente suya era una persona muy importante para el, na de a la cual quería y que no podría estar muy lejos de ella, el joven estaba concentrado sumamente en el rostro de la joven, sobretodo en sus labios, sus preciosos labios cual carmín que brillaban más a la luz de la luna, y que estaba anhelando desde tanto tiempo atrás, aunque no lo reconocería ni en cien años.

En un impulso en el que el corazón no hacía caso a la razón, Inuyasha se fue acercando lentamente como queriendo poder guardar ese momento en su memoria para toda su vida, poco a poco hasta que sus labios rozaron los de la chica, ese roce hizo estremecer al joven, que cerro sus ojos instantáneamente, nunca había sentido nada igual al intentar besar a una persona, era como si el no se pudiera mover ni pensar coherentemente y su cuerpo se moviera por si solo, como que el deseo de fundir sus labios con los de Kagome fuera tan grande que hasta el no se diera cuenta de lo que hacía. Sintió esa sensación hasta que por fin posó sus labios sobre los de Kagome, era una sensación tan cálida y especial era como estar en el cielo, una sensación de bienestar, tan tranquila. Nunca había sentido algo así al besar a nadie, ni siquiera con Kykio, la sensación que le hacía sentir Kagome era cálida, le hacia estar bien y seguro, muy diferente era ese beso a los de Kykio, los de ella eran fríos y sin sentimiento alguno, no como los labios que ahora mismo besaba, le hacía sentir ... no sabría como explicarlo ... acaso se encontraba ¿feliz?. Por unos instantes deseó que Kagome se despertara y le respondiera al beso, aunque era demasiado pedir, pero, por unos instantes, aunque no sabía si había sido real, sintió como Kagome le respondía al beso. Poco a poco se fue separando de los labios de Kagome, como despertando de un hermosos sueño, pero que ahora, llegaba a su fin.

Lentamente se fue alejando se la cama de Kagome dirigiéndose a la ventana, mirando a la luna llena con ojos llenos de melancolía para luego voltearse y ver a la joven que le había quitado el sueño tantas veces en los últimos días, Inuyasha se apoyó en la ventana listo para salir, pero entonces oyó y susurro casi ineludible de la joven _"Inuyasha"_, entonces se volteo temiendo que la joven le hubiera descubierto, pero, no era así, la joven aún dormida acababa de decir su nombre en sueños, el joven se acerco rápidamente para observarla, encone vio como en el dulce rostro infantil de la chica corría una pequeña y traviesa lágrima que se perdía por la mejilla de la joven, Inuyasha paso su mano por su rostro y se la seco, se agacho y le susurro muy suavemente _"yo siempre estaré cuando me necesites, siempre te protegeré" _, entonces le besó levemente la frente en un acto paternal. Silenciosamente salió como había entrado, no si antes volver a mirar a aquel ángel caída que brillaba como las estrellas, con un movimiento saltó sigilosamente de la ventana al suelo y miró de nuevo la luna.

- Ojala vuelva con nosotros – susurró antes de dirigirse al pozo para volver al Sengoku, donde a lo mejor nunca más volvería ver a Kagome .

_**Continuara ....**_

_Por fin n.n!!!! termine mi historia renovada, como ha quedado ó.ò mejor o peor, sed sinceros por favor, a mi me parece que ha quedado por lo menos aceptable no creéis n.n, he añadido escenas nuevas, exteriorizado más los sentimientos de los personajes, ponerle más argumento a la historia **(te has superado debo reconocerlo u.u) **gracias!!! n.n tres días escribiendo han servido de algo ¿no creéis?. Bueno espero que todos los que me han estado leyendo desde el principio vuelvan a leérselo otra vez y pueda conseguir la misma cantidad de review que conseguí con la parte no mejorada ósea 80, n.n en siete capítulos no esta mal ¿no?. Espero con ansias vuestro review ok? Y si no os ha gustado alguna parte sed francas, si os gustaba más el anterior capítulo 1 no hay problema yo soy muy conformista u.u._

_Quiero agradecer a todas estas personas que me han leído y me han dejado un review:_

_Sayo-Yukishiro, Mitzuky–san, negrita-san, la miko de hielo ahome, Kaomi. The Wolf Girl, KagomeKinomoto11, Inu cat, Shashira, klaudia, Lamister, K–gome, Kmlta, Kaori Asamiya, Antonietta, Arlet, Cinty Potter de Azakura, Black Berries Fairy, Akeru Fujimi, Kagome-chan122, Ana , Roshio Haneko Higurashi, Jorleen, Amy Black, Sasami–chan, Kathleen Hawkins, Natsumi–san, Sanguito–14 y Monik. _

_Bueno mis queridas lectoras, ya no me enrollo más y os dejo seguir leyendo historias tranquilamente pero eso si._

_**ME TENEIS QUE DEJAR VUESTRO REVIEW!!!!!! ME CONOCEIS Y SIN REVIEW YO AQUÍ NO SUBO MÁS, SOY MUY PESIMISTA Y VUESTROS REVIEW ME DAN ÁNIMOS.**_

_Se despide ASUMI – CHAN ))autora del fics(( y Elís **(que soy yo n.n).**_


	2. La voz de mi corazón

Hola chicas!!! n.n he regresado con un nuevo capitulo de mi historia espero que os guste mucho por que sabéis vosotras sois la que me animáis a seguir (si por que no tiene ningún apoyo moral más xD) ¬¬ no habíamos quedado en que en el fics haríamos tregua (o.o es verdad ... lo siento es que no me puedo aguantar u.u) pues aprende, que me dijiste que hasta el capitulo siete me apoyarías (y yo ya estoy dudando si hice bien en apoyarte ¬¬) bueno como sea lo dijiste y lo que se dice se cumple no?, pues te fastidias por que lo vas a cumplir como que me llamo Eli y tu Elís (siempre me he preguntado ... ¿por qué mi nombre se parece al tuyo? O.O) a que viene eso ahora ¬¬UUU (no se me he acordado n.n) luego dicen que yo u.u, bueno chicas no os lo agradezco hasta el párrafo siguiente aunque os debo decir que me he emocionado bastante (se ha pasado hiperactiva los últimos días ¬¬) si lo he estado algo, y os agradezco el darme vuestras opiniones n.n. 

_Ahora si, ¡¡¡Chicas os quiero muchísimo, me habéis emocionado!!!, me habéis dejado más review en este episodio que en el fics anterior, creo que he mejorado bastante **(tu sueñas muchísimo, solo te lo dejan por que tu le pides que lo hagan, seguro que si no se lo pidieses no lo harían, como Antonietta que siempre se lo tienes que decir u.u)** T.T y tu siempre me amargas la vida, yo solo se lo recuerdo no le digo que me deje si no le gusta u.u **( mentirosa ¬¬ te enfadas con ella por no dejarte review que lo veo todo ... )** si estas en mi cabeza como demonios vas a ver algo ¬¬ **(es una forma de hablar u.ú)** ya , ya ¬¬ cada día pienso que tu estas mas loca que yo u.u, pero en fin nada se le puede hacer ... **(¬¬ oye, que yo tan mal como tu seguro que no estoy)** es que yo soy así n.n y nadie me va a cambiar, por cierto tengo que decirles a las personas que me han enviado review y no me conoce que ¡¡¡Eso me hace aún mas feliz!!!, si me deja review gente que no conozco me alegro por que se que de corazón les ha gustado mi fics **(¬¬ repito tu sueñas)** soñare todo lo que quiera, n.n bueno ahora no me enrollo mas y os dejo con el capitulo, que lo disfrutéis._

_**Disclainer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen u.u **(mas quisiéramos, y si fuera nuestro jamás habría resucitado Kykio u.u)** muy cierto!!!, no se merece estar viva, aunque en el fondo da pena u.u **(¬¬ y a ti que te pasa, te han tocado la fibra sensible hoy ó.o) **no es solo que me he dado cuenta de que Kykio en el pasado era buena y eso me mata T.T **(pues muérete xD)** con los ánimos que me da cualquier día lo hago no te preocupes._

_- Hablando_

"_Pensando"_

_Soñando o Flash Back_

_**(cosas de autora)**_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''' _cambio de escena_

La voz de mi corazón 

Kagome despertó sobresaltada y agitada, mientras su cuerpo esta cubierto en un sudor frío y el rostro con pequeñas lágrimas corriendo por el. Odiaba las pesadillas, no le gustaban y últimamente había tenido muchas. Había estado teniendo pesadillas desde que abandono el Sengoku, y siempre era lo mismo, aunque, esta vez, había sido diferente, una parte del sueño había cambiado, aunque no la recordaba bien notaba como sus labios estaban tibios, ¿por qué?, no lo recordaba. Cerró sus ojos para intentar recordar que había estado soñado después de haberse quedado dormida después de acabar los deberes q le habían mandado.

Sueño 

Kagome estaba como desmayada en un prado lleno flores de variados colores. La joven despertó lentamente y miró a su alrededor, era un hermoso día de primavera donde el trinar de los pájaros era una hermosa melodía para sus oídos, se respiraba tanta paz en ese lugar. Entonces miró a su alrededor, estaba sola, eso no le gustaba, la soledad que había en ese lugar era absoluta, ella preferiría estar con sus amigos del Sengoku viajando, viviendo aventuras, pero no quería sufrir más, bajo la mirada, ya era demasiado por lo que había pasado.

Kagome se tumbó pesadamente sobre as floras haciendo que el cielo se recubriera de pétalos de flores, no tenia ganas de nada, solo de descansar, de tener el sueño tranquilo otra vez, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Cerró sus ojos lentamente mientras notaba como la luz del sol le daba en la cara haciendo que su rostro pareciera angelical. Pasos se oían a la lejanía que se iban acercando hasta la joven dormida, Kagome abrió los ojos pesadamente, ¿es que por un día no podía tener un sueño normal?, se levanto lentamente para observar la persona que se estaba acercando a ella, otra vez él, el joven de mirada ámbar, cabellos de color luz y haori rojo que siempre se le aparecía en su sueño.

Inuyasha se siguió acercando hasta que llegó a su lado mirando a Kagome, ella lo miró levemente para luego coger una flor del suelo. Él se sentó a su salo silenciosamente aún mirándola, aunque Kagome no hacía caso, había tenido bastantes pesadillas en los últimos días para volver a tener otra más. Pero ... ¿por qué Inuyasha estaba a su lado?, en los otros sueños no había pasado eso, siempre aparecía con Kykio y se iban al infierno juntos o algo por el estilo, mientras ella observaba la escena sin poder hacer nada, pero, esta vez no era así, esta vez él venía solo, sin nadie, y la miraba a ella, como si no hubiera nada más importante que ella. Ella estaba desconcertada por el sueño que estaba teniendo aunque decidió hacer caso omiso del joven hanyou que estaba mirándola.

Inuyasha no apartaba su vista de lo joven, cosa que hacia que la chica se pusiera nerviosa, ¿por que no se iba con Kykio y la dejaba en paz?, ¿por qué no podía ese sueño terminarse y así poder dormir tranquila?. Kagome estaba intentando tranquilizarse un poco mientras se volteaba a decirle una cosas al Inuyasha del sueño. Pero unos mechones del pelo de la chica cayeron en su rostro, haciendo que pareciera más hermosa de lo normal, se los iba a colocar cuando sintió una mano acariciando su mejilla llevando lo mechones de donde había estado. Kagome miraba sin comprender a Inuyasha, ¿le estaba acariciando la mejilla?, ella se sonrojo mientras Inuyasha apartaba lentamente su mano.

A Kagome eso le había sorprendido bastante, ¿por qué ha hecho eso?, ¿por qué no se ha quedado quieto?, la joven se toco la mejilla, la mano del joven estaba tibia, pero si en los sueños no podías sentir, ¿por qué notaba que se estaba sonrojando levemente?, suspiró, este sueño no era normal. Y entonces el joven empezó a hablar y le acarició lentamente el rostro.

- Eres tan hermosa ... – la joven se sorprendió por eso, ¿Inuyasha diciéndole que era hermosa?, ¿cómo era posible?, aunque luego pensó "es un sueño", era verdad, era un sueño, pero entonces ¿por que no habría soñado así antes?, habría sido mucho mas confortable – si ... muy hermosa – la joven tenía las mejillas sonrojada aunque fuera un sueño, la mirada de Inuyasha parecía tan real, entonces el joven aparto la mano de la mejilla y murmuro cosas sin sentido para la chica, y al final suspiró - ¿por qué cuando te veo me siento como si estuviera más vivo que nunca y que nadie me pudiera vencer? – la joven le miró sorprendida y en el rostro del joven se formo una sonrisa pero desapareció instantáneamente y bajo la cabeza – pero, cuando te vas siento un enorme vacío en mi interior, como si me hubieran quitado una parte de mi. – Kagome se sintió un poco culpable, aunque era un sueño a Inuyasha se le veía tan deprimido – es como si fueras una parte de mi - dirigiéndole una mirada a la chica que no supo identificar – no puedo estar mucho tiempo lejos de ti – Kagome se sorprendió de eso, aunque el joven lo había murmurado, ella si se había enterado – te hecho de menos Kagome – se acerco a la joven quien estaba sorprendida por la actitud del joven – tienes que volver, de acuerdo, todos estamos preocupados por ti – la joven no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba pero oía a Inuyasha atentamente, lo demás estaban preocupados por ella, ella también estaban preocupados por ellos – sobre todo ese enano que se pasa todo el día preguntándome cuanto te vas a tardar en volver y por que no voy por ti – la chica sonrió al recordar al pequeño, y aunque fuera un sueño sentía como si estuviera hablando con el Inuyasha de verdad – se que no debería haber venido, pero ... quería volver a verte, aunque no se muy bien por que – pronuncio al final el joven dejando a una Kagome sorprendida en parte, que no debería haber venido ¿adonde no debería haber ido Inuyasha?, ¿con ella? Esa parte no la entendía. Inuyasha la quería volver a ver, aunque no sabía por que, y la echaba de menos, era un sueño seguro, el Inuyasha real nunca diría eso, primero muerto a reconocer que se preocupaba por ella, eso si lo hacia.

_Kagome estaba confusa, ese sueño era el más extraño que había tenido en los últimos días, más de los de que Inuyasha se iba con Kykio, por que eso se lo esperaba, pero que el joven hanyou le dijera que la echaba de menos, eso si era extraño. Inuyasha nunca se rebajaría a decirle a ella que la echaba de menos, era demasiado orgulloso para ello, pronto el campo de flores se transformo en campo y un riachuelo pasaba por su lado, pero el joven hanyou seguía ahí, tal como lo había estado durante todo ese tiempo. El joven parecía absorto en sus pensamientos mientras Kagome jugaba con el agua entre sus manos, ella ya no se sentía tan incomoda con la presencia del hanyou, era como las noche en el Sengoku, cuando se quedaba a hacer guardia hasta que todos se durmiesen, la chica sonrió, aunque Inuyasha no lo diera a conocer, se preocupaba por los demás. Inuyasha no dejaba por un segundo de mirara a Kagome, ella esta intentando identificar la mirada de chico, nunca la había visto tan serena, tan tranquila, llena de algo que la joven no conseguía identificar._

_La chica no supo como pero Inuyasha se fue acercando lentamente a la cara de la joven, cosa que sorprendió a esta que no sabía como reaccionar, ¿Inuyasha la iba a besar?, no podía ser cierto, incluso para ser un sueño seria demasiado perfecto. Los labios de ambos rozaron levemente, Kagome se estremeció, iba a besar a Inuyasha, y aunque fuera en un sueño, por fin iba a ser besada por él, su primer beso. El joven posó sus labios junto con los de la joven, Kagome no sabía como sentirse, era su primer beso y con el joven que ella amaba, era demasiado. Kagome se encontraba genial, por fin la habían besado, pero, aun con la impresión del beso no había correspondido al beso, levemente y durante unos instantes la joven correspondió al beso antes de separase del joven hanyou._

_Lentamente Inuyasha se fue levantando de la vera de la joven mientras la miraba con esa mirada que Kagome aun no entendía, el joven se fue alejando poco a poco ante la mirada expectante de la joven que bajo la mirada, así que ahora se iba, primero la besaba y se preocupaba por ella, y ahora la dejaba sola, eso era cruel, no le gustaba estar sola, no le gustaba no tener a nadie a su lado que la acompañase. Bajo la mirada y sintió como una lagrima corría por su rostro mientras susurraba el nombre del joven que se alejaba "Inuyasha". _

_El joven se paró en seco y miro atrás a la joven que tenia la cabeza gacha, pero aun así se podía ver su dulce rostro infantil por la que recorría una traviesa lágrima. Inuyasha se acerco a la joven levantándole el rostro y obligándola a mirarle, mientras con su garra le limpiaba la lagrima de su rostro intentando no dañarla , se acerco a su oído y susurro suavemente._

_- Yo siempre estaré cuando me necesites, siempre te protegeré - dándole un beso en la frente en un acto paternal._

_Kagome miraba cono Inuyasha desaparecía en el horizonte como si una luz lo absorbiese y le sacara del mundo de los sueños. Kagome estaba sonriendo, lo último que había dicho Inuyasha la había reconfortado bastante. Pero de pronto el riachuelo y el prado desaparecieron, el día se hizo oscuridad absoluta, no se veía nada, ¿dónde estaba, donde se había metido?, entonces una risa carente de sentimiento se escucho, tanto que hizo que la sangre de Kagome se helara y empezara a sudar en frío. La joven oyó algo detrás suya y se dio la vuelta rápidamente para interceptar que era, una flecha apareció en su pecho brillando de una forma cegadora iluminando todo el lugar, no dolía, pero causaba una sensación de vacío inimaginable. Entonces vio a Kykio sosteniendo el arco con el cual había lanzada la flecha mientras sonreía sádicamente, mientras , a su lado, había un joven de mirada ámbar perdida sonriendo cruelmente, los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas, había sido una trampa, una trampa para que su corazón y su alma se debilitasen , no podía haber sido otra cosa, la chica cerró sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras iba cayendo en la oscuridad._

Fin de sueño 

- Ha sido una pesadilla – mientras borraba el rastro de las lagrimas de su rostro – una terrible pesadilla – recordando el final – pero ... el beso, fue tan real – bostezó soñolientamente – pero es imposible – mientras se acurrucaba en las sabanas – nunca pasará eso – mientras cerraba los ojos para caer en un profundo sueño.

Las últimas cinco noche había tenido pesadillas, pero nada en comparación con este sueño tan extraño, que al final acabó siendo otra pesadilla, no había podido tener un sueño tranquilo en ese tiempo. Siempre soñaba que Inuyasha se iba al infierno con Kykio y ella no había podido hacer nada, y otro sueño que no tenia nada que ver con Inuyasha, estaba ella alrededor de la nada mirando un extraño medallón que tenia en su cuello con las manos llenas de sangre, y luego un fuerte dolor en el costado le nublaba los ojos justo antes de vez un resplandor amarillo. Justo después se despertaba medio llorando y sobresaltada, pero hoy, había sido diferente hasta que despareció el prado, había sido tan real ... la confesión de que la echaba de menos, el beso ... como si Inuyasha hubiera estado ahí cuidándola, como en las noches que pasaba en el Sengoku. Pero sabía que no podía ser verdad, decirle que la echaba de menos y besarla, solo en los sueños mas hermosos se podrían cumplir, además, ella le había dicho que no fuera a buscarla, y seguro que no partiría su promesa, le conocía demasiado bien. Con esos pensamientos la joven cayó en un profundo sueño, donde sus pesadillas se apoderaban de su mente atormentándola todas las noches, debilitando su corazón, rompiéndole sus ilusiones. Haciéndola caer al vacío, un pozo sin fondo donde sus demonios mas ocultos la hacían sufrir, hasta que ya no pudiera más.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde que Inuyasha había vuelto al Sengoku, se había dirigido rápidamente al Árbol Sagrado subiéndose a sus ramas, absorto en sus pensamientos. Inuyasha estaba muy confuso, ¿por qué había actuado así en casa de Kagome?, ¿por qué la había besado?, esas dos preguntas estaban estancadas en sus pensamientos y no se los conseguía sacar de la cabeza. Inuyasha cerró sus ojos intentando pensar claramente, pero lo único que vio por su mente fue de nuevo el rostro de Kagome durmiendo y el acercándose cautelosamente mirando sus labios para besarlos, entonces abrió rápidamente los ojos, ¿en que demonios estaba pensando?, por que no se podía quitar el recuerdo del beso de la cabeza, y el sabor tan dulces de esos labios. Entonces cayó, por que tenía esos pensamientos tan raros, normalmente eso pasaba cuando estaba en humano, pero ahora estaba en hanyou y en todas sus facultades mentales, pero, se había sentido tan bien al besar los labios de Kagome, una sensación que jamás había sentido recorrió su cuerpo, ¿acaso sentía algo por Kagome?. Imposible, se suponía que el amaba a Kykio no a Kagome , pero entonces ..._ "¿¡por que demonios la he besado!?"._ El joven hanyou estaba muy confuso, los últimos días habían pasado tan rápido, la marcha de Kagome le había afectado mucho aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.

- ¿Por qué lo hice? – se pregunto a si mismo en voz alta sin darse cuenta - ¿A quien quiero de verdad, a Kykio o ... a Kagome? – susurrando la ultima palabra para que ni siquiera el viento lo pudiera escuchar.

Mientras tanto en el Sengoku, el sol empezaba a despuntar entre las montañas, era el amanecer de un nuevo día, un nuevo día sin nada que hacer, para el joven, los últimos días se le habían echo monótonos siempre ocurría lo mismo, no había ningún ataque, no había nada que pudiera llamar la atención del hanyou. Mientras tanto, todas las personas de la aldea se empezaban a levantar para vivir un nuevo día.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ya había pasado una semana desde que dejó el Sengoku, y dos días desde aquel extraño sueño donde Inuyasha la había besado. Pero, por extraño que pareciese, los últimos dos días había soñado con tranquilidad, ni pesadillas, ni desilusiones, solo con la visión de una extraña mujer, pero hasta ayer no había podido hablar con ella y aún recordaba lo que le había dicho. Kagome estaba desayunado mientras recordaba la conversación que tuvo la noche anterior.

- ¿Quién sería? – mientras se tomaba un trozo de tostada con mermelada.

_Flash Back_

_Kagome otra vez estaba acostada en el prado oyendo el ruido que producía el riachuelo, mientras su nariz captaba el dulce aroma a rosas y lirios de unas flores no muy lejos a donde estaba ella, y en el ambiente se respiraba el fresco olor a pino que tanto le gustaba del Sengoku. Miró al cielo, tan azul, tan despejado, le recordaba tanto al pasado, cuando viajaba con sus amigos ... echaba de menos esos momentos. Pero la joven estaba triste ... por mucho tiempo que pasara no conseguía olvidar lo que pasó en el bosque. Por mucho que lo quisiera, era imposible, pero ella quería olvidar el pasado, dejarlo atrás; pero no podía. La chica comenzó a llorar de la impotencia, de no poder hacer nada para olvidarse de ese recuerdo que la atormentaba, y susurro muy bajo "Inuyasha". _

_Pero mientras estaba así no se dio cuenta de que una mujer muy hermosa de una melena larga y lisa azabache y unos ojos marrón oscuro casi negro, con un poco de sombra de ojos de color rojo decoraba sus ojos que llevaba un kimono muy amplio y bello de color blanco con jazmines rojo pálido y unos toques dorados adornaban los bordes de las mangas del kimono dándole un aire noble se le estaba acercando. La mujer se le quedó mirando y se acerco hacia ella._

_- ¿Qué te pasa Kagome?, ¿por qué lloras? – pregunto dulcemente sentándose a su lado y pasándole una mano por el cabello. _

_Kagome se había sobresaltado al notar las mano de la mujer sobre su cabeza acariciándole sus cabellos de forma tranquilizadora._

_- Nada – pronuncio pausadamente – no me pasa nada – limpiándose las lagrimas – y no esta llorando – dijo ya un poco más calmada._

_- No es bueno esconder los sentimientos – susurro mirándola a la cara – es mejor que te desahogues, sino a la larga será peor – en un tono tranquilizador aunque a la vez de advertencia – no queremos que te pase nada Kagome, si tienes ganas de llorar, llora, es lo mejor que puedes hacer- pronunció al final en un tono dulce._

_Kagome se le quedó mirando a la persona que la estaba acariciando la melena, la estaba observando muy fijamente, como si los ojos oscuros de la mujer intentaran encontrar algo en los chocolates de la joven. No sabia por que, pero esa persona le inspiraba confianza, seguridad; cosas que estos último días no lo había sentido, así que siguió su consejo y empezó a llorar, no supo cuanto tiempo se había pasado llorando en brazos de esa persona, pero cuando paró, extrañamente se sentía mejor, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima._

_- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – aún acariciándole maternalmente el pelo._

_- Sí, muchas gracias – limpiándose el rastro de las lágrimas secas – por cierto ¿quién es usted? – pregunto acordándose de que no conocía a esa persona - ¿y como sabe mi nombre? - separándose un poco de ella._

_- Bueno, primero debo decir de nada, creo – sonriendo – que quien soy ... bueno ... eso lo sabrás mas adelante – mirando al cielo – y como se tu nombre, pues digamos que nosotros lo sabemos todo – en tono divertido. _

_- ¿Mas adelante?, ¿Nosotros?, no la entiendo – pregunto confusa._

_- No te preocupes, son cosas mías y a veces ni yo misma me entiendo – negando la cabeza – pero, de verdad estar mejor – mirándola de reojo._

_- Si, estoy mejor ya se lo he dicho – calmadamente - ¿qué quiere usted? – atreviéndose a preguntar._

_- Dime de tu, por favor, si me hablas de usted me siento incomoda – tomo una bocanada de aire – yo no quiero nada pero ... me han enviado para decirte que tienes que volver al Sengoku – termino de decir._

_La joven se quedó impactada, aún no sabía quien era esa mujer y le había dicho que volviera al Sengoku, creyó que había oído mal, pero había oído perfectamente._

_- ¿Volver al Sengoku?, ¿para que?, ¿para seguir sufriendo? – pronuncio en un tono neutro - ¿para ser una carga para lo demás?, ¿para no poder ayudarles nada mas que a buscar los fragmentos?, ¿para que me tengan que defender por ser una débil humana?, si es para eso, no gracias ya he tenido suficiente – dijo irónicamente aunque tristemente._

_- Haber por donde empiezo ... – pronuncio pensativamente - me han mandado para decirte que tienes que volver al Sengoku, por que como guardiana de la perla es tu deber completarla, además que tu la partiste y prometiste recuperarla, no serás una carga para lo demás por que esta vez tu decides, ¿iras con tus amigos o sola?, si vas sola no serás ninguna carga para nadie como tu dices, y así podrás recuperar los fragmentos de la perla por tu cuenta sin ayuda de nadie solo de tus recursos, y no digas que eres una débil humana, si te has enfrentado a los mayores demonios del mundo y has salido sana y salva no deberías decir que eres débil, además aún no has sacado todo tu potencial de fuerza, puedes llegar a ser muy poderosa Kagome, mas de lo que crees – mirándola fijamente – y no sufrirás; eso es lo que más va a costar, si intentas esconder lo que eres, lo que sientes, esa será una fortaleza que el sufrimiento no podrá derrumbar fácilmente. Créeme, tu sufrimiento, todo lo que has aguantado, es la mayor fortaleza que alguien pudiera tener - sonriendo al final del discurso._

_Kagome se quedo impresionada por el discurso que esa persona le había dicho, ¿cómo la conocía tanto?, lo que había echo en todo su tiempo en el Sengoku, ¿cómo lo sabía?. Pero lo que más le había impactado era lo ultimo que había dicho, "si intentas esconder lo que eres, lo que sientes, esa será una fortaleza que el sufrimiento no podrá derrumbar fácilmente, créeme, tu sufrimiento, todo lo que has aguantado, es la mayor fortaleza que alguien pudiera tener" , sería verdad lo que había dicho, ¿podría fiarse de aquella persona?._

_- ¿Tengo que recuperar los fragmentos por que soy la guardiana de la perla?, ¿solo por eso? , y si no quiero recuperar la perla, y si quiero enterrar el pasado ¿eh?, no quiero recordar nada que tenga que ver con el Sengoku, ni mis amigos – susurro tristemente – aunque les eche de menos he tomado una decisión, no quiero regresar, además como cree que salí viva de los encuentros, gracias a mi amigos, si viajo sola que creencias me da para que no acabe muerto o algo peor – esta mujer había conseguido que la joven soltara todo lo que llevaba acumulando estos día – y si vuelvo con una sonrisa fingida en mi cara como si no hubiera pasado nada fingiendo algo que en realidad no siento, ¿para que serviría?, ¿para que Inuyasha me tomara por la niña tonta que siempre ha creído que soy?, pues si es para eso para lo que quieres que vuelva lo siento pero mi respuesta es no, ¡¡no pienso volver!!, ¿qué ganaría el mundo si yo regresara, eh?, yo te lo diré ¡¡nada!! – grito a pleno pulmón que resonó por toda la pradera haciendo que los pájaros de los árboles alzaran el vuelo._

_- Yo te diré que ganaría el mundo – la mujer adopto una postura sería - ¡¡Ganaría una oportunidad de poder vivir en paz y sin muertes!!, ¿qué crees que pasará si la perla es completada por Naraku?, dime tu, ¿qué pasaría si un demonio que quiere acabar con los humanos se apodera de la perla con el poder suficiente para lograrlo? – la joven se quedó impactada por eso – si no lo sabes te lo diré yo , el fin de la humanidad, el fin de la especie humana, y pasará eso por que la guardiana de la perla esta asustada, sino puede continuar la búsqueda de los fragmento sin morir en el intento, el destino de quien guarda la perla es protegerla Kagome, y si tu no estas para dar esperanza a la humanidad ... ¿quién será, quien más puede ver los fragmento de la perla?, ¿quién es la que puede purificarlos?, tu, solo tú – la mirada de la mujer se puso menos tensa – no te pido que vivas una mentira, solo te pido que sigas con lo que empezaste al romper la perla y seguir con su búsqueda, además si no quieres ser vista no te preocupes que no te reconocerán, para algo me han enviado – mirando a Kagome a la cara._

_La joven estaba muy confusa, primero se encontraba con esa mujer y le daba consuelo, después le suelta un discurso haciendo que se pusiera histérica, y ahora le decía que iba a pasar al Sengoku si no regresaba ... ella no quería que eso pasara, no quería que nadie muriera y menos por su culpa ... no quería tener cargo de conciencia, entonces ¿cómo volvería al Sengoku si ser vista?, seguro que Inuyasha la estaría esperando, y si intentaba irse lejos la seguiría por su aroma. Pero la mujer dijo que la habían mandado para que no la vieran, para que no la reconocieran, ¿podría ser eso cierto?._

_- ¿Cómo podría ir si ser vista? – lo primero que se atrevió a preguntar - ¿de verdad podría volver sin que me reconocieran?, ¿habla en serio? – preguntaba atropelladamente, aunque en el tono de voz aun se le notaba la indignación de antes, no podía fiarse de esa persona por muy buena que pareciera. **(las apariencias engañan a veces ... pero en esta no xD)**_

_- De verdad tienes carácter Kagome ... – susurro muy bajo – igual que tu padre, os parecéis mucho ¿lo sabías? – sonrió melancólicamente._

_Kagome no sabía que contestar ... había hablando de su padre, de aquella persona que tanto quiso pero extrañamente murió cuando ella tenía 8 años, ¿cómo conocía a su padre?, ¿cómo sabía que se parecía a ella?, los recuerdos vividos con su padre volvían a ser recordados una vez más._

_- De mi ... ¿padre? – estaba nerviosa aunque no sabía exactamente porque - ¿cómo sabe usted a quien me parezco yo?, ¿cómo conoce a mi padre?, ¡hable! – levanto la mirada para que la mujer viera pequeñas formaciones cristalinas empezaban a aflorar en sus ojos, le había costado demasiado olvidar ese día, el día en que su padre falleció, se había prometido olvidar ese día, no quería recordarlo._

_La mujer miró a la joven con un deje de tristeza en su mirada, como si entendiera que era perder a un ser amado, y no poder hacer nada para remediarlo._

_- Se que carácter tienes ... por que hace tiempo, conocí a tu padre y tenía el mismo carácter que tú – sonrió tristemente – por eso lo digo, no por más – mirando hacia el horizonte – pero no hablemos de cosas triste, ahora te diré lo que me han dicho que tienes que hacer para volver al ... – pero la mujer no termino de decir la frase por que la joven se había puesto de pie y empezó a gritar. _

_- ¡¡Ya se lo he dicho!!, es que usted no entiende, ¡¡¡no quiero volver nunca más, no quiero ser más un estorbo, no quiero sufrir, no quiero que sientan lastima de mi, no quiero sufrir nunca más por alguien que no me va a amar, no quiero ser nunca más la chica débil del futuro que no sabe defenderse!!!, ¿¿¡¡Entiende eso!!??, se que habrá personas que sufran por culpa de Naraku pero yo no puedo seguir viviendo con esta presión aquí – señalándose al corazón - ¿No lo entiende? – dijo la joven llorando con mucha fuerza, habían conseguido sacarla de quicio, y la presión a la que Kagome estaba sometida era demasiada, ¿tanto era pedir que la dejaran en paz?. La chica cayó de rodillas al pasto tapándose la cara, no quería llorar, pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía tan débil, tan sola, quería que se la tragara la tierra, no quería sufrir más, ¿era eso mucho pedir?._

_La mujer se acero a ella y la abrazo protectoramente, como si intentara decirle a Kagome que no estaba sola, que tenía a alguien en quien confiar, que solo quería protegerla, intentar hacer que no sufriera más. Pero la joven parecía que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, quería despertar de ese sueño, ya había tenido bastante con los dos sueños que la atormentaban para tener que lidiar con otro. Pero en los brazos de esa mujer se sentía protegida y querida, hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, desde hacía mucho no se sentía querida por alguien que no fuera de su familia, entonces la mujer empezó a hablar lo más lento que podía para que Kagome entendiera por que tenía que volver y no herir sus sentimientos._

_- Si lo entiendo Kagome, tranquilízate, yo no que te pase nada de lo que has dicho, solo quiero que cumplas tu destino, piensa que si completas la perla vivirás como una chica normal y así no sufrirás - mirando directamente a los ojos de la joven aún con lágrimas – no eres débil, tienes una gran fortaleza y eso te hace invencible, no sufrirás si estas conmigo, confía en mi, no te pasará nada malo estando a mi lado, no te voy a dejar sola nunca, siempre estaré cerca tuya si me necesitas, solo me tienes que encontrar – pronuncio maternalmente – no volverás sola al Sengoku, yo estaré contigo y te ayudare en lo que pueda, te doy mi palabra pequeña – dijo tiernamente._

_Kagome se había calmado entre los brazos de la mujer, no sabía por que, pero estaba tan en paz en esos brazos, eran tan protectores, tan maternales, entonces decidió confiar en esa persona._

_- Esta bien – susurro – confiaré en ti ... pero, ¿como vas a estar conmigo? – pregunto algo nerviosa - ¿cómo te encontrare? – temiendo que ya no volviera a ver la esa persona._

_La mujer empezó a buscar en su kimono y saco un valioso colgante de plata en forma de estrella de cinco picos, y con un símbolo bastante extraño dentro del colgante, un humano y un demonio encerrados dentro, cosa bastante rara pensó Kagome. La chica recibió el colgante._

_- Esto es para ti – entregándole el colgante – me lo han entregado para ti, este colgante es muy antiguo, y guarda un gran secreto que aún no me han revelado por que dicen que no sería prudente – parándose – cuando quieras verme piensa en mi, pero solo funciona por la noche, este colgante solo lo podrás utilizar tu, pero para seguridad no se lo enseñes a nadie – guiñándole un ojo – bueno ... ya que te lo he dicho me tengo que ir – levantándose del prado – cuando me necesites me llamas ¿vale? – alejándose – cuando puedas volver al Sengoku te avisare, y no te preocupes – murmurando – nadie te reconocerá._

_La mujer se fue alejando y su cuerpo lo fue envolviendo una luz violácea muy intensa, cosa que cegó a Kagome por unos instantes, luego, ya no había nadie delante suya, solo prado. La joven se quedó mirando el cielo y suspiro._

_- Gracias por ayudarme – sonriendo – te prometo que te llamaré si te necesito – apretando el colgante y cerrando sus ojos._

_Fin de sueño_

Kagome miraba su colgante mientras comía la tostada y apretaba fuertemente el colgante con la otra mano, aunque pensaba constantemente por que esa persona se le había presentado en su sueño de esa manera, tan repentinamente, pero luego recordó que le dijo que se lo diría más tarde, pero ¿mas tarde cuanto tiempo sería?.

- ¿Cuándo la volveré a ver? – susurro mientras se terminaba su desayuno.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos la chica miró el reloj, era las ocho menos cinco ... ¡¡¡en cinco minutos tenía clase!!!, eso la sobre lastó ¡¡iba a llegar tarde!!!, de nuevo ... no podía llegar tarde de nuevo ahora que podía ir a la escuela no pensaba faltar. La chica cogió su mochila y se fue corriendo en dirección a la escuela, pero cuando llego ... la cancela ya estaba cerrada, maldiciendo mil veces la suerte que tenía se dispuso a ir de nuevo a su casa, pero una voz procedente del lado contrario de la cancela la sorprendió.

- Vaya, vaya, volvemos a llegar tarde señorita Kagome ¿no? – pronuncio severamente.

- Lo siento muchísimo señora Kumie, le juro que nunca volverá a pasar – dijo nerviosamente, no quería faltar a las clases, tener tarea extra esa semana no le había ayudado mucho a querer perder más días de clase.

La señora Kumie era la portera de su escuela desde que tenía uso de razón, era una anciana mujer de sesenta años, tenía el pelo gris canoso y el tamaño mas o menos que el de la anciana Kaede, podía llegar a ser una mujer muy agradable si la conocías a fondo pero tenía un sentido de la puntualidad muy escrito. Kagome había visto muy pocas veces que dejara entrar a algún alumno fuera de la hora.

- Vale, por hoy te dejo pasar, pero que nunca más pase, ¿entendido? – abriendo la cancela.

- Muchas gracias, no volverá a pasar se lo aseguro – corriendo en dirección hacia el edificio.

- Mas te vale – cerrando la cancela y dirigiendo a la portería.

Kagome corrió hacia su clase muy rápido tropezando con algunos estudiantes que se habían retrasado igual que ella, cuando llegó a su clase el profesor aún no había llegado, dio gracias a dios por la suerte que había tenido y se sentó en su pupitre esperando al profesor. Cuando empezaron las clases ha Kagome le pareció que el tiempo iba muy lento, cada hora se le hacía una eternidad, cuando llegó el recreo dio gracias a dios por no haberse quedado dormida en ninguna clase. Pero en las dos ultimas horas le tocaba lo que "mas le gustaba" a Kagome, matemáticas y filosofía, ¿podía pasar algo mejor?. El profesor de matemáticas mando unos problemas de trigonometría y ecuaciones de fraccione junto con deberes de geometría, la chica suspiro, ¿por qué nunca se podía librar de los deberes?, en filosofía casi se queda dormida, los relatos que contaban eran la mayoría aburridos, pero había algunos que ha Kagome le interesaban, como el de los medallones de poder que fueron entregados a humanos y demonios en la antigüedad o el del joven que se sacrifico para salvar a la persona que amaba, esos relatos eran lo que más le gustaban a Kagome. La chica se estaba dirigiendo a su casa cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, un joven alto de cabello castaño y ojos marrones estaba acercándose a la joven en una bicicleta.

- Higuarashi – pronunció en tono alegre y jovial.

- Ah ... hola Hoyo – dijo en tono de nerviosismo, pensando en como salía de allí.

Hoyo se saco del bolsillo dos entradas para el cine, no era ningún secreto para toda la escuela que al joven Hoyo le gustaba Kagome.

- Me preguntaba si podrías venir conmigo al cine el Domingo – pronuncio tímidamente y un pelín nervioso.

- Lo siento Hoyo, pero es que no me encuentro muy bien, además tengo que terminar los deberes y limpiar en templo, mejor otro día ¿vale? – dijo nerviosamente.

- Ahm ... bueno, entonces quedamos otro día, espero que mañana te sientas mejor – alejándose con su bicicleta.

- Menos mal – suspiró aliviada – bueno, ahora a casa – yéndose directamente hasta el templo Higuarashi.

Mientras llegaba a su casa sus pensamientos volaron por su mente y sus recuerdos, trayéndoles momentos tristes y felices vivido haciéndole mostrar a la joven una triste y melancólica sonrisa. Llego a su casa un poco antes de las cuatro menos diez, se quedo un rato observando su casa. Hoy tendría mucho trabajo que hacer y mucha tarea que terminar.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Inuyasha estaba muy aburrido, estos dos días se le habían echo eternos. El joven hanyou se pasaba casi todo el día encima del Árbol Sagrado esperando el regreso de Kagome, mirando hacia el horizonte, absorto en sus pensamientos que a pesar de pasar dos días seguían divagando de ¿por que le robó ese beso a Kagome?, ¿por que su corazón se aceleró tan de repente?, ¿por que no se quería separar de Kagome?. Inuyasha aún no tenía respuesta para esas preguntas, pero había una que resonaba sobre los demás ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta de lo bella que era Kagome?, era tan hermosa , no lo podía negar, tenía tanta belleza escondida. Cuando la vio dormida le pareció estar viendo a un hermoso ángel con una fragancia a jazmines frescos que desprendía, esa fragancia que tanto echaba de menos.

- ¿Cuando volverá Kagome? - sin darse cuenta de que lo decía en voz alta, mientras pensaba _"espero que vuela". _

- Entonces por que no vas por ella Inuyasha – pronuncio Shippo que acababa de llegado y había escuchado lo que había dicho el hanyou – si la echas de menos ve a buscarla – dijo calmadamente.

Inuyasha cada vez se sorprendía más por ese enano, primero hablaba coherentemente y ahora se acababa de acercar a el si siquiera darse cuenta de su presencia.

- Yo no pienso ir por esa niña, y no estoy preocupado por ella – fingiendo indignación, en realidad estaba muerto de los nervios.

- ¿De veras piensas eso? – dijo el pequeño un poco entristecido por la actitud del hanyou.

- Claro, esa niña no me importa nada – manteniendo la compostura, no sabía por que, pero la presencia de Shippo le incomodaba.

- Bueno ... si es lo que piensas, no me extraña que Kagome no volviera entonces .... – murmurando lo ultimo para si mismo.

- ¿Cómo dices?, no te entiendo Shippo – mirando al pequeño con cara de confusión.

- Pues ... no se por donde explicarme, Kagome ha estado bajo mucha presión últimamente, no se si te habrás dado cuenta, pero tener que viajar y luchar contra demonios no es a lo que ella esta acostumbrada, y seguro que eso a la larga eso cansa, a mi no me extraña que quisiera volver a su época estaría agotada – suspiro, aunque fuera pequeño se daba cuenta de cosas que los adultos no entendían y no era tan ingenuo como los adultos creían, a lo largo de este viaje había madurado mucho - ... y ver a su persona más querida en brazos de otra no ayuda mucho que digamos – dijo suspicazmente.

Inuyasha miró a Shippo como si no le reconociera, ¿cómo ese pequeño había aprendido tanto?, ¿cómo sabía todo eso sobre Kagome?, fuera lo que fuera ese no era el enano con el que se peleaba frecuentemente. Pero la cuestión de Shippo tenia su punto, Kagome no estaba acostumbrada ni a viajar ni a luchar, en su mundo la supervivencia no era tan necesaria como en el Sengoku, allí no había demonios ni nada contra lo que tener miedo a que te quitaran tu hogar o familia, pero, la ultima parte no la había entendido del todo.

- No he entendido muy bien lo ultimo que has dicho - pronuncio algo confundido el joven hanyou.

- Bueno .. ¿qué sentirías si vez a la persona que quieres en brazos de otro? – dijo en un tono de ironía y sarcasmo no muy frecuentes en el.

Inuyasha medito por unos instantes la pregunta, si la había entendido, pero no iba a satisfacer al pequeño contestando. Era lo que el sentía cuando ese maldito lobo rabioso se le acercaba a Kagome y decía que era su mujer, eso le ponía de los nervios, como se atrevía ese lobo tan siquiera acercarse a Kagome, eso le causaba un sentimiento que no conseguía identificar nunca aunque todos le decían que estaba celoso, el nunca en su vida, a no ser que estuviera en humano que eso era caso aparte, reconocería eso.

- No lo se, nunca me ha pasado eso – dijo indiferente.

- Entonces ... no puedes entender lo que siente Kagome en estos momento – murmuro tristemente.

- Deja ya de divagar Shippo y déjame en paz - a modo de advertencia.

- Esta bien, ya me voy – mientras se alejaba lentamente – algún día lo entenderás - susurro a muy baja frecuencia tanta que el hanyou tuvo problemas para poder escucharlo – aunque puede ... que cuando lo hagas – el joven presto mucha atención a esa parte que el pequeño estaba susurrando – ya sea demasiado tarde – mientras la silueta su silueta se perdía en el horizonte.

Inuyasha se quedo impactado por lo que había dicho, ¿seria demasiado tarde?, ¡¡demasiado tarde para que!!, acaso ... ¿la iba a perder?, ¿no la volvería a ver más?. El joven se quedó pensando en eso, si Kagome no volvía ¿que sería de el?, algo muy dentro de el se estremeció aunque no supo por que, si perdía a esa niña, esa niña que a sus ojos parecía un ángel de cabellos negros y profundos como la noche, esa mirada tan tierna que siempre tenia en esos dulces ojos chocolates, esa fragancia a jazmines frescos de campo, esa sonrisa que irradiaba ternura, esos labios cual carmín que tanto deseaba probar de nuevo, que con cada palabra que salía de ellos le devolvían la vida, necesitaba a esa persona para existir, nunca desde que lo habían liberado había estado lejos de ella mucho tiempo, era una parte de el, y el no volverla a ver le carcomía el alma. Poco a poco la tarde fue decayendo dejando paso a la primera estrella de la noche verse en el cielo del Sengoku, el joven cerró sus ojos para caer en un profundo sueño.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ya estaba anocheciendo y Kagome aún no había terminado las ecuaciones de matemáticas, había estado limpiando el templo y la casa que además era grande. Cuando termino la casa estaba muy cansada y empezó a hacer los deberes, pero aún le quedaba una ecuación que terminar. **_(es muy difícil concentrarse cuando te manda tantos deberes yo lo se por experiencia ;-;) _**Pero el sueño era demasiado fuerte para seguir despierta, miró su colgante y deseó volver a ver a la persona que se lo había obsequiado, mientras sus párpados empezaban a decaer entrando en un profundo sueño sin marcha atrás.

_Sueño_

_Kagome abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue que estaba en medio de un bosque, perdida en la oscuridad; pero no sabía por que ese bosque no le daba miedo, más bien le era demasiado familiar. La joven se puso y se puso a andar en medio del bosque sin rumbo fijo, entonces divisó un árbol que ya le era demasiado familiar, la joven salió corriendo en dirección a donde estaba el árbol se paró, era el Árbol Sagrado. La chica se acercó al árbol y puso una mano en el dorso del tronco cerrando los ojos, como si quisiera leer los recuerdos del árbol. Entonces la joven vio en la copa del árbol un destello plateado producido por el reflejo que la luna causaba el los cabellos plateados que el joven que estaba dormido entre las ramas del árbol. Kagome se alejo un poco para poder mirar mejor de donde procedía el destello, pronto la joven divisó un muchacho de cabellos plateados y haori rojo dormido profundamente en la copa del árbol, sonrió para si recordando la primera vez que lo vio en ese árbol y murmuro "Inuyasha". La chica seguía mirando como el joven empezaba a moverse pero una luz violácea llamo su atención y se dirigió hacia ella con prudencia, hasta que vio a la persona que deseaba encontrar._

_- Hola – sonriendo a la persona que estaba delante suya – me alegro de verte – acercándose a la mujer._

_- Yo también me alegro de verte Kagome, te tengo que dar una cosa que me han dado – buscando entre sus ropas alguna cosa en concreto._

_- ¿Qué te han dado? – pregunto la joven confusa - ¿quién te lo ha dado y por que?, no es que no confíe en ti, lo que no me fió es de esos de los que habla, si me dijeras quien son me quedaría mas tranquila – suspiró._

_- No te preocupes, los que me envían no son malos ni nada de eso, puedes fiarte de ellos – sonriendo tranquilamente._

_- Bueno ... ¿qué es lo que me tienes que dar – mirando con curiosidad a la mujer._

_La mujer por fin pareció encontrar lo que buscaba, un bote pequeño de color azul eléctrico que parecía contener algún tipo de líquido dentro._

_- Toma – entregándole el frasco – es un perfume llamado Mistical , esta echo de hojas de asfelo, sangre de dragón y polvo de duende del bosque de Mirokesaya al norte de Hokaido, es una mezcla de tres ingredientes muy difíciles de encontrar que sirven para poder cambiar el aspecto físico como psíquico de quien se lo rocíe encima – sonrió ante eso – puedes cambiar desde el color de tu pelo hasta tu raza – pronuncio divertida._

_- ¿Podría cambiar mi apariencia? – se sorprendió la joven mientras miraba al bote - entonces no me reconocerán ... y podré buscar los fragmentos sin ser descubierta – una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro._

_- Exacto, pero ten en cuenta, este perfume va ligado a tu estado físico y emocional, cuando tu cuerpo tenga una herida que te deje bastante debilitada su efecto se pasará, igual que en estado emocional, no puedes caer en depresión, debe mantenerte neutro a todo, puedes mostrar felicidad, pero si caes en depresión el perfume tampoco funcionará ¿entiendes? – dijo prudentemente. _

_- Si, entiendo – asintiendo levemente – entonces volveré el viernes, mi familia volverá ese día, mi abuelo se inventara una buena excusa – sonriendo al final._

_- Eso es genial, bueno yo me tengo que ir, si me necesitas llámame ¿vale? – alejándose lentamente del lugar donde la joven se encontraba – y recuerda que no estas sola, recuerda que no estas sola – murmuró._

_Una luz empezó a brillar con fuerza hacia donde se dirigía la mujer._

_- Por lo menos dime como te llamas – dijo rápidamente antes de que desapareciera._

_- Me llamo – dándose la vuelta justo antes de desaparecer murmuro – Izaoy – y desapareció._

_Kagome se quedo mirando donde antes había estado la mujer y sonrió, luego miró al cielo que estaba empezando a aclarar, el sol estaba saliendo por el horizonte tiñendo las oscuras capas de la oscura sombra de colores rojos y anaranjados haciendo desaparecer las estrellas que aún se veían en el firmamento._

_Fin de sueño_

La joven de se despertando al oír sonar la alarma del despertador de su mesilla, eran las siete en punto y el sol ya estaba en el cielo. Kagome miro entre sus manos donde se escondía un pequeño frasco azul eléctrico, se levanto lentamente de la silla y miró al cielo.

- Esta semana ha sido muy larga – entonces se miró al colgante y susurro- nos volveremos a ver pronto –sonriendo levemente - ... Izaoy.

_**Continuara .....**_

_Chicas!!!!! por fin termine este capitulo n.n lo acabo de acabar hoy Viernes pero tengo tanta adrenalina en la sangre que quiero actualizarlo hoy mismo, estoy súper emocionada n.n tengo 17 review!!!! Eso es muchísimo para mi es mas de lo que podría desear chicas T.T me habéis emocionado, se que soy solo una principiante en esto de el FF pero intento escribir lo mejor que puedo, soy una persona muy racional con todas las de la ley!!! **(y loca, y pesimista, y excéntrica, y forofa, y hiperactiva, sigo ¬¬?) **bueno ¬¬ esas son cualidades mías que no viene a cuento pero ahora chicas aquí tenéis la contestación de vuestras hermosas reviews._

_**Florence K-Ne: **Gracias por tu review Florencia, ya se que tu prefieres a Ranma pero por una vez leer un fics de Inuyasha no le hará mal a nadie no xD._

_**Kagome – N: **Sabes que yo soy muy emotiva y me encanta el drama n.n son mis dos pasiones, eso, eso el final es lo que cuenta pues para descubrir el final tendrás que aguantarme por una buena temporada lo sabías :P Soy muy saboría Jejejeje si mas o menos, lastima que no seas la primero u.u Florencia llego antes que tu._

_**Monica: **Gracias es un gran algo que me digas que he mejorado, y si, mas o menos estaba mas inspirada además tenia ya más practica :p._

_**Antonietta: **Por fin mujer me dejaste un review!!!! n.n ya iba siendo hora, que creí que iba a morir sin saber que era un review de la gran Maria Antonietta Arellano, que no digo tu otro apellido q me matas :P. Es que Kykio cae mal a casi todo el mundo eso hay q entenderlo ya sea en mi fics o en la serie u.u, y no escribo bien eso nunca jamás me lo creeré, es que es una afición igual con lo de las caritas que mes copias ;-;. Saluda a Litus y a tu tía Lala de mi parte. Fins depres!!!!! _

_**KagomeantiKykio: **Yo nunca quiero hacer llorar a nadie en mi fics T.T se que escribo drama pero no es para tanto mujer, muchas gracias por los ánimos y por el review y anti Kykio somos todos los que odiamos a los zombis n.n._

_**Inu cat: **Cada día TU escribes review mas largo ¬¬UUU bueno gracias por dejármelo, nos leemos._

_**Yukino-chan1: **Muchísimas gracias por dejarme tan lindo review, no escribo bien solo soy una principiante tan siquiera, pero te agradezco de corazón que me escribieras un review tan lindo, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo !!! _

_**Lamiste: **Gracias Sofía!!! Ya se que tu siempre me dejas review y te lo agradezco muchísimo nos vemos!!!_

_**Mitzuky-san: **Gracias ya se que una mejora con el tiempo, pero en mi caso no es así T.T se que soy mala, pero gracias de todos modos por tu linda review y tusa ánimos, siempre los tomo muy en cuenta._

_**Roshio Haneko Higuarashi: **Pues mira aquí tienes el capitulo siguiente como te prometí n.n . Espero que te haya gustado y recuerda que yo actualizo cada 1 semana ¬¬ no es mucho así que no te quejes, si el beso me salió mejor que antes lo debo reconocer n.n _

_**Kaori Asamiya: **Aneue, si muy mala pata, T.T pero eso me ha hecho darme cuenta que una puede mejorar si lo intenta, jejejejeje intentare actualizar un capitulo cada semana de acuerdo es que no me puedes pedir mas no soy una maquina, para ti también Aneue un mega súper abrazo ._

_**Hitomi-hito: **Gracias!!!! vuestros review me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo n.n no es para tanto mujer que esta muy mal, pero gracias de todas formas._

_**Sakura100: **Gracias, espero que te guste la continuación, mil gracias por halagarme tanto pero no hace falta soy muy simple, con que me digas que lo continúe ya estoy contenta n.n_

_**Fabi: **Gracias por darme tu correo n.n ya te agregue y gracias por dejarme una review ._

_**Black Berries Fairy: **Cuñis!!!! Hola que tal estas n.n gracias por dejarme un review en mi fics pero no tengo mucho tiempo para contestar los review ya que mis padres están dando el coñazo sobre si ya es demasiado tarde para estar en el ordena. Siempre están igual T.T, bueno espero que te haya gustado mi fics n.n._

_**Ana Isabel:** Si yo comparto la misma opinión tuya de Inu u.u gracias por decirme eso me a muchos ánimos n.n._

_**Fanny** Y por fin el último, pero no más importante review n.n muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios me da mucha alegría que guste las historia._

_Bueno aquí se despide la loca de Asumi hasta otra._

_**Próximo cap.**_

_**El regreso!!!!**_

_**No os lo perdáis**_

_Se despide ASUMI-CHAN y Elís **(que soy yo n.n)**_


	3. El regreso

_Hola mis queridas lectoras n.n aquí hay un nuevo capítulo de mi historia, espero que os guste y que me haya quedado bien, por que la verdad, como siempre escribo esto antes de la historia no se como me ha quedado u.u **(claro como eres medio idiota u.u)** ¬¬ si no hubiera sido por Ken aún estarías atrapada en el tiempo así que no tanta libertad de expresión que te vuelvo a sellar **(¬¬ vale, vale ... no te critico pero sabes que sois muy liberalista) **pues te fastidias, así que no me critiques que te vuelvo a sellar ** (T.T es muy mala, me sello en el tiempo durante una semana estuve tan solita ;-;) **te lo merecías por insultar a mi Aneue, si no hubiera dicho Ken eso no estarías libre así que dale las gracias **( ya le di las gracias n.n es la única vez que me ha ayudado y se lo agradezco mucho) **lo malo de mi niño es que no quiere salir en mi fics ;-; es muy tímido, además no domina muy bien el español, es que es japonés n.n **(sip, además hanyou -.-)** es que es muy lindo n.n soy su madre adoptiva, algún día os lo presentaré que seguro que os cae muy bien._

_Chicas n.n os quiero muchísimos!!!!!!!!!, no sabéis como me puse a ver mi cuenta con tantos review, casi me da un colapso nervioso** ( no me extraña si cuando viste los review te desmayaste ¬¬)** es que son muchísimos nunca en dos capítulos he tenido más de 25 review, y ahora tener más de 30 es muy fuerte **(joder pareces pija con eso de fuerte como ::osea es súper fuerte tía:: eso es de pija)** pero te recuerdo que no he dicho eso solo que es muy fuerte, muy impactante, es que cuando vi mi cuenta con tantos review me quedé así O.O ¡¡¡ es que nunca me habría esperado tener tantos !!! **(ya con un fics tan malo como el tuyo me extraña hasta a mi que te hayan dejado tantos, aunque a mi el que más me gusto fue el de Fanny n.n)** ... cada cuál con sus gustos, es que tiene que entender que la trama no entra hasta el cap cuatro o cinco **(eso es cierto, tiene muy buen principio lo admito, pero es que el capítulo dos y tres son un poco de relleno por así decirlo u.u)** si, más o menos ... es que mi historia se pone seria cuando ya se descubre la maldición y todo ese lío, es lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido, espero que ha la gente le guste claro -.- **(si me gustó a mi ¬¬ te quedó muy triste T.T)** gracias eso mismo pretendía n.n._

_**Disclainer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen T.T** (claro es que si te perteneciera no escribirías fics, fijo que estaríamos ideando un plan para cargarnos a Kykio o algo peor)** si, algo por el estilo no estaría nada mal u.u, pero como no tengo autoridad sobre ellos ... en fin, lo único que puedo hacer es que sigan la trama de mi fics y que les guste** (que sería eso lo raro xD)** a veces pienso que sellada estabas mejor **(estarías solita no puedes vivir sin mi)** no será al revés xD **(¬¬).**_

_- Hablando_

"_Pensando"_

_Flash Back_

_**(cosas de autora)**_

'''''' _cambio de escena_

El regreso 

Era de madrugada en el Sengoku y las estrellas centelleaban como luceros, todo estaba tranquilo y la brisa fresca de la noche bañaba la aldea, dejando un olor a bosque en todos los rincones de esta ... unos grillos tocaban su canción mientas el viento mecía suavemente las ramas de los árboles que parecían cantar al son de una melodía inventada, era una paz que muchas veces lucía en aquel tiempo mítico de demonios y bestias, donde se regía la ley del más fuerte. La luna parecía sonreír a la tierra, haciendo que las diminutas gotas de rocío se iluminaran como pequeños diamantes plateados, haciendo ver los campos de arroz con un toqué casi mágico.

Pero nadie en aquellas horas estaba despierto para contemplar aquel bello espectáculo de la naturaleza, nadie escuchaba es susurro del viento, ni veía la luz de los campos, ni escuchaba el canto de los grillos, nadie parecía darle importancia a eso, era como si ignoraran el poder que la naturaleza tenía por las noches, convirtiendo un rústico paisaje, en algo lleno de esplendor. En el bosque de la aldea, el árbol más viejo de todos estaba guardando el sueño al joven que dormía entre sus ramas, mientras las pequeñas extensiones de estas arrullaban al muchacho cantándole una canción que solo el escuchaba aunque no estuviera despierto, guardándole del calor del verano, haciendo que la brisa corriera por sus ramas y acariciara el rostro juvenil del hanyou haciendo que sus cabellos plateados se movieran levemente como si alguien jugara con ellos.

El joven hanyou que dormía entre las ramas del árbol estaba intranquilo, aunque estaba durmiendo en el rostro se le podía observar confusión, algo no dejaba que el joven soñara en paz. Un pequeño ruido de algún animal que pasara por allí hizo que el muchacho inconscientemente meneara sus pequeñas orejas plateadas haciendo un leve sonido, como si de un susurro se tratase. En la oscuridad de la noche, una silueta empezaba a formarse en el horizonte, alguien corriendo hacia el lugar que el hanyou dormitaba. Una persona se acercaba rápidamente hacia él, pero, cuanto más cerca estaba el paso se hacía cada vez más lento, hasta que la persona terminara caminado. Una joven de cabellos oscuros como la noche y ojos chocolates se acercaba lentamente al árbol, como inspeccionando que nadie estaba allí, o para cerciorarse de que no había peligro. La chica cuando llegó al árbol posó la mano en el tronco del árbol cerrando los ojos lentamente, como si quisiera entender los sentimientos que el árbol sentía en esos instantes.

El joven que dormitaba en el árbol cada vez parecía estar más intranquilo, había algo a su alrededor que le molestaba, una presencia muy cercana a el que se le hacía familiar, intento reconocerla pero no podía, era un aura demasiada extraña; parecía estar protegiendo a la persona a la que pertenecía para que no la identificaran. La joven se separó del árbol y miró a las ramas del árbol donde se encontraba el hanyou, parecía que la joven estaba feliz por que sonrió, cosa que el joven no vio ya que tenía los ojos cerrados. Inuyasha se movió levemente y abrió un poco los ojos para poder divisar a aquella persona que estaba a su lado, entonces el hanyou vio a una preciosa chica de cabellos oscuros de mirada resplandeciente que sonreía dulcemente.

- _Inuyasha ... _– susurro la joven haciendo que el hanyou se sobresaltase.

El joven estaba seguro de reconocer a esa joven, era Kagome, pero ... ¿seria un sueño o realidad?, no sabía por cual de las dos escoger. De pronto la joven pareció darse cuenta de que el joven la observaba, así que se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, Inuyasha se iba a mover para ir detrás de ella, pero ... una luz violácea apareció de la nada haciendo que Kagome se metiera en su interior, para luego cerrarse con la chica en su interior.

Inuyasha estaba intentando saber que había pasado allí, ¿Kagome había ido hasta el Sengoku de nuevo?, ¿acaso había estado allí? , el joven aparto esa idea de su cabeza, seguro que se lo había imaginado, echaba tanto de menos a Kagome que su subconsciente le había jugado una mala pasada. Hacia una semana que la joven se había ido e Inuyasha empezaba a desesperarse, y no quería imaginarse que pasaría si la chica no volviera más al Sengoku, la echaba demasiado de menos. El joven estaba pensando seriamente el volverla a visitar de nuevo, claro que iría por la noche, no se arriesgaría a ser descubierto por el día, y mucho menos a que Kagome le descubriera.

El joven hanyou de miraba miel divagaba en sus pensamientos, esta semana había sido demasiado tranquila para su parecer, no había habido ningún ataque, nada, ni siquiera una pista de Naraku, eso era extraño, seguro que este bastardo estaba preparando algo. **_(aunque no lo parezca Inuyasha piensa)_**

- ¿Qué estará tramando? – murmuró para si.

Unos rayos empezaron a penetrar entre la gruesa espesura de las hojas del Árbol Sagrado, y unas golondrinas empezaron a cantar una lenta melodía sustituyendo a los grillos que antes tocaban su canción, un leve murmullo de la cascada cercana empezó a susurrar palabras escondidas. La luna empezaba a ser sustituida por el sol, que empezaba a brillar lentamente haciendo que las estrellas se apagasen y la oscuridad se difuminase. Los rayos empezaron a cambiar de color los montes poniéndolos de un color amarillo anaranjado, como si estuvieran ardiendo, era una hermosa vista, el amanecer de un nuevo día. Esa imagen hizo recordar a el joven hanyou una cosa ocurrida tiempo atrás.

_Flash Back_

_Todos estaban descansando bajo el manto oscuro de la noche, donde pequeños puntos centelleaban en el cielo iluminando la noche. En el cielo la luna había desaparecido por completo haciendo que hubiera más oscuridad, esa noche de luna nueva en las que Inuyasha se transformaba en humano. Era una noche tranquila, en las que puedes descansar sin que nada ni nadie te moleste, se oía el murmullo del agua de un río cercano como un suave arrullo , y el fresco aroma a flores de primavera mezcladas con una suave esencia a pino. Todos estaban dormidos ... o eso parecía, Inuyasha aún no se había dormido, aunque fuera humano seguía haciendo la guardia como tantas veces anteriores por si pasaba algo. El joven cerraba los ojos lentamente intentando no quedarse dormido, había tanta tranquilidad y paz, que el que te entrara sueño parecía una tarea inevitable. Una persona se le acerco lentamente sin que el muchacho se diera cuenta y le susurro._

_- ¿Aún no te has dormido? – pregunto curiosa la joven._

_Inuyasha se despertó sobresaltado mirando a su alrededor, y vio a Kagome a su lado apoyada en el árbol en el que él estaba mirándolo fijamente._

_- Es muy tarde, deberías descansar algo – susurro para que solo el se enterara._

_- No me hace falta, descansar es para débiles – dijo en un poco molesto._

_La joven rió por lo bajo y dirigió una mirada al cielo, viendo la hermosura de las estrellas que centelleaban, todas, menos una, la estrella que más le gustaba a Kagome. Esa estrella que por mucho que pasara el tiempo, no dejaba de brillar y de resaltar entre las demás, demostrando que podía salir adelante ella sola, sin ayuda de nadie, esa estrella le daba ánimos cada vez que la miraba._

_- Entonces, cada vez que te duermes por la tarde estas mostrando debilidad Inuyasha – pronuncio en tono de burla._

_- ¡¡Claro que no!! – exclamó molesto por el tono de voz de Kagome._

_- No chilles, los vas a despertar – fijando su miranda en el pequeño Shippo que se había movido un poco – no es para tanto, no sabes aguantar una broma – pronuncio divertida._

_Inuyasha hizo un gesto de ignorancia, estaba molesto por la actitud que tenía Kagome, lo trataban como a un crío, y eso al joven no le gustaba._

_- ¿Y tu que haces despierta tan temprano? – pregunto con curiosidad aunque aún molesto._

_La joven le volvió a mirara con una sonrisa de traviesa en su rostro haciendo que pareciera una niña pequeña que le han dicho que le van a comprar un juguete nuevo, esa sonrisa hizo que Inuyasha se sonrojara levemente, estando en humano le resultaba más difícil ocultar sus emociones y las sonrisas que tenía Kagome le gustaban tanto ... aunque nunca lo iba a reconocer._

_- Bueno ... – mirando al joven por encima del hombre – no podía seguir durmiendo, no tengo sueño – encogiéndose de hombros - además quería ver el amanecer – sonriendo ampliamente._

_- ¿El amanecer?, y que tiene de especial si se puede saber – mirándola con curiosidad._

_- No tiene nada de especial, es que tengo ganas de ver el amanecer, solo eso ... ¿o es que hay que tener un motivo para poder verlo – dijo suspicazmente la joven._

_- No, pero resulta raro – pronuncio el muchacho._

_La joven lo miró fijamente y empezó a moverse de un lado a otro nerviosa, el joven también se estaba poniendo nervioso viendo a la joven, ¿qué le pasaría?. Kagome de pronto de paró y miró al cielo que empezaba a ponerse claro, de pronto se giró en la dirección donde venía la luz._

_- Oye, ¿adonde vas? – preguntó rápidamente el joven mientras se levantaba._

_La chica se dio la vuelta para mirar al muchacho con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios, pero miró levemente al cielo que empezaba a teñirse de rojo haciendo que las estrellas desaparecieran lentamente._

_- A la colina que hay aquí al lado, seguro que se ve una vista preciosa – dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a ese lugar._

_- ¡¡Oye espera!! – gritó._

_El joven salió corriendo en dirección hacia donde la joven había ido anteriormente. A través de la espesura se podía ver los nítidos rayos de sol cayendo alegremente por la melena plateada del hanyou, mientras en sus ojos ámbar se podían ver reflejado las sombra de los árboles, iba pisando la escasa hierba que estaba cubierto por el rocío de la mañana. Cuando en joven hanyou llegó Kagome estaba sentada en lo más alto de la colina mirando el horizonte, Inuyasha se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado sin hacer ruido. El chico miraba atentamente las montañas que empezaban a verse de un color rojizo precioso y el cielo empezaba a teñirse de un azul anaranjado , entonces concentro su mirada en el rostro de la joven de mirada chocolate, tenia la cara iluminada por el sol y los ojos los tenia muy abiertos mirando intensamente el amanecer. Inuyasha miraba a la joven atentamente, era una hermosa vista, el juvenil rostro de la chica iluminado por los primeros rayos del amanecer._

_- Es una hermosa vista ¿no crees? – sonriendo ligeramente._

_Inuyasha sin apartar la mirada de la joven que parecía no darse cuenta de estar bajo la vista del joven, sonrió levemente y susurro._

_- Si ... muy hermosa – si apartar su vista de ella._

_Kagome pareció darse cuenta de que el muchacho la estaba mirando y se sonrojo levemente, para luego mirarlo a los ojos, estaban tan cerca que los dos podían sentir la respiración del otro._

_- ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – pregunto la joven nerviosamente._

_El joven pareció caer en la cuenta de cómo estaban y aparto su rostro mirando al amanecer con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_- No, nada – contesto nervioso._

_La chica no pareció creérselo, pero así continuaron mirando al alba, ambos sonrojados ,mientras la luz se cernía sobre ellos. Y así se quedaron mirando el cielo, hasta el la última estrella del firmamento se apagara._

_Fin de Flash_

Inuyasha sonrió antes ese recuerdo, pero a la vez se entristeció, echaba de menos tener a la joven a su lado, no tenerla era ... una tortura. No sentir su aroma, no oír su joven, no sentir esa presencia tan tranquilizadora, pero tendría que soportarlo por que solo el tenía la culpa de que Kagome se fuera, por ser un completo idiota. Suspiro levemente mirando a la esfera brillante que empezaba a salir por el horizonte y susurro ... _"Kagome"._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Las cosas ya habían vuelto a la normalidad, más o menos ; Kagome no tenía tanta tarea como los primeros días, y su familia tardaría unos días en llegar. La joven se estaba preparando para volver al Sengoku, mientras llevaba un poco de todo se preguntaba a si misma que pasaría si se echaba del perfume Mistical, se lo preguntaría a Izaoy la volvería a ver. Así de paso le decía quienes eran los que la enviaban, de los que tanto hablaba, mientras miraba su mochila suspiró cansada y miró al colgante, aún faltaban unos minutos para que el sol se ocultara. La joven fue bajando por las escaleras, la casa estaba solitaria y no se oía nada; salió al patio donde se encontraba el Árbol Sagrado, y se fijo que las estrellas ya empezaban a aparecer mientras el cielo se empezaba a teñir de oscuro y el sol empezaba a caer, dejándole paso a la luna que con su brillo iluminaba levemente el patio. La chica al ver que ya era de noche se concentro en la persona que quería ver, rápidamente una luz apareció al lado del árbol y empezó a distinguirse la figura de una mujer que miraba atentamente el cielo.

- Hola Kagome, ¿me buscabas? – pregunto con curiosidad.

La chica asintió levemente.

- Es que no entendí muy bien como puedo cambiar mi aspecto y personalidad con el perfume así que ... ¿me lo podrías explicar? – pronuncio la joven un poco cohibida.

Izaoy rió por lo bajo, creyó que había quedado claro, pero se había saltado esa pequeña cláusula.

- Solo tienes que usar tu imaginación – Kagome puesto una cara de no haber entendido nada – solo tienes que imaginar como quieres se, si rubia, morena, mas alta, mas baja ... todo, incluso ropa y objetos – dijo pensativamente – no convendría ir con ropa de tu época la verdad ... aunque si vas con ropa de la época antigua ... mejor lo dejo a tu elección – guiñándole un ojo.

La joven la miró con curiosidad.

- Entonces ... ¿podría ser un demonio? – pregunto la joven en tono de asombro.

- Claro, puedes ser desde una niña pequeña hasta un poderoso demonio, solo tienes que imaginártelo - como si fuera la cosa mas sencilla del mundo – aunque si vas en demonio te meterías en demasiados problemas – negando con la cabeza – es demasiado peligroso ir en esa forma.

Kagome la miró con detenimiento, se podía convertir en cualquier cosa. Se quedó pensando durante unos instantes, si se convertía en humano la tomarían por débil aunque pasara desapercibida, pero no quería que la tomaran por una débil humana más. Pero Izaoy tenía razón, si se convertía en demonio acarrearía demasiados problemas, ser atacada constantemente solo haría que la búsqueda de los fragmentos se alentara más de la que ya estaba. Un par de pequeñas orejas de perros se le pasaron por la cabeza, y si se convertía en hanyou ... no la buscarían ni la perseguirían, ya que era despreciada tanta por la raza humana como la de demonios, y si no la buscaban podría buscar los fragmentos más rápido y sin inconvenientes.

- Pero ... ¿podría aumentar mi poder?, ¿podría tener el ataque de un demonio? – dijo con curiosidad.

- Si, pero tiene que concordar con tu raza, si eres un demonio gato no puedes hacer ataques de agua, ¿entiendes?. Aunque también sería seguro llevar un par de armas, el arco por supuesto, pero un par de dagas te recomendaría – pronuncio pensativamente.

- ¿Las conseguiría también imaginándomelas? – preguntó.

- Claro, todo lo puedes conseguir, pero este perfume solo tú lo tienes que usar, imagínate si llegara a caer en manos de algún loco o algo peor, esto solo se le da a las personas de confianza y tu eres una de esas personas en las que confiamos, así que no se lo enseñes a nadie mas – dijo seriamente.

Kagome se quedó mirándola y al final asintió.

- Puedes confiar en mi, no se lo diré a nadie, te lo prometo – sonriendo.

- Bueno, creo que ya he aclarado tus dudas me marcho, cuando me necesites llámame, nos veremos pronto – sonriendo ampliamente.

Entonces la mujer empezó a brillar y desapareció tal y como vino, de la nada. Kagome se fue a su cuarto para descansar, ya faltaba menos para volver al Sengoku.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Inuyasha estaba descansando en el Árbol Sagrado, parecía que el joven de cabellos plateados dormía, pero no era así. El muchacho estaba pensando como estaría la joven que le quitaba el sueño todos los días, que le estaría pasando a la chica, ¿por qué no podía dejar de tener esos pensamientos sobre la joven?. Al parecer no se dio cuenta cuando cierto monje se había acercado al árbol.

- ¡¡Inuyasha despierta!! – gritó el monje.

Inuyasha se sorprendió tanto por el grito del monje que casi se cae del árbol, además sus pequeñas orejas eran muy sensibles al sonido.

- ¡¡Monje idiota estaba despierto!! – gritando.

- Pues no lo parecía – pronuncio en un tono de burla y con una semi sonrisa en su cara.

- Déjame en paz Miroku – dijo molesto.

Inuyasha se preguntaba mentalmente por que el monje estaba ahí en vez de persiguiendo jovencitas.

- Se nota que echas de menos a la señorita Kagome – dijo tranquilamente el monje.

- Eso dirás tú – miró al joven con reproche – pero en realidad la echas de menos al igual que todos nosotros o más, lo que pasa es que eres demasiado orgullosos para reconocerlo, y se que no me estoy equivocando – pronuncio eso tan tranquilamente y con tanta naturalidad que a Inuyasha le dieron ganas de matar al monje allí mismo.

- Deja de meterte en mi vida ¿quieres?, además Kagome volverá cuando quiera, y no soy orgulloso que lo sepas; solo que sea más sensatos que vosotros no quiere decir que sea orgullosos – aún molesto con el monje.

- Inuyasha ... decir que tu no eres orgullosos en como decir que sango se comporta igual que yo – meneando la cabeza negativamente - aunque ... lo de que la señorita Kagome volverá no estaría tan seguro de ellos – dándose la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo suspicazmente.

Miroku se metió la mano en su traje de monje y saco un trozo de papel, en concreto era una carta, la misma carta que Kagome le dejo a el días atrás. Inuyasha estaba mirando incrédulo lo que veían sus ojos, ¿¡como demonios había conseguido el monje esa carta!?.

- Bueno ... cada uno tiene sus fuentes, aunque por el bien de esta época espero que la señorita Kagome regrese – dejando la carta encima de la hierba.

El joven hanyou miraba al monje que se estaba alejando hacia la aldea, por que siempre se metían en su vida y ... ¿cómo había conseguido esa carta?, entonces pensó en los que Miroku tenía razón. Si Kagome no regresaba y seguían con la búsqueda de los fragmentos sin ellas, seguramente Naraku los encontraría antes que ellos y si nadie lograba vencerle ... sería el fin para esa época.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

En un castillo medieval japonés se escondía un demonio de mirada calculador y cruel corazón. Naraku había estado la última semana observando todo lo que pasaba con Inuyasha y su grupo por el espejo de Kanna. Hacía mucho que no atacaba, tenía planeado algo ... algo grande; según sus contactos la joven sacerdotisa que viajaba con Inuyasha se había ido y después de eso ... se le había ocurrido un plan perfecto para encontrar los fragmentos que faltaban.

- Kagura, tengo una misión para ti – sonriendo maliciosamente.

Entonces una ráfaga de viento sopló, y apareció una mujer de ojos rojos que portaba un abanicos de grandes plumas de ave y vestía un kimono blanco y granate.

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo molesta.

- Quiero que le lleves a Inuyasha un "regalo" mío, y si ves a la chica que viaja con ellos, la sacerdotisa tráela, si no está con ellos será fácil atraparla, no me falles – mientras volvía a dirigir la mirada al espejo de Kanna.

- No te fallare – sacó una de sus plumas y se fue volando por el cielo.

Kagura aborrecía a Naraku, le repugnaba ser una de sus extensiones, ella quería ser libre como el viento. Pero Naraku tenía su corazón y por ello no podía desobedecerle o la mataría, aunque a veces pensaba que sería mejor morir a tener que servir a ese engendro, en eso pensaba mientras abandonaba el castillo.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kagome ya lo tenía listo para volver, le había dicho a sus profesores que no se encontraba muy bien y que se tendría que ir antes a casa, los profesores conocían que Kagome se enfermaba muy a menudo así que la dejaron marchar. Mientras tanto guardaba sus cosas, aunque luego las tendría que camuflar, no podría viajas con comida pre cocinada, así que decidió prepararse una comida tradicional, echa por ella, tendría que pedir algo de comida en la aldea para poder continuar su viaje. Cuando estaba cocinado escribió una nota y la puso en el frigorífico.

_Querida familia_

_Espero que estéis bien, quiero que sepáis que he estado estas dos semanas en casa_

_No os preocupéis por mi, estaré muy bien, felicidades al abuelo de mi parte._

_Os quiere, Kagome._

Con ese poco bastaría para que supieran que estaba bien y que no le había pasado nada malo. Las horas iban muy rápido, ya casi se había puesto el sol. Cuando Kagome termino la comida y la tarea que le habían mandado antes de irse, reviso que todo estaba limpio, solo quedaba irse al Sengoku; pero antes de irse, lentamente salió al patio y se acercó al Árbol Sagrado, puso la mano donde Inuyasha estuvo sellado durante cincuenta años, recordaba ese suceso como si ocurriera en ese instante, le gustaba recordar la primera vez que lo vio en el árbol dormido, y la primera cosa que se le ocurrió fue tocarles las orejas.

- Bueno ... – murmuro para si – solo falta que me eche esto – sacando el pequeño frasco azul eléctrico.

Kagome se roció con el perfume, y tal como dijo Izaoy imagino el aspecto que tendría si tuviera que luchar contra algún demonio, algo que le gustara, entonces se imaginó el traje de exterminadora de Sango con dos dagas a cada lado de la cintura, de color azul y plateado. La chica cuando abrió los ojos se vio con el traje puesto, era un vestido precioso aunque fuera de batalla, ahora solo quedaba el aspecto físico, cerró sus ojos y se imagino unos profundos ojos azul marino, como los de Miroku; unas graciosas coletas que adornaran su cabello escondiendo las pequeñas orejas que le habían salido, por cada coleta recorría una extensión de color plateado que graciosamente terminaba en un tirabuzón; su piel se había vuelto un poco más morena que antes; y su aroma ... la gente siempre le decía que olía a jazmines, entonces su fragancia sería flores silvestres del campo, que nadie pusiera identificar.

La muchacha abrió los ojos y se miró al espejo, en el aparecía una joven de piel morena, ojos azules y graciosas coletas en el pelo, sonrió, era un aspecto muy juvenil, aunque también maduro. Kagome miró a su traje era demasiado llamativo para llevarlo, entonces decidido probar de nuevo el perfume, cerró los ojos de nuevo y se imagino un traje de su época y uno del Sengoku en un solo traje, miró el traje detenidamente, era una falda corta de tela y pana, una camisa cono las antiguas pero con mangas hasta los codos y unos zapatos negro parecidos a los de Sango. Esa ropa aunque fuera rara no llamaría mucho la atención como la suya.

- Así no me reconocerá nadie me reconocerá – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa infantil en su rostro.

Kagome se dirigió al pozo, sabía que tenia que ir ... aunque tenía miedo de ser descubierta, esta solo. Entonces recordó lo que le dijo Izaoy _"no estarás sola, yo estaré contigo"_, inconscientemente la joven apretó el medallón con mucha fuerza, ya no estaría sola, tenía a Izaoy y sabía que podía confiar en ella, echo una mirada al pozo y suspiró. La joven se tiró y fue cayendo en la oscuridad del pozo, devolviéndola al mundo que tenía que salvar, un tiempo que no era el suyo, pero en que había conocido a tantas personas que quería, y sobretodo donde se encontró por primera vez con él.

- He tenido el valor de volver – murmuro mientras iba cayendo.

_**Continuara ....**_

_Lo se, lo se, me ha quedado horrible y he tardado más de la cuenta, pero es que mi torre esta para el desguace y me la tienen que arreglar no se si podré subir el capítulo la semana que viene por que no tengo ni idea de cuanto tiempo van a tardar en arreglarlo ... pero si lo arreglan a tiempo tened por seguros que hay estará mi historia subida n.n aunque se que no es muy buena me gusta que me digáis lo que pensáis de ella. Ahora viene la contestación para los review n.n._

_**Sayo – Yukishiro: **Si ya se que tienes mala memoria, que se le va a hacer no?, ya se que quieres leer tranquilamente pero yo hago siempre dos cosas al mismo tiempo y no me pasa nada xD, espero que tengas suerte en los exámenes yo tengo para dentro de 2 semanas ;-;. Jejeje gracias por decirme que he mejorado un poco si lo reconozco, pero creo que sigo escribiendo mal -.- y los review pura suerte jeje. Lo siento mucho sayo, pero es que ya casi no puedo leer y los que leo son la gran mayoría de Harry Potter u.u, gracias por dejarme una review y suerte con tu fics._

_**Kagome-N: **Nuria lo siento pero es que nunca eres la primera -.- si hay muchas novedades jeje muchísimas por eso cada capítulos es más largo, aunque este es el más corto de todos por que es un capitulo de relleno ... espero que te guste es nuevo aspecto de Kagome jeje a mi si me gusta mucho!!!, si se que eres mis romanticismo 2005 ¬¬, pues los nuevos hay que esperar un tiempo u.u, no que va todos los review que me enviáis me hacen feliz n.n da igual que sea corto que largo, a mi me hacen ilusión._

_**Kagome – anti – Kykio: **Sip, nos leemos y gracias por dejarme una review n.n._

_**Karina: **Jejejejeje mi historia no es para tanto solo que es un poquito más completa que antes, no ha estado original u.u ... bueno un poco si jeje pero sabes que a mi se me va la olla, si soy muy baja con mi autoestima, puede que Kagome se encuentre con Kouga bien pensado, pero no reo que armará nada por que si lo pongo sería un personaje secundario u.u yo también tengo exámenes son muy rayantes . muerte a Kykio!!!! n.n viva Inuyasha y Kagome!!!._

_**Meg - ek: **Sip Meg, Kagome va a regresar, pero como regresará? e aquí la incógnita, el enigma Jejeje, no si a Inuyasha le quedará bien claro eso y más._

_**Fanny: **Bien se que la he cagado mucho, pero podrías ser más productivas, decirme lo que esta mal y esas cosas, ya se que no te llama la atención, por que te recuerdo que el capitulo 2 y 3 son de rellano, y si que he intentado mejorarlo, pero el final como lo hice a prisa no me salió muy bien que digamos -.-._

_**Kodjijin: **Si yo tengo una imaginación muy extraña, aunque a veces me sorprende lo que puede llegar a hacer :P gracias por el review, y haber si actualizas Traicionado de una vez T.T quiero saber como continua en español, si yo cuando no tengo nada que leer busco de otros animes, te entiendo muy bien._

_**Natalia: **No creo que este tan bien pero gracias, para leer mi fics hay que ser muy paciente por que siempre acabo con una frase y si no sabes como continuara la trama te quedas así O.O del suspense **(Natalia gracias, seguro que tu y yo nos llevaremos muy bien n.n)** bueno a Inuyasha no le puedo dar nada como no es mío u.u, espero que te haya gustado mi fics n.n._

_**Dark Sango: **Bueno ... si no lo hubiera visto no se hubiera ido del Sengoku y necesitaba que se fuera para continuar la historia u.u, no se si colocaré a Sesshomaru, en mis planes no entra , pero si hago algún hueco, puede que en algún capitulo salga u.u. No te preocupes, yo también estoy loca n.n y a veces también me paso._

_**Kaori Asamiya: **Aneue!! Por fin tu turno!!, haberme dicho que no te salía y te daba la página directa, mi hermano me quiere quitar la torre una semana mira como estoy yo ¬¬, si muy malo ;-; pobre Joey, pero hoy los dos dioses se han enfrentado!!! Que pasara, quiero saber ya!!!, nos vemos pronto y conéctate más a menudo._

_**Arlet:** Si lo se soy muy dramática y tengo que exagera las partes de drama mucho u.u es mi cruz jeje, si intriga es muy buena pero gracioso es mejor, por lo menos un poco de alegría no? si fue muy mal, pero por lo menos he mejorado algo, muy poco, pero se hace lo que se puede, nos vemos luego._

_**Sakura100: **Hola! Como estas? Si es malo ;-; al final me lo creo y todo, si ha cambiado, que pasará en el capitulo 4, espera 1 semana y saldrás de dudas n.n. Y Shippo es que me gusta ponerle más listo de la cuenta jeje._

_**Loony Lovegood183: ** Sabes que eres la segunda que me viene con eso? Si es que este capitulo era de rellano, si no te lees el capitulo 7 no entiendes el dos, así que toca esperar._

_**Roshio Haneko Higuarashi: **Hola Rocio, no te acordabas de que Izaoy era la mujer?, pues sale mucho en el capitulo 2, sabes que ahora he cambiado el número, no es el 17 ahora es el 18, para que concuerde con la edad :p espero que me sigas leyendo._

_**Antonietta: **Si muchísimo tiempo que no nos vemos xD, si es que todo el mundo sabe que soy un caso perdío eso no es nada nuevo, y que me gusta el drama ya ni te cuento eso hasta el Papa lo sabe, ostias entonces eso será dentro de mucho tiempo que me digas la maldita palabra no? xD , ganaré la apuesta yo, y te tendrás que preparar sicológicamente, para leer yaoi por un tuvo!!! Y lo seguiré diciendo de eso no te preocupes, te recuerdo que le envié uno bien lindo pero no se mando T.T mi pobre niño, con lo que le quiero yo, nos vemos **(besos, n.n)**_

_**Blue Ningyo: **No es para tanto mujer, te intriga el medallón verdad? Pues si conoces su historia es aun mejor, pero hasta el capitulo 7 no sale u.u, pero esta genial!!!, Izaoy, pues creo que es un tipo de flor japonesa, parecida a la flor de loto, un hermoso nombre para la madre de Inuyasha n.n, pues anda no te pongo más en ansia por que aquí esta el capitulo que esperabas jeje, este capitulo no es muy largo por que no se me ocurrió nada mas -.-, no es muy buen fics es malo ... pero gracias por los ánimos._

_**Yukino – chan1: **Bueno ... la verdad es que si creo que me enviaste review, pero bueno mejor dos que uno jeje, dirás que hace las cosas tan mal, es que soy muy pesimista y nadie me va a cambiar u.u. Yo quiero mi fics, a quien no me quiero es a mi T.T soy muy mala escritora, muchos besos Yukino._

_Terminaron las contestaciones, n.n y ahora como siempre va a pasar esto se va a terminar y otra semana tendréis que esperar para saber como continuará, espero que me dejéis review y con vuestras criticas y animos podré seguir adelante n.n._

_**En el próximo capitulo ....**_

_**El reencuentro!!!!**_

_**No os lo perdáis**_

_Se despide ASUMI-CHAN y Elís **(presente!!!)**_


	4. El reencuentro

_Hola mis queridas lectoras aquí hay un nuevo capítulo de mi historia, se que lo he subido demasiado rápido pero es que tengo una apuesta contra una amiga mía y no quiero perder n.n (pobre Antonietta T.T la vas a hacer leer eso) ella empezó con lo de la apuesta ¬¬ así que no la protejas, (pero es que es verdad, ella solo quería que te leyeras un Hermione y Harry y tu le vas a leer eso u.u dios es que me va a hacer vomitar) que no es para tanto mujer, solo es una de las muchas historias que me he leído (y sin duda la peor ¬¬) , pero que dices, ¡¡tenia una trama muy buena!! n.n (para gente como tu si ¬¬UU) ¿qué quieres decir con eso ¬¬? (que no todo el mundo comparte tus gusto guapa u.u) eso ya lo se que soy guapa xD, y ya se que todo el mundo no comparte mis gustos, pero a mi tampoco me gustan los Hermione Harry y me lo querían hacer leer no te fastidia (pero ya te lo he dicho, eso es más normal que lo que tu lees) me da igual ¬¬ se lo va a tener que leer._

_Chicas n.n que bien que me habéis dejado review **(aunque no muchos)** mejor así, mientras en el capítulo siete no pase los cien review me conformo, gracias a vosotras ganaré la apuesta** (por una vez en la vida ... ¡¡dejadle reviews!! Sino una pobre chica va estar trastornada toda su vida por que se va a tener que leer un yaoi T.T)** Jejejeje, mujer que no es tan malo, es un yaoi muy bueno y muy bien expresado xD **(pobre Antonietta ;-; me compadezco de ella)** le dije que iba a perder, y eso le va a pasar por no echarme cuenta, mi fics es malo y en siete capítulos no llegara a los cien nunca, debió haberme echo caso u.u** (pero también es tu culpa, sino subieras más rápido de la cuenta, ella no perdería)** entonces la que perdería sería yo no te digo ¬¬** (es que eso debería pasar xD) **serás ¬¬ ... mejor me callo que hay niños presentes, bueno chicas, no quiero enrollarme más ** (aunque lo haces más que las persianas xD)** pero aquí les voy a dejar con mi historia **(tan malísima como siempre u.u)** y tu tan graciosa como siempre no Elís ¬¬ **(sip, n.n soy muy simpática verdad) **si, tanto que un día de estos voy a matarte lentamente **(inténtalo si te atreves ¬¬)** que te apuestas ¬¬._

_**Disclainer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha no nos pertenecen, lamentablemente, solo le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, que por cierto, menudo final más raro nos dejo en Inuyasha, así que ahora hay que esperar hasta el veintitrés de Diciembre para ver la película nueva ;-; **(mucho tiempo T.T, además se rumorea que se queda con Kykio O.O) ** no digas eso ni loca!!, como se va a quedar con la zombi teniendo a Kagome,** (no lo se, la verdad no lo se).**_

_- Hablando_

"_Pensando"_

_**(cosas de autora)**_

_El reencuentro_

Era una mañana calurosa de verano, el sol resplandecía en el cielo iluminando la tierra, el suave canto de los pájaros llenaba el aire de una música preciosa, la brisa veraniega recorría cada rincón del bosque haciéndolo susurrar, contando secretos escondidos. En las copas de los árboles pequeñas crías de pájaros trinaban felices por la protección que sus padres les ofrecían, y por el frescor que corría entre las hojas de los árboles haciendo que el calor se disipase, dejando una temperatura perfecta. A lo lejos, se oía el suave murmullo de agua cayendo, en la cascada el agua caía por la pendiente perdiéndose en la profundidad del río, haciendo movimientos de agua que perturbaban la paz y la calma de la superficie de esta.

Inuyasha estaba recorriendo las verdes praderas que rodeaban el bosque, absorto en sus pensamientos; in tranquilo por algo que ni el mismo entendía, algo iba a pasar pronto, aunque no sabía exactamente que era. El joven de cabellos plateados miraba al cielo con los ojos entristecido, algo le carcomía por dentro, el remordimiento de hacer que su amiga se fuera. La echaba mucho de menos, aunque enfrente de los demás no lo demostrase, y aquel sueño ... se le había echo tan real, como si Kagome le hubiera sonreído una vez más, parecía que fuera donde fuese ella estaba a su lado cuidándole. Aunque entonces recordó que a lo mejor no volvería a ver ese hermoso rostro más, bajo la mirada en la que se notaba mucha melancolía y tristeza.

- ¿Qué me está pasando? – susurró muy bajo para si mismo – por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella – con tal nitidez que ningún oído humano lo podría haber oído – acaso ... – sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, esa posibilidad se le había pasado por la mente al principio, pero no podía ser posible - acaso ... ¿la quiero? – esta pregunta hizo que Inuyasha se tensara de repente, ¿sería eso verdad?, acaso ... ¿querría a Kagome?.

El joven estaba muy confundido, no podía ser posible ... el quería a Kykio, pero entonces ... ¿por que tenía una necesidad tan grande de ver otra vez a la joven de ojos chocolates y melena azabache?, ¿por que tanta angustia por no tenerla cerca?, ¿por que no podía dejar de pensar en ella en esos momentos?. En la cabeza del hanyou estas preguntas rondaban por su mente, dejando al chico más inseguro de si mismo que nunca en su vida.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kagome ya había llegado al Sengoku, pero aún estaba en el fondo del pozo mirando hacia el exterior, pensando en las veces que ella había pasado por ese mismo lugar para ir a ver a sus amigos, e ir de aventura en aventura; esos tiempos habían sido los mejores sin duda alguna. La chica se entristeció al pensar de que cuando acabara el viaje que ya había iniciado y terminar la perla ... no podría volver a verles más, ni siquiera para despedirse. Una pequeña y triste sonrisa se le escapo de sus labios, como echaría de menos la compañía de todos ellos. Kagome estaba pensando que si siendo hanyou podría llegar al borde del pozo de un salto como lo salía hacer Inuyasha. Así que decidida la joven tomo impulso y saltó, parecía que todo iba muy rápido, tanto, que de pronto se vio fuera del pozo, parecía que fuera tan ligera como una pluma.

- Vaya – sorprendida de si misma – si que son útiles estos poderes – mirando al pequeño claro.

La joven miró a su alrededor, parecía que no había nadie, pero para estar más segura de eso agudizó el oído y el olfato, ambos sentidos los tenía mas desarrollados, ya que al ser un hanyou tus sentido se agudizan tanto para la lucha como para la supervivencia. Al parecer Inuyasha había pasado mucho tiempo por esa zona, pero hacia rato que se había ido en dirección al bosque. Kagome al verse sin nadie alrededor se dirigió rápidamente al Árbol sagrado, quería verlo otra vez, estar al lado de ese magnifico y anciano árbol la tranquilizaba.

- He vuelto para terminar lo que empecé - susurró mientras miraba las ramas del árbol con detenimiento – sea como sea, cumpliré con lo que empecé – dijo decidida.

La chica dio la espalda al árbol y se encamino hasta la aldea, no solo necesitaba provisiones, sino también quería ver como estaban sus amigos, estaba preocupadas por ellos, a lo mejor había habido un ataque y había heridos o algo peor. Aunque los otros no supieran que era Kagome, ella les protegería cuando hiciera falta, sino la descubrían entonces no habría problema, miró al cielo respirando profundamente otra vez ese olor a que tanto le gustaba y ese hermoso cielo tan despejado.

- No he vuelto solo por la misión ... – murmuro tan bajo que no habría podido ser percibido por ningún oído humano ni demonio.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Miroku estaba recorriendo la senda que estaba al lado del río, era como un pequeño paseo matutino para aclarar las ideas que pasaban por su mente, por ejemplo de lo que le había dicho a Inuyasha antes, aunque sabía que la mayor parte de lo que había dicho era verdad el hanyou seguiría diciendo una y mil veces que eran inventos suyos. El joven monje no parecía darse cuenta de hacia donde ser dirigía, hasta que no muy lejos de allí una risa infantil le sacó de sus pensamientos, cerca de donde se encontraba estaba una joven de ojos marrones y cabello caoba oscuro. Sango parecía no darse cuenta de la presencia del monje, estaba muy distraída jugando con Kirara, la chica estaba tan feliz y radiante como una pequeña niña que jugaba sin preocupaciones, nadie diría en esos momentos que la joven había pasado por momentos tan difíciles en su vida, ver la muere de su familia, enfrentarse a su hermano varias veces ... Sango era una persona muy fuerte y débil al mismo tiempo. Miroku no parecía haberse dado cuenta en que momento la joven se le había quedado mirando.

- ¿Qué hace aquí monje? – pregunto seriamente.

- Bueno ... paseando es que no me ves Sango – pronunció en su tono de siempre.

- ¿Y si estaba paseando, por que ha estado ahí desde hace rato mirándome? – dijo suspicazmente la joven. **_(me encanta la nueva personalidad de Sango a vosotros no? n.n)_**

Miroku entonces se puso un poco nervioso, Sango estaba más rara de lo normal y no entendía por que, se comportaba tan duramente con el desde hacía unas semanas y por mucho que pensase no encontraba la razón de por que tanta dureza. Entonces decidió contestar lo más francamente que pudiera.

- La verdad es que estaba pensando en una cosa que estaba hablando con Inuyasha hace un rato, hasta que te vi jugando con Kirara tan feliz, y me pregunte; ¿cómo puede parecer tan feliz con todo lo que ha pasado?, pero luego pensé que tu siempre has demostrado ser muy fuerte, aunque débil a la vez. Tu sabes ocultar lo que sientes desde hace tiempo, al igual oculta tus emociones ... y cada vez a mi me tratas no se – dijo pensativamente – más duramente que antes, ahora tenemos una relación ... extraña me parece a mi – agachó un poco la cabeza, no le gustaba que ella le tratara así, pero no le importaba si alguna vez podía ver una sonrisa sincera en su rostro – pero si ha sido por algo que he hecho, espero que me perdones Sango - pronunció levantando su mirada para mirar directamente a los ojos de la chica.

Sango estaba sorprendida, muy pocas veces el monje decía lo que pensaba de verdad, pero ahora acababa de hacerlo; primero pensó que podría estar mintiendo, pero al ver tanta sinceridad en esos ojos zafiros que el monje poseía descarto esa idea. Un pequeño remordimiento le paso por la cabeza a Sango, había tratado al monje más duramente que de costumbre, y lo más raro es que no era culpa del monje, sino de ella, lo que pasaba era algo que estaba dentro de Sango y que le costaba admitir, y se sintió aún más culpable al ver la mirada triste del joven por su culpa.

- No es su culpa monje, es ... – pero no termino la frase ya que Miroku se adelanto y dijo algo.

- Te he dicho ya unas cuantas veces que me llames Miroku – dijo el joven sonriendo débilmente.

- Me enseñaron así – murmuró.

- Algunas cosas no se enseñar, pero sabes que ahí están – sonriendo, ahora estaba empezando a ver a la Sango que el conocía.

- ¿Cómo que, monje? – susurró.

- La amistad es una de ellas – al oír eso la joven levanto la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a Miroku, ya que antes no se atrevía – la amistad no se nos enseña, eso se aprende desde que somos niños, no nos enseñar a tener amigos, eso se gana; los amigos de verdad son para toda la vida y nunca te dejan solo, siempre se ayudan cuando lo necesitan – sonriendo – como tu y yo – dijo un poco forzado – somos amigos, pero no nos enseñaron a serlo, ¿verdad Sango? – la joven asintió débilmente – a mi no me gustaría perder tu amistad por algo que no se exactamente lo que es – entonces murmuró una cosa para que solo ella se enterara – no me gustaría perderte Sango – al oír eso la joven se sonrojo.

Miroku estaba contento, esa era la Sango que el conocía, la joven que se sonrojaba con tanta facilidad y que era muy tímida, a la que tanto quería ... pero que no podía tener por culpa de la maldición de su mano. No podía exponer a Sango a un peligro así, no quería verla sufrir por su culpa, por no estar a su lado por si le necesitara o algo le pasara.

- No me vas a perder Miroku – dijo muy bajito.

El joven se sorprendió un poco, había dicho su nombre, ante eso el monje sonrió. Se acerco a la joven que estaba de pie al lado del río, y con mucho cuidado y para sorpresa de la joven paso su brazo por el hombro cuidadosamente a través de sus cabellos y atrajo la cabeza de la joven hacia su hombro, apoyándola en él.

- Ves que no era tan difícil decir mi nombre – susurró al oído de la joven que estaba muy sonrojada – y lo que te este pasando ya me lo dirás cuando estés lista, no te presionaré para que me lo digas, hazlo cuando tu quieras – en un tono tierno que rara vez usaba.

Sango se sonrojó a más no poder, el estar así con el monje era una sensación con la que se sentía muy a gusto y además que el monje le dijera esas cosas se le hacía más vergonzoso aún. Pero no se separo de domo estaban, se sentía muy bien estando a su lado, tanto que poco a poco cerró los ojos por tanta tranquilidad. Miroku estaba mirando el rostro de Sango, reflejaba tanta paz y tranquilidad, estaba tan relajado a su lado, no quería separarse de ella, pero no podía estar así con ella, no por el momento.

- Mejor nos vamos a la aldea, ¿no, Sango? - dijo mirándola.

La chica lo miró pidiéndole con la mirada que no quería separarse de cómo estaban, pero al final accedió.

- Si, mejor nos vamos – pronunció débilmente.

Y así ambos jóvenes se separaron y se dirigieron rumbo a la aldea, cada uno mentido en sus pensamientos.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kagome iba de camino a la aldea fijándose en los aldeanos que la miraban curiosos por la ropa que llevaba y las armas que tenía. Estaba llegando a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, pero cuando entró no había nadie, así que se quedo a esperar a que volviera, tenía que pedir provisiones para algún tiempo, y sabía que ese era trabajo de una sacerdotisa, había ayudado muchas veces a recoger plantas a la anciana y ayudar a los que pedían comida para un largo viaje. Entonces una mujer de unos sesenta años entró por la puerta de la cabaña y preguntó.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – mirando a la chica que le parecía familiar.

- Si – sonriendo – usted es la sacerdotisa del pueblo ¿verdad? – la anciana asintió – es que le quería pedir que si no le importa me de algunas provisiones para algún tiempo – dijo felizmente.

- ¿Para cuanto tiempo sería? – insistió la anciana.

- Pues ... unos cinco o seis días sería suficiente – pronunció pensativamente – es que soy nueva en estos lugares – dijo disimuladamente – así que creo que con eso será suficiente – con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

La anciana la miro insistentemente, como si quisiera identificarla, pero al final asintió y salió de la cabaña dejando a la joven esperando. Kagome sonreía abiertamente, la anciana Kaede no se había dado cuenta de quien era, y todo parecía estar bien por la aldea, de seguro se había preocupado por nada. La joven se quedó pensando si le daría tiempo en volver a ver a sus amigos y si se darían cuenta de quien era en realidad, se dirigió a la puerta disimuladamente y se asomó afuera, entonces capto un horrible aroma, pronto llegaría y ella estaría lista.

- Nos veremos las caras ... Naraku – pronuncio en un tono sombrío y lleno de frialdad.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Inuyasha estaba paseando de vuelta al Árbol sagrado y dándole vueltas a la cabeza a esa idea. Llegando a la aldea se encontró a Shippo jugando con sus trompos, entonces, percibió un ahora que no le gustaba nada, el aroma de Naraku, el pequeño Shippo también pareció detectarlo ya que inmediatamente dejó de jugar, entonces Inuyasha dijo.

- Shippo, corre y avisa a los demás – el pequeño parecía paralizado - ¡¡date prisa!! – gritó.

Shippo salió corriendo hasta la aldea de la anciana Kaede a toda velocidad, mientras tanto Inuyasha se preparaba para luchar sacando el Colmillo de Acero.**_ (empieza la guerra n.n)_**

- ¿Qué quieres Kagura? – pregunto Inuyasha molesto por que habían entrado en sus territorios.

- Nada que tu tengas lamentablemente Inuyasha – dijo Kagura en tono de burla – me han enviado para llevarme a la sacerdotisa que va contigo, pero parece que no esta contigo ¿verdad? – contesto riéndose.

A Inuyasha le tardo unos segundos en entender que quería decir Kagura, Naraku quería a Kagome, pero ella no estaba con él y dudaba que volviera, pero ... ¿por qué Naraku quería a Kagome?, seguro que para nada bueno. Y impulsivamente pregunto.

- ¿¿¡¡ Para que quieres a Kagome!!?? – gritó crispado de los nervios.

- Para nada que te importe, ni siquiera yo lo se – dijo con indiferencia – Naraku te manda una cosita para que te diviertas – pronuncio divertida.

Entonces un demonio apareció de repente de la nada, era repulsivo, tenia tres ojos dos blancos y uno azul brillante, era verde y rojo lleno de pústulas, tenía en los brazos unas garras grandes venenosas según pudo saber. Y aunque Inuyasha no lo viera el monstruo tenía cuatro fragmentos de la perla en la cabeza.

- Bueno, os dejo en la intimidad – dijo burlescamente Kagura – espero que te guste tu regalo – mientras se alejaba en su pluma.

Inuyasha ya estaba harto y empezó a atacar al demonio, era fuerte, pero nada comparado con el poder del Colmillo de acero, por lo menos tendría acción que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía.

- Naraku se cree que con esto me va a ganar – dijo para si – esto no es mas que un juego de niños para mi – pero estaba demasiado distraído diciendo estupideces que no vio venir un golpe del monstruo que lo mando bastante lejos – bastardo ... – murmuro mientras se levantaba.

- ¿¡Inuyasha estas bien!? – preguntó Miroku que acababa de llegar montado en Kirara junto con Sango vestida de exterminadora.

- Si claro, no me ves – dijo sarcásticamente el joven hanyou mientras volvía a la batalla.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mientras tanto en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, Kagome aún seguía esperando a que la anciana llegara. Pero entonces llegó el pequeño Shippo corriendo y respirando agitadamente, la chica miró a Shippo sorprendida y el pequeño miró a la joven con curiosidad.

- ¿ Donde ... esta ... la ... anciana ... Kaede? – dijo rápidamente.

Pero antes de que la chica pudiera contestar la anciana Kaede entró por la puerta con la comida y preguntó.

- ¿Qué quieres Shippo? – pronuncio con curiosidad la anciana.

- Un ... demonio ... a ... atacado – dijo pausadamente debido al cansancio.

- Llévame donde esta Shippo – mientras se dirigía a la puerta – y tu – dirigiéndose a Kagome – espera que regrese, estar fuera puede ser peligroso - mientras salía de la cabaña.

Cuando ya la chica no puedo oír los pasos, ni sentir tan cerca los aromas de las personas que acababan estar con ella salió de la cabaña e inspecciono los alrededores para ver su alguien le veía salir de la cabaña, por que si nadie la veía, nadie sabría que había intervenido.

- Manos a la obra – dijo saliendo de la cabaña asegurándose se que nadie la viera – ya es hora de saldar unas cuantas deudas – mientras se integraba en el bosque.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Inuyasha y los demás estaba aún luchando contra el demonio, que resultó ser más fuerte de lo que parecía en un principio, y además tenía una barrera que lo protegía que solo una sacerdotisa podría quitar, con una flecha purificadora y como Kagome no estaba no podían hacer mucho que digamos, además había un montón de insectos de Naraku, así que el Kazana de Miroku también estaba descartado, así que las posibilidades disminuían y Inuyasha se le estaba acabando la poca paciencia que tenía. En ese momento el demonio mandó una onda de energía que hizo que todos cayeran al suelo bajo la cara satisfactoria del demonio.

- Nadie podrá vencerme – mientras se preparaba para atacar otra vez al grupo.

Entonces y bajo la miraba atenta de todos una flecha purificadora se clavo en su tercer ojos haciendo al demonio gritar de dolor mientras los demás intentaban levantar la mirada de quien había atacado al demonio, en el interior todos deseaban que fuera Kagome que había regresado, sobre todo cierto hanyou de mirada ámbar. Pero se sorprendieron al ver a una joven vestida de exterminadora de demonio, pero en azul, tenía unos ojos azules zafiros que ahora se expresaban fríos y cargados de furia, y dos mechas plateadas corrían su larga melena azabache.

- Eso, ya lo veremos – contestó desafiante la joven que acababa de aparecer.

_**Continuara .....**_

_Hola, aquí tenéis las contestaciones a vuestros review, aunque fueron pocos a mi me hacen muy feliz leerlos y saber vuestras opiniones n.n._

_**Meg – ek : **Si esta bien que haya cambiado de aspecto verdad n.n, a mi también me gusto ese cambio. Pues ni su amiga ni su enemiga creo yo, la ve como alguien que puede ser rival o aliada, mires por donde lo mires, espero algún día poder contestar a todas esas preguntas n.n, y no escribo bien ¬¬ haber si te enteras._

_**Jani – k : **Si claro que me acuerdo de ti n.n, gracias por dar tu opinión de mi fics, aquí tienes la continuación._

_**Kaori Asamiya: **Hola Aneue, si subí el capitulo, esta horrible xD, si mucha gente se parece a mi, pero yo soy peor que todas ellas xD, te deje review, en los dos capítulos así que la que te tendría que matar por dejarme review soy yo ¬¬. Eres un incordio eso es lo que eres, no puedes escribir tanto que un día de estoy te conviertes en terminator y dejarías de ser mi Aneue T.T, entra por el msn más a menudo!!!!._

_**Kagome – N: **Si, si, miss romanticismo 2005, yo soy cursi, pero es q tu ya traspasas el límite Nuria, hombre claro que tengo que poner primero la introducción, haber como te quedas con el final de la historia n.n se que te gustará. Si el vestido lo he cambiado, es que llamaría mucho la atención si fuera de su época, no Kagome rubia no pega como crees, si les saludare, todos están locos ** (habló la experta ¬¬) **mejor que tu soy n.n._

_**Sakura15: ** La poción ya tiene nombre ¬¬ Mistical, no todos desconfiaran de ella por que no la conocerán, Inuyasha es la que desconfía de ella por que siente que no es de confianza, aunque le cae bien, los demás, la aceptan pero no mucho, a Shippo le cae bien porque le recuerda a Kagome y se hace amiga pero pasan muy poco tiempo juntos, claro que le pondre otro nombre, pero tendrás que esperar hasta el capítulo seis para descubrirlo._

_Bueno aquí terminan los delirios de una loca con muy poca cordura, no veremos más pronto de lo que creéis ;) adiós._

_**En el próximo capítulo ....**_

_**¿Quién eres?**_

_**Nos lo perdáis!!!**_

_Se despide ASUMI – CHAN y Elís ** (la más maqui de todas!!! n.n)**_


	5. ¿Quién eres?

_Bien, he regresado n.n y os quiero presentar a mi parte mala o Tito Naruku **:: encantado, u.u me ha convencido para que presente con ella ya que con Elís se harta xD ::** si mucho ;-; no la soporto, aunque a este tampoco, por que no compartimos ninguna opinión, ya que lo que para mi es lindo, para el es desastroso ¬¬** :: si, Jejeje soy un pelín malo xD pero tengo corazón que conste :: **muy chiquito u.u pero tiene hay que reconocerlo, aunque a veces dices cosas que hasta yo me sorprendo o.o **:: es que soy como una bomba de relojería, no sabes que esperar de mi xD :: **ya, ayer me sorprendiste a mi con lo que dijiste sobre Inuyasha **:: ¬¬ y no era verdad acaso :: **eso es lo raro, que si era verdad O.O y lo habías dicho con sentido, Naruku ... a veces asustas **:: ¬¬UUU luego dicen que yo soy el raro, bueno para los que quieran saber que le pasa a Elís :: **dudo que lo pregunten u.u **:: pues lo que pasa es que se ha puesto enferma, tiene gripe; si ya se lo dije yo ¬¬ toda la noche con la ventana abierta no hace nada bueno :: **bueno, nos pasamos a las otra contestaciones n.n._

_Chicas!!!! n.n gracias por vuestras lindas review, se que el Fanfiction no a dejado que dejen review en un tiempo ... pero espero que me mandéis ahora unos pocos más, con tal de que no lleguen a 100 u.u **:: la maldita apuesta, yo no se con quien estar :S hacer sufrir a Eli o Antonietta, e aquí la cuestión xD :: **pues a quien a quien más le afecte lo que tenga que leer xD ** :: a ti no te gustan los Hermione y Harry, pero has leído de ellos que lo se ::** si ¬¬ reconozco que me he leído unos pocos, no más de cinco **:: si, lo aguantarías, pero Antonietta no creo que aguantase leerse un yaoi tan largo y expresivo xD :: **entonces ... a quien apoyas, a mi o a ella o.o **:: a ti ;) aunque sea tu parte mala me gusta más hacer sufrir a la gente que a ti :: **Naruku n.n a veces eres un cielo, no se como te menosprecian tanto la gente** :: ¬¬ la mayoría de las veces sois Elís y tu las que me decís que estoy loco o borracho u.u :: ** pero no es nuestra culpa que digas cosas tan sin sentido o.O es que sueltas unos disparates que a veces cuesta entenderte** :: jeje, si la mayoría de las veces me hago el tonto, aunque soy muy listo :) :: **para lo que te conviene ¬¬ **:: si, soy como Kykio, soy muy ... ingenioso n.n :: **pues con tu ingenio ¬¬UUU seria mejor que tuviéramos a alguien con más gusto que tu xD **:: graciosa ¬¬ :: **ya no os lío más, os dejo con el fics n.n._

_**Disclainer: ** Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi ** :: que por cierto, ¿no las querías matar O.O?, me dijiste la semana pasada que si fuera por ti la matabas u.u ::** si ... pero es que es demasiada buena dibujante de manga, pero en cuanto termine de escribir Inuyasha, xD creo que dormirá junto a los peces una buena temporada **:: ¬¬ luego tu parte mala soy yo, que vida ... Eli tiene una parte mala y yo una buena ... eso suena raro o.o :: **bueno, ya lo entenderás cuando seas mayor n.n, ahora os dejo con el fics._

_- Hablando_

"_Pensando"_

_**(cosas de autora)**_

**¿Quién eres?**

Todo estaba en silencio ... todos estaban quietos, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese mismo instante, paralizando así el sonido y el movimiento. En la profundidad, se podían oír los alaridos que el demonio causado por el dolor que la flecha le producía en su tercer ojo. Poco a poco, volvía a estar todo normal, el sonido, el movimiento ... el tiempo volvía a seguir su curso normal. Todos los presentes en la batalla estaba mirando detenidamente a la joven que acababa de aparecer, era una chica que vestía un traje de exterminadora, parecido al se Sango, era de color azul oscuro y los bordes eras dorados y plateados. Al lado de la cintura, caída dos dagas, no mas grandes que una espada pequeña, en la empuñadura de las espadas podían verse dos pequeños rubíes rojos que parecían brillar. Portaba también un gran arco, como el de las sacerdotisas, pero de color caoba oscuro, casi negro; y el carcaj colgando a un lado del brazo izquierdo, era de un bronce pálido, con estampados de luchas entre demonios y humanos.

La joven tenía una tez morena, aunque no muy oscura; unos ojos de color zafiro oscuro ... el azul profundo del mar, eran fríos y cargados de rabia y furia hacía la criatura que tenía delante de ella, como si acabará de hacer algo que había desatado la furia de la chica; y el cabello largo ébano, oscuro como la noche, con dos mechas plateadas recorriéndole el pelo ... como si fueran los reflejos de la luna. Pero, lo más raro y destacado de la joven, era dos pequeñas orejas negras, casi imperceptibles para la vista humana, pero para el joven hanyou, esas orejas no pasaron desapercibidas.

" _¿Quién es esa joven con poderes de sacerdotisa y aspecto de hanyou? y ... ¿por qué nos ha ayudado?" _esas preguntas rondaban la mente confusa de el muchacho.

- Maldita perra – gritó el demonio.

- Viniendo de ti, me lo tomaré como un cumplido – dijo burlesca pero fríamente la chica.

La cosa era cada vez más confusa para que Inuyasha lo pudiera entender, ¿qué demonios pasaría ahora?. La joven saltó desde donde se encontraba hasta ponerse enfrente del demonio con unos ojos como el hielo, y una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro. En ese momento el demonio atacó, pero, como si la joven fuera el viento, esquivó el golpe rápida y limpiamente, bajo la mirada expectante de los presentes.

- Eso es todo lo mejor que puedes hacer – pronunció calmadamente – que pena, y yo que pensaba que sería más difícil acabar contigo – sonrió burlescamente haciendo enfurecer a su adversario.

El demonio parecía ofendido y furioso, como se atrevía era sucia hanyou a hablarle de esa forma a el, se las pagaría muy caras. El demonio estaba concentrando su poder en una de sus garras para lanzárselo a la chica, si el golpe la alcanzaba ... seguramente la mataría. Pero la joven no parecía estar nerviosa o asustada, por el contrario estaba tranquila y por lo que se veía muy segura de si misma. Inuyasha estaba unos treinta metros más atrás del combate, cerca de donde Miroku y Sango estaban a lomos de Kirara mirando fijamente la pelea, la chica no parecía muy poderosa, y su aura no se notaba, como si no existiera, como si fuera un fantasma ... un espíritu sin esencia vital, y aunque el joven hanyou intentaba saber que era esa joven, no percibía aroma alguno, solo un olor a flores silvestres.

- No piensas atacar, o es que eres demasiado cobarde para hacerlo – la muchacha parecía que se divertía poniendo furioso al demonio.

La joven miraba fijamente al demonio que seguía acumulando energía, parecía que la chica no tenía miedo de lo que se avecinaba, del ataque tan devastador que estaba apunto de lanzar. Entonces, una luz plateada salió de sus garras a mucha velocidad en dirección donde la muchacha se encontraba parada. La joven frunció levemente el ceño e hizo una mueca, de su rápido movimiento desvainó sus dagas y las cruzó, como si intentará parar el ataque. El ataque pegó directamente en las espadas haciendo que todo se iluminara con un brillo cegador que hizo que todos los presentes se quedaran ciegos momentáneamente, cuando la luz empezó a disiparse los presentes pudieron contemplar asombrados a la chica que aún seguía en pie y en la misma postura defensiva de antes, parecía que no había sufrido daño alguno.

Ante la mirada expectante de todos, sobre todo del demonio, la joven colocó sus dagas a ambos lados de su cuerpo en posición de ataque, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, cosa que le les hizo extraño a los presentes. La chica cerró los ojos, como concentrándose en su objetivo, no existía nada, solo el demonio, tenía que mantener la tranquilidad; orden y caos; amor y odio; guerra y paz; tenía que estar concentrada en su objetivo, sino fallaría en ataque. Levemente los rubíes que adornaban las empuñaduras de las dagas empezaron a tornarse de un rojo escarlata muy brillante, parecido a la sangre. Las dagas empezaban rodeadas por un aura rosada muy poderosa, los ojos de la joven empezaban a cambiar de color a un verde agua, y empezaba a ser rodeada por un aura rojiza, haciendo que sus cabellos se levantaran en el aire dándole un aspecto salvaje.

- Es solo eso lo que puedes hacer – soltando una carcajada carente de sentimiento – lastima, morirás muy pronto – sonriendo sádicamente.** _(que conste, Kagome siendo hanyou también tiene parte demonio, si hace algo que os resulte raro es por esa parte)_**

La joven corrió hacía el demonio que parecía paralizado, la chica estaba a escasos metros del demonio, el aspecto de la chica era frío y sin expresión en el rostro, saltó ágilmente hacia el cielo juntando sus dos dagas en es acto, el demonio consiguió salir de la parálisis y se escudo como pudo esperando el ataque de la joven. La chica caía en picado hacia el demonio de forma vertical con las dagas a un lado ahora de un color violáceo, ambos ataques chocaron, provocando así una onda expansiva que hizo que los presentes tuvieran que tumbarse en la tierra para no ser arrastrados por ella. El polvo que había levantado el chocamiento de esas fuerzas había provocado un cráter en el campo de batalla donde en el fondo se encontraba el demonio gimiendo de dolor ... pero, la joven no se veía por ningún lado, ¿habría desaparecido?. Pero de pronto de la nube de polvo salió un figura que ágilmente se puso de pie guardando sus armas y dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba el cráter.

- Maldita – gimió el demonio débilmente intentando levantarse.

- Aún estas vivo – dijo con desdén – vaya ... eres más fuerte de lo que parecías, pero estás débil y herido, no vivirás mucho más – mirando fijamente y si miedo alguno al monstruo que tenia enfrente suya.

El demonio se levanto lentamente mirando con un profundo odio y rencor a la persona que tenia enfrente de él, sin darle importancia a las heridas o a lo débil que estuviera acabaría con esa. Se puso en posición de ataque para atacar a la joven, ya no le importaba nada, solo deseaba venganza por la humillación que había sufrido. La chica también se puso en posición de ataque, pero, esta vez no llevaba armas, solo sus manos desnudas, sin ninguna protección adicional. El demonio empezó a correr hacia la joven preparando una onda de energía con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, pero la joven no se había movido ni un centímetro del lugar que se encontraba, parecía dispuesta a aguantar ese ataque.

- No te salvarás de esta – pronuncio adolorido.

- ¿Qué te apuestas? – contesto ella desafiante.

El demonio cada vez estaba más cerca de la joven que aún no se había movido, ya quedaban poco metros para que el demonio atacase, pero, antes de eso, a la joven se le tiñeron las uñas de un color amarillo dorado y pegó un salto para ver mejor a su oponente.

- ¡¡¡Garras de Acero!!! – gritó.

Todos miraban con los ojos muy abiertos el combate, todos estaban sorprendido por el poder que emanaba la joven, antes parecía indefensa, y ahora ... parecía invencible. Los presentes miraban expectantes la batalla, sobre todo Inuyasha, esa chica era una hanyou ... pero también una sacerdotisa, eso era casi imposible, ningún demonio tendría un hijo con una sacerdotisa, o a la inversa, ambos se matarían antes de llegar a conocerse, y los humanos nunca aceptarían tal unión entre demonio y sacerdotisa.

La joven se precipitó hacia el demonio, y de pronto desapareció, el demonio no se esperaba eso, pero al instante volvió a aparecer al otro lado del demonio con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro. Todo parecía normal, y el demonio aún se mantenía de pie con una cara ilegible, parecía que no había sufrido daño alguno; pero poco a poco, sangre le salió de un corte ... y tres profundas marcas aparecieron en su cuerpo partiéndolo en partes, de repente el demonio exploto dejando sus restos esparcidos por el lugar. La joven se acerco despacio a uno de los trozos del demonio y se agacho junto a el dándole lugar de coger cuatro trozos de color negros, que al ponerse en contacto con su piel se transformo en rosa.

La chica se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse por el angosto bosque que tenia a sus espaldas sacando de asombro a todos los presente que la habían estado observando, parecían haber estado paralizados durante la pelea, como si para ellos el tiempo le hubiera impedido entrometerse en la pelea, alejándolos del peligro. El primero en reaccionar fue el joven de mirada ámbar que apretó fuertemente los puños y gritó.

- ¿¡Adonde vas!? – pronunció mas elevadamente por la lejanía a la que se encontraban.

La joven se paró en seco y giró su cabeza para mirar al joven hanyou con curiosidad, como si se acabará de dar cuenta de la presencia de más personas aparte de ella; su expresión ya no estaba fría, sino jovial y alegre, hasta infantil, no podía ser la misma persona fría y monótona que acababa de ver pelear. La chica sonrió levemente y se volvió dirigiéndose hasta el interior del bosque.

- ¡¡¡Espera!!! – dijo el hanyou mientras salía corriendo detrás de la joven perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque.

Miroku y Sango aún estaban mirando la escena desde lejos montados sobre el lomo de Kirara, los dos tenían la vista fija en el campo de batalla, donde esas dos fuerzas se habían desencadenado momentos antes, aunque los dos fueran personas muy diferentes por su mente pasaba la misma pregunta _" ¿qué diablos acababa de ocurrir?"_. En ese momento llegó la anciana Kaede a lomos de su caballo y con Shippo al hombro que miraba el campo de batalla con los ojos muy abiertos preguntándose que abría pasado en su ausencia , y ... ¿ que fue esa luz que los cegó antes?. El pequeño se adelanto donde estaban Miroku y Sango y preguntó.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?, ¿dónde esta Inuyasha y el demonio? - pronunció con curiosidad.

Sango y Miroku intercambiaron miradas para decidir quien contaba lo ocurrido, aunque no supieran quien era esa joven, podrían contarle lo ocurrido durante la batalla, al final Miroku se adelantó.

- Es una larga historia – pronuncio con misterio.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Inuyasha estaba corriendo detrás de la joven, buscando con la mirada y su olfato cualquier señal de ella, la había perdido de vista momentáneamente y había desaparecido, pero aún podía oírla, estaba cerca, lo sabía, sentía la respiración agitada de la joven cerca de donde se encontraba. El quería saber quien era esa joven, que hacia ahí y por que les había ayudado, además era poderosa ... y mucho, y quería estar seguro de que no era enemiga, por que si se tuviera que enfrentar a ella ... no sabría como acabaría el combate, aunque casi nadie aguantaría los ataques del Colmillo de Acero.

- ¿Por qué me persigues? – escucho repentinamente el joven hanyou parándose en el acto.

La voz de la joven era muy jovial, se le hacía muy familiar ... no se parecía en nada a la que había utilizado anteriormente contra el demonio, esta era cálida y ... ¿alegre?, no podía definirlo, era una voz que esta llena de vida, no fría y cortante como se la había imaginado Inuyasha.

- ¿Por que nos has ayudado? – pregunto con interés.

- ¿No te ha enseñado que es de mala educación contestar a una pregunta con otra? – dijo en tono de burla.

- En este momento los modales no me importan, ¿por qué nos has ayudado? – insistió de nuevo.

La joven cerró los ojos aunque Inuyasha no pudo verla y se mantuvo callada unos segundos, solo eso segundos hicieron dudar al joven si la chica iba a contestar.

- Era uno de los monstruos de Naraku – pronuncio con repulsión, como si le diera asco el nombre del ser que acababa de mentar.

Esto a Inuyasha le sorprendió un poco, no mucha gente conocía a Naraku, y los que lo conocían solían odiarle ya que le habían arruinado la vida o algo peor.

- ¿Y tu como sabes que era un monstruo de Naraku? – dijo con prudencia y desconfianza.

El joven escucho un ruido encima de un árbol cercano, se dio la vuelta y en una de las ramas estaba sentada la joven, pero no se le distinguía la cara por la oscuridad que se cernía en el bosque, pues casi era de noche y dentro de poco la oscuridad completa haría imposible la visión.

- No seas idiota, su maldito olor es inconfundible, o es que tu no lo notaste – por la voz de la joven podía deducirse que estaba molesta.

Inuyasha se había molestado un poco por el insulto, aunque era verdad, el repugnante olor de ese bastardo era inconfundible, pero ... entonces esa joven era un demonio o un hanyou, era un poco precipitado, el sabia que por ser hanyou te marginaban la vida, aunque aun no se podía olvidar que también era sacerdotisa, cada vez Inuyasha estaba más confundido con la identidad de la joven.

- Eres una hanyou ... ¿verdad? – pregunto un poco curioso.

- Tanto se me nota – dijo en tono de broma – si, soy una hanyou, ¿y que?, tú también lo eres, puedo olerlo –pronunció en un tono indiferente.

Inuyasha estaba contento, aunque también sorprendido, por muy hanyou que fuera, era muy poderosa, demasiado para ser solo una simple hanyou ... tenía que esconder algo, no podía confiar en una persona que acababa de conocer tan fácilmente.

- Si, yo también soy un hanyou como tu has dicho – en su tono normal – pero, también eres sacerdotisa, ¿a que no me equivoco? – pronuncio con una sonrisa sarcástica en su cara.

- No te equivocas – aunque no lo viera la joven había fruncido el ceño – soy una sacerdotisa, y si te preguntas como es que soy sacerdotisa y hanyou será mejor que saques tu concusiones por que yo no te lo voy a explicar – dijo con desdén y dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro lado.

Inuyasha se enfado por eso, como se atrevía a dirigírsele así tan descaradamente.

- ¡¡No iba a preguntar eso!! – gritó.

- No, que va – dijo irónicamente – y yo voy y me lo creo – sonrió sarcásticamente y suspiró – por que tengo que lidiar con gente tan cabezota – murmuro muy bajo, pero no tanto, ya que Inuyasha si lo había oído.

- Oí eso – poniendo una cara de que no le había gustado nada.

- Me da igual si lo has oído – pronuncio con indiferencia – ¿me has seguido por algo más o eso es todo?, por que si es así es que tengo asuntos más importante que lidiar con una persona que según mi opinión me está sometiendo a un interrogatorio – dijo como si no le importara lo más mínimo lo que Inuyasha estuviera preguntando.

Inuyasha no entendió mucho de lo que había dicho, así que decidió ir directamente al asunto que le concernía.

- No es solo por lo que te he preguntado, quisiera saber como conoces a Naraku – pronuncio perspicazmente Inuyasha, quería comprobar si la chica era amiga o enemiga, y ya de paso saber de que conocía a Naraku.

La joven permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, como pensando en que respuesta iba a dar.

- Lo conozco por que arruino la vida de una persona a la que quiero mucho y la ha hecho sufrir – aunque el joven no lo supiera la chica tenía la mirada triste – le quito a una persona que quería mucho ... y les separo, aunque cuando le conocí me odiaba ahora se ha convertido en uno de mis mejores amigos, aunque eso lo deje atrás, en el pasado ... – en la voz de la joven se notaba un deje de tristeza y melancolía – y entonces decidí vengar a mi amigo, ayudarle en lo que pudiera, y eso es lo que voy a hacer – entonces la joven saco un collar donde colgando se encontraban cinco fragmento de la perla – además, se que Naraku esta buscando la perla de las cuatro almas que esta rota en fragmentos, así que he decido encontrar los fragmentos para que el no las pueda conseguir – dijo la joven con decisión.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste tantos fragmentos? – pronunció sorprendido Inuyasha.

La chica parecía confundida, como si no entendiera la pregunta, o que la respuesta era demasiado obvia como ni siquiera preguntar.

- Pues de derrotar a demonio que los poseen, aunque casi todos los que tienen los fragmentos son de color negro, pero al destruir al demonio se convierten en rosa – dijo pensativamente – que ridículo ¿no?, además hacen poderosos a quien los tiene pero fue fácil vencer al demonio de antes, aunque era fuerte, eso no lo dudes, casi ningún adversario mío sobrevive al primer ataque, pero para vencer primero ahí que conocer el punto débil de tu enemigo, en su tercer ojos era donde canalizaba el poder, por eso hiriéndolo le hacía mas débil y fácil de matarlo, no me pregunto como no lo sabías, es de las primeras cosas que se aprenden en la vida, ten a tus amigos cerca, pero aún más a tus enemigos, ¿no lo crees Inuyasha? – dijo la joven mirando al hanyou aunque este no pudiera verla.

Inuyasha estaba muy sorprendido, esta joven no solo era fuerte, sino que también sabía estrategias de lucha ... y su nombre, ¿ como sabía su nombre?, eso era demasiado extraño.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – pronuncio Inuyasha en un tono amenazador.

- Bueno ... tengo mis fuentes, no te preocupes – sonriendo – no me veras más, por lo menos no por aquí, estoy de paso – dijo tristemente – bueno ... si no tienes más preguntar me voy que tengo prisa.

Entonces la joven fue saltando de árbol en árbol, desapareciendo en la espesura del bosque dejando a un joven hanyou aún con preguntas que necesitaban una repuesta, el aún no sabía quien era, y esa pregunta era la más importante de todas, así que salió corriendo detrás de ella aunque alejado, para que no se diera cuenta de su presencia.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

- Y eso fue lo que paso – terminó de contar el monje al grupo.

Todos escucharon atentamente lo que el monje acababa de contarles, habían estado muy atentos, ya que como el monje estaba contando la pelea, parecía una lucha de titanes.

- Vaya ... – dijo la anciana – esa joven según dices es bastante poderosa, pero ... ¿ como no pudiste encontrar su aura? – pregunto con curiosidad la anciana.

- No lo se, era como si una barrera la protegiera, no podría decirte si en humana o demonio, o amiga o enemiga, pero si es enemigo ... más vale tener cuidado – pronunció seriamente el monje.

Todo esta en silencio ... solo se oía el canto de los pájaros y el murmullo del arroyo, mientras el grupo se dirigía hacia la aldea. Mientras tanto un silencio cargado de tensión reinaba en el grupo, un silencio incomodo que fue roto por una pregunta infantil.

- Por cierto anciana Kaede, ¿quién era esa joven que estaba con usted en la aldea? – dijo con curiosidad el pequeño.

La anciana miraba pensativamente el cielo que empezaba a oscurecer ... intentando recordar como se llamaba la joven y quien era, pero entonces recordó que no sabía nada de ella, solo le había dicho que iba de paso y necesitaba provisiones, nada mas, no sabía absolutamente nada mas de la joven.

- La verdad es que no lo se Shippo ... no lo se – pronunció seriamente la anciana.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kagome iba corriendo por el bosque, pensando en la pelea y en lo que había hablado con Inuyasha, por lo menos creía haberlo despistado, no la había reconocido momentáneamente ... además su historia era bastante creíble, y no del todo era mentira, su actitud con Inuyasha no había sido ni muy fría ni muy abierta, aunque había tenido que controlarse para poder hablar con él, ya que estaba nerviosa de verlo de nuevo y hablar con el joven. La chica cada vez aceleraba más el ritmo, si la anciana Kaede llegaba antes a la cabaña que ella y no encontraba, podría llegar a sospechar que ella y no quería eso. La joven no parecía darse cuenta que cierto hanyou de mirada ámbar la seguía muy de cerca, observándola desde la oscuridad. Kagome estaba preocupada, en el combate había corrido algo que no se esperaba, se salió de control, una parte no era ella, una parte oscura y llena de rencor ... ella no era tan cruel como lo había sido en el combate, no podía serlo , y esa frase, estaba segura de que ella no la había dicho, no podía haberlo dicho.

" _Es solo eso lo que puedes hacer – soltando una carcajada carente de sentimiento – lastima, morirás muy pronto – sonriendo sádicamente."_

Ella no había dicho eso, estaba segura. La chica no parecía darse cuenta de hacia donde se dirigía, sin precio aviso se encontró en frente del Árbol sagrado, la joven se acerco a el y apoyo su mano en el tronco, eso le ayudaba a pensar a veces, y a descargar sus sentimientos. Inuyasha estaba mirando a la hanyou apoyada en el árbol de esa manera ... ¿qué estaba haciendo?, ¿por qué se ponía así? , el joven aún no conseguía ver el rostro de la joven ya que la melena azabache la tapaba, entonces la chica empezó a murmurar.

- Yo no he podido hacer eso – susurró – no he podido ser yo la que lo ha hecho – dijo con rabia – no quiero convertirme en demonio, por favor, quiero ser solo yo – murmuró para si – tengo que ser fuerte, no tengo que rendirme, pero ... – pequeñas formaciones cristalinas empezaban a nacer de sus ojos – no quiero convertirme, en un monstruo – murmuro mientras pequeñas gotas salinas corrían por su rostro –no quiero.

Inuyasha se acercó a la joven lentamente por detrás, no sabía por que murmuraba esas cosas, pero sonaba triste y arrepentida por algo, aunque él no sabía por que. La chica pareció darse cuenta de su presencia por que hablo en un tono más alto pero aun apoyada en el árbol.

- ¿Por qué me sigues, es que no me has preguntado bastantes cosas por hoy? – dijo en un tono serio, completamente distinta a la anterior.

- No – pronunció en el mismo tono que ella.

- Déjame en paz, por favor – murmuro con furia.

- No te dejaré en paz hasta que me conteste – dijo en el mismo tono que antes.

- ¡¡Es que no entiendes, he dicho q me dejes!! – gritó separándose del árbol dispuesta a irse.

Inuyasha la cogió bruscamente por el brazo para que no se escapara tan fácilmente. La chica paró en seco por el acto que el joven acababa de realizar, no entendía por que la había parado.

- Dime, ¿quién eres? – pronunció seriamente Inuyasha.

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? – contesto ella desafiante.

- ¿¡Que quien eres!? – preguntó mas bruscamente.

Inuyasha hizo que la joven se diera la vuelta para así poder mirarla directamente a los ojos en busca de respuestas, pero ... el joven se arrepintió de esa decisión, ya que cuando vio los ojos de la joven se sorprendió, la chica estaba llorando y tenía una expresión muy triste y melancólica, como si hubiera perdido algo que ya nunca más volvería a recuperar, eso hizo que por alguna razón el corazón de Inuyasha se estremeciera un poco, la cara de la muchacha se parecía mucho a la de Kagome y verla con un aspecto tan triste le mataba, y aunque no fuera ella ... notaba como si no fuera la primera vez que mirada ámbar y zafiro conectaran.

- ¿Quién eres? – pronuncio débilmente.

_**Continuara .....**_

_Por fin terminé el capítulo n.n, he tardado? Una semana como siempre no? xD es que si estoy vaga no hago nada y mucho tiempo de mi vida estoy así **:: si ¬¬ se nota demasiado :: **tu calla que es tiempo de contestar review._

_**Kaori Asamiya: ** No eso lo eres tu, y hasta Kaori coincide conmigo en lo de incordio, y si escribo horrible, no te tengo miedo, además no creo que me la envíes por e –mail xD y haber si es verdad que te conectas mas a menudo ¬¬ que te conectas muy poco ya chiquilla, bueno nos vemos por el msn Aneue._

_**Lían Dark Black: **Hola cecilia muchas gracias por dedicarme el fics y claro que acepto encantada n.n te que quedado muy bien, no te preocupes que dentro de na y menos tienes aquí el capitulo ocho, si ya me he dado cuenta, pero yo soy familia de Naraku, mucho peor xD si, va a haber lemon, capitulo dieciocho, y claro que lo voy a seguir mujer, por quien me tomas?._

_**Jani – k: **Gracias por el review, y no Kagome no se une al grupo, quedaría demasiado raro que si se fue para no volver volviera para no ser ella._

_**Inu Cat: **Bueno u.u eso lo dejamos lo de saber, por que yo como que no se mucho lo que hago n.nUUU espero que este capitulo te haya gustado!_

_**Sakura100: **estoy bien gracias por preguntar, gracias por léete el capitulo, y cuando vea a Kagome hanyou aquí sale, así que espero que te hayan despejado las dudas._

_**Blue Ningyo: **Si muy rápido verdad n.n, no creo q se quede con ellos u.u seria demasiado cantoso, el vestuario lo hice así por que estaba aburrida y no sabia que poner :p ,si Kagome es hanyou, Inu hanyou y no perdió sus poderes por q sigue siendo sacerdotisa, si dicen que es el mejor que he escrito n.n los que lo leyeron antes, y mi fics digo que es malo por que yo creo que lo es u.u, nos vemos._

_**Antonietta: (hola n.n, Eli me ha despertado para que te conteste a la review, pero luego me vuelvo a la cama :( , y siempre te apoyare de eso no lo dudes, he intentado pero en este estado es imposible hacer nada u.u pero es que era una noche preciosa, aunque había fresco n.nUUU , no creo q Naruku te apoye, esta muy raro, más de lo normal ¬¬ intentare mejorarme n.n)**_

_**Kagome – N: **Hola, me gusta tu review, pero no llegaré a los 100 no te preocupes que lo tengo todo calculado yo n.n, si el Miroku Sango me gusto mucho a mi también, por lo menos Miroku no arruinó la escena y si me lo imaginaba por que a ti te encantan esas partes que te conozco ¬¬, si acción general xD bueno aventura habrá pero romance no mucho en este capitulo, Nuria nos vemos :p. La princesa de ojos de cristal_

_**Karina – chan: **Gracias por dedicarme el review y los poemas con solo una afición, no importa si no te han gustado u.u, ya la mía a veces esta igualita de tonta u.u, gracias guapa, y no me halagues que me lo creo._

_Bueno no os quito más tiempo y aquí me despido con una sonrisa en mis labios y una palabra en el corazón, nos vemos en otro loco capítulo mío._

_**Próximo capítulo ...**_

_**Kaori**_

Nos lo perdáis!!!! 

_Se despide ASUMI – CHAN y Naruku **:: mande?::**_


	6. Kaori

_Hola, disculpen la demora T.T pero es que configuraron la computadora y perdí este capítulo que lo pensaba subir en breve, por eso me he dado prisa en ir en busca de los fragmentos de mi fics ( los fragmentos habrá que buscar, unidos tu y yo ... xD) pues si u.u más o menos eso he hecho, buscar los pocos fragmentos que tenía de mi fics e ir reconstruyéndolo poco a poco ( joder esto se parece a la búsqueda de fragmentos de la perla de las cuatro almas ¬¬UUU) si, pero esto es por la red, y la perla de las cuatro almas esta en Japón xD ( bueno, tienes razón, pero esto es muchísimo más difícil, nosotros no sabemos donde están los fragmentos) y así es mas divertido no crees? :: Si muchísimos, somos el grupo de Inuyasha más enano incluido ¬¬ :: oye ò.ó a Ken no le insultes, por cierto o.o que haces aquí Naruku? :: estoy aburrido, y no hay ningún partido bueno en la tele en deportes u.u :: pues has gimnasia :: prefiero quedarme aquí:: ¬¬ ;; que vago eres Naruku ¬¬UUU ;; Asami o.O? :: si un poco :p :: pero que haces aquí Asami ;; todos están aquí, así que yo también u.u ;; un día me volveréis loca -.- (:; más de lo que estas?;:) ¬¬ graciosos. _ _Chicas n.n!!!!!! gracias por vuestras review pero no me dejéis 100 hasta el capítulo 8 de acuerdo u.u ( no!! dejadle muchos review, muchísimos, para así que pierda la apuesta y se tengo que leer tenias que ser tu :) ) ja! Va a perder Antonietta yo no u.u :: eso no les dejéis muchos review ya que si pierde va a estar de los nervios por mucho tiempo :p :: bueno un poco pero no tanto ;; aunque yo soy nueva aquí apoyo a Eli, ya que soy parte de ella n.n ;; gracias Asami n.n ( y a mi me dejáis sola ¬¬UUU que malos T.T) ellos pueden opinar, y si opinan que conmigo se esta mejor no les puedes rendir cuentas ¬¬ ( mierda es verdad) lo ves? :D si es que yo con las leyes jurídicas soy la mejor ( si, si ¬¬ en tres tiempos) no en uno , ahora!!! :: Por cierto Eli, tu no le querías decir algo a tus lectoras o.O? :: O.O es verdad!!! Gracias Naruku por recordármelo, haber, A partir de este capítulo creo q tardaré más en las actualizaciones o menos, depende en el tiempo que estemos, así que no se si podré actualizar cada semana como he hecho siempre ;; aunque la verdad vas a tener trabajo estas dos semanas antes de las vacaciones ;; si, es verdad, exámenes finales y todo ese lío (mierda y yo soplándote en los exámenes, que dura es la vida de la conciencia T.T) pues si xD ( si me reencarno elegiré un cuerpo propio ¬¬) y así yo no te tendría que soportar n.n ( no será al revés ¬¬) no, yo estoy muy a gusto como estoy, si a ti no te gusta problema tuyo._

_Disclainer: Bueno, primero que nada los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, y si me pertenecieran habría mas de un cambio en la serie ( por ejemplo Kykio ....) si eso, :: estaría más buena o.o? :: ¬¬UUU Naruku tus gustos siguen igual de malos como siempre ( si ¬¬ no cambias) es verdad u.u :: joder si esta muy buena que quieres que le haga ¬¬:: no esta buena, entonces no mires (cambiaríamos a Kouga y se quedaría conmigo n.n) ¬¬ Elís, no es por faltar pero tu ya tiene novio ( no es mi novio ¬¬) si lo es ¬¬, bueno , no nos metamos en los problemas sentimentales de Elís y sin más os dejo con el fics._ _- Hablando_   
"Pensando" 

_**(cosas de autora)**_

Kaori 

La chica tenía los ojos muy abiertos, aparentemente sorprendida por la reacción del joven, aunque un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas que era disimulado por su piel morena, y en sus ojos ... aún se podían observar como se derramaban pequeñas lágrimas que morían en el rostro de la joven, que se iban secando lentamente.

- Si te lo digo, ¿me dejaras en paz? – murmuro agachando la cabeza.

El joven asintió levemente dejando libre a la chica, aunque no era que la tuviera precisamente cogida, era como estar sosteniendo el aire, tan ligero, tan libre, como la brisa cálida de primavera que deseaba escapar hacia algún lugar lejano, ver otras tierras ... la joven aún con la cabeza agachada suspiro, él no sabía por que. Entonces la chica levantó la mirada con una semi sonrisa en el rostro esa sonrisa le hizo recordar algo, un momento del pasado, algo igual ya había pasado, pero no con esa joven, no en esa situación. Esa sonrisa se parecía tanto a las que Kagome le brindaba solo a él, aunque ya no estuviera a su lado, nunca olvidaría esas sonrisas, tan inocentes, tan dulces ... eran tan parecidas, y a la vez tan diferentes, en la sonrisa de la joven también se apreciaba melancolía y tristeza. Esas pequeñas cosas que no notamos cuando las tenemos cerca, son las cosas que más echamos de menos luego, esas sonrisas ... nunca las había tomado en cuenta, y ahora las necesitaba tanto. No sabía cuando la chica le dio la espalda y miró al cielo fijamente, haciendo que en sus ojos se reflejaran las pocas estrellas que empezaban a salir.

- Esta bien - suspiró levemente - soy una sacerdotisa del norte y me han encomendado una misión hacia el sur, por eso me dirijo hacia allí - agachando la cabeza - pero caminar por estos parajes ya no es seguro, cada vez más mal se acumula en el Sur - murmuro con frialdad -un mal que tiene que ser erradicado de raíz, tengo que completar esa misión, es mi camino ... - susurro - mi destino, por eso viajo por estos lugares, aunque creo que no nos volveremos a ver, ya que solo estoy de paso - dándose la vuelta mirando al hanyou - y la verdad creo que en cuanto acabe este interrogatorio, pobre volver a ponerme a viajar, ¿no es así Inuyasha? - sonriendo levemente.

Inuyasha asintió mientras la miraba fijamente, así que era una sacerdotisa del Norte en misión en el Sur ... era poderosa, eso no lo podía negar, aunque también era intrigante, era una persona realmente especial, estaba tentado a preguntarle mas cosas, pero le había dicho que solo contestaría a eso. La chica iba alejándose lentamente del lugar donde el hanyou estaba, entonces una nueva duda asomo por la mente del joven, aunque la joven le había dicho quien era no conocía su identidad.

- Aun no me has dicho como te llamas - dijo elevando un poco el tono de voz para que la chica se enterara.

Ella pareció enterarse ya que giró su rostro haciéndole ver una sonrisa de diversión surcando su rostro.

- Eso es una pregunta a la que mi respuesta se le llama tiempo - pronunció divertida - eso te lo diré en nuestra próxima reunión Inuyasha, eso si hay alguna claro - dijo dubitativamente - nos volveremos a ver - alejándose - más pronto de lo que crees - susurro para si misma.

Inuyasha se quedó mirando por donde la joven se había marchado, los arbustos parecían que cobraban vida, ya que la suave brisa de la noche los mecía suavemente como las ramas de los árboles. Esa joven era un misterio, no sabía nada sobre su identidad, no podía confiar ciegamente en ella, aunque tampoco podía negarle ayuda, ya que ella les había ayudado. La chica en cuestión tenía un carácter muy variable, cuando la vio luchando era fría, calculadora, guerrera. Pero, la joven que acababa de conocer no era así, eran las dos caras de una misma moneda, luz y oscuridad unidas en un ser que salía a la luz, esa joven era, amable, sincera, algo borde, divertida y triste ... algo en su interior le decía que esta joven guardaba un gran secreto, y el iba a descubrirlo, pero ese no era ni el momento, ni el lugar para seguir a la chica. Además le había dicho que la dejaría en paz, y no la seguiría, por no menos no hoy, ya mañana sería otro día en el que poder pensar. Era tan misteriosa la joven ... y el descubriría que era lo que guardaba. Miró al Árbol Sagrado preguntándose cual era el secreto que guardaría esa chica de ojos zafiros, de un salto subió hasta una de las ramas del Árbol Sagrado dispuesto a dormir y mentalmente intentaba descifrar cuál sería la pregunta que descifraría el enigma que guardaba la joven.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kagome iba corriendo por el bosque dándole un rodeo, quería asegurarse de que nadie la seguía hasta la aldea, prefería arriesgarse a llegar tarde a la aldea que ser descubierta por alguien, además estando en su forma hanyou podía correr casi tan rápido como Inuyasha. Ya estaba casi en la aldea mientras se preguntaba si sus amigos la reconocerían con ese aspecto o no, tal como Inuyasha. A ella no le gustaba decir mentiras, pero esta vez tuvo que decirlo a la fuerza, pero, se había divertido, era divertido confundir a la gente, contándoles una vida que no era la tuya, aunque a ti te gustaría escribirla, pero esta fuera de tus manos. Al parecer Inuyasha si se había creído todo lo que había dicho, no era por ella, pero creía que había actuado bastante bien, de forma improvisada, pero todo le había salido muy naturalmente.

Ya estaba en la aldea y nadie parecía haberla visto, así nadie podría dar parte de que ella había salido de la cabaña. Casi había llegado a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede cuando su nariz capto cuatro esencias muy familiares, y en la oscuridad de la noche se podía reflejar cuatro figuras acercándose lentamente donde ella estaba, no había duda, era: Miroku, Sango, Shippo y la anciana Kaede montada a caballo. La joven se puso nerviosa y corrió hacia la cabaña lo más rápido que pudo con los ojos cerrados, imaginándose la forma con la que había regresado al Sengoku, un pequeño torbellino la rodeo momentáneamente para luego desaparecer instantáneamente.

Kagome se miró ya estando dentro de la cabaña, había recuperado el estado en el que había vuelto al Sengoku, sus dos colas que ocultaban sus orejas habían regresado, por lo meno así sería más difícil reconocerla. De pronto escuchó pasos acercándose a la cabaña, estaba algo nerviosa, así que intento pensar en otra cosa e ignorara los pasos que cada vez se escuchaban más y más cerca de la cabaña. De pronto una figura se pudo divisar al otro lado de la puerta, mientras se adelantaba para entrar. La chica miró a la persona que estaba enfrente suya, el monje Miroku la estaba mirando con curiosidad, de repente el joven se agachó y le cogió las manos, dejando la cara de la muchacha con una expresión dubitativa.

- Señorita, ¿quisiera tener usted un hijo conm ...? – el monje no pudo terminar la frase ya que un boomerang le acababa de darle en la cabeza dejándole en un golpe bastante doloroso.

Kagome rió débilmente, como los había echado de menos, las escenas que estos dos montaban ... se alegraba de volver a estar así con ellos, aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

- Deje de decir eso, ¿es que nunca vas a aprender a comportarte, monje? – dijo la exterminadora en un tono reprobatorio.

Miroku levanto la cabeza y miró a Sango con una mueca en si rostro.

- Sabes que no me gusta que me digas monje – contestó primero para luego levantarse y cogerle las manos a la chica – además, sabes que eres la única para mí – termino de decir frotándose las manos de ella en su rostro haciendo que Sango se sonrojara notablemente.

Pero, como las manos del monje tienen vida **_(ya saben todos a los que me refiero)_** bajo la otra mano que tenía libre y comenzó a tocarle a la chica descaradamente el trasero a la joven. Esa parte tan preciada que ha Sango le daba tanto coraje que le tocaran, lentamente como a cámara lenta pudo observarse como una mano se estampaba en la cara del monje dejándolo momentáneamente inconsciente en el suelo mientras los presentes miraban la escena con una gotita en la cabeza. De repente la joven se ojos zafiro se empezó a reír bajo la mirada atentos de todos quienes no parecían comprender por que se reía la muchacha, mientras Shippo pensaba para si mismo _"nunca entenderé a los adultos"_. Kagome pareció darse cuenta que era observado por los presentes así que se aclaró la garganta y dejo de reír, aunque ganas no le faltaran.

- Perdónenme por haberme reído – dijo soltando una pequeña risa – pero es que ha tenido gracia – sonriendo – por cierto – pronuncio con cierta curiosidad - ¿sois pareja? – señalando al monje que seguía inconsciente y a la exterminadora.

Sango se sonrojo muchísimo ante la pregunta y Shippo soltó una risita infantil.

- ¡¡¡No, claro que no somos pareja!!! – dijo muy sonrojada.

- Discúlpeme, pero lo parecen –sonriendo con un poco de misterio.

La anciana Kaede estaba mirando la escena desde la puerta, esa joven poseía una aura un tanto especial, no parecía humana, pero tampoco de demonio, era como si fuera un espíritu, pero si de algo estaba segura es que esa joven estaba viva, ningún alma en pena desprendía tanta felicidad y alegría. Al parecer no corrían peligro junto a esa chica.

- Disculpa muchacha – dijo la anciana de repente – nos puedes decir quien eres, es que no creo que me lo dijeras antes – pronunció un tanto seria.

La joven la miró con un tanto de curiosidad, como si acabará de caer en algo, no tenía identidad, y eso era algo que podía jugar mucho a su favor, a Inuyasha ya le había mentido sin problemas, podía volver a hacerlo, más o menos con la misma historia que contó al hanyou, ya que si llegaban a descubrirla con dos identidades diferente podía llegar a ser peligroso.

- ¡Es verdad! – dijo sorprendida – perdón, es que creí ya habérselo dicho, me llamo Kaori – levantándose – estoy viajando hacia las regiones del sur por que tengo que encontrar a una persona, pero me quede sin provisiones, y por eso estoy aquí - sonriendo levemente - quería pedirle si me puede dar comida para cinco o seis días que creo que es lo que tardare el llegar a la próxima aldea - mirando a la anciana.

Todos los presentes parecieron creerse la historia que había contado la chica, excepto la anciana Kaede que aún la miraba con un poco de desconfianza. Shippo miró y sonrió levemente, esa joven le llamaba la atención.

- Ahora me presentare yo - mirando a la chica - yo me llamo Shippo y soy un demonio-zorro - poniendo cara de cordero a medio morir - la joven que esta a tu lado es Sango una exterminadora de demonios - la joven agacho la cabeza en forma de saludo - y este que esta en el suelo es el monje Miroku - sonriendo débilmente.

- ¿Alguien me llama? - dijo el monje levantándose medio confuso.

Todos asomaron una leve sonrisa en forma de resignación.

- No es nada Miroku, solo nos estamos presentando - contento tranquilamente el pequeño.

- Si - dijo la chica sonriendo - yo soy Kaori un placer conocerle - haciéndole una leve reverencia.

El monje se quedo mirando fijamente a la joven, llevaba una ropa un tanto extraña, la verdad antes no se había fijado en su ropa, y también llevaba armas ... un arco de color caoba casi negro y un par de dagas, no sería muy grandes, pero seguro que para corto alcance funcionaban bien. Además su aura era distinta ... no parecía que tuviera, eso sorprendió al monje, solo dos tipos de seres podían hacer eso, los espíritus y las personas poderosas, capaz de cambiar su naturaleza para estar igual que su entorno, había algo en esa chica que no cuadraba. Aunque pensándolo bien, la joven era guapa, su rostro firme e infantil, extraña mezcla, profundos ojos zafiro y su pero recogido graciosamente en dos coletas, le daba un toque inocente a la muchacha.

- Bueno Kaori, voy a traerte las provisiones - levantándose - creo que las deje cerca de el huerto - dijo pensativamente mientras salía de la cabaña.

- Muchas gracias anciana Kaede - sonriendo.

Entonces Shippo se fijo, como Miroku en las armas que portaba la joven, y con la curiosidad de un niño inocente preguntó.

- Kaori ... ¿sabes utilizar el arco y las dagas? – pronunciándolo en un tono infantil.

- Bueno ... el arco no muy bien – un poco avergonzada – aunque si se luchar con el, pero prefiero las dagas, para pelea cuerpo a cuerpo sirven mejor, y soy muy hábil con ellas. – bajo la cabeza – Los caminos hacia el sur ya no son seguros, por eso llevo las armas, ya hoy en día nadie se puede fiar de nadie – mirando al pequeño.

En ese momento un brillo llamó su atención, en el suelo de la cabaña, había un pequeño frasco de cristal, de no más de un palmo de altura, y en su interior brillaba fuertemente un resplandor rosado, provocado por unas pequeñas piedra que estaban en su interior. La joven se acercó al frasco y lo cogió, mirando detenidamente aquellos trozos de la perla milenaria, por la cual el mundo estaba enfrentado. El monje Miroku se quedó también mirando lo que había cogido la chica, entonces se dio cuenta de que eran y se quedó en blanco, _"¿cómo he permitido que se me caigan?, si Inuyasha lo viera me mataba"_ entonces miró a la muchacha que seguía mirando los fragmentos con cierta curiosidad.

- Ejem, disculpe señorita Kaori, pero ese frasco es mío, ¿me lo podría devolver? – dijo educadamente.

Esta pareció enterarse saliendo como de un trance, asintió, y le entrego al monje el frasco.

- ¿Por qué tiene fragmentos de la perla de las cuatro almas? – pregunto con curiosidad.

Todos los presentes miraron a la joven sorprendidos por la pregunta que acababa de hacer, sabían que cualquier demonio o sacerdotisa podría saber que eran fragmentos de la perla de las cuatro almas, solo por el poder que desprendía muchos demonios eran atraídos por ella. Y ahora esa chica le preguntaba que hacían con los fragmentos, esa pregunta o era demasiada estúpida, o demasiada precisa.

- ¿Cómo sabe que son fragmentos de la perla de las cuatro almas? – dijo aún el monje sorprendido.

- ¿Qué como lo se? – pronunció como si esa pregunta no viniera a cuento – pues por que yo también tengo, miren – contesto mientras se sacaba de su cuello un collar del que colgaban cincos pequeños destellos rosados – yo los he ido encontrando por mi camino, la mayoría de ellos los encontré después de destruir al demonio que lo poseía - mirando a sus fragmentos.

- Señorita Kaori - dijo seriamente el monje – se da cuenta que si sigue su camino con esos fragmentos podría ser atacadas por muchos demonios en busca de ellos – observando a la joven que parecía no intimidarse.

- Si, me doy cuenta monje, se que corro peligro – sonrió débilmente – pero lo que tengo que hacer es más importante que todo el peligro que se cierne en el sur, tengo que dirigirme hacia allí, y nada ni nadie me detendrá y no me hará cumplir mi misión, soy muy fuerte aunque no lo parezca, y se me mover, no importa que grande sea el obstáculo de mi camino, yo lo conseguiré pasar - dijo con tanta seguridad en si misma que los demás estabas aún más sorprendidos.

En ese momento la anciana Kaede llegó a la cabaña con las provisiones para, la chica guardo el collar con los fragmentos en el cuello, mientras recogía la comida y la empezaba a guardar en su _"mochila"_, quería salir de ahí lo antes posible, si se quedaba más con ellos, no podría aguantar separarse de ellos una vez más. Cuando termino de recoger, se levanto y se puso la _"mochila" _al hombro, preparándose para salir.

- Señorita Kaori, debería pasar aquí la noche, no creo que viajar de noche por estas tierras sea muy seguro – dijo seriamente Miroku.

- No se preocupe monje – sonrió débilmente – tengo que llegar al sur pronto, no me puedo entretener, si llegó tarde, y no encuentro a esa persona, no se si podría volver, por eso no me importa si es de noche o de día, ya me las apañare, no se preocupe – saliendo de la cabaña.

Todos miraron por donde había salido la chica, sobre todo el pequeño Shippo, aunque a esa persona no la conocía de nada, le agradaba, era como volver a tener a Kagome con ellos, la vitalidad de Kagome hacía que las travesías por el Sengoku fueran divertidas y alegres, pero desde que se había ido, todo era aburrido, no sabía que hacer. Entonces se levantó y salió de la cabaña en la dirección en la que Kaori se había ido anteriormente.

La noche era oscura, y solamente estaba iluminada por las estrellas, ya que la luna aún no había salido. El pequeño corrían intentando alcanzar a la chica, de pronto vio a la chica en el camino que se introducía en el bosque.

- ¡¡Kaori!! – grito mientras corría - ¡¡Kaori espera!! – la joven pareció darse cuenta de que la llamaban ya que se volteó y miró al pequeño.

- ¿Shippo? – la muchacha parecía un poco sorprendida - ¿qué haces aquí pequeño? – sonriéndole tiernamente.

- Es que ... – dijo con un poco de vergüenza – me gustaría que pensarás lo de quedarte con nosotros esta noche, así mañana podrías continuar tu viaje y nos conocerías mejor – sonriendo.

La joven sonrió tristemente al pequeño.

- Me gustaría quedarme Shippo, pero ... – suspiró – tengo que irme hacia el sur, si no llego a tiempo y no encuentro a esa persona ... a lo mejor no podré volver con mi familia, ni ver de nuevo a mis amigos – dijo con tristeza – intento proteger a una persona que me necesita, aunque él no sabe que estoy aquí – sonrió un poco – por eso quiero volver lo más pronto posible, para saber si esta bien.

- ¿Te importa mucho esa persona a la que proteges? – dijo inocentemente.

- Si – sonriendo tristemente – me importa demasiado, por eso le protejo ¿lo entiendes Shippo? – pregunto sonriente.

El pequeño asintió levemente agachando la cabeza, no quería despedirse de ella.

- Además, estoy no es un adiós, tómatelo como un hasta luego, ¿vale? – guiñándole un ojo en señal de confianza.

Shippo levantó la cabeza mirando a los profundos ojos zafiros de la joven, no sabía por que, pero esa forma de mirada la conocía, se parecía a la de Kagome. Sonrió un poco y asintió, luego se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la aldea nuevamente, donde le esperaban sus amigos.

La chica fue dirigiéndose hacia el camino que conducía al bosque, escapando en la oscuridad, una oscuridad que muy dentro de ella empezaba a cubrir su corazón, aunque ella no se diera cuenta, una parte salvaje de ella empezaba a cobrar forma, alimentándose de rencor, un rencor que aunque aminoraba, le daba fuerzas para seguir con vida durante el tiempo suficiente para volver a salir, y mostrar su verdadera forma, para así apoderarse de aquel cuerpo, aunque era fuerte lucharía por arrebatárselo, sería dura la batalla, pero no se rendiría fácilmente. Esto solo era el comienzo de una pelea por la cual se pondría en juego el alma de la chica, que estaba ahora dividida en dos partes, odio y rencor por todo lo que había sufrido, era una parte débil, pero que aún estaba en ella, y una parte de bondad que siempre estaba presente, pero que con cada paso que daba se ensombrecía un poco, dejando atrás lo que ella deseaba, sus sueños, sus amigos, su familia ... dejándolo todo atrás, olvidando, perdiendo su persona en una lucha que solo el tiempo sabría cual sería el ganador.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

En lo profundo del bosque, en el Árbol Sagrado, un joven de cabellos plateados no podía conciliar el sueño, algo le estaba molestando. De repente su estomago hizo un ruido poco grato, a Inuyasha se le formo una gotita en la cabeza, no había comido en todo el día, era normal que no pudiera dormir con el estómago vacío. Bajo del árbol y se encaminó lentamente hacia la aldea, no tenía prisa, quería disfrutar de la brisa de la noche, del silencio, del aroma de los árboles ... pocas veces se había parado a pensar en lo tranquilo que se estaba así, en la paz que se respiraba por las noches en ese lugar.

De pronto el joven escucho una canción ... una melodía triste, alguien cerca de él la estaba tarareando, y cantando, perecía que no se sabía la letra entera, y en la estrofa, en vez de cantarla la tarareaba.

Siempre que a tu lado este, 

_En mi vida soy feliz,_

_No te vayas de mi lado,_

_No quiero más sufrir._

En cuestión se minutos enfrente del joven apareció una figura de las sombras, una joven caminaba tranquilamente hacia donde el se encontraba, llevaba una ropa un poco extraña y tenía dos coletas juguetonas en el pelo, con los largas mechas plateada surcándolo. Pero su rostro no se veía, estaba oculto por el oscuro manto de la noche, cada vez estaba más cerca del joven hanyou que la miraba cautelosamente. La joven se paró, como si acabara de darse cuenta de la presencia.

- Nos volvemos a ver Inuyasha – pronunció tranquilamente - ¿qué pronto no? – dijo divertida.

Inuyasha no sabía que decir sería la chica que conoció en el bosque ... pero si era ella estaba muy cambiada, demasiado.

- Eres tú ... – murmuro – pues sí, no dijiste que te ibas a ir hacia el sur – con tono burlón.

- Pues sí – contestó ella – pero he tenído que ir a la aldea a por provisiones que no me quedaba – dijo adelantándose – pero como ya te dije, me voy – susurro.

- Me dijiste que cuando nos volviéramos a encontrar me dirías tu nombre – poniendo su tono serio - ¿acaso no cumplirás tu palabras? - dijo con arrogancia.

La joven frunció el ceño aunque el hanyou no lo pudiera ver.

- Mi nombre es Kaori – mostrando su rostro mientras sonreía – Kaori Katsuya.

_**Continuara .....**_

_Bueno, lo se tarde y el capitulo malísimo, pero es lo mejor que e me ocurrió, si es que tengo la peor suerte del mundo T.T pero bueno contesto a los review y subo ya el capitulo y no me matéis si no os gusta ok n.n._

_**Kaori Asamiya: **Aneue mala ;-; quieres que pierda la apuesta, y por cierto si vi el capitulo de Yugioh que me mandaste esta fenomenal, y si soy muy pesimista no me conoces lo suficiente como para darte cuenta de eso, es que ya sabes, el mundo va en contra mía y por eso soy así u.u, bueno, espero que te haya gustado tu regalos de cumpleaños :p, y lo de depravada mental ya veremos ¬¬ adiós._

_**Meiko – 174: **Si, si ya se quien eres y todo eso, si a lo mejor quedaran juntos y a lo mejor no, quien sabe, y otra cosa no me dejes tantos review en un capitulo que pierdo la cuenta de los que en verdad llevo._

_**Meg – ek : **No importa lo que te tardes, yo se que eres una fiel seguidora de esta historia y que no te la perderías, estoy en lo correcto verdad? Y mi fics no es maravilloso es fantástico xD jeje es broma, nos vemos por el msn._

_**Antonietta: **Con dos tt, como tu me dijiste ¬¬ que mala eres, acordarte de mi fics en un examen, que poca vergüenza, y si voy a actualizar siempre, si puedo claro, pero es que tu sabes que esta semana he estado más atareada buscando los malditos fragmentos de mi historia **(si xD los fragmentos habrá que buscar unidos tu y yo ... ) **si ya me dijiste lo de matemáticas, y otra cosa, voy a ganar yo jajajajaja **(yo también te quiero mucho y sabes que siempre te apoyare ;) )**_

_**Kagome – N:** Hola n.n que tal estas tú, bueno, se que he tardado un par de días, pero tú también sabes que he estado en búsqueda de mi inspiración perdida y de otras cosas xD, si la actitud de Kagome hacia Inuyasha es muy divertida, es como una mezcla de dos personalidades. No creo que Inuyasha la consuele, ya sabes como es orgulloso hasta la muerte, que va tu eres mi princesa de ojos de cristal, o como en la película de Joselito, La niña de mis ojos jeje, **:: las relaciones privadas por el msn de acuerdo? ¬¬::** no le hables así de borde **(si ya estoy curada, para mal de Eli vuelvo como las malas hiervas jajajaja) ** graciosa, Ken no sale, ya sabes que es muy tímido -.- **;;si muy dura, pero aquí se divierte una como nunca, no veas los líos que se forma una xD ;; **nos vemos por el msn ;). La princesa de ojos de cristal._

_**Inuyasha: **Espero que te haya gustado la historia, gracias por haberme leído n.n_

_**Vane: **Ya ¬¬ Antonietta hace lo que sea para que yo pierda, pero no le daré ese gustazo, a y los de capítulos de Inuyasha yo no he visto en español ninguno :p y se me la historia eso tiene gracia xD, si lo se, se lo toma todo muy a pecho, la conozco demasiado bien, y tiene un sentido del humor buenísimo ¬¬, de todas formas gracias por leerme n.n._

_Bueno, esto son los agradecimientos a todas las personas que leyeron mi One – Short Sueño eterno n.n gracias por haberlo leído, me ha impresionado que sea tanta gente._

_**Arlet, Ana, Belén 1, Kagome – N, Jorleen , Roshio Haneko Higurashi, Antonietta, Líela, Kaori Asamiya y Yashi – mgj.**_

_Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero que nos veamos en el capítulo siguiente._

_**Próximo capítulo ...**_

_**El medallón de los dos mundos**_

_**Nos lo perdáis**_

_Se despide ASUMI-CHAN, Elís, Naruku y Asami **(;: Adiós :;) **_


	7. El medallón de los dos mundos

_Bueno, creo que he actualizado a tiempo no?, con el capitulo anterior tuve problemas, como ya ustedes saben con mi computadora, que la muy maldita la tuvieron que configurar ¬¬ y me borraron los preciosos capítulos que tenia de esta historia T.T , pero ahora he vuelto con más fuerza que antes, aunque este capitulo mayormente ha sido copiar y pegar, ya que no he cambiado casi nada del antiguo, ya que este es mi capitulo favorito n.n **( si ¬¬ es su favorito por que mata al alguien u.u) **si T.T es muy triste como muere pero lo adoro, es mi capitulo favorito también por que puedo cambiar el destino de la gente, aunque me guste más el drama la incógnita es fantástica n.n **( si ya ¬¬ contar la historia de un medallón con una maldición tiene incógnita, pues así va España de bien u.u) :: oye que también es mi capitulo favorito de este fics ¬¬:: (y?) :: que para que me guste tiene q tener misterio y me encanta este capitulo:: **gracias Naruku n.n siempre puedo contar contigo, eres el Yami mas lindo que conozco** :: soy el único que conoces xD :: **entonces será por eso._

_Chicas!!! Se que he actualizado pronto pero es que tenía ganas de antes de entrar en una semana de desastres poder subir este capitulo que como he dicho me encanta y es fantástico, por lo menos para mi lo es, por que cuenta la historia sobre de que trata el fics n.n **( si una trama un tanto oscura y macabra con un poco de sangre y un par de muertes no?) :: por que te crees que me gusta este capitulo? :: ( por las muertes y el derramamiento de sangre?) :: exactamente n.n es algo que me encanta:: **¬¬UUU Yami tenias que ser -.-, bueno contestaré a vuestras review encantada en el apartado de abajo como ya habré recordado más de veinte mil veces a lo largo de la historia **( y yo seguiré diciendo que es una perdida de tiempo decirlo ya que nadie se leería tu historia) **¬¬ tu tienes unos cambios de humor peor que los míos eh? Quieres que lo deje, que lo siga, que si el bueno, que si es malo, joder!! Aclárate **:: es verdad, siempre andas diciendo que si lo malo que es el fics y eso, pero cuando quiere dejar de escribir no la dejas, por que? :: **eso ,eso** ( la verdad ni yo misma lo se u.u, pero algo me dice que si no acabas el fics no estaré contenta nunca en mi vida) **joder ¬¬ pues quien te lo dice tiene que o quererme mucho o tenerme una manía impresionante contra mi, para que te convexa de que mi fics valga la pena ahí que tener muchas agallas y muy mala cabeza, **( insinúas algo ¬¬)**_

_**Disclainer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos ni nunca lo serán, a no ser que por un milagro Rumiko Takahashi me deje los derechos de autor de la serie **(cosa que nunca creo que llegue a ocurrir) **exactamente, pero cada día estoy más cerca de conseguir la perfección de un fan **( como o.O?) **ver todas las películas tener mas de cien imágenes, poseer todas las canciones y ver la serie entera **(pues gran parte de eso tengo que decirte que ya lo has cumplido ¬¬UUU) **tu crees? n.n **:: bueno menos ver la tercera película de Inuyasha y la serie entera todo lo demás si u.u :: **bueno, gracias._

_- Hablando_

"Pensando" 

_Flash Back_

Recuerdos de un tiempo pasado 

_**(Comentarios de Autora)**_

El medallón de los dos mundos 

El silencio reinaba en la oscuridad de la noche, la Luna aún cautelosa aún no se mostraban en el cielo, haciendo que las pequeñas estrellas y luceros tomaran protagonismo esa hermosa noche de verano. Pequeños puntos, que en el firmamento brillaban hasta el amanecer, dejando ver su mayor esplendor cuando la luna no aparecía hacia la noche profunda.

Dos personas se miraban en esa oscuridad, sus ojos brillaban por los reflejos que las estrellas producían en ellos, oro y zafiro, luz y mar ... dos precioso colores de ojos eran los que poseían esos dos seres que se mantenía callados, en silencio, solo se podía escuchar el ulular de algún búho, que esa noche hubiera salido de caza, y se hubiera parado a descansar cerca de ellos.

La joven que ahora mostraba su rostro alegre y juvenil estaba adornado por una hermosa sonrisa, una sonrisa que transmitía paz y tranquilidad y a la vez alegría y dulzura. Las miradas que penetran en el almas suelen ser así, llenas de bondad, pareciese que estaba intentando saber los pensamientos del hanyou en ese momento, y aunque se mantuviera callada, esa sonrisa era suficiente para entender que no estaba nerviosa ni asustada, todo lo contrario, estaba feliz y alegre.

Por su parte el hanyou estaba callado, con el rostro mostrando un poco de sorpresa, aunque sabía que era la joven que se encontró anteriormente el cambio era notables, las ropas, el cabello, el rostro ... parecía que fuera una exterminadora o algo así, esa sería una solución lógica para que se cambiara tan rápido, o para pasar desapercibida, por alguna razón al joven le molestaba la mirada que tenía la chica, tan penetrante, tan alegre y tranquila, no era la reacción que se esperaba de parte de la muchacha.

- Por que no hablas Inuyasha, ¿es que te ha comido la lengua el gato? – dijo divertida.

- ¡¡Claro que no!! – elevando su tono de voz.

- ¿Entonces por que no hablas, impresionado o ... tal vez asustado? – pronunció con cierto desdén.

- ¿Asustado? – dijo confundido - ¿de que tendría que estar asustado Kaori? – contesto él.

- De que las apariencias engañen – sonriendo – yo nunca parezco lo que soy, no es lo mismo vivir que luchar, yo he aprendido a compaginar esas dos cosas, pero tú ... ligas la lucha a tu vida y eso tampoco es bueno, nunca has pensado en que harás cuando termine tu lucha, no has pensado en que harás cuando ya no tengas razón de vivir – poniendo tono de misterio – y eso te asusta ¿verdad?. No saber que hacer en ese momento que todo acabe, solo el deseo de luchar que tienes no es suficiente para vivir, tienes que aprender a ver más allá de eso – sonriendo con superioridad.

Inuyasha parecía confundido, ¿como sabía esa chica tantas cosas sobre él?, solo la conocía de hacía unas horas, y ahora ... le contaba lo que había que estado dedicándose toda la vida, aunque en parte tenía algo de razón, cuando terminara la lucha contra Naraku todo acabaría, por lo menos para él, ya que prometió irse con Kykio cuando vengara su muerte y el engaño que sufrieron los dos.

- ¿Cómo sabes esas cosas sobre mi? – enfadándose - ¿cómo sabes tanto sobre mi sin siquiera conocerme? – pronunció astutamente.

- Puedo leer los sentimientos de los demás, ¿no te lo había dicho? – fijándose en la cara de sorpresa que el hanyou había puesto – también percibo una gran confusión en ti, estas indeciso entre dos caminos, uno te conduce a la muerte y otro a la vida ... y puedo ver que la elección es difícil ¿no? – pronunció tristemente – los hanyous no solemos prestar mucho caso a nuestras emociones, ya que al no ser ni humano ni demonios no entendemos sus impulsos – sonriendo melancólicamente – yo aprendí a saber que camino elegir hace tiempo, gracias a mis amigos aprendí todo eso – levantando la vista – a veces el camino a la felicidad es el camino que tenemos delante, y ni siquiera nos damos cuenta de que esta ahí - mirando distraídamente el cielo – bueno ... creo que me he ido por las ramas – murmuro para si misma.

El joven estaba demasiado confundido por los cambios de humor tan repentinos de la chica, a veces parecía estar muy seria y otras muy infantil, pero él si sabía de lo que hablaba ella, el también había pasado por eso. No saber que sientes, ni el camino que has de elegir, por que no entiendes tú corazón era lo que le pasaba a él ahora . Cuando terminaran con Naraku había prometido irse con Kykio, pero ... a Kagome antes de que resucitaran a Kykio le había prometido que la protegería, que no la dejaría sola ... no sabía por que guiarse, todo era muy confuso para el, los sentimientos era difíciles de entender, y mucho más los suyos.

- Entiendo que es lo que me has dicho – bajando la mirada – y tienes razón en lo que has dicho, es difícil elegir cuando no entiendes lo que sientes – dijo amargamente.

- No te preocupes – sonriendo – algún día entenderás lo que sientes, y así podrás saber que camino tienes que elegir – acercándose a él – no conocemos a personas por cosa del azar, las conocemos por que tenemos que hacerlo, nuestro destino nos obliga a ver a esas personas tarde o temprano – mirando directamente a los ojos al hanyou – no creo que mi encuentro contigo sea cosa de azar – murmuro al pasar a su lado – el destino une el camino de las personas, recuerdas lo que te dije sobre mi camino ¿verdad?, mi camino me dirige hacia el sur, pero me ha servido para conocer a personas que me han hecho ser muy feliz durante él - sonriendo tranquilamente, aunque se podía notar un deje de tristeza en aquellos ojos zafiros – pero aunque duela he tenido que decirle adiós, y ahora me despido de ti Inuyasha, nuestros caminos se separan aquí – caminado firmemente hacia delante – aunque no veo por que no nos volveremos a ver, esto no es un adiós definitivo – murmuro para que solo el se enterara – si no un hasta luego - siguiendo su camino.

Y así la chica se fue alejando del hanyou, dejándolo confundido, pero alegre, esa chica tenía una filosofía un tanto insólita pero coherente. El ya lo sabía, esa chica era un enigma, un rompecabezas muy complejo, que con solo saber de que se trataba podría completarlo, pero no tenía los datos suficientes para descifrarlo, demasiadas piezas, pero algunas ya lograban encajar en sus lugares, dejando ver un hermoso y sedoso pelo azabache, pero el resto era una incógnita, y el resolvería ese enigma.

- Nos volveremos a ver Kaori – sonriendo.

Después de mirar por donde se había ido la chica se volteó y siguió caminado a la aldea, olvidándose totalmente de su apetito, solo recordando las palabras de la joven "_algún día entenderás lo que sientes, y así podrás saber que camino tienes que elegir"._ Era verdad, algún día sabría por fin que sentía y que tenía que hacer, aunque esperaba que cuando lo entendiera, no fuera demasiado tarde.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

En el castillo de Naraku la chica que controlaba los vientos estaba sujetándose el pecho mientras respiraba pausadamente por el dolor que le provocaba aquel ser que le había dado vida, y ahora comenzaba a quitársela lentamente, estrujando su corazón, mientras una niña albina permanecía callada y con la miraba inexpresiva mientras contemplaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

- Kagura ... – habló fríamente el hombre que tenía su corazón – te encargue que buscaras a la chica que va con ellos, y no me la has traído, además me dices que alguien que no es Inuyasha ha destruido a Akaru, exijo una explicación ahora – esa orden sonó tan imperativa como la de cierto Taiyoukai de ojos ámbar.

- La chica ... al parecer a desaparecido de esta época – dijo lentamente – no note ni su aroma, ni presencia en este mundo, al parecer a desaparecido – cerró los ojos intentando controlar su respiración –y lo que pasó con Akaru, Inuyasha no lo destruyo ya que otro demonio lo hizo antes, no se como, ni por que, pero acabo con el como si nada – abriendo los ojos de nuevos – no se quien era, pero si era una enemiga, mas vale andarnos con cuidado, era muy poderosa - recuperando su respiración normal.

- Uhm ... así que muy poderosa – dijo pensativamente – si fuera un aliado nos beneficiaría mucho – sonriendo malévolamente – Kanna, muéstrame a la persona que venció a Akaru – mientras se fijaba en la chica.

Kanna se acerco a donde estaba su amo y le mostró en su espejo la imagen de una chica que andaba tranquilamente por un sendero, no parecía poderosa. Naraku se preguntaba como un ser tan insignificante como es había podido destruir a una de sus mejores criaturas, debía esconder algo, esa imagen no podía ser la de esa chica, tendría que probarla, y saber hasta que punto llegaba su poder.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kagome estaba caminando por el sendero del bosque sumida en sus pensamientos, había mentido todo este tiempo, y aunque se sentía un poco culpable, le había salido el plan a la perfección, había engañado a sus amigos y a Inuyasha, y además no se habían dado cuenta. Estaba orgullosa de si misma, era la primera vez que mentía tan seguido y le había salido muy bien, ahora empezaba a darse cuenta de que tenía vocación para actriz **_(se nota que mis locuras siempre están presente o.o?) _**

La noche empezaba a refrescar, y la joven aún no había encontrado refugió para descansar, la búsqueda de los fragmentos seria muy dura y larga, ella sola contra el mundo, sería todo un desafío muy grande, pero no le tenía miedo al futuro. Kagome buscó algún lugar para refugiarse esa noche, para que mañana pudiera levantarse fresca y renovada para otro día de búsqueda, a lo lejos vio una pequeña cueva, que parecía que estaba deshabitada.

Sin previo aviso el medallón empezó a brillar cegándola por unos instantes.

- Pero ... ¿qué ocurre? – pregunto desorientada.

Del medallón apareció la figura de una mujer realmente alterada.

- ¿Izaoy?, ¿qué haces aquí? , no te he llamando – dijo confundida.

La mujer la miró seriamente, y con un poco de angustia.

- Kagome, te tengo que explicar algo sobre ese medallón que tienes, me lo acaban de comunicar - pronuncio preocupada.

- ¿El medallón? – contesto desconcertada - ¿qué le ocurre al medallón? – un tanto curiosa.

- El medallón esta maldito – arrastrando las palabras – ese medallón esta maldito, y por mi culpa tu lo portas – dijo angustiada – yo no sabia que tenía una maldición, y menos que ese medallón era el que unía los dos mundos – pronunció un tanto exasperada.

- ¿Una maldición? – confusa - ¿cómo que el medallón que une los dos mundos?, ¡explícate! – contesto demandando una respuesta.

- Para explicártelo tenemos que retroceder en el tiempo, unos 500 años de esta edad, cuando el mundo de los humanos y los demonios, estaba regido por las luchas entre ellos – dijo mientras desaparecía mientras un brillo empezaba a rodear la cueva.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**Kagome he Izaoy estaban mirando una batalla entre demonios y humano, todo era tan sangriento y horrible, era una cosa horrenda. Kagome miraba horrorizada como se mutilaban los unos a los otros , sin en cambio Izaoy tenía una mirada fría que la chica no había visto en ella hasta ahora.**_

_**- "Hace 500 años los humanos y demonios estaban enfrentados entre ellos peor que en el tiempo en el que estas, ambas partes se odiaban hasta un extremo que no se podía imaginar pasaron muchos años de guerra y devastación , hasta que ambas partes llegaron a un acuerdo aunque muchos de ellos no lo estaban" – dijo seriamente.**_

_**Kagome miró a su alrededor, ya no estaba en una batalla sino lo que parecía una forja.**_

_**- "Ambas partes decidieron crear un medallón que tendría a raya tanto a humanos como a demonios manteniendo la paz entre ambas especies, su portador debería proteger el medallón a toda costa e ir pasándolo de generación en generación para así pues conservar la paz en el mundo, pero algunos de los que no estaban de acuerdo con esta repentina pan idearon un plan para destruir el medallón y así reinara el caos y la guerra en el mundo" su rostro se ensombreció.**_

_**Ahora estaban en lo que parecía una cueva donde un demonio estaba haciendo un ritual.**_

_**- " Hakotsu uno de los demonios con más poder de esa era que además era un semi-dios creó una maldición sobre el medallón gracias a pactos entre humanos, que aunque no le gustara era la única forma de poder hacer la maldición, esa maldición hacia que el efecto del medallón se anulase haciendo que la guerra volviera a los dos mundos a no ser que el portador matará al demonio que creo la maldición" – dijo mirando con remordimiento a aquel demonio.**_

_**Kagome he Izaoy volvían a estar en un campo de batalla donde demonio y humanos combatían a muerte.**_

_**- " Mucho de los portadores del medallón murieron en las batallas contra demonios durante casi un siglo, pero Amiya el heredero del último portador lucho hasta la muerte con el demonio Hakotsu causando la muerte del demonio y la suya propia, pero antes de que el demonio muriera lanzo una maldición no tan potente como la otra pero efectiva" – seriamente.**_

_**Kagome ahora estaba mirando el medallón que estaba rodeado de sangre y luego miró el suyo, si eran el mismo que maldición tendría.**_

_**- " La ultima maldición que hecho también inutilizaba el medallón pero en menor grado que el anterior, pero hacia que su portador tuviera un límite de vida de 30 años si no cumplía su destino u objetivo en la vida al cumplir esa edad, pero el medallón nunca fue encontrado hasta el siglo que tu vives por un heredero de Amiya que antes de morir tuvo una hija Mutsumi a la que le tocaba llevan el medallón pero como nunca se encontró la historia se convirtió en leyenda, y la leyenda en mito, hasta que al final cayó en el olvido" – dijo echando una ultima mirada al campo de batalla. **_

_**Kagome miró a su alrededor todo seguía igual hasta que de pronto volvieron a la cueva donde se encontraban anteriormente.**_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kagome miraba a Izaoy con cara de interrogante, si en su tiempo ya alguien había encontrado el medallón, ¿qué era la relación que ella tenía con el medallón?, la verdad no lo entendía.

- Pero ... si dices que en mi tiempo un heredero de Amiya ya encontró el medallón, ¿por qué tengo que llevarlo yo?, no lo entiendo – dijo confusa.

Izaoy la miró con tristeza.

- Por que el medallón esta ligado a tu destino como al de su anterior dueño que lo intento destruir, pero el alma del medallón renace haciendo que pase al más allá para así cuando este lista el portador o en tu caso la portadora lo lleve – agachando la cabeza.

La chica aún estaba más confundida, el medallón estaba ligado a su destino, ¿acaso ella sería heredera de Amiya?, era imposible, no tenía ningún parentesco. Además ese medallón no lo había visto nunca en ningún familiar ... ¿o quizás si?, la joven abrió los ojos al máximo, como si acabara de recordar algo de lo que ya se había olvidado.

Flash Back 

_Una pequeña de unos cinco años corría por los pasillos de su casa buscando a su padre, para enseñarte un dibujo que acababa de hacer._

_- ¡¡Papa!! ¿¡donde estas¡? – mientras registraba la casa - ¡¡Papa!!._

_La pequeña salió fuera buscándolo hasta que lo encontró sentado al lado del Árbol Sagrado mirando lo que parecía un medallón, la pequeña se le quedó mirando era una estrella que encerraba a los personas dándose la mano._

_- ¿ Papa que eso? – dijo con curiosidad la pequeña._

_El hombre se dio la vuelta al oír la voz de su hija escondiendo el medallón._

_- Hola hija, ¿qué querías? – preguntando con serenidad._

_- ¿Qué era ese medallón que tenias? – dijo con inocencia._

_Su padre la miró como sorprendido pero se le pasó enseguida y dijo con serenidad._

_- Una herencia de familia – dijo mirando la carita de la pequeña – muy antigua._

_- ¿Herencia? ¿Qué es eso? – dijo con carita de por fa dímelo._

_El hombre miró la carita de la niña y sonrió._

_- Una herencia es una cosa que se pasa de padres a hijos durante mucho tiempo – mirando la cara de ilusión de la pequeña._

_- ¿Entonces ese medallón será mío también? – con entusiasmo._

_La cara del padre se entristeció un poco._

_- A lo mejor si, pero recuerda que este medallón que tengo va ligado al destino – mirando con ternura a su pequeña._

_- ¿Destino? – sin entender a su padre - ¿Por qué dices eso?._

_- Algún día lo entenderás pequeña, aunque espero que no lo hagas por que sería muy difícil cumplirlo – dijo levantándose – y ahora- dijo cogiendo a su pequeña en brazos - ¿qué era lo que me querías enseñar?._

_Fin de Flash_

Kagome se quedó impactada las palabras que le dijo su padre "_recuerda que este medallón que tengo va ligado al destino" _. Destino esa palabra que siempre se le había pasado por la cabeza cuando se encontraba con sus nuevos amigos, cuando conocía gente, cuando conoció a Inuyasha, por esa palabra ¿su padre murió? Imposible no quería creerlo. Pero dentro de ella sabía que todo era posible.

- Papa ... – susurro muy bajito.

Izaoy la miró con tristeza y melancolía.

- Si, ese medallón perteneció a tu padre, por eso te dije que lo conocía – murmuro – cuando el acepto quedarse con el medallón intentando cumplir su destino marco sentencia – tristemente.

- Pero ,¿por qué lo hizo? – pequeñas lágrimas se formaban en su rostro - ¿por qué? – susurró dejando escapar lagrimas cristalinas de sus ojos.

- Tu padre era muy valiente, no habría aceptado que nadie hubiera cargado con su destino - mirando a Kagome – si esto te ayuda te mostraré lo que pasó.

Kagome tenía los ojos cerrados, pero consiguió ver un resplandor como lo vio cuando fueron al pasado.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente hasta que vio a un joven que andaba por una montaña, no tendría más de 20 años se le veía muy feliz, ella sonrió, su padre era una persona muy alegre pero se enfadaba con facilidad.**_

_**- " Tu padre se encontró el medallón el esta montaña cuando fue a explorarlo – en ese momento el joven tropezó y se cayó – pero ya te he dicho que la casualidad no existe – el chico miraba un extraño objeto que brillaba en el suelo – su destino fue encontrarse con el medallón y se lo quedó aunque el no sabía que el medallón tenia una maldición – el chico se guardo el objeto en el bolsillo – pero cuanto los ancianos se enteraron que el medallón había sido descubierto se pusieron de inmediato de contacto con él" – mirando la escena.**_

_**Kagome miraba a su padre en medio de un corro de personas que le parecían estar contando algo a lo que el joven se le ensombreció la cara y luego se puso a gritar.**_

_**- " Tu padre era una persona muy impulsiva y se puso a protestar por que le tenía que pasar a él eso, los ancianos le dijeron que era su destino , aunque el no se lo tomo muy bien que digamos – mirando los gritos sordos del joven – le dieron a elegir entre si se salvaba o le entregaba el medallón a otra persona que correría la misma suerte que el corría en esos momentos – en joven estaba muy pensativo hasta que al final pareció hablar pero no oyeron lo que fue – el se negó, no quería que otra persona tuviera esa suerte así que el se quedo con el medallón en sus plenas facultades" – mirando la imagen que empezaba a difuminarse.**_

_**Kagome miraba las imágenes de su padre con tristeza cuanto le abría gustado vivir a su lado más tiempo aunque solo fueran un par de años más.**_

_**- " El hizo su vida siempre al pendiente de la maldición, cuando te tuvo a ti supo que si moría el medallón iría a ti directamente , pero el no quería que eso pasara, no quería que muriese al cumplir solo los treinta, y ese secreto no se lo contó a nadie, ni siquiera a tu madre Kagome, el no quería que nadie sufriera por su culpa" – agachó la mirada.**_

_**Kagome miró como su padre jugaba con ella de pequeña esos recuerdos que casi tenia olvidados volvieron a repetirse, llenos de alegría de la infancia.**_

_**- " Pero ... – todo se volvió oscuro de repente – un día cuando nadie esta en tu casa solo él, un enviado de los demonio fue a tu casa a por tu padre, el sabía que le quedaba poco de vida por eso escribió en un papel dejando explicado a tu madre – Kagome estaba viendo cada movimiento de su padre – antes de que el demonio llegara el le estaba esperando en el Árbol sagrado mirando al cielo – Kagome estaba llorando - el lo miro y se levanto para luego mirar al Árbol sagrado de nuevo, esperando lo que venia – cerró los ojos – pero antes de el final, no se sabe lo que paso bien el medallón desapareció y sonrió" .**_

_**Kagome lo estaba viendo quería detenerlo pero no podría hacer nada, pero vio algo que la dejó impactada, su padre puso la mano en el Árbol sagrado como concentrándose en el y susurró algo que ella si pudo oír perfectamente **"Kagome ... nunca te rindas hija mía" _. **_Entonces el demonio saco como una especie de dardo y le dio en la nuca haciendo que el hombre abriera los ojos y luego cayera lentamente al suelo como si de sueño se tratase. Kagome no pudo evitarlo y grito corriendo hasta él._**

_**- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Papa!!!!! – Kagome no supo muy bien pero juraba que su padre la miraba y sonreía mientras caía – ¡¡¡¡¡papá!!!!! – decía corriendo acercándose a él.**_

_**Pero antes de llegar una luz la envolvió devolviéndola al mundo real.**_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kagome estaba llorando en el suelo de la cueva como si de una niña pequeña se tratase, mientras Izaoy la miraba sumamente triste.

- Tu padre no quería que el medallón llegase a ti, no se supo muy bien lo que hizo pero el medallón desapareció hasta que me enviaron a traértelo, yo no sabía que estaba maldito lo juro – dijo con remordimiento – si lo hubiera sabido no te lo hubiera dado te lo prometo – mientras se acercaba.

Kagome seguía llorando mientras las palabras de su padre sonaban en su cabeza _"Kagome ... nunca te rindas hija mía"_, nunca lo haría nunca se rendiría si aún había esperanza de que se podía salvar, se levanto mirando al exterior de la cueva que empezaba a amanecer.

- Ya es hora de irte Izaoy – susurró.

- Si ... – mirando al exterior de la cueva – Kagome ¿qué vas a hacer?.

- Te lo diré en nuestro próximo encuentro, ya es tarde, pero una cosa ten por segura, no me rendiré nunca, aunque nadie viera esperanza en ello yo seguiré adelante – dijo con decisión.

Izaoy sonrió mientras la luz violácea la envolvía y desparecía de nuevo hasta llegar a su mundo. Kagome miraba al exterior de la cueva mientras el sol empezaba a salir por el Este, mirando el medallón que tenía, un medallón que unía el mundo de los humanos y demonios, que hacia que todos convivieran en paz, sin guerras, si desolación, un medallón era lo que separaba a esos dos mundos. Un medallón, dos mundos.

- El medallón de los dos mundos – dijo en un susurro apenas ineludible.

_**Continuara ....**_

_Bueno aquí esta la contestación de vuestras lindas review :) espero que os guste este capitulo, me ha quedado por así decirlo genial, y eso que lo escribí en un día xD ._

_**Kaori Asamiya: **O.O Juro que no me acordaba a quien pertenecía ese apellido solo que no sabia cual pones y se me ocurrio ese n.nUU , pues parece que la apuesta no la voy a perder no crees Aneue? Si es verdad Atem no estaba en su mejor momento nescafé yo lo prefiero con leche xD y con azucar n.n, y seguiré diciendo te q no se escribir y si me sale algo bien pura suerte xD._

_**Meiko – 174: **No me dejes tantos review nunca más que pierdo la cuenta como ya te dije T.T y en cuento a lo que quedan juntos ... ya se vera :p nunca se sabe lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, a lo mejor este es el caso de Inuyasha y Kagome._

_**Maluloca: **Si un poco traumatizada dice que se va a quedar verdad?, es que es un poco exagerada como tu has dicho, nadie se va a morir por leer eso :P o por lo menos eso creo u.u gracias por decir que escribo bien n.n saludos._

_**Kagome-anti-kykio: **No me importa que no me hayas dejado review en todos los capítulos, con que me dejes en un capitulo me vale n.n, eso vas a tener que esperara, por que tardará bastante Inuyasha en darse cuenta de quien es en realidad, demasiado va a tardar jejeje, nos leemos._

_**Umi no neko: **Intentare terminarla ok? Pero eso solo yo lo se xD_

_**Karina – chan: **No te preocupes, para mi es un placer contestar a las dudas que tengas tu y tus hermanos, sois una familia a la que le gusta mi fics y eso no me lo creo xD, bueno ... ya veremos que haces con tu hermano, tu hermanita seguro que es muy linda n.n gracias por decirlo :P sabes que de ti es la única verdad que me creer por que estas obsesionada con mi fics n.n , si!!! He visto euro Júnior, antes muerta que sencilla xD._

_Bueno espero que nos leamos muy pronto n.n_

_**Próximo capitulo ....**_

_**Vida o destino**_

Nos os lo perdáis!!!!!!! Se despide ASUMI-CHAN, Elís y Naruku **(: nos vemos en otra actualización:)**


	8. Vida o destino

Bien!!!!!! Aquí vuelvo con uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito u.u no he tardado tanto como con los demás claro está, por que este lo tengo que actualizar hoy Jueves 16 como diera forma (ya que hoy es el cumpleaños de la Aneue de Eli u.u) :: Si Elena, felicidades por tus 16 ;) ya tienes la misma edad que yo eh?:: ;; muchas felicidades Erena n.n espero que cumplas muchos más!!! ;; "hola Elena n.n en este fics también salgo yo :p" si n.n en este capítulo todo él mundo saldrá, menos las novias y novios de los respectivos personajes xD, me refiero a Elís, Naruku y Asami (yo no tengo novio ¬¬) no lo dudes xD :: no creo que viniera aunque se lo pidiera :: tu novia es muy linda, O.O aun no entiendo como os podéis gustar ;; la verdad yo tampoco u.u , y el mío no viene por que no le invitáis :p le gusta tanto hablar con luchar ;; jejeje es muy lindo :P :: tu tan graciosa Asami ¬¬ :: o.o ( pues eso parece xD) "no os enfadís tan pronto que acabamos de empezar" en eso Ken tiene razón, dejemos de pelear que queda muchos comentarios por poner. 

_Chicas!!!!!! Que alegría de veros n.n bueno, ya he conseguido mi propósito del primer capitulo, llegar a tener en el capitulo siete 80 review n.n eso me hace muy feliz ya que ahora tengo los mismo review que cuando me lo borraron **(si aunque te hubiera importado más llegar a 100 ¬¬) :: si para perder la apuesta xD :: ;; podéis dejar de hablar intento leer ¬¬ ;; " y yo de enterarme de algo de esta historia u.u" ** dios ... que lío más grande -.- no creo que los lectores que no os conozcan entiendan esta presentación tan hablada no creéis? **(ya ... seguramente pensaras que estas loca o algo así) :: o.o y no lo esta ya? :: ;; pasa el límite pero aún no llega u.u ;; "sigo sin entender tu filosofía Asami ¬¬, es más liosa"** si, Asami es una persona con un carácter un pelín raro, como el mío n.n **( no el tuyo no es raro ¬¬ el tuyo es único) **gracias n.n **::pero único por lo distinto que es y de cómo cambia con cada actitud y todo eso :S demasiado único creo yo xD:: **que bonito listo ¬¬ **;; si una personalidad explosiva diría yo, como una bomba de relojería :P ;; **si ... que hacen Bum y os jodéis todos u.u **"-.- pues más o menos si, eso mismo pasa jeje n.nUUU"** dios Ken ¬¬ hasta tu me has abandonado T.T que malos sois conmigo **( tu eres mala con nosotros u.u) :: nosotros solo te devolvemos un poco de eso :: ;; aunque conmigo no tengas nada ;; **¬¬ vais a caer vosotros tres._

_**Disclainer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos así que no tengo derecho sobre ellos, bueno ... si tengo derechos pero solo en este fics, en lo demás nada **(la nota ... ) **a si!!!!!! Se me olvidaba n.nUUU: **Haber ... la sexta temporada de Inuyasha termino en el capitulo 167, y muchos pensaron que en la cuarta peli terminaba, error, en Japón aún tiene que emitir la séptima temporada que va desde el tomo 36 del manga hasta el tomo 40, que es el último, y la serie terminara aproximadamente por Febrero.**_

_- Hablando_

"_Pensando o Flash Back"_

_**(notas de autora)**_

_**Plano Astral**_

Vida o destino 

El alba empezaba a despuntar en el horizonte, donde los rayos de luz iluminaban levemente los campos de arroz, mientras las pequeñas gotas de rocío eran iluminadas claramente por el sol, haciendo que se vieran y resplandecientes. Pero la suave brisa mañanera movía los juncos y la hierba suavemente, haciendo que las brillantes gotas se desplazaran lentamente hasta la tierra. Las diminutas briznas de plantas empezaban a nacer, así continuando la gran cadena de la vida; nacer, vivir, morir, y en este caso renacían de sus semillas, como el ave fénix renacía de sus cenizas.

El bosque empezaba a despertar, y los pájaros a trinar, mientras en el seno del bosque los árboles se susurraban secretos olvidados, fantasías pasadas y cuentos ancestrales sobre personajes que ya no existían. Era extraño ese tiempo, donde todo lo que parecías conocer no era más que una ilusión, ya que todo cambia, para bien o para mal, el futuro lo forjamos nosotros, pero los cambios en nuestra vida no son cosas del azar. En un claro del bosque, en que la luz iluminaba con fuerza, un muchacho de cabellos plateados se encontraba apoyado en el pozo que ahí yacía, con la mirada perdida en el fondo de el, dando paso a pensamientos de angustia y melancolía, haciéndole recordar a una persona a la que tanto quería.

Inuyasha había pasado la noche al lado del pozo, después de dirigirse a la aldea pasa comer y de encontrarse a esa joven que tanto le recordaba a Kagome, había decidido volver a ir tiempo de la chica para verla de nuevo, pero algo le impedía el paso, no sabía por que, pero un sentimiento de remordimiento carcomía su ser, no sabía por que no le dejaba ir, total ya había roto la promesa, no importaba si la volvía a romper. Pero no podía ir, era algo que lo superaba ... no sabía como explicarlo. Después de estar tanto tiempo sentado al lado del pozo pensando pequeñas gotas de rocío se le habían quedado en el traje esparcidas.

Flash Back 

_Mucho después de quedarse dormido, notó una presencia cerca de donde se encontraba, y vio como serpientes de luz volaban por el cielo cazando almas, llevándolas a algún lugar dentro del bosque. Eran las serpientes caza-almas de Kykio. En la noche se podían ver perfectamente, brillaban intensamente sobre el firmamento, aunque no destacaban tanto como la Luna, ya que ese preciado astro era la madre de la noche._

_- Kykio esta cerca ... – murmuró para sí – iré a ver que quiere – dijo levantándose._

_El joven hanyou salió corriendo en la dirección donde se dirigían las serpientes, cada vez el bosque estaba más espeso y dificultaba el paso del chico a través de los arbustos, era como si impidieran que se acercará a la sacerdotisa. **(yo misma lo hubiera detenido ¬¬) **Había de haber alguna razón para que Kykio estuviera allí, ella no vendría si algo no pasará, o si algo fuera a ocurrir. Cada vez estaba más cerca del lugar, se podían ver pequeñas luces de almas cerca de donde se encontraba. _

_Sentada a los pies de un árbol se encontraba la sacerdotisa con los ojos cerrados, como si hubiese estado esperando la llegada del hanyou desde hace rato, una sonrisa lasciva apareció en su rostro. No había notado la presencia de su reencarnación, eso quería decir que había vuelto a su tiempo, perfecto. Tal y como supuso, Kagome había regresado a su tiempo, y por lo que suponía aún no había vuelto. Pero otro poder había notado desde hace rato, un poder enorme, que emanaba una sacerdotisa, y estaba segura de que su reencarnación no tenía ese poder, y que esa no era el aura de ella._

_- Veo que has venido Inuyasha – pronuncio fríamente mientras le miraba._

_- Si ... – murmuro él - ¿para que has venido hasta aquí, Kykio? – contestó el joven._

_- Bueno, por tres cosas en realidad – levantándose – primero es que Naraku tiene ya casi la perla entera y te he venido a avisar que puede que os ataque para conseguir los fragmentos que tenéis - dijo indiferente._

_- Ya se eso, ha atacado esta tarde la aldea – mirando al suelo – el demonio era no muy fuerte, pero creo que tenía fragmentos de la perla, no ha causado daños graves en la aldea, además ya a sido destruido. Naraku me subestima demasiado mandando un demonio de baja categoría – vacilando un poco._

_- ¿Crees?, y por que crees que tenía fragmentos, si los tenía los debes de tener tú ¿no?, no dijiste que ya lo habías destruido, Inuyasha – extrañada de esa respuesta de parte del muchacho._

_- Creo que tenía, y yo no he dicho que fuera yo quien lo destruyera, una persona se entrometió en mi batalla, y seguramente ella tiene los fragmentos – contesto un tanto enfadado por recordar la pelea – aunque seguramente podrá cuidarse sola y proteger los fragmentos, sabe demasiado de Naraku como para caer en sus trampas – dijo extrañamente orgulloso de esa chica._

_- ¿Ella? – pronunció un tanto sorprendida – es una sacerdotisa ¿verdad? – recordando el arrebato de poder que había sentido anteriormente._

_Inuyasha la miró sorprendido por esa pregunta, ¿cómo sabría Kykio que era una sacerdotisa?. Seguramente habría sentido el poder de ella durante la batalla, había sido una espectacular batalla digna de ver._

_- Si, era una sacerdotisa – contestó – y muy poderosa por lo que vi ... puede que ella también pueda ver los fragmentos de la perla, como tú y Kagome – pronunciando tristemente el nombre de la chica, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la sacerdotisa – y por eso los busca, creo que me dijo que intentaba vengar a un amigo suyo – dijo pensativamente._

_- Es imposible que otra sacerdotisa que no sea mi reencarnación o yo podamos ver los fragmentos – pronunció de manera cortante - y además ya no es sorprenderte que muchas personas tengan odio contra Naraku, y quieran vengar lo que les han hecho – mirando a una serpiente que acababa de llegar – además eso era lo segundo que te quería decir, que había sentido una gran cantidad de poder antes por esta zona, y quería saber que ser lo había provocado – contesto mientras se daba la vuelta y se acercaba al árbol de nuevo._

_- Si ... Kaori es muy poderosa, y muy habladora la verdad – sonriendo sin darse cuenta – tiene un sentido de la vida y el destino muy marcado – suspirando – parece estar un poco mal de la cabeza, pero hasta que no la oyes no te crees que es verdad, tiene una forma de hablar con tanto convencimiento, que no se, hace que te lo creas, así sin más – cerró los ojos, estaba empezando a divagar un poco._

_- ¿Kaori? – frunciendo el ceño un poco, no le gustaba que hablara tan libremente de una persona que no conocía y además una mujer – ¿ese es su nombre? – es asintió un poco confundido - creía que no conocías a la sacerdotisa, y menos que sabías tanto de ella – con un poco de amargura en su tono de voz - ¿cómo sabes de ella? – pronunció recuperando su tono habitual de voz._

_- Pues por que hemos hablado en un par de ocasiones – mirando el cielo disimuladamente – me la he encontrado unas tres veces durante el día, sin contar la batalla – recordado las ocasiones en la que la había visto – es una persona que tiene una personalidad muy volátil, cuando la vez luchar no crees que sea una persona tan simple y tan sencilla, la verdad no creía que fuera así, me la imaginaba fría y distante – mirando a la sacerdotisa de nuevo._

_- ¿Habéis hablando en tres ocasiones en un día?, vaya casualidad – desviando la mirada del hanyou - ¿y como es esa sacerdotisa entonces?, o mejor dicho, ¿cómo la has conocido tu, Inuyasha? – bajando la mirada – al parecer la conoces mucho para solo haber hablado en un par de ocasiones me parece a mi – enfadándose un poco._

_- Es la verdad – se defendió él – ha sido casualidad – murmuró – aunque ... ella dijo algo de que la casualidad no existe – pensando en las palabras de la chica – dijo "el destino une los caminos de las personas, mi destino me ha guiado hasta personas que he conocido pero me he tenido que despedir, y ahora me tengo que despedir de ti ..." algo parecido me dijo – intentado recordar más de lo que había dicho – Kaori es muy alegre y algo infantil si me lo permites decir, aunque también es madura y responsable. – sonriendo levemente recordando la pequeña pelea que tuvo al conocerla – La verdad es que la seguí por que quería saber a quien nos estábamos enfrentando, pero resulto ser aliada contra Naraku después de todo – encogiéndose de hombros ._

_- ¿Eso es verdad? – dijo astutamente – no me estarás mintiendo, ¡¡no soportaría que me mintieras!! – dándole la espalda dejando al hanyou confuso – dime ... dime que no me dejaras – dándose la vuelta, mirando al joven – dime que cumplirás tu promesa, que vendrás conmigo al infierno – en sus ojos se reflejaba un poco de tristeza – que no me dejaras sola ... – susurro._

_Inuyasha se sorprendió por las palabras de Kykio, ella nunca decía eso, y menos así ... ¿le habría afectado que hubiera conocido a Kaori?. Pero ella solo era una conocida, solo había hablado con ella un par de veces nada más, tanto le afectaba eso a ella._

_- No te dejare sola – acercándose a ella – no romperé mi promesa, no te dejaré sola – mirándola._

_Extrañamente en ese instante a la que vio no fue a Kykio delante suya, sino a Kagome sonriéndole delante del pozo dándole la mano para que se dirigieran a la aldea ... era verdad, ella le había prometido estar a su lado siempre, igual que él a ella ... que no iba a dejarla sola, que siempre la protegería. Y las había incumplido tantas veces, pero a Kagome no parecía importarle que las rompiera. En ese momento recordó una frase dicha por ella tiempo atrás, "a mi lo único que me importa ... es que seas feliz, yo soy feliz a tú lado". Ella nunca se quejaba, nunca le había replicado cuando iba a buscar a Kykio, cuando se marchaba ... lo único que ella quería que él fuera feliz, ya así significara su desdicha._

_- Kagome ... – susurro muy bajo pero que llegó a odios de Kykio._

_El rostro de la sacerdotisa se endureció, había dicho el nombre de su reencarnación, seguro que estaba pensando en ella. Se debía sentir culpable por que por su culpa se había marchado a su tiempo, aunque ella no lo sabía seguramente eso era lo que había pasado. Mejor sería irse ya, pero antes ...._

_- Por cierto – sonriendo lascivamente – no he notado la presencia de mi reencarnación cerca, ¿acaso no está por aquí? – aunque sabiendo la respuesta dejo al hanyou en blanco._

_- No ... – bajó la cabeza – no ella se fue a su tiempo hace unas semanas – pronunció un poco triste._

_- Y ... ¿volverá? – divirtiéndose por el comportamiento del muchacho – es que, no se ... algo me dice que no volverá, ¿estoy en lo cierto Inuyasha? – mirando entretenida al joven._

_- No ... no lo se – murmuro – y a quien le importa cuanto tarde esa chiquilla en regresar, solo es útil para encontrar los fragmentos nada más – evadiendo la mirada de la sacerdotisa, él sabía que eso no era verdad, pero no dejaría que sus sentimientos salieran a flote, y menos delante de Kykio._

_- Bueno, nos volveremos a ver Inuyasha – mientras se elevaba con sus serpientes de luz - y recuerda, donde hay cenizas nunca habrá amor – recordándole esa frase que ya le había anteriormente._

_El joven hanyou bajó la miraba, aunque la frase que había dicho Kykio era sabía el aún sentía algo por ella, no sabía si era amor, agradecimiento, culpabilidad ... pero algo en él le decía que su destino era estar con Kykio, doliese lo que doliese estar separado de Kagome. Lentamente como sentenciando su condena regreso al pozo, donde horas antes había querido visitar a la chica que le hacía soñar por la noches y desvelarlo a la vez. Miró otra vez al pozo donde agua calló dentro de él, el hanyou no supo si fue por el rocío que tenía en su ropa o por las lágrimas que había empezado a derramar, ya que antes de que empezara a desahogarse se había quedado profundamente dormido._

_Fin de flash_

La noche anterior había sido larga, y al final no había ido a visitar a Kagome, no supo por que su ser le impidió no ir a verla, algo le decía que en ese tiempo donde estaba había algo que se estaba ligado con el futuro, pero no podía saber que era. Tiempo había pasado desde el día en que vio a la chica de ojos chocolate sentada en la vera del pozo, esperándolo ... sonriendo, esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba, que iluminaba sus noches de oscuridad, hasta que solo quedaba ese hermoso brillo. Su amiga, su compañera, su protegida ... ¿solamente eso era Kagome?, ¿solamente la veía como a una amiga a la que protegía?. No ... ella no era solo su amiga, era algo más que eso, sentía por esa joven un sentimiento, que aunque no lo identificara, creía saber cuál era. 

- ¿Qué me hiciste, pequeña? – murmuro - ¿qué hiciste para que empezara a amarte? – susurró mirando de nuevo al pozo - ¿qué me hiciste? – repitiendo esa pregunta unas veces más.

El joven hanyou se volvió a apoyar en el borde del pozo mirando a su alrededor, ya casi era medio día, sería mejor regresar a la aldea antes de que lo fueran a buscar. Mientras se estaba alejando no se dio cuenta que al desaparecer de la vista un pequeño demonio-zorrito apareció junto al pozo con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

- El primer paso es la aceptación – murmuro felizmente Shippo.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

En otro lugar muy lejano ya a la aldea una joven de ojos azules caminaba lentamente por un sendero con la cabeza gacha, parecía triste y decaída, como si le hubiera dado una mala noticia, y no supiera que hacer. Y era verdad, Kagome no sabía que hacer, su vida había cambiado de la noche a la mañana y se había enterado de una de las peores noticias de su vida, y la había presenciado, la muerte de su padre. Era como si el mundo la hubiese tomado con ella, la búsqueda de los fragmentos, el medallón, la maldición que tenía ... esas cosas, le habían cambiado la vida en un día. Además se había enterado de la muerte de su padre, eso era lo que más le había afectado de todo. Demasiadas preocupaciones para una adolescente de quince años y medio.

- Solo tengo que esperar ... – dijo para sí – esperar a cumplir mi destino y la maldición se irá – sonriendo un poco – más tarde o más temprano, la maldición se irá, estoy completamente segura de eso – mirando a su alrededor por que había oído un ruido – no perderé la esperanza nunca – siguiendo su camino.

Por esos parajes era muy común encontrarse a demonios débiles en busca de carne fresca que comer, los humanos no se podían defender bien de un demonio, aunque estos les atraían más los niños, fáciles de matar y de masticar, su carne era más blanda y sabía mejor que la de un humano adulto. Por eso debía estar preparada, aunque esos demonios no se podían comparar contra los que había luchado anteriormente, pero en masa podrían causar grandes destrozos. Nunca los había visto en acción, ni quería verlos, pero prefería tener sus dagas y arco a mano por si acaso algo se presentaba por el camino.

- ¡¡¡Socorro, que alguien me ayude, por favor!!! – escucho la joven al lejos la voz de una niña.

La chica salió corriendo tan rápidamente como pudo y se asombró de la velocidad que había cogido, con sus sensibles orejas y su olfato pudo detectar la dirección donde había escuchado de una niña pidiendo auxilio. En ese momento divisó a la niña corriendo por el bosque, su kimono estaba raído con leves manchas de sangre sobre él, detrás suya unos tres demonios corrían intentando atraparla. Kagome se acerco velozmente y se posó sobre un árbol por donde tendrían que pasar un preparó si arco para lanzar una flecha purificadora, eso sería suficiente para deshacerse de ellos.

- Ahora pasaréis a mejor vida – con una sonrisa un poco cruel en su rostro.

En el momento que soltó la flecha un aura rosada la rodeo mientras se dirigía hacia los demonios. La niña no estaba a una distancia prudente de ellos, debía alejarla más, sino podría ser alcanzada por la onda expansiva de su flecha, tan rápido y sin que la niña pudiera parpadear estaba en los brazos de una joven que la alejaba del peligro. En el momento que la flecha golpeo a uno de los demonios se desintegraron todos instantáneamente pero haciendo que una nube de polvo se levantara impidiéndole la visión a la hanyou haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. La nube de polvo se empezaba a disipar, dejando ver la silueta de dos personas tumbadas en el suelo, la pequeña tenía los ojos cerrados por el miedo que tenía, pero una voz tranquilizadora la calmó.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – murmuro la chica que la acababa de salvar.

La niña poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, con algo de temor al principio, pero cuando los abrió del todo sus sorpresa fue enorme, una muchacha de ojos azules se encontraba enfrente suya apoyada sobre sus piernas mientras sonreía tiernamente. Esa joven la había salvado, pero ... ¿y los demonios?. Miro curiosamente donde debían estar los restos de los demonios y solo vio un enorme cráter producido por algo con una gran fuerza.

- Si ... – susurro – si estoy bien – mirando a la chica.

- Me alegro – dijo ella sinceramente – menos mal que no estas herida de gravedad – mirándola detenidamente – las heridas que tienes en los brazos son superficiales ... aunque sería mejor que te los limpiara, no se te fueran a infectar – mirando detenidamente en su _"mochila"._

- No hace falta que se moleste – pronunció muy educadamente – cuando vuelva a mi casa ya me las curare – sonriendo pasivamente.

- Pero si te las curo yo ahora es mejor, y de paso te llevó para tu casa – olfateo un poco el aire – vienes de esa dirección, ¿no? – señalando hacia delante del camino, de donde había aparecido corriendo.

- Si – contesto algo sorprendida de que la chica supiera de donde había venido.

- Bueno te curó las heridas y nos dirigiremos a tu casa, ¿de acuerdo? – sonriendo levemente.

La niña asintió, mientras Kagome buscaba un poco de alcohol para desinfectar la herida y vendarla. Después de unos minutos la pequeña tenía les heridas vendadas y desinfectadas, y la sacerdotisa empezaba a guardar las cosas para ponerse en camino.

- Súbete a mi espalda, así llegaremos más rápido – contestó alegremente.

La chica se subió a la espalda de la joven sin decir nada, solo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la muchacha mientras cerraba los ojos, estaba muy cansada. Kagome empezó a correr despacio, no quería que la niña empezara a preguntarle como era tan rápida, al cabo de unos minutos la pequeña se quedó dormida, habría sido un día muy difícil para ella. La sacerdotisa aceleró el paso hasta que llegó a una velocidad parecida a la de Inuyasha cuando la llevaba para algún sitio donde se encontraban los fragmentos, sonrió tristemente, que buenos tiempo aquellos.

Al cabo de una hora mas o menos, la joven llego a un pequeño pueblo, donde una mujer que parecía histérica hablaba con un hombre que intentaba calmarla, pero no parecía hacerle nada, solo hacia que la mujer se sintiera peor y empezara a llorar desconsoladamente. Al ver a esa mujer a Kagome le dolió, era tanta la tristeza que emanaba de esa señora ... a lo mejor podía ayudar en algo, y ella sabía que si podía. Se acercó lentamente donde la mujer estaba llorando y le murmuro pero sin mirarla al rostro.

- Creo que esta niña es suya ¿verdad? – pronunció la chica tranquilamente.

La señora al oír la palabra niña levanto su rostro rápidamente para ver a la persona que se le estaba dirigiendo, en su espalda una pequeña niña pelirroja estaba profundamente dormida con una expresión tranquila en su rostro.

- Micky ... – pronuncio la mujer muy sorprendida.

- Cojala – mientras bajaba a la pequeña de su espalda y la ponía en el regazo de su madre – esta dormida, la encontré en el camino perseguida por demonios, solo tenía pequeñas heridas en los brazos – sonriendo alegremente – se pondrá bien – terminó de decir.

- Gracias, gracias, - murmuraba mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la niña – muchísimas gracias, ¿cómo se lo podría agradecer? – sonriendo levemente.

- No hace falta – dándose la vuelta – solo cuídela mejor – empezando a andar.

La mujer asintió fervorosamente mientras sonreía. Kagome mostró una medio sonrisa mientras se internaba en los caminos del sur, cada vez más cerca del camino correcto al que decía seguir, donde terminaría todo, o empezaría. El camino se internaba en el bosque, y la claridad que llegaba hasta el suelo era solo la que los árboles dejaban pasar, suficiente como para poder ver el sendero y los obstáculos que se encontraban en él. Aunque su deber era encontrar los fragmentos, algunas veces era mejor descansar y ver pasar la vida delante tuya, no hacía falta vivirla aprisa, todo llegaría a su justo momento.

Cada vez estaba más y más interna en ese sitio, donde sus únicos aliados ahora mismo eran sus armas, que bien podría servir para destruir a demonios como bandidos y, aunque ella era la misma de siempre, tenía más técnica durante las batallas, sabía cada movimiento, cada paso, cada estrategia, y le era divertido combatir, ya que conocía los efectos y ataques de los demonios con los que había batallado. Era como si ella registrara todo lo que aprendía y lo guardara en una parte de ella que aprendía rápidamente esas cosas. El ruido del viento ... el sonido de una flecha al ser disparada, con sus sentidos afinados Kagome esquivo una flecha que iba directamente hacia donde ella se encontraba.

- Vaya ... – dijo una voz fría – lo has esquivado, muy hábil Kaori - pronunció profundamente.

Kagome reconocía esa voz, sabía perfectamente quien era, pero desconocía que hacía ahí, y por que le había atacado. Kykio esta en uno de los árboles de enfrente suya con el arco tensado dispuesta a disparar.

- Esta vez no fallaré – sonriendo con crueldad disparando la flecha.

La chica no sabía que hacer, así que se concentró en crear un campo de fuerza para poder contener esa flecha, parecía que era sencillo, pero la magia de Kykio era poderosa, aunque según ella, en el estado de hanyou su magia había superado a la de Kykio hacia tiempo. Un potente escudo apareció alrededor de ella protegiéndola instantáneamente del ataque de la sacerdotisa, dejándola un poco sorprendida.

- Eso no es suficiente para superar este escudo de fuerza – contesto altivamente – creí que los poderes de otras sacerdotisas serian mayores que los míos, ya que yo casi nunca los utilizo – dijo burlescamente.

- No me subestimes niña – pronunció tan fríamente que a la joven se le hubiera helado la sangre de no conocer a la sacerdotisa – soy mucho más poderosa de lo que te imaginas .

- Claro que si señorita – dijo muy educada aunque divertida – ¿se puede saber como saber mi nombre?, y por lo que veo me quiere muerta – parpadeando levemente - ¿por qué? – contesto calmadamente.

- Se su nombre por que me han dicho quien es usted – sonriendo cínicamente – y muerta ... la verdad no la quiero muerta, solo apreciar su poder – mirándola tranquilamente – y por lo que veo es poderosa – desviando la mirada hacia otro lado – mi nombre es Kykio.

- Kykio ... – pronunciando ese nombre con un poco de tristeza – la sacerdotisa que protegía la perla de las cuatro almas – sonrió altivamente – por lo que se la resucitaron, y su reencarnación se encarga de la búsqueda de los fragmentos, yo creo francamente que debería ser usted, ya que, en todo caso es la primera guardiana de la perla – murmuro acercándose donde se encontraba la sacerdotisa.

- Sabe mucho para no ser participe de la historia – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Se muchas más cosas sobre eso, ahí personas que si las aprendes a escuchar te cuentas sus secretos – susurro – la perla de la cuatro almas desapareció de este mundo, pero volvió a aparecer – pronuncio con algo de melancolía – y a usted la resucitaron al poco tiempo, aunque no comprenda como se siente, puedo entender que no sienta nada más que odio y rencor, ya que la resucitaron utilizando almas de otras personas, ya que las suyas están en su reencarnación – mirando para arriba – pero ... sigue siendo usted aunque no tenga todas sus almas – sonriendo tristemente.

- Sabe mucho sobre mi – dijo un poco sorprendida – yo apenas se cosas sobre usted, pero puedo decirle que nos volveremos a ver de nuevo – mientras la envolvían sus serpientes cazadoras de almas – no creo que esta conversación haya terminado aún - mientras desaparecía en el aire.

- Y nos volveremos a ver – murmuro para sí – eso lo se perfectamente – mientras se adentraba en el bosque cada vez más.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**Solo en los confines de la tierra donde no se distingue bien de mal, cielo y tierra, luz y oscuridad ... era donde se encontraba el consejo de ancianos, un lugar que no existía en el plano normal de los humanos, tenía que viajar al astral para poder contemplarlo, y muy pocos humanos habían llegado a ese sitio y regresado con vida, un lugar en el que habitaban tanto demonios como ángeles, todos unidos por un vinculo común.**_

_**No se había celebrado un consejo para juzgar a un humano desde que él medallón había sido encontrado hacia ya 7 años, y ahora la historia se repetía, dos ángeles y dos demonios mayores se harían cargo de celebrar la ceremonia, dando a la persona que se juzgaba la oportunidad de la vida o de su destino, la decisión era propia, pero muy pocos habían aceptado su destino, muy poco habían sido los valientes de afrontar las consecuencias de su vida.**_

_**- Pronto comenzara el nuevo juicio ... – murmuro uno de los ángeles- y se decidirá el futuro de cualquier ser que habite la tierra – bajando su cabeza.**_

_**Los cuatro grandes en ese momentos eran Ruitsu, Museiyo, Kamashi, y Atakana. Los lideres del consejo de ancianos, Ruitsu y Museiyo eran los ángeles superiores y Kamashi y Atakana los demonios, pronto deliberarían de nuevo que pasaría con el medallón que tenía la capacidad de destruir o salvar ese mundo.**_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kagome había acampado en un pequeño claro del bosque, aún no había conseguido salir de él, era demasiado largo para cruzarlo en un solo día, además, ahora tenía que hablar con Izaoy, cuando terminara de ocultarse el sol. La puesta de sol era preciosa en el Sengoku, haciendo que todo se tiñera de anaranjado, para luego un cielo oscuro adornara el hermoso paisaje, pero al estar en el bosque, la chica no podía ver ese hermoso espectáculo que se repetía todos los días, pero nadie lo admiraba como tenía que ser debido.

- Pronto será de noche ... – susurro para sí.

De repente una luz violácea la iluminó dejando al descubierto a una mujer muy hermosa que parecía algo triste.

- Kagome ... el consejo me ha mandado para que acudas a tu juicio – la cha al oír la palabra pareció un poco confundida – el consejo se reunirá y te hará unas preguntas y tu tienes que elegir que hacer con tu vida, y con el medallón – termino por decir.

Ella bajo la mirada, había llegado la hora de elegir, seria una decisión que tenia que tomar ella sola, bajo su juicio y responsabilidad.

- Vamos – dijo levantándose – mejor será no llegar tarde – mientras sonreía débilmente.

Una luz las rodeo y las transportaron a otro tiempo espacio, donde sería juzgada y decidiría su futuro.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**Al mirar a su alrededor solo veía oscuridad, ni una luz a su alrededor, sola ... ¿seguro que ese era el lugar donde estaba el consejo?, ¿no se habría equivocado Izaoy al traerla?. Era un sitio demasiado lúgubre para que pudieran juzgar a una persona, algo no encajaba bien en ese rompecabezas.**_

_**- Señorita Higuarashi – una profunda voz la sacó de sus pensamientos – el consejo la ha citado para decidir que haremos con el medallón – prosiguió – ya que usted puede quedárselo o hacer que lo pasemos a otra persona, ya que las circunstancias en las que se lo entregábamos no sabíamos que era ese medallón – suspiro de cansancio – usted debe elegir señorita, su vida o su destino – termino de decir.**_

_**De repente Kagome divisó a cuatro personas alrededor suya, cada una vestida de una forma diferente, a unos cinco metros alejados de ella, se mantenían a suficiente distancia para poder verle las caras, los dos primeros tenían facciones suaves y alegres, mientras que los otros aunque tenían también facciones suaves en su rostros había una serie de marcas parecidas a las de Sesshomaru. Debía elegir ... era el momento de decidirse por fin.**_

_**- Vida o destino ... – suspiró de nuevo.**_

_**Continuara ....**_

_Bien!!!!!!! Termine este capítulo, recordad, amenazas de muerte, veneno y todas esas cosas las enviáis al castillo de Naraku que yo iré a buscarla después de unos 500 años n.n. Pero si tenéis algún buen regalo o felicitación mandádmelo a mi msn, ya sabéis cual es, así que solo escribid, ok?. Ahora contestación a los review n.n._

_**Antonietta: **Bueno, como tu ya te has resignado a perder, cosa que te dije que pasaría hace mucho tiempo pero tu no te lo creíste ahora te aguantas ya que intentaré escribir todo lo largo que pueda este review, para que te compense un poco esto con lo de tener que leer el yaoi :P y recuerda, cada dos semanas preguntaré, no me importa si tienes o no Internet , cuando desde hoy hasta dentro de tres meses así que quedaría el 16 de Marzo de 2005 si no estoy mal situada, **(siento mucho que te tengas que leer "eso" pero al final no la he podido convencer de eso :( lo siento muchísimo, pero no te preocupes que ya me encargaré de que no haga más apuestas contigo) ::aunque tu también deberías recordad no hacer apuestas con ella:: ;;ya que te ganará, que sería lo más normal u.u ;; "aunque de una forma rarita xD" **vale, vale ¬¬ así esta bien, espero que te haya gustado el review, es todito para ti xD, por que no se si pueda repetirlo de nuevo, ya sabes -.- la falta de inspiración es muy mala :P._

_**Kaori Asamiya: **La niña del cumpleaños!!!!!!!!! Que tal estas!!!!!!! n.n espero que te la estés pasando muy bien y que te guste el capítulo, recuerda que va dedicado a ti con todo mi cariño, ya sabes :P tus regalos de cumpleaños n.n, oye ... me podrías pasar el capitulo donde Atem por fin se encuentra con los demás? Es que lo quiero ver que esta muy emocionante T.T **(felicidades de nuevo ;) ) :: Que cumplas un año menos xD :: ;; que seas muy feliz n.n ;; "y prospero años nuevo xD".**_

_**Anto: **Me alegra de que te halla gustado n.n ._

_**Kagome – anti - Kykio: **Soy Asumi no Asami ¬¬ ella es una de mis personalidades , no te confundas con el nombre por favor vale?, Si, Inuyasha es muy lento para muchas cosas ¬¬ la mayoría amorosas, pero en este capítulo ya da un paso!!! Acepta que esta enamorado de Kagome, ahora para que lo admita públicamente va a tardar u.u . Nos leemos ;)._

_**Kagome – N: **No importa si se te ha olvidado el review del capítulo seis, ya sabes que para mi es mejor n.n y ya sabes que Antonietta se ha rendido, ya se dije yo que no hiciera la apuesta ¬¬ que iba a perder, pero me hacía caso, no. Si ya se, yo también he estado muy ocupada por los exámenes y todo eso, pero ya estoy libre n.n Si en el capitulo seis Kagome se presenta con otra identidad :P descubrirán quien es algún día, eso solo yo lo se xD. Si ya se que la idea del medallón es muy original además de entretenida la historia no crees, la verdad, no cambie casi nada del final del capítulo siete, no se por que te parecería más dramático la verdad u.u. Ya sabes que me encanta hacer los principios descriptivos para que mi princesita le guste más, además los pequeños detalles, son lo que mas cuentan n.n. **(oye las charlas son totalmente nuestras ¬¬ nosotros las improvisamos y las captamos) :: Si es que sabes que somos una panda de locos xD:: ;; y francamente nunca vamos a cambiar por nada -.- ;; "yo ya he estado en el fics y me he divertido muchísimo n.n a lo mejor lo vuelvo a repetir" ** Si, mucha diversión en esta pandilla de locos n.n. Nos vemos. La princesa de ojos de cristal._

_Bien!!!!!!!!! Se acabaron los review, ahora toca despedirse :( aunque no os preocupéis n.n que yo vuelvo cada semana con una de mis locas aventuras de nuevo y nuevos misterios sin resolver vendrán en el episodio siguiente._

_**Próximo capitulo ...**_

_**La portadora**_

_**No os lo perdáis!!!**_

_Se despide ASUMI-CHAN y sus alocadas personalidades Elís, Naruku, Asami y Ken **"(;:nos veremos en breve:;)"**_


	9. La Portadora

Bueno mis queridas lectoras lo principal de todo esto es ¡¡¡Feliz Navidad a todas aquellas que leen mi fics n.n!!! la verdad haber llegado a tantos review en tan poco capítulos ha sido mayormente gracias a vosotras que me leéis y esperáis impacientes mis actualizaciones, se que me he tardado en actualizar este capítulos, pero es que mi inspiración estaba en el infierno conspirando con Kykio contra mi ¬¬, ahora mismo la tengo atada a una silla para que no se vaya a ninguna parte y pueda escribir este capitulo en paz n.n /si xD la verdad es que como es invisible y esta atada nosotros nos hemos quedado viéndola diciendo O.O ¿qué está haciendo esta loca?/ pues estaba intentando atrapar a mi inspiración que se había largado ¬¬ ;; ya, pero eso lo supimos después ;; si ... ¬¬ ya me di cuenta, pero bueno no se hable más (hablar no hablamos u.u) /mas bien escribes/ lo mismo es ¬¬ ;; no, no es lo mismo, son diferentes términos ;; ¿podéis por una vez en vuestra existencia hacerme caso una vez? (déjame que lo piense ...) /yo nunca te he hecho caso ¬¬/ ;; a mi no me mires ... ;; que mal agradecidos sois los tres ¬¬, voy a mandaros con Kykio a Asami y a Elís y a Naruku ... te voy a mandar con Sesshomaru xD / ¬¬ que el gay es ese perro no yo/ si, si ¬¬ Sesshomaru tiene de gay lo que tu de ángel guardián. 

_Chichas!!!!!!!!!!!! Lo primero de todo es daros las gracias por leer mi fics que me hace mucha ilusión que pueda llegar a los 100 review :) y sobre todo **¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODO EL MUNDO QUE ESTE LEYENDO ESTO Y DE PASO PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!!** No se si este será el último capitulo que suba en este año 2004 pero yo creo que si, por eso quiero agradecerle a ciertas personas que me han apoyado en este fics, incluso cuando me lo borraron; Aneue, muchísimas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi; Antonietta, ya no apuestes más conmigo mujer, que luego sales mal parada; Nuria, mi princesita n.n eres una gran amiga y siempre te tendré presente; Cecilia, mi niña n.n gracias por haberme dedicado tu fics y se que soy madrina, tía y tía abuela de el; Chiki, oye que tal estas? ya sabes que tu musa es un poco tardona pero actualiza siempre o no? ;): Yukino, mujer te dedicare en One-short cuando tenga tiempo vale mujer; Karina, que tal esta mi fics, con que soy tu escritora favorita no? Eso es bueno, ya que poco a poco voy subiendo escalones en el Fanfiction, quiero llegar a ser una de las mejores escritoras de drama del Fanfiction y con vuestra ayuda puede que lo consiga; y a todas mis queridísimas amigas del msn que algunas me querían matar por pensar que no lo iba a continuar eso son los agradecimientos que quiero dar en este año 2004 n.n en el 2005 os esperan más aventuras que esta loca escriba junto con sus múltiples personalidades._

_**Disclainer: **Como ya sabrán los personajes de Inuyasha, lamentablemente, nunca me pertenecerán, por que a alguien llamada Rumiko Takahashi se le ocurrio inventarlos antes que a mi, aunque yo los quiero T.T prefiero que los tenga ella, yo no sabría como terminar la serie, no querría que acabara ;-; **(ya le va a dar un colapso nervioso cuando acabe la serie ¬¬) /si, aunque posiblemente a todos los fanáticos de Inuyasha les pasará lo mismo xD/ ;; el enigma de todo el mundo O.O ¿a quien elegirá Inuyasha? ;; **lo sabremos cuando llegue Febrero, hasta entonces habrá que conformarse con el manga._

_- Hablando_

"_Pensamientos"_

_Flash Back_

Plano Astral 

_**(Comentarios de autora)**_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' _cambio de escena_

La Portadora 

Solo existía silencio en aquella cámara oscura ... todos permanecían callados esperando impacientes la respuesta de la joven, podría cambiar el mundo si lo aceptaba, y si no lo hacía, ese mundo de los humanos estaba perdido. El consejo miraban a la chica que estaba en el centro de la sala con curiosidad, no parecía que estuvieran esperando una respuesta, más bien parecían impacientes de que hablara.

_**- Señorita Higuarashi ... –pronunció uno de los demonios que formaban el consejo – me presentaré, mi nombre es Kamashi, uno de los demonios superiores que forman este consejo – haciendo una leve reverencia – no es por adelantar hechos, pero no creo que usted quiera cargar con el peso de ese medallón – señalando al preciado colgante que colgaba de su cuello – si usted nos lo pide, nos desharemos de ese medallón y otra persona cargará con él, ni siquiera debe saber usted quien es solo si decide mejor su vida, haremos que el medallón este en manos de una persona totalmente ajena a usted, se lo prometo – dijo cortésmente.**_

_**Kamashi era uno de los demonios más persuasivos y tentadores que había en el plano astral, no por nada estaba en el consejo. La verdad es que el consejo contaba con dos demonios no por casualidad, los demonios seguían queriendo que el medallón apareciese para que aún llegara la guerra, y aunque en el plano astral reinara la paz, deseban más que nada, por su naturaleza, la destrucción de la raza humana, y si el medallón seguía con vida, la guerra seguiría durando. En cambio si el portador deseaba tenerlo y cumplía su destino, la guerra se acabaría y reinaría la paz, cosa que en el plano astral consideraban absurdo, aunque estuvieran en paz con los ángeles, ellos y los humanos se habían odiado desde siempre, y no querían que el medallón recuperara sus fuerzas por nada del mundo.**_

_**- Muchas gracias por hacerle esa oferta Kamashi – pronunció uno de los ángeles con algo de sarcasmo – yo soy Museiyo, uno de los altos ángeles del consejo – mirando a Kagome despectivamente – como sabrás ese medallón ha ido a ti por que tu padre era el heredero de Amiya y tu también lo eres, y aunque te lo pasamos para comunicarte con Izaoy, resultaste ser la heredera de Amiya y la maldición volvió a caer sobre ti – suspiró algo cansado – debes saber que ese medallón si consigues cumplir tu destino traerá la paz al mundo del que vienes, pero si se lo pasamos a alguien seguirá habiendo guerras y destrucción en el pasado – mirando a Kamashi con algo de ira – tu padre quiso quedarse con el medallón, aunque algo dentro de él le decía que moriría, prefirió eso a que otros murieran, de tu decisión depende que los humanos salven su existencia y puedan vivir en paz – mirándola a los ojos por primera vez durante todo el juicio con algo que parecía tristeza.**_

_**Museiyo era el consejero mayor de los ángeles, era muy sincero y calmado, aunque también podía ser muy simplista. El era uno de los ángeles con mayor acceso a las fuentes de información, era muy sabio y educado, pero siempre solía no hablar sino era necesario, su misión en el consejo era de que Kagome decidiera tener el medallón, aunque albergaba esperanza, poca le quedaba para el destino de los humanos. Tan orgullosos, tan obstinados, y a la vez tan cobardes de ponerle la cara a su destino y esperar lo que llegara, aunque ... esa joven no parecía tenerle miedo a su destino, más bien estaba confundida en que elegir, miedo a perder a sus seres queridos, de no poder despedirse de ellos antes de que fuera tarde. Esa confusión era comprensible ... si tienes a alguien que quieres no querrías perderlo, y seguro que esa joven tenía muchas personas a las que quería y que la querían a ella. Museiyo comprendía esos sentimientos y sentía compasión por esa chica.**_

_**- Yo ... – musitó Kagome – yo ya he elegido, aunque no se si será el camino más sensato o más adecuado para mi, pero mi corazón me lo dicta – mirando a las personas del consejo – este medallón puede causarme muchas desdichas y penurias durante mi viaje, se que si lo tengo moriré – eso último lo dijo con decisión – pero no puedo dejar que caiga en manos de inocentes, de personas que no están involucradas con él, mi destino fue encontrarme con el medallón, y no lo pienso dejar ahí – murmuro para sí – prefiero mil veces la muerte antes de que otras personas sufran por mi culpa – negando con la cabeza.**_

_**- ¡¡No seas insensata!! – gritó el otro demonio que estaba al lado de Kamashi – perdónenme por que grite, pero eso es un suicidio – mirando a los demás – mi nombre es Atakana y soy uno de los altos demonios que precede este consejo, yo juzgue a tu padre hace veinte años, y no nos hizo caso, y mira tu lo que pasó, murió, se deshizo del medallón, pero murió, y dejó a su mujer e hijos solos – mirando a la chica – a tu padre lo que le mato fue tener tan buen corazón, eso fue su perdición, prefirió que viviera un desconocido para él que su propia vida – pronunció con desdén – debería haber tenído sano juicio y haberse deshecho del medallón cuando le dimos la oportunidad, no seas tan insensato como lo fue él – mirándola – y elige mejor tu vida, antes de que la muerte te tome palabra de lo que acabas de decir – contestando en alto al final.**_

_**Atakana era un demonio demasiado frío y sincero, no le importaba nada de lo que opinaban los demás ni de sus emociones, solo le importaba sus pensamientos y solo eso. Deseaba sobre todo que el medallón no tuviera portador y que lo tuviera alguna otra persona, le había enfurecido mucho el juicio de hacía veinte años, donde era una de las pocas veces que un humano había preferido seguir su destino a su propia vida. Era una verdadera rareza para él que un humano se revelase contra su destino, que aunque supiera lo que iba a pasar, viviría al máximo y intentaría que su destino se cumpliese, aunque no supiera cuál era intentaría cumplirlo.**_

_**- ¡¡¡Usted no tiene derecho a hablar de mi padre de esa manera!!! – gritándole al demonio que tenía enfrente suya – usted no sabe nada de mi padre, el era leal y valiente, si hubiera sido un cobarde hubiera dejado el medallón, si no le hubiera importado nada más que su vida, habría dejado el medallón – enfureciéndose poco a poco - ¡¡pero mi padre no era así!!, mi padre era fiel a sus ideales, y si hubiera sido un cobarde y desleal hubiera dejado el medallón. Usted cree que mi padre por ser quien fue y por hacer lo que hizo fue un insensato ... – murmuró con amargura - ¡¡pero no es así!! Mi padre sabía muy bien lo que le iba a pasar, hace siete años que murió y yo aún lo recuerdo – pronunció con tristeza – ¡¡ver a mi padre jugando conmigo, Izaoy mostrándome lo que paso en realidad, y ver a mi padre tan tranquilo cuando el medallón desapareció para que no tuviera que cargarlo yo me han abierto los ojos!! – mientras empezaban aflorar de sus ojos pequeñas lágrimas – yo no quiero que la muerte de mi padre sea en vano, murió para que yo no lo hiciera, pero si dejo que el medallón sobreviva será una falta imperdonable para mí – murmuró – aunque no haya esperanza yo seguiré creyendo que puedo hacerlo, nunca me rendiré, me lo pidió mi padre, ¡¡y pienso cumplirlo cueste lo que cueste!! – pronunció al final mientras la lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas.**_

_**Todos los presentes se quedaron callados ante tal revelación de la muchacha, en parte la entendían, aunque los demonios no sentían lo que era tristeza, soledad y desesperación, los ángeles que presidían ahí estaban muy impresionados por las palabras de la chica, defendía a su padre sobre todas las cosas ... prefería cumplir una promesa que le hizo a su padre antes que su vida, eso era realmente valor.**_

_**- Eres muy valiente Kagome – contestó la única mujer que presidía en consejo – mi nombre es Ruitsu y soy uno de los ángeles del consejo, se que son los sentimientos, ya que esa es mi naturaleza, se lo que estas sintiendo – mirándola compasivamente – la perdida de nuestros seres queridos es un dolor que el tiempo lo cura, pero que aun quedan cicatrices que aunque pase el tiempo no cicatrizan fácilmente, ¿verdad? – la joven asintió y el ángel sonrió levemente – eres muy valiente y tienes muy buen corazón, si tu deseo es quedarte con el medallón solo dilo, en tus manos esta el destino del mundo de los humanos, solo tienes que saber que es lo que quieres – susurró al final.**_

_**Kagome miró a Ruitsu con una media sonrisa, esas palabras la habían animado un poco. Era verdad, el tiempo cura heridas peno algunas nunca acaban de cicatrizar, ella sabía muy bien eso, lo había vivido muchas veces. En sus manos esta el destino de los humanos, ella decidirá que ocurrirá con el Sengoku ... que pasará al pasado, agachó la cabeza y se limpio el rastro de lágrimas que tenía en su cara.**_

_**- Yo, Kagome Higuarashi, acepto el medallón y prometo que cumpliré mi destino antes de que la maldición me haga su presa – dijo con mucha confianza – aunque pierda mi vida en el intento, portaré el medallón hasta que cumpla mi destino – sonriendo al final.**_

_**Todos miraron a Kagome con aprobación y negación, los demonios parecían un poco enfadados, sobre todo Atakana y los ángeles la miraban con una sonrisa cada uno, otra vez por fin, el destino de los humanos se podría salvar gracias a la chica que tenían enfrente suya.**_

_**- Si esa es tu decisión – comentó Museiyo – el juicio ha terminado, puedes volver a donde perteneces – moviendo la mano haciendo que todos desapareciesen excepto ella.**_

_**Una luz violácea envolvió a Kagome que cayó inconsciente mientras era transportada de nuevo al mundo donde pertenecía, ahora teniendo en sus manos el mundo de los humanos. Sin darse cuenta que ahora era la presa de cualquier demonio ansioso de poder es el Sengoku, y si sabían que era la portadora del medallón ... la intentarían matar para poder conseguirlo.**_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

En la aldea de la anciana Kaede un joven hanyou dormitaba encima de la cabaña de la sacerdotisa, el chico de cabellos plateados miraba detenidamente el cielo, en busca de alguna estrella, pero las nubes le impedían la visión de ninguna. El cielo estaba lleno de nubarrones que amenazaban con descargar agua sobre la aldea, Inuyasha se había pasado toda la tarde pensando, se le había echo un día muy largo, no obstante, le había echo recapacitar mucho, la verdad es que nunca se había parado a pensar en serio que estuviera enamorado de Kagome, y esa mañana por primera vez lo había reconocido abiertamente. Era algo raro en él admitir sus sentimientos en forma hanyou, algo pasaba en él, incluso había tenido una conversación con Miroku esa misma tarde por culpa de Kaori, aunque ... la verdad no sabía por que lo había echo.

- ¿Por qué te defiendo si ni siquiera te conozco? – murmuro para si mismo.

_Flash Back_

_Inuyasha caminaba tranquilo por el bosque, absorto en sus pensamientos sin mirar a otro lado que no fuera el suelo. Estaba muy despistado últimamente, al llegar a la cascada no se dio cuenta que en la orilla estaba el monje, muy pensativo ... pero no tanto como Inuyasha, ya que al notar la presencia de hanyou se dio la vuelta y le miró. Este no parecía darse cuenta que Miroku estaba ahí, más bien parecía en otro mundo, el monje cogió una de las pequeñas rocas que tenía al lado y le tiró una a la cabeza del hanyou. Este no se percato de ella y no la paro, ni se apartó, y la pieza le dio en la cabeza sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Inuyasha se quedó mirando al monje que aún estaba en la orilla._

_- ¿Qué se supone que haces Miroku? – acercándose donde estaba él._

_- Sacándote de tus pensamientos, amigo – dijo burlescamente el monje._

_- ¿Y por que querías sacarme de mis pensamientos? – mirándolo curioso y un poco enfadado por no dejarle pensar en paz._

_- Por que no te pega estar pensativo – encogiéndose de hombros – además, ¿qué estabas pensando? – mirando al hanyou con picardía._

_- En nada que te importe – pronunció de manera cortante – y tú que haces por aquí tan solo y no molestando a las aldeanas – fijándose en que era extraño que Miroku andara solo por los alrededores de la aldea._

_- Estaba pensando en la batalla del otro día – suspiró – aún no consigo averiguar quien fue quien nos ayudo, y tu no me has dicho tampoco quien era, sabes tan bien que yo que quien quiera que fuera era poderoso y si es enemigo podría vencernos con facilidad – murmuro fríamente._

_- No hay de que preocuparse, no es enemiga – dijo muy calmado – y si se que es poderosa, pero Kaori no nos atacaría, es demasiado buena – murmuró para sí – además ¿por qué te tengo que decir yo con quien hable o deje de hablar? – preguntó despectivamente en hanyou._

_Pero el monje no parecía echarle cuenta al hanyou, al decir el nombre de la joven Miroku había quedado como paralizado, como si no entendiera lo que acabara de decir Inuyasha. ¿Kaori?, la joven que vino a la aldea a por provisiones, el sabía que ocultaba algo, no era muy normal que una chica se fuera de noche sola al bosque donde podía ser atacada. Pero estaba seguro de que en la batalla era un demonio quien los había ayudado, y Kaori era humana ... o eso parecía._

_- ¿Kaori?, ese es su nombre ... – susurro para si – Inuyasha, me tienes que decir como iba vestida – exigió un poco apurado._

_- ¿Y tu para que quieres saberlo pervertido? – dijo confusamente – para que quieres saber como vestía, total, no la vas a volver a ver – encogiéndose de hombros._

_- Inuyasha ... ¿tenia dos coletas en el pelo y una ropa un poco extraña cuando la viste? – pronunció astutamente el joven._

_El hanyou lo miró raramente, la primera vez que la vio estaba vestida con un traje de exterminadora y con el pelo suelto, pero cuando la vio de nuevo, tenia el pelo en los graciosas coletas que ocultaban sus orejas y unas ropas extrañas, no mucho, pero había algunos detalles que le habían extrañado._

_- Si, vestía de esa forma ¿la viste? – dijo algo receloso._

_- Si ... no solo yo la vi, la vimos todos, fue a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede para pedir comida, nos dijo que se dirigía hacía el sur por alguien, que tenía que seguir su camino, además conocía la historia de la perla de las cuatro almas, yo sospechaba de ella, tenía un aura muy rara ... ahora comprendo por que –rió irónicamente para si – nos mintió para que la ayudáramos, que astuta – negando con la cabeza como culpándose por no haberse dado cuenta antes._

_- ¡¡¡Eso es mentira!!! – gritó él, no sabía por que, pero no le gusto la forma que habló Miroku de la chica y menos que la llamara mentirosa – Kaori no os mintió, a mi también me contó que se dirigía hacía el sur, por que la habían mandado, que los caminos le había echo conocer a personas maravillosas, su aura es la de cualquier hanyou con poderes mágicos, y sabe lo de la perla por que también busca a Naraku y quiere vengarse de él – terminó por decir el hanyou enfadado._

_- ¿Y como sabes que no te mentía a ti también Inuyasha?, ¿como sabes que puedes confiar en alguien solo por hablar con ella una vez? – pregunto tentadoramente - ¿cómo sabes que ella busca lo mismo que nosotros y no va en contra nuestra?, ¿qué te hace confiar tan ciegamente en alguien que acabas de conocer? - musitó al final como si se ahogara un poco. _

_Inuyasha se sintió confuso, no sabía que contestar, era complicado, Kaori se le hacía muy familiar, y había algo en ella que le decía que no mentía, que todo lo que le había dicho era verdad, no sabría explicarlo, pero así era. Kagome y Kaori se parecían demasiado como para no compararlas, tenían un carácter similar y a la vez tan diferente, a lo mejor era por eso por lo que la creía, por que le recordaba a Kagome ... no, no era por eso era por ..._

_- Sus ojos – contestó en hanyou simplemente dejando al monje confuso – sus ojos no mostraban mentira o engaño, al contrario, eran claros y limpios de cualquier mentira, no se por que confío en ella, pero se que no es enemiga, es raro de explicar – mirando al monje - ¿qué me hace confiar ciegamente en ella? – dijo irónicamente – no se por que no habría de hacerlo, Kagome me enseño a confiar en las personas, ella confió en mi aunque la primera vez que la vi intente matarla, confío en ti aunque nos robaste los fragmentos cuando te conocimos, confío en Sango aunque me quiso matar por culparme de lo que le paso a su aldea, no veo por que no debería confiar en Kaori – mirando a Miroku fijamente._

_El monje se le quedó mirando asombrado, Inuyasha nunca era tan abierto, nunca, y menos mostraba lo que sentía. Lo que le acaba de decir, era verdad, lo se lo había inventado, Inuyasha confiaba el él aunque la primera vez que lo conoció le robó los fragmentos, confiaba en Sango aunque quiso matarle, confiaba en Kagome ... pero eso ya lo sabía, ella era la primera amiga que tuvo Inuyasha de corazón y que estaba con el siempre. Era muy buena lógica para decir por que no podía confiar en Kaori, pero aún así no le había convencido._

_- Aunque esa es muy buena explicación – comento – yo por mi parte no confío en ella, no te podré decir el porque, por que no la conozco y no se si la veré, pero por el momento no lo hago, tu seguro que la conocerás mejor que yo, y sabrás juzgarla a tu manera – mientras se iba alejando de la vera del hanyou._

_Inuyasha lo miró con un poco de despecho, que monje más desconfiado era él, aunque entendía sus razones, debería ser menos estricto, a veces se pasaba un poco, y eso que era el monje que menos cumplía que había visto en su vida. El joven se fue alejando hacia un árbol donde se paró a descansar y volvió a pensar en Kagome ... decididamente tenía que volver a verla, ya había pasado tres semanas desde que se había ido, y si a la cuarta no volvía ... la perdería para siempre._

_Fin de Flash_

Esa conversación le había dejado un poco confuso, pero rápidamente la confusión pasó y dejó paso a la calma y tranquilidad, aunque seguía pensando en Kagome ya estaba algo mas tranquilo. La calma que precede a la tempestad, eso era lo que pasaba en Inuyasha, antes de que algo malo pasará, siempre estaba todo tranquilo, y por lo que sentía ahora, sería algo muy gordo. Pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaban caer del cielo que pegaban en la tierra y en el rostro del hanyou que seguía con los ojos cerrados, parecía que no le importara la lluvia, dejaban pequeños surcos en su cara, su rostro estaba lleno de paz ... y las gotas se su pelo lo resaltaba aún más. Entonces empezó a tararear una canción en voz baja, en cuatro días no se la podía sacar de la cabeza. La misma canción que cantaba Kaori, era una melodía lenta y triste, pero muy linda.

- _No te vayas de mi lado _– susurro – _no quiero más sufrir_ – el entendía esas palabras, aunque no en sentido total las empezaba a entender ahora.

Abrió los ojos y se marchó saltando al bosque, donde los árboles le darían refugio de la lluvia, y donde podría estar a salvo de ellas ... poder estar a salvo, muy pocas veces había estado así , pero ese bosque lo tranquilizaba, estaba tan vivo, no había tantos peligros como en otros sitios, había aprendido a estar solo, y ahora tenía compañeros, amigos ... estar a salvo con sus personas queridas ... como le gustaría que eso se cumpliese algún día. **_(pero no os da penita de él T.T)_**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kagome comenzaba a despertar lentamente ya que unos rayos de sol empezaban a pegar sobre su hermoso rostro, las ramas de los árboles estaban mojadas con leves gotas de agua, el rocío de la mañana y la brisa fresca era lo que se respiraba esa mañana. El bosque estaba muy hermoso, verde oscuro y brillante se mezclaban entre si dando paso a una gama de muchos colores vivos, el trinar de los pájaros era tranquilizante y alentador. La chica empezaba a desperezarse poco a poco, esa noche no recordaba haberse dormido, solo ver una luz brillante y desmayarse, ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado hasta ahí.

- Me duele la cabeza ... – murmuró para sí.

Miró a su alrededor y empezó a recoger ese pequeño campamento que había formado en un claro del profundo bosque, tenía que dirigirse al próximo pueblo, y le esperaba un largo viaje, además ahora era la responsable del medallón que colgaba en su cuello, y como había dicho Ruitsu, tenía el destino del mundo humano en sus manos, no lo entendía muy bien, pero no tendría que perder de vista el medallón nunca o sino, algo terrible podría pasar.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Lejos de ese lugar, un ser oscuro y maligno se sentaba en el sueño de tenebroso y horrendo castillo, sonriendo para si mismo , ese ser quería ser el más fuerte de todos los demonios, y lo conseguiría gracias a una pequeña perla rosada, la cual el tenía tres cuartas partes de ella y estaba corrompida por odio y maldad. Naraku estaba mirando desde el espejo de Kanna a una joven de ojos azules y cabellos azabaches, que caminaba por el espeso bosque, y se acababa de dar cuenta de que portaba un valioso y antiguo objeto, que había caído en leyenda hacía ya largo tiempo. Pero que él sabía perfectamente que era ese curioso medallón que colgaba de su cuello.

- Así que la leyenda era cierta – comentó para si mismo – el medallón de los dos mundos aún existe – sonriendo levemente – ese objeto tiene un poder que esa joven seguramente desconoce, y será mío – levantándose lentamente – solo tengo que deshacerme de esa chica – sonriendo lascivamente – la portadora – susurró.

_**Continuará ....**_

_Felices Fiestas a Todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! n.n espero que no me haya demorado mucho con el capítulo, pero es que he tenido demasiadas cosas en las que pensar además que mi maldita inspiración se dio a la fuga ¬¬ y os digo donde esta? En el infierno con Kykio planeando contra mi u.u pero que ingrata. Bueno recuerden, si le ha gustado este capitulo déjenme un review y si no también, Bombas, malas críticas, matones, asesinos a sueldo, cartas de muerte, las envían tranquilamente al castillo de Naraku que ya me pasaré a recogerlas, pero buenas criticas, regalos y otras cosas buenas ya veré que hago con ellas n.n._

_**Kagome – N: **Nuria!!! Por primera vez eres la primera persona en dejarme un review, esa no era tu ilusión :P. A cabezonería gano hasta a Inuyasha fíjate ¬¬ así que no me vengas tu ahora con eres peor que yo por que no me lo creo. Bueno, te ha gustado que Kykio sufra, pues los que van a sufrir son Inuyasha y Kagome, así que no creo que te haga demasiado bien leer mi fics, por que al paso que vamos ... u.u sádica eres tú, lo de los niños los puse para cubrir por que me quedaba un montón de hueco, así que no me llames sádica que tu eres la reina del sadismo. Si, me pareció muy original ponerlas hablándose de usted, más realismo con la época en la que estaban, y si Inuyasha tiene que sufrir aún mucho más, y menos mal que no cogió a Shippo que si no al pobre le cae una ... **(nos vemos en otra) /de las alocadas escrituras/ ;; de esta loca que tenemos como jefa xD ;; **vuestros ánimos me encantan de verdad chicos ¬¬ esa frase es muy linda n.n. nos vemos por el msn. La princesa de ojos de cristal._

_**Kaori Asamiya: **Hola Aneue n.n si, los hermanos pequeños casi nunca regalamos nada, lo digo por que yo soy una hermana pequeña y no regalo nada xD , si, por favor pásamelo, es que quiero verlo anda no me seas Kykio ,por favor y cuando tengas tiempos me lo pasa ok? Nos vemos por el msn :)._

_**Seshhi23: **Chiki que tal estas n.n espero que bien, ya que te iba a dar un trauma leyendo a pedazos mi fics verdad :P. Pero si sabes que soy muy mala xD me encanta el drama , así que no me vengas con chiquitas que voy a hacerlo :) tu musa es una dramática empedernida._

_**Kagome – anti –kykio: **No me molesto, solo me irrita que se confundan con mi nombre, no este capitulo no estuvo siempre, este es nuevo , escrito nuevamente por mi n.n si, le cuesta demasiado ... nos vemos, y espero tu review con ansia jejeje._

_**Karina – chan: **Jajajajajajaja xD ya se, ya se, muy emocionada y todo eso por un nuevo capitulo, pero no me vuelvas a dejar el review antes de leerte el fics que me pones nerviosa, vale Karina? . Y no te alteres tanto, que es un fics no uno de los mejores del mundo._

_**Kitty – chan: **Si lo se, soy mala, siempre lo dejo en lo mejor, pero es que así es más emocionante no crees? n.n mira, aquí ya ha elegido, si es una pena que emprenda el viaje sola, pero no creo que lo este por mucho tiempo verdad? Y es verdad Kagome no depende de nadie, y si tiene que depender de alguien sería de si misma, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo :p._

_**Black Berries Fairy: ** De nada solo me encargo de escribir todas las cosas que se me ocurren, pero para que tengan coherencia ... eso ya es mas difícil. Mi forma no ha mejorado, esta igual que al principio, y la verdad que no creo que mejore mucho. Feliz Navidad para ti también cuñis, espero verte por el msn._

_**Sayo – Yukishiro: **Sayo ¬¬ no es por ofender, pero dejarme review en cada capitulo que lees es un poco ilógico, sería mejor que me lo dejaras en un capitulo todo metido, no te parece mejor? Si, se que lo del medallón esta bien, es lo que me gusta de este fics por algo, y intenta no estar tan corta de tiempo por favor, y céntrate un poco, y dice a tu Ciberg-marido que felicidades de mi parte._

_**Shouko – Black: **Ya se que odias a Kykio y esta bien que te expreses, pero no la pongas tanto en el review por que parece que en vez de odiarla te gusta o algo así, dios no lo quiera -.-. Que no actualice pronto ... si tienes razón, te van a matar por decirme eso, con lo que cuesta que suba un capítulo y que no actualice rápido muerte seguro u.u, nos vemos por el msn Cecilia._

_**Yukino – chan1: **Si mucho tiempo, demasiado, y el capitulo ocho me tenias que dejar review, que sino me enfadaba contigo recuerdas :P pues si este es emocionante no te diré otros ... ya sabes que me gusta poner los principios muy específicos, pero en este no he podido hacerlo, era demasiado difícil. Ya actualizaré el AU cuando pueda vale?, gracias por el cumplido n.n_

_Bueno, aquí se acabaron las respuestas a los reviews, ya que no quedan más y dentro de nada yo me habré largado a ver una película o estaré hablando por el msn lo que me venga mejor jejeje espero que os haya gustado este capitulo mío ya que no se si subiré el capitulo diez pronto, es demasiado difícil escribir y mi imaginación esta en contra mía ¬¬._

_**Próximo capítulo ...**_

_**Al descubierto**_

_**No os lo perdáis!!!! n.n**_

_Se despide ASUMI – CHAN, Elís, Naruku y Asami **(/; nos vemos en la próxima actualización de este loco fics:/)**_


	10. Al descubierto

No me matéis por favor T.T se que he tardado 2 semanas en vez de una pero es que hemos estado de fiestas y celebraciones de navidad, no me culpéis, yo no tengo la culpa de que este condenado capitulo hubiera sido tan difícil de escribir, los tengo pensados todos, pero a la hora de escribirlos me quedo en blanco, no se si lo entendéis pero mas o menos me pasa eso, aunque yo creo que el capitulo me ha quedado además de bastante largo, también bastante bueno, no? n.n (milagro ¬¬ por una vez te gusta como te ha quedado el capitulo que has escrito a la primera, ¡¡aleluya!!) oye ¬¬ sin pasarse, de acuerdo (O.O me he pasado?, xD pues no me he dado cuenta, no tengo fecha de caducidad) si ya lo digo yo ¬¬UUU tu para el club de la comedia guapa (lo de guapa lo sabía n.n y lo del club de la comedia, creo que me lo pensaré) modestia aparte después de todo u.u ( a alguien tengo que salir xD) que insinúas ¬¬? (yo o.O? nada n.n) ya, ya ¬¬ si yo te creo mucho, vas a ser la persona más fiable del mundo cuando crezcas xD ( ¬¬ un día de estos te... ) me que? ¬¬ Litta? (Ò.Ó como vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre te vas a enterar!!!!) que te pasa Litta? O es que acaso te molesta... Litta? ( ¬¬ te voy a matar en cuanto menos te lo esperes o durmiendo o donde sea) espero que sea una muerte, "tranquila". 

_Chicas!!!! Muchísimas gracias por tenerme paciencia, soy muy buenas por aguantarme y mucho más por leerme ya que no soy tan buena escritoras como otras estupendisimas personas que conozco, eso va por ti Elena :P, y por otras personas que me apoyan y que les gusta mi fics. Este fics comenzamos el año con una revelación, ¿descubrirán quien es Kagome?, ¿Volverá todo a ser normal?, ¿Mataré a algún personaje? XD **(esa esta asentida claramente ¬¬) **como???? **(que eso seguro que lo pones, te encanta demasiado el drama como para no matar a alguien, ya sea Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, hasta el inocente Shippo eres capaz de degollar solo para hacer sufrir a otras personas ¬¬) **pero tu por quien me tomas o.o??? por una persona sin escrúpulos??? **(exactamente por eso xD) **¬¬ si las miradas matasen, estarías junto a Kykio en un calabozo en lo más profundo del infierno con Kimi cantándote todas las canciones Navideñas en versión de Inuyasha **( O.O eso es una pesadilla T.T no quiero estar demente tan joven) **y ahora que estas si se puede saber ¬¬UUU **(ahora... estoy loca vicia a Inuyasha con un alto problema de controles de conducta agresiva) **más o menos como yo xD, pero seguro que yo estoy peor por que nunca cambiaré o por lo menos intentaré no cambiar mas de lo debido T.T no quiero perder a mis personalidades, os quiero tanto **( o.O y a que viene ese repentino arranque de sentimentalismo? )** es Navidad o por lo menos aún lo es para nosotros n.n._

_**Disclainer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha lamentablemente, como habré repetido un millón quinientas mil veces en lo que va de fics u.u. Son de la gran maestra Rumiko Takahashi, que seguramente nunca llegaré a ser una gran dibujante de manga como ella pero por lo menos la ilusión de ser una de las mejores escribiendo sobre Inuyasha en esta página tampoco esta tan mal como otros piensan, por que aquí se conoce a gente estupenda, que le pregunten a cualquiera que me conozca por el msn lo simpática y buena amiga que soy n.n **(y lo buena conciencia que soy yo xD) **... que dudo que lo digan._

_- Hablando_

"_Pensando"_

'''''''''''' _cambio de escena_

_**(comentarios de autora)**_

Al descubierto 

El bosque permanecía en calma, en el cielo, el sol se postraba esplendoroso, haciendo brillar las pequeñas gotas de aguas que había dejado la llovizna de la noche anterior. Los árboles parecían más verdes y vivos después de que sus hojas brillaran claramente. Los pájaros trinaban en sus nidos, mientras los búhos y las lechuzas se recogían dispuestos a dormir, para que en la oscuridad de la noche, pudieran volver a cazar, sin molestar a nada ni nadie, y solo la hermosa luz de la luna les mostrara el camino que deberían seguir. Los campesinos se empezaban a levantar para trabajar en los campos de arroz, mientras en lo alto de uno de los árboles del bosque un joven de cabellos plateado miraba a ningún punto fijo, solo pensaba ... había dormido muy poco, y se sentía un poco cansado, tenía ganas de dormir, pero no conseguía conciliar el sueño. En toda la noche solo había podido pensar en ella, nada más que en ella.

- Quiero volver a verla ... – musitó – aunque solo sea una vez más – abriendo los ojos – tengo que hablar con ella – murmuró mientas bajaba del árbol.

Salió corriendo en mitad del bosque hacia el claro donde se situaba el pozo, ese pequeño portal que unía el mundo antiguo y donde vivía Kagome. Seguramente si iba ahora estaría en eso que ella llamaba escuela, la verdad no entendía muy bien que era y menos esos raros exámenes. Siempre preocupaban a la joven, no podía ir a verla ahora, por el día no, sería demasiado fácil que lo descubriera y si le decía esa palabrita sería aún peor, mejor sería volver más en la noche, por lo menos pasaría más desapercibido entre la oscuridad. Como hacía tres semanas, esa noche... la imagen de ella durmiendo mientras los plateados brillos de la luna iluminaban su cara consiguiendo hacer que la muchacha se viera como un ángel ante sus ojos. Tanta belleza reunida en un solo ser era imposible, la tentación de probar esos labios rojos cual carmín le había superado, tanto tiempo ansiando probarlos y cuando lo hace, se siente como un ladrón, alguien que robó un beso, un inocente roce de labios, pero que aún así le hizo sentir tantas sensaciones tanto tiempo escondidas y olvidadas en el pasado.

- Kagome... – miró al cielo – tengo tantas cosas que explicarte... que decirte – pronunció débilmente – no se si es amor o un hechizo que me echaste cuando te fui a ver, cuando dormías... - miró melancólicamente el pozo – si es amor, no se ni cuando empecé a sentirlo, y si es un hechizo quiero que el embrujo se acabe, me esta volviendo loco solo con pensar... de que te he perdido – mientras se apoyaba en este – si pudieras oírme... – murmuró – si pudieras... – no le salieron las palabras de la boca, pero si las pensó, _"si pudieras perdonar todo lo que te he hecho...".** (lo se, Inuyasha es muy abierto ¬¬ pero si lo pongo en pensamiento no me cuadra, aunque mas bien es un pensamiento... tómenselo como mejor les guste n.n)**_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

En mitad de un paraje, cerca de un pequeño arroyo, donde solían recoger agua los viajeros para que no faltara durante el viaje, una joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos azules se dio la vuelta lentamente, no sabía por que, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien la había llamado. El repentino helar de la sangre la alerto, un sentimiento afloró... alguien estaba hablando de ella, o pensando en todo caso, no sabía exactamente quien ni de que estaría hablando de ella, pero tenía un presentimiento, un extraño poder mental, parecido a la epatía, le decía que la llamaban por ella, por su verdadero nombre... por su verdadero ser.

- Deben ser imaginaciones mías – murmuró para sí.

La chica siguió caminando a paso tranquilo, sus vividas aventuras y peleas, no habían echo nada mal en ella, sabía cada camino de la región hasta cierto punto, los caminos, los atajos, más de mil y una veces los había recorrido con sus amigos. Los sitios donde se podía descansar sin ser vistos, donde los demonios no atacarían por temor a ser eliminados, por el hanyou que los acompañaba, por la exterminadora o por el monje... pero no por ella, en sus aventuras, podía haber ayudado mucho a sus amigos, pero ninguno de los demonios que se había enfrentado a ella parecía saber a que se enfrentaba. Sus poderes de sacerdotisa habían aumentado hasta tal punto, que se podrían comparar a los que alguna vez había tenido Kykio, y su destreza con el arco era casi impecable. Y sus nuevos poderes demoníacos, que apenas sabía utilizarlos, parecían que eran muy sencillos de manejar, su juego de espadas mágicas eran muy útiles, aunque a penas las había usado, le habían resultado de gran utilidad cuando se enfrentó a aquel demonio que atacaba a sus amigos.

- Cada día que pasa estoy más cerca de mi destino – mirando serenamente el camino – pero... ¿qué precio tendré que pagar por cumplirlo? – dijo dubitativamente mientras miraba a ningún punto fijo.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

En un sitio lúgubre y fantasmal, un demonio sonreía lascivamente mientras una niña albina de miraba fría y sin ningún sentimientos sostenía un pequeño espejo, donde salían imágenes de la chica de cabellos azabaches. En la esquiva de este lugar, un chico que apenas seria un adolescente de ojos cafés, mirada perdida y mejillas pecosas sostenía un arma demasiada peligrosa para algún chico de su edad. Pero Kohaku, no era cualquier chico, el y su hermana eran los únicos exterminadores con vida después de la matanza que había sufrido su aldea, y la muerte de sus familiares... cuyo verdugo, inconscientemente había sido él. Y aún seguía vivo gracias a uno de los fragmentos de la perla de las cuatro almas que tenía incrustado en la espalda, no tenía ni pasado, ni futuro... solo era manipulado, por aquel mísero demonio que se escondía tras su mascara, sin dar la cara, como cobarde que era, pero pronto llegaría el día en que la batalla final llegaría, y, ahí sería donde se decidirían que fuerzas perdurarían en aquel mundo.

- Kohaku, tengo una misión para ti – musitó el ser que ahí reinaba.

El muchacho se le acerco sigilosamente y preguntó imperativamente.

- ¿Dígame que quiere? – murmuró.

- Ve a la aldea que esta en el sur y avisa a Kagura que esta por ese lugar de que le entregue estos fragmentos a Katseiyo a cambio de que ataque la aldea, tú y Kagura también tendréis que ayudar, aunque vosotros esperareis a que aparezca esta chica – señalando al espejo – ahora lárgate – volviendo a mirar al espejo.

El chico cogió los fragmentos y se dio media vuelta saliendo de la habitación en silencio, la niña albina abrió la boca para decir algo, ya que raramente hablaba.

- El medallón... es muy poderoso – murmuro es un susurro, como si lo dijera más para ella que para Naraku.

- Si, lo se – sonrió irónicamente – y pensar que esa joven tiene que portarlo – mirándola con una muy mal disimulada lastima – pronto estará muerta, y el medallón me pertenecerá, que junto con la perla me hará el demonio mas fuerte que este mundo ha conocido – musitó al final.

Ya faltaba menos... la lucha de poder empezaría en poco tiempo, y debía poseer las únicas cosas que podrían revelarse contra él, la perla era prácticamente imprescindible, pero el medallón era algo que no tenía previsto poseer, y por eso lo deseaba más, quien supiera que era ese medallón y el poder que poseía sería la persona mas poderosa de la tierra, aunque el tuviera la perla, el poder de ese medallón lo superaba.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Miroku iba corriendo hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, tenía noticias de Naraku, sabía por donde habían visto a Kagura, pero no encontraba al maldito Inuyasha para poder decírselo, si es que ese perro siempre faltaba cuando más hacía falta. Sango estaba apoyada en la pared de la cabaña mirando el cielo con cara de aburrimiento, estas semanas tan tranquilas además de aburrirla, le preocupaban, miro hacia la izquierda y vio al monje acercándose corriendo a la cabaña, _"¿le ocurrirá algo malo?"_. Se fue acercando a él, pero en ese momento una joven aldeana se cruzó por el camino del monje que paró en seco y le cogió las manos a la chica para decir su típica frase que si no se la sabía de memoria, no la había oído nunca.

- Querida señorita... ¿querría tener un hermoso descendiente conmigo? – miró a la joven que no superaría los quince de edad.

- Pero que dice monje... – musitó la chica sonrojada.

Al parecer había _"algo" _detrás del monje que estaba ardiendo o se estaba quemando, ya que un calorcillo por la espalda notó para que luego se le cayeran pequeñas gotas de sudor por la frente, antes de recibir un golpe de un enorme boomerang en la cabeza haciendo que se le cayeran de los ojos cascadas **_(estilo anime)_**

- ¿Qué esta haciendo, monje? – musitó peligrosamente Sango.

- ¿Yo?, nada mujer, aquí – dándose la vuelta para mirar a la chica que tenia una cara de enfadada que no podía con ella.

- Discúlpele si ha sido atrevido – sonriendo compasivamente a la chica – es un desvergonzado de primera – dirigiéndole una mirada de las que hielan la sangre al monje que tragó saliva con fuerza.

- No, no importa – musitó levemente alejándose.

Sango vio que la aldeana se dirigía hacia el pueblo mientras que Miroku intentaba escabullirse.

- Espere un momento monje – acercándose por la espalda.

Este se dio la vuelta lentamente, esperando una cachetada o un golpe, pero nada de eso fue lo que pasó, sino miró la cara de resignación de Sango mezclada con un poco de enojo.

- ¿Sango? – susurro algo sorprendido.

Esta suspiró cansada.

- ¿Es que nunca vas a aprender Miroku? – dirigiéndole una mirada reprobatoria.

Este se quedo sorprendidísimo, no solo Sango no le había pegado, sino que le había llamado por su nombre. Solo le había preguntado en tono de regaño, como si fuera un niño pequeño que se hubiera portado mal, aunque pensándolo bien algo de similitud tenía.

- Yo... es que... – mirando nerviosamente el suelo.

La chica le dirigió una sonrisa cansada a Miroku, _"¿cuándo aprenderá este monje a comportarse como tal?"_. Esa pregunta era indefinida, por que si Miroku fuera un monje normal y corriente no sería el mismo que conocía eso seguro.

- Anda dime, ¿por qué corrías tan aprisa hacia la cabaña? – preguntó con curiosidad.

Entonces Miroku recordó; Naraku, Kagura, avisar a Inuyasha, le diría hacía donde se encontraba Kagura aunque fuera con señales de humo. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor intentando ver algún rastro del hanyou y afortunadamente lo divisó venir por el camino del bosque, caminaba erguido con aire melancólico.

- ¡¡¡Inuyasha!!! – grito tan fuerte que sobresaltó al tranquilo muchacho y dejo casi sorda a la joven que tenía al lado – eh... disculpa por haber gritado – murmuró a la chica – es que sino no se entera – susurró divertido saliendo corriendo hacia el hanyou.

- ¿Qué quieres Miroku?, ¡¡¡sabes que tengo las orejas sensibles como para que grites así!!! – casi abalanzándose sobre el joven.

- Bueno, eso importa poco – haciendo que se le saltara una vena de la frente a Inuyasha – tengo noticias de Naraku – al oír el nombre de aquel ser se puso tenso.

- ¿Qué clase de noticias? – pronunció impaciente.

- Me han dicho que se dirige hacia al sur, y han visto a Kagura en las cercanías de una aldea, no se que tendrán previsto, pero yo creo que van a atacarla – comento seriamente.

- ¿Pero que dices?, Naraku no se dedica a atacar aldeas sino tienen algo de valor en ellas, si en esa aldea hay algo valioso lo deberíamos saber – como si fuera lo mas lógico.

- Se que aldea es, y no hay nada de valor en ella exceptuando algunas casas de noble, pero por lo demás no hay nada importante, debe estar buscando algo que llegará ahí... o a alguien – mira directamente a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha lo miró sin comprender, algo valioso que se dirigiera hacia el sur... no sabía nada, y seguramente ellos tampoco, entonces pensó en alguien que se dirigiera hacia el sur... Kykio no iría en esa dirección que el supiera, y todos los viajeros que pasaban no tenían nada importante nada más que o regresar a sus casas o visitar a algún familiar, o peregrinando. No conocía nadie que fuera importante para Naraku... a no ser, recordó la voz jovial como música celestial en su cabeza.

"_Esta bien - suspiró levemente - soy una sacerdotisa del norte y me han encomendado una misión hacia el sur, por eso me dirijo hacia allí - agachando la cabeza - pero caminar por estos parajes ya no es seguro, cada vez más mal se acumula en el Sur - murmuro con frialdad - un mal que tiene que ser erradicado de raíz, tengo que completar esa misión, es mi camino ... - susurro - mi destino, por eso viajo por estos lugares, aunque creo que no nos volveremos a ver, ya que solo estoy de paso..."_

La chica... Kaori se dirigía hacia al sur, y Naraku buscaba a alguien que se dirigía hacia el sur. Ella portaba fragmentos de la perla, y sería muy posible que él buscara eso. La vida de Kaori estaba en peligro, y no sabía por que, pero le daba un vuelco al estómago, personas como ella no deberían conocer la muerte o la desgracia, al igual que Kagome, pero ella era la que había querido estar allí, intento que se quedara en su mundo, pero fue imposible, a los pocos días en medio de otra batalla volvió, diciendo que quería verle, a él, y al principio ni se lo creía.

- Debemos marchar hasta esa aldea inmediatamente, si tenemos suerte, llegaremos a la puesta de sol – mientras miraba el cielo – Miroku, Sango y Shippo id en Kirara, yo iré corriendo así llegaremos más pronto – comentó y luego se fue corriendo.

Sango miró a Inuyasha un poco confusa, sabía que deseaba encontrar a Naraku, y más después de estas ultimas semanas sin hacer nada, pero... ¿realmente corría tanta prisa?, parecía estar afectado por algo, no le había dado tiempo prácticamente de despedirse. Kirara en ese momento se trasformo y subieron ella y Miroku mientras buscaban a Shippo desde los cielos.

- Monje... – mirando hacia atrás para verlo - ¿sabe usted por que Inuyasha se ha puesto así de repente?, se que para el es importante dar con Naraku, pero esta vez es muy raro... – musitó al final.

- Mi querida Sango – contestó con su típica sonrisa – creo que es por una persona que Inuyasha conoció hace poco tiempo, pero a la que parecer tener algún afecto – terminó de decir.

Con esta contestación Sango se quedó confusa, había hablado en femenino o eran imaginaciones suyas, _"¿Inuyasha se ha puesto así por una chica?, pero si él a la única que protege es a Kagome... esto es muy extraño, Miroku debe conocerla ya que sabe de lo que habla, y ese comportamiento en Inuyasha es demasiado raro... le preguntare luego a este que es lo que esta pasando"._ Miró hacia abajo y vio a Shippo con la anciana Kaede recogiendo hiervas y al verlos les saludo mientras se acercaba donde Kirara había descendido para irse con ellos.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ya casi se había puesto el sol, los pequeños tiñes del cielo coloreaban los montes del fondo del paisaje y alumbraba los campos de arroz del pueblo cercano, unos cuantos habitantes hablaban animadamente fuera de sus casas, mientras sus mujeres les avisaban de que la comida estaba echa y los niños corrían de aquí para allá con sus pobres juguetes, que aunque eran escasos, siempre sacaban a relucir la sonrisa de algún que otro pequeño. Unos cuantos aldeanos miraron a la joven que venia del camino y empezaron a susurrar sobre sus ropas y sus armas. A Kagome no parecía importarle demasiado esas cosas, pasaría la noche cerca del pueblo, pero antes miraría un poco, aún faltaba un poco para la puesta de sol pero... de repente un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica, una presencia se dirigía hacia la aldea, era poderosa... y tenia tres fragmentos de la perla.

- Ya viene – pronunció sin inmutarse.

Los árboles se movieron con fuerza... los pájaros huyeron despavoridos, una gran nube negra cubrió el pueblo haciendo que los aldeanos salieran de sus casas, los niños corrieron a los brazos de sus padres en busca de protección al miedo que empezaba a crecer, una joven empuñaba dos dagas que se había convertido en el dos espadas medianas, un ruido ensordecedor se oyó en el bosque, una criatura salió de las tinieblas. La batalla, acababa de comenzar. El demonio andaba a paso ligero hasta el pueblo. Su cabeza, parecida a la de un ciervo que se destacaba su enorme cornadura; su cuerpo, mezcla de venado y humano; sus ojos, blancos cual copos de nieves, mientras en el fondo de aquellas orbitas vacías se encontraba una pequeña pupila negra. Miro a todos los que se encontraban en el pueblo con gesto altivo, algunos aldeanos habían corrido por el temor de ser atacados, mientras otros estaban paralizados del miedo.

El demonio se quedó mirando especialmente a la chica que sujetaba las dagas, parecía no tenerle miedo alguno, su rostro libre de temor, solo quedaba orgullo, frialdad y ironía. Parecía burlándose de el, delante suya misma una chica se estaba burlando de él, no viviría mucho para contarlo. Corrió rápidamente hacia ella preparando su cornamenta para atacarle, pero la chica solo se puso en posición de ataque ni siquiera se movió un centímetro para esquivarlo, ni nada por el estilo. Su mirada era fría y calculadora como la de cierto Taiyoukai de ojos ámbar de marcas violetas en su rostro.

- Insolente, eres capaz de hacer frente al gran Katseiyo, morirás muy pronto para tu advertencia muchacha – sonrió cruelmente mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente.

Esta tan solo se digno a sonreír cruelmente mientras en sus ojos brillaba un pequeño destello rojo.

- Para ser el Gran Katseiyo – comento sarcásticamente – si no tuvieras los fragmentos de la perla no serías ni un cuarto de lo fuerte que ahora – contesto bien alto.

- Maldita humana ¿te crees que me vas a vencer de un golpe? – dijo irónicamente.

La chica se movió a una velocidad increíble y paso cortando el aire al lado del demonio y susurró fríamente.

- Eso mismo es lo que pienso hacer – rozando son el filo de la esta el cuerpo del demonio.

Al cabo de unos instantes se vio como un pequeño hilillo de sangre corría libremente por la espada de la muchacha mientras era secado cuando la empuñaba y se daba la vuelta para ver al demonio que seguía de pie, la chica paso a su lado sin inmutarse lo mas mínimo y quitó tres trozos rosados de la frente del demonio, se alejo durante uno instantes. El pueblo estaba en el más completo silencio, ni una mosca se oía en el, el demonio cayó rendido al suelo ante la mirada expectante de todos, una brecha enorme recorría la parte derecha del demonio y de ella emanaba sangre.

La joven de fue acercando a la gente del pueblo, la brisa comenzaba a apretar trayéndole un olor extrañamente familiar, una peste a Naraku emanaba del bosque. Una pequeña se alejo de su madre para recoger su muñeca de trapo que se le había caído al ir corriendo a abrazar a su madre. Un cambio drástico del viento alarmó a la chica que miró a la niña que se dirigía hacia su muñeca, ¡¡¡un ataque se dirigía hacia pequeña!!!. Corrió rápidamente para apartarla y a ella misma, pero eso fue demasiado tarde, una de las cuchillas de viento le atravesó parte del costado derecho, mientras este empezaba a sangrar.

- Corre con tu madre pequeña – murmuró lentamente.

La niña corrió hacia los brazos de su madre mientras los hombres y mujeres de la aldea se metían en sus casa. Kagome se puso en pie con dificultad con la mano tocándose la herida que sangraba sin parar, seguro que tendría una hemorragia y se la tendría que curar con hierbas y un poco de magia para que cicatrizara más rápido, miró al cielo para ver quien le había causado la herida, aunque tenía un clara idea de quien era. Una mujer estaba en el cielo con una pluma flotando acompañado de un niño con un traje de exterminador puesto, rodeados por muchos insectos del infierno.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Kagura? – pronunció con rabia y un deje de ira.

Esta abrió el abanico y sonrió.

- Vaya, sabes mi nombre, que casualidad – mirándola por encima del hombro – pues quiero matarte, así que prepárate – lanzando otro ataque hacia la muchacha.

Kagome salto lo mas rápido que pudo para esquivar el ataque, pero no se esperaba otro del exterminador que le tomo por sorpresa y le dio de lleno en la herida que empezó a sangrar más fuertemente. Un pequeño charco de sangre se formó donde la joven estaba parada, si se ponía un escudo malgastaría fuerzas, tenía que escapar de ahí, pero no sabía como, no había sitio donde escapar, tendría que plantar cara. Cogió una de sus espadas y se dispuso a contraatacar pero sin herir al muchacho mientras Kagura mandaba demonio tras ella, tenía que tener los ojos abiertos, ahora podía ocurrir cualquier cosa.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Inuyasha corría por el bosque rápidamente ajeno a cualquier cosa, ya estaba cerca, ya podía sentir la presencia de los demonios, la presencia y el olor de las criaturas de Naraku. Y el olor... el olor a sangre, sangre de la joven a la que había conocido, no eso no podía pasar, no dejaría que la dañaran, no más de lo que estaba ya. Inuyasha llegó a las afuera de la aldea donde la chica luchaba con una de sus espadas contra Kohaku mientras esquivaba los ataques de el muchacho, de Kagura, y de los demonios que empezaban a rodearla, ella no podría sola.

- ¡¡¡Viento Cortante!!! – gritó dirigido a los demonios que estaban llegando.

En pocos instantes ya los demonios habían desaparecido y Kagura y la chica miraron a Inuyasha sorprendidas, Kohaku seguía atacando a la muchacha sin piedad alguna, había perdido mucha sangre, mejor sería intervenir. De un largo salto llego hasta donde estaban ellos y le dedico una media sonrisa irónica.

- No te veo en buenas condiciones de combatir Kaori, será mejor que te retires – comentó divertido.

La chica miró a Inuyasha con el entrecejo fruncido, se estaba interviniendo en su pelea, pero tenía que irse, estaba muy débil, y si lo que dijo Izaoy era cierto, dentro de poco volvería a su aspecto normal.

- No te creas un héroe Inuyasha – dijo en el mismo tono que el – por cierto – antes de volverse y desaparecer como el aire – gracias – dedicándole una triste y tierna sonrisa.

Era cosa suya o se había vuelto invisible, había desaparecido como el aire, como sino hubiera existido, su presencia se notaba, pero se alejaba, mejor, así no correría más peligro. Devolvió el golpe y tumbó al muchacho mientras miraba a Kagura y las estrellas se empezaban a ver en el firmamento a los lejos, en la penumbra.

- Creo que la batalla va a acabar ya Kagura – con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

A lo lejos se veía la figura de sus amigos venir en la oscuridad, pronto la batalla terminaría, Kaori estaba malherida, pero se sabía cuidar, seguro que pronto sanaría y volvería a verla... o por lo menos, eso era lo que él creía.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Naraku sonreía altamente, había ocurrido algo que el no esperaba, eso era mucho mejor que cualquier fragmento de la perla o ver humillado a Inuyasha miles de veces, había descubierto el secreto de la portadora. En el espejo de Kanna se reflejaba una muchacha tumbada con el cabello azabache oscuro como la noche y sus orejas de perro había desaparecido, si alguien viera la imagen desde el cielo no distinguiría la persona que era, pero hacía unos instantes una chica de hermosos ojos chocolates caía desmayada en medio del bosque sin remedio.

- Así que la portadora tiene una doble identidad – mientras miraba fijamente el rostro – esto puedes ser beneficiosos para mi, Inuyasha no parece saber quien es ella en realidad – sonriendo cruelmente – creo que esto va a ser muy divertido – tocando levemente el espejo que emitió un brilló azul – pronto nos volveremos a ver las caras... – el espejo volvió a enfocar los hermosos ojos chocolates que se empezaban a abrir – Kagome.

_**Continuará...**_

_Termine!!!!!!!! Felicitaciones para mi por terminar este capitulo a las 0:25 de la noche aunque aún me quedan por contestar todos los review que me han enviado y desearon Feliz año 2005 en este fics ya que en Sentimientos que nacen ya se los di hace algunos días, ahora en mi mejor fics, que para mi es este, yo no se para ustedes pero al ser mi primer fics y con mi primera idea remodelada continuamente me hace más ilusión terminarlo n.n. Haber... bombas, matones a suelo, ántrax, cualquier tipo de veneno ya sea letal, leve o mortal, mándelos gustosamente de mi parte al castillo de Naraku que ya me encargaré yo de ir a recogerlos en cuando pase algún tiempo, y todo lo que sea bueno, por favor mandádmelo en un e-mail o por review n.n. Ya sea bueno o malo, asesino o agradecido, mortal o sagrado, yo loa contestaré gustosamente después de esta interminable pausa que hago para relajarme un poco. Ahora dejad paso a los review n.n._

_**Sesshi23: **Chiki!!!! Muchísimas gracias por tenerme paciencia -.- hace falta, ya sabes que mi inspiración ha estado de charanga estos últimos días y... bueno, volvió y esta sedada detrás mía n.n. Si, tú eres una romántica empedernida de la cursilería como yo del dramatismo, cada una en su categoría pero al igual xD nos gustan esas cosas. Miroku es bueno, lo que pasa es que desconfía un poco de Kaori además Inuyasha no se ha dejado influenciar por Miroku n.n y eso es bueno. El segundo capitulo de Sentimientos que nace lo subí hace tiempo xD y el tres, pero es que este es mucho más difícil de escribir por que la trama es más conjunta u.u. Si eso lo se, siempre puedo contar contigo Chiki, muchísimos vemos para ti, nos vemos por el msn ;)._

_**Black Berries Fairy: **Cuñis!!! n.n hola que tal estas? que he mejorado mi forma de escribir o.O? no creo, seguro que son imaginaciones tuyas :P. Lo de Inu abierto es que lo puse un poco demasiado abierto para mi parecer, por eso algunas cosas lo dice en privado n.n. Ya Naraku siempre esta metiendo cizaña, pero... que se le va a hacer, no puedes cambiar la serie ni tampoco mi historia, ya que claramente solo puedo cambiarla yo xD claro esta, y no tengo ninguna intención de poner el final del Sengoku típico final feliz, no señora, esto va a ser un dramón como Hamlet va a morir hasta el perro xD **(en el doble sentido...) **tu cállate ¬¬. Si, tu ves cinco a la semana y yo 8 en Dvd xD nos vemos por el msn, muchos besos!!!. _

_**Kaori Asamiya: **xD pero que loca estas Aneue, con las locas hermanas que tengo no me extraña que haya salido como soy, aunque lo de pervertida no se de que parte de la familia vienen u.u. Pero el resfriado no se te quitó ya o.O, bueno debemos tener en cuenta en lo que tardo yo aquí en actualizar así que... mejor me callo. Si Kagome es muy valiente, pero algunas veces se pasa. Si Inuyasha da penita, mucha penita T.T, pero tiene que sufrir más jijijiji. Lo de actualizar pronto me lo pensaré, es que creo que la parte de actualizar me viene de tu rama de la familia xD. Si nos vemos en el msn, ya, a mi se me va la olla todo el tiempo sino te has dado cuenta aún u.u._

_**Natsumi – san: **Es muy malo xD, me quieres matar por decir que mis fics son malos?, pues tendrás que asesinarme, por que en mi fics veras muchas veces decir que son malos jijiji. Gracias por tus comentarios, no dejes los reviews tan pobres es que luego para contestar un poco largo como estoy haciendo ahora mismo montando todo este royo me tengo que exprimir mucho la cabeza y ya tengo suficiente con el fics, como para que ahora me lo tenga que exprimir con los review T.T. Bueno, nos leemos dentro de un poco, si actualizas claro xD._

_**Meg – ek: **Hola, Meg a ver si entras más a menudo en el msn que nos tienes abandonados a todos T.T y si, lo siento pero ese manga he visto poquísimo, por que aquí no lo han emitido, así que no se apenas quien es quien :( lo siento. Así que sino fuera por la zombi te hubiera parecido muy interesante, pues en este capitulo no sale, así que debes de estar alegre no?. Si Kagome encontrar su destino que yo se cual es, y no se si alguien más lo sabe, pero por si acaso se abren las apuestas xD. Naraku tiene que entrar, no es mi culpa que este por ahí en medio rondando, bueno en parte si por que soy yo quien lo escribe, pero nada más. Si ya me lo han dicho que Inuyasha tan abierto es un poco raro, lo más normal es que lo hubiera mandado al cuerno, pero por ahora Inu va a seguir siendo así :P. Espero verte pronto por el msn, no te retrases, se una niña muy mala y haz travesuras._

_**Yukino – chan1: **No te he podido hacer el One-short por que ando falta de inspiración mujer, no me culpes por el msn de eso. A ver, si ese capitulo me gusto, sobre todo el final, me encantó, y el juicio fue divino, sino fuera por lo de Kykio estaría saltando de felicidad xD. Si emocionantes, tu crees?, no creo que escriba bien, cuantas veces tendré que decir que no sirvo para escritora y alguien que me creo **(mas veces de los años que vivirás seguro xD) **que graciosa ¬¬. Nos vemos por el msn. Los capítulos son medianos, largo el único es el primero xD._

_**Belén1: **Bueno, ella sola puede acabar con Naraku, si esta el solo, pero añádele demonios, Kanna, Kagura, Kohaku, y un montó de insectos venenosos y ya veras por que necesita ayuda ¬¬. Si eso es un logro, que haya aceptado que esta enamorado de ella, además lo de los ojos de Kaori me quedo muy abierto no crees?, algunas dicen que demasiado, pero exageran, cada cual hace su fics como quiere y si lo pongo así lo pongo así u.u. Lo de que Kagome no muera... esta dubitativo n.nUUU, Kagome no dirá la verdad hasta un capitulo que cada vez esta más cerca y seguro que cada vez estará más emocionante. Y he tardado en subir el capitulo un montón, demasiado me parece a mi... Nos vemos por el msn, que ya hemos hablado un par de veces n.n. No importa, cuanto más largo mejor xD._

_**Kagome – anti – Kykio: **Acepto las disculpas y bien merecidas que me las debes dar ¬¬. Si el capitulo estuvo muy bien, aunque en verdad creo que pongo a Inuyasha demasiado abierto, no crees tu los mismo?. No me enfado, pero me desespera que se olviden de mi nombre T.T además Asami es distinta a mi es un Kami por favor. Lo de no se volverá a repetir ya me lo habías dicho ante o es cosa mía o.O. Lo de actualizar pronto ya sabéis que debéis tenerme paciencia, estoy muy ocupada y como me presionéis no adelanto nada, aunque mejor así por que me pongo las pilas y empiezo a escribir la Biblia si es preciso xD. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización :P._

_**Kagome – N: **El cumpleaños de Ken paso hace por lo menos dos semanas y algo, ya que como yo tardo en actualizar pasa todo sin que me de cuenta xD. Si es verdad, sabes que me gusta el drama la tragedia no creo que sea lo mío eso le va más a Sayo xD. Pero tu siempre lo lees, el final feliz no estoy muy segura que lo tenga pero se hará lo que se pueda u.u. Claro mujer somos hermanas nos parecemos mucho xD y también somos amigas y recuerda esto: Somos amigas, amigas seremos, y como cabras, siempre estaremos xD, en parte es cierto no te parece?. Si tengo muchos recursos, pero me gusto el capitulo, es uno de los mejores que ley o por lo menos que escribí xD, según tu opinión y la mía. Si el juicio es una de las mejores cosa que he escrito seguramente :P, y si, es la más humana y comprensiva, la frase de Atakana me salió espontáneamente no sabía ni lo que ponía, pero al final quedo muy bien n.n. Sabes que en mi fics, las personalidades cambian rápidamente, puede ser muy cerrado o muy abierto, según me de la pica, y Miroku... digámosle que ha sufrido un poco de estrés y que aún no tiene las ideas claras n.nUUU. Pues si, tuve que investigar un poco para saber por que Sango no se fiaba de Inu por que en realidad ni me acordaba, pero al encontrarla me vino la idea y plaff esta plasmado en mi historia xD. Si ha vuelto n.n, bueno mejor dicho, Kimi que así se llama mi inspiración, volvió ayer y no se que se tomo, para mi que se drogó ¬¬UUU y empezó a cantar canciones Navideñas de Inuyasha, pero así volvió y me puse a escribir n.n. Y si, Naraku siempre esta en medio de todo, y no lo puedo quitar de en medio sino lo mato y para eso aún faltan un par de capítulos, así que sin más dilaciones, me despido xD. Ya saludaré a la familia por ti que ahora mismo solo esta Kaori y ha ido a comer :P. Nos vemos por el msn, muchos besos. La princesa de ojos de cristal_

_**Lunatt: **Antonietta, que pena que no puedas leer tu review en cuanto suba el fics, y tiene razón no será tan largo, ni tan sugerente como el de Sentimientos que nace, ni tu tampoco me dejarás un súper review como en él. Si!!! Llegue a los 100 reviews n.n mejor en este capítulo que en el 7 xD, si mala suerte tuviste :P. Empezaste por el primer capitulo, no jodas o.O, yo creí que te lo leerías un día antes o algo por el estilo, ya que no es muy normal en ti cumplir con tu palabra... Si no eres la primera que me lo dice, la perla, el medallón, amenazas de muerte de parte de Naraku, lamentablemente no se puede hacer nada u.u. Si, esa frase también le gusta a Nuria, es muy significativa n.n. Si, tu lindo Miroku serio, eso es el fin del mundo xD, e Inuyasha si, el pobre se como mucho el coco, demasiado... si este review no es nada comparado con el que me dejaste ahí xD. Si la parte del juicio a mi también me encanto n.n. Nos vemos por el msn, dew._

_**Umi no neko: **Gracias por decirme eso, me anima mucho que los lectores creáis que soy buena escritora n.n o por lo menos se intenta. Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso -.- mis capítulos están ya puestos el número y de que van cada uno, espero que entiendas que no puedo cambiar el orden en el que los he puesto ya que sino, no sabría que hacer u.u._

_**Ana: **Bueno, no me puedo quejar, he tenido días mejores u.u, no ella no se va a descubrir, no es su culpa si la atacan a traición ò.o por la espalda, y saber mucho de esas personas no importa, además, cuando he dicho que sepa algo de algún personaje que no sea Inuyasha, Kykio y Naraku ¬¬UUU solo habla de los responsables de la perla, conoce a sus extensiones, obvio, pero no ha mencionado a ningún personaje que no fueran esos tres ¬¬. Y no u.u no te perdono pedazo de cínica, me hiciste sentir muy mal cuando hablamos por el msn T.T muy mal, yo hago sufrir a las personas, pero yo lo hago siempre, siempre y siempre, me gusta y lo sabes, pero tu no ;-; si fueras tan cínica siempre no me importaría, pero te pasaste tres pueblos y un océano ¬¬. Te apuraste... eso es raro en ti, normalmente dejas la historia a medias o algo por el estilo, bueno espero que leas este capitulo, si quieres, yo no te voy a obligar u.u. Adiós, ya hablaremos por el msn._

_**Roshio Haneko Higurashi: **No importa, ya se que te cortaron Internet, y además te borraron el fics y tuviste que escribirlo de nuevo y poner mejoras, no importa, yo paciencia tengo poca, pero lo suficiente pasa saber esperar. Si xD ya se que capitulo esperas con ansias el 18 jijijiji claro, todo el mundo se esperará para verlo, leerlo y eso, si es que lo termino -.-. Kagome y Inuyasha y par de capítulos creo, no se muy bien cuantos pero creo que en 3 más. Nos vemos._

_Bueno, terminé este fics a las 0:25 y he terminado de escribir los review por que mi madre me mando a la cama y luego despertarme ducharme, ayudar a mi madre, esperar a que mi hermano se despierte que se vaya, que comamos y que termine de contestar los reviews, son las 14:41 y seguramente tardaré unos minutos más en subirlo en terminar esta pequeña cláusula y poner cual será el capitulo siguiente que seguramente algunas esperaran con ansias xD. Nos vemos en otro de mis fics, y de mis locos comentarios._

_**Próximo capitulo...**_

_**La trampa**_

_**Nos lo perdáis n.n!!!**_

_Se despide ASUMI – CHAN y Elís **(que personalmente no se lo que hago aquí o.o)**_


	11. La trampa

Si!!!!!!!! Se que algunas personas me querrán matar por tardar tanto en subir este capítulo, pero es que en realidad es estado extremadamente ocupada, si a alguien no le gusta este capítulo, lo siento sinceramente pero ha sido lo mejor que lo he podido escribir, ya que el tiempo no es que me sobre exactamente, pero por lo menos actualizo de vez en cuando y además que cada vez a esta historia le queda menos. Ya que si subo este capítulo solo quedarán 8 para que termine, y se que algunos estáis deseando saber como termina, al igual que con Sentimientos que nacen, pero a ese le queda aún mucho para finalizarlo, y como es para mi más fácil escribirlo por que es de la vida normal de cualquier estudiantes pero con más líos en la vida y en amorosos que cualquier persona normal, o por lo menos yo no he conocido a nadie que tenga tantas preocupaciones como ellos (bueno, yo te podría dar el nombre de unas cuantas personas que conoces que querrán matarte por el final que le has dejado a este capítulo, por que ciertamente, el final esta muy intrigante, ya que no se te da nada mal la trama y con este fics tienes con los pelos de punta a todo el mundo) incluso a ti, mi querida y adorada conciencia :D (no, a mi no, yo que ya se el final no me voy a estresar más como tus demás lectoras ù.u) mala ¬¬.   
Chicas!!!!!!!!!! Lo siento en verdad muchísimo en no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero Kimi es que viene y va cuando le da la gana, además se nos perdió Koinu y lo estuvimos buscando casi todo el día y Kagome e Inuyasha estaba histéricos, ¡¡¡como se pudo perder mi lindo sobrinito T-T!!! ( ¬¬UUU pues fácil, alguien le inyectó algún dardo del sueño y lo secuestraron, pero lo encontramos y esa fue la historia, además que a ti te gusta más escribir sentimientos que nacen por el momento) no es eso, es que mira, en ese fics hay muchos más lectores que en este fics, y aunque a este es al que tengo más cariño, el otro lo estoy adorando por lo complejo que es, aunque este es más lioso tengo que admitirlo u.u (no va a ser lioso ¬¬ si lo escribe una loca con problemas de personalidad y con un serio problema de autoestima) xD pues mira algo de razón vas a tener y todo lo demás, por que ya no se ni quien soy yo, así que me tendrás que perdonar por ser así, recuerda la canción, soy rebelde por el que mundo me ha hecho así xD ( pero en tu caso sería, yo estoy loca por que me gusta vivir así) muy cierto n.n adoro mis paranoias es que me encantan, no gustan encantan :P (¬¬ si ya digo yo que tu un día de estos vas para el manicomio como la mitad de nosotros -.-) po zi xD la verdad es que yo también creo que será así, pero mientras tanto que vivan los locos, no estamos en carnaval :D (si XD y ahí loco hasta debajo de las piedras) mi hermano y la chirigota los primeros xD este años van de locos, y van con disfraz o.o si para eso no hace falta nada, solamente estar loco, que creo que todo el mundo esta loco, o por lo menos todos los que conozco (y nosotras las primeras xD) bien dicho :D. 

_**Disclainer: **Estos personajes son de la gran autora de comics Rumiko Takahashi, que ha hecho uno de los mejores y enganchantes que existen y yo le hago honor escribiendo este fics para dar memoria a todos aquellas personas que se la pasan escribiendo para que unas cuantas personas que adoramos la serie podamos leer historias que encogen nuevos corazones y nos hacen llorar de emoción, va por todas aquellas maravillosas personas que nos llenan de esperanza pensando que, alguna vez, esta historia, puede tener un final feliz. **(Va por ellos!!!!!).**_

_- Hablando_

"_Pensando"_

''''''''''''''''' _cambio de escena_

_**(comentarios de autora)**_

La trampa 

Una joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos chocolates se levantaba forzosamente. Había caído inconsciente en medio del bosque pocos minutos antes, pero aún le quedaban fuerzas para recuperar la poco conciencia que aún le quedaba y poder llegar a algún lugar escondido, donde podría refugiarse hasta que su herida curara. Kagome se había transformado de nuevo en ella, la perdida de sangre y el cansancio acumulado durante la pelea había hecho que volviera a su forma original, tal como Izaoy le dijo anteriormente. Si se hubiera quedado unos instantes más durante la batalla Inuyasha la habría descubierto, y habría sido en vano tantos esfuerzos para que no la reconociera, fuera físicamente o por su actitud.

- Maldita Kagura... – mientras se sostenía la herida que aún sangraba – atacar a esa niña ha sido un golpe bajo – mirando a su alrededor – seguro que el demonio con los fragmentos solo fue para distraerme – poniendo una mueca irónica – y yo caí como una idiota sin notar el aroma de Naraku – siguiendo caminado con dificultad.

El rastro a sangre era débil por que se había vendado dificultosamente la herida mientras huía, había utilizado las pocas fuerzas que tenía para luchar para hacer un escudo de fuerza para que fuera invisible alrededor suya, y eso la había agotado dejándola momentáneamente inconsciente. Pero aún no se había alejado lo suficiente de la aldea como para estar completamente a salvo, tenía que alejarse mucho más, si Inuyasha al terminar de batallar la encontraba... no quería ni imaginar la reacción del hanyou.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Inuyasha levantaba el colmillo de acero amenazadoramente hacía Kagura, mostrando una sonrisa de burla a la joven que se suspendía en el aire gracias a su pluma gigante. Una oleada de demonio aparecieron de la nada mientras el pequeño exterminador se levantaba y se ponía en posición de ataque. Sango, Miroku y Shippo descendieron de Kirara y se pusieron cerca del hanyou. Kagura sonrió y escondió su rostro detrás de su abanico.

- Qué sorpresa veros a vosotros por aquí – mirándolos – creí que estaríais en la aldea de siempre – cerrando su abanico – pero creo que me equivoque, además la muchacha a la que has salvado – mirando al chico de cabellos plateados – tiene una herida grave en el costado, si ha conseguido huir, no creo que sobreviva mucho tiempo – sonriendo altivamente.

Inuyasha ante ese comentario solo formo una mueca en su rostro demasiado parecido a una sonrisa.

- Creo que no conoces la testarudez de esa chica, no creo que se deje matar por un simple rasguño de nada – poniéndose en posición de ataque – ahora, luchamos, ¿o vamos a estar hablando por algún tiempo más? – dijo con burla.

En ese momento Kagura atacó al hanyou que esquivo el ataque y atacó rápidamente. Unos demonios se pusieron como defensa de ella y Kohaku empezó a atacar al muchacho. Al niño no podía hacerle daño, era el hermano de Sango... y estaba siendo controlado por Naraku, lo único que podía hacer era rechazar los golpes mientras sus amigos luchaban cerca de él. De repente la nube de demonios desapareció y la luz de las estrellas volvió a brillar... un risa sarcástica llena de crueldad resonó por todo el lugar, haciendo que los árboles aullaran por causa del inesperado viento que se había levantado.

- Kagura... Kohaku, regresad al castillo, si no podemos conseguir a la chica, no malgastéis energías contra esos – la voz se fue apagando, pero en el eco del fondo se pudo escuchar una risa de júbilo, extraña, y más aún se ese ser.

Kagura hizo una mueca y cerró su abanico, estaba algo molesta por que hubieran parado el combate, además esa chica no lograría sobrevivir mucho tiempo con esa herida, casi estaba seguro de eso.

- Kohaku, vámonos – la pluma gigante sobrevoló el suelo rápidamente haciendo que el muchacho de pequeñas pecas subiera mientras nuestro grupo y a una joven de ojos cafés se le entristecían los ojos.

Inuyasha parecía un poco confundido, pero guardó el Colmillo de Acero y se acercó al grupo que estaba parado a pocos metros de él. El paisaje seguía oscuro, pero no estaba impregnado de la esencia maligna de hacía unos minutos, además parecía que no había ningún muerto o herido, la aldea estaba prácticamente intacta, la chica la había conseguido proteger, aunque parecía extraño que solo ella se hubiera enfrentado con esa herida y aún tenía fuerzas para hacerles frente a esos dos, realmente esa chica era muy fuerte.

Miroku, miraba alrededor buscando algún herido o muerto, y no encontró ninguno, pero si había sangre por el suelo en varios sitios, pero no había ningún cadáver, sin contar el del demonio que había a la entrada del pueblo que parecía haber sido rebanado por algo muy filoso, ya que solo tenía una herida en un lado el cual le había causado la muerte casi instantánea. Alguien poderoso debió hacerle eso, y creía saber quien pudo hacérselo.

Sango en cambió, tenía la vista perdida por donde su hermano había desaparecido, cerró los ojos y bajó su mirada, no podía ayudarlo, no por el momento, tenía que destruir a Naraku para que liberara a su hermano del poder del fragmento que tenía en la espalda... además ella sabía que si tenían que recuperar los fragmentos necesitarían el que tenía Kohaku, y si se lo quitarán moriría, ella no quería que eso pasara, quería estar con su hermano, verlo sonreír de nuevo, hablar con él, ayudarlo en lo que no supiera hacer... no quería quedarse sola.

Por su lado Shippo se había adelantado y encontró una muñeca manchada de sangre, estaba llena de polvo. Un ruido le alarmó e inconscientemente cogió la muñeca, detrás suya salió una niña de ojos verdes y cabellos dorados que lo miraba con curiosidad y con un poco de miedo. Ella señalo a la muñeca y Shippo la miró extrañado, se acercó prudentemente y le devolvió la muñeca, está la abrazó con fuerza, antes de que Shippo pudiera darse cuenta un montón de gente había salido de sus casas, parecían nerviosos y algo extrañados por el grupo que tenían en medio de la aldea.

- No se preocupen, ya los demonios se han ido – pronunció el monje tranquilo.

- ¿Dónde esta la joven de antes? – comentó un hombre con canas y ojos claros.

- ¿Qué joven? – preguntó Shippo – cuando llegamos solo estaba Inuyasha luchando contra Kagura y Kohaku, no había ninguna chica – contestó algo confuso.

- Ella se fue – dijo el hanyou llegando donde estaban los aldeanos – estaba demasiado herida como para seguir luchado, así que se marchó – mirando a Miroku que puso una mueca.

- ¿Si está herida por que se ha ido?, en la aldea podríamos ayudarla, además nos ha salvado de aquel demonio – protestó una mujer de cabellera caoba y ojos azul oscuro – lo menos que podíamos hacer era ayudarla – bajando su mirada.

- Al parecer no quería ser vista por otras personas – musitó el monje mirando a Inuyasha.

Este apretó fuertemente los dientes sin que nadie se diera cuenta, las conjeturas que ese monje formulaba aunque no eran absurdas, tampoco eran fiables. Ese maldito pervertido no tenía razón respecto a la joven de ojos zafiros, además, seguro que si el no le hubiera dicho que se fuera no se hubiera ido, de eso estaba seguro.

- ¿Qué quiere decir monje? – pronunció la exterminadora extrañada - ¿qué se ha ido al ver que nosotros llegábamos? – murmuró el final.

- Puede que sea eso Sango – contestó – al parecer no quiere que la veamos, o no quiere ser reconocida – susurró.

- Pero si eso fuera verdad, Inuyasha no la abría visto – dijo el pequeño Shippo – sino quería ser vista por nosotros, se habría ido antes de que Inuyasha llegara, ¿no te parece? – razonó un poco.

- A lo mejor Inuyasha sabe más de lo que sabemos nosotros y se lo esta callando – acercándose al hanyou – dinos Inuyasha, tu tienes más confianza con esa chica que yo, dinos, ¿sabías que Naraku era a ella a quien estaba buscando por este lugar, verdad?, yo lo sospechaba por tu reacción, pero creo que la conoces mejor de lo que me dijiste – musitó serenamente.

- ¿¡También sabías de la chica que hablan los aldeanos!? – comentó sorprendida la exterminadora.

- Si, la verdad creo que todos la conocemos un poco – murmuró.

- ¿La conocemos todos? – preguntó el pequeño – ¿acaso la chica es Kaori?, se dirigía hacia el sur, y tenía fragmentos de la perla – mirando a los ojos a todos.

Todos miraron al niño de distintas maneras, algunos con asombro, otros con ironía, pero en la mirada ámbar del hanyou solo se alojaba confusión y alivio. Confusión por tener que discutir sobre la chica con Miroku, u alivio por que Shippo por fin, por una vez en su vida, le había sacado del apuro de decir quien era la persona que estaba allí.

- Sí es ella – cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿También la conoces Inuyasha? – dijo la chica de ojos cafés algo sorprendida.

- Exactamente – contestó el monje – pero creo que la joven de la que hablamos, tiene varias caras, por que cuando huyó de la batalla contra el demonio que envió Naraku a la aldea, salió huyendo, y de esta también... es muy curioso, ¿nos parece? – intercambiando miradas con Sango.

- ¡¡¡Entonces fue Kaori quien derrotó a ese demonio, y el de la batalla que me contaste!!! – pronunció el pequeño con admiración – en verdad si que es fuerte – sonriendo – como ella dijo, se le dan mejor las dagas – mirando la herida del demonio de lejos – pero... ¡¡está herida!! - oliendo levemente la sangre – tenemos que ayudarla – mirando a todos.

- No – dijo Inuyasha de una manera tajante – ella sabe cuidarse sola, según dijo Miroku, va detrás de algo que tiene, será mejor que la busquemos mañana, ya es de noche – miró al cielo – deberíamos descansar, y dejarla descansar, no creo que se alegre mucho de vernos esta noche – sonrió amargamente.

- Por una vez creo que tienes razón Inuyasha – comentó el monje en su tono habitual haciendo que al hanyou se le saltara una vena – será mejor que nos vallamos a descansar, de seguro encontraremos algún refugio – sonriendo pícaramente.

- Monje, sino le conociera juraría que esta hablando de dormir al raso, pero como te conozco, piensas decir una de tus mentiras en alguna casa, ¿a que no me equivoco? – preguntó divertida.

- Si, comida y una cama calentita – subiéndose al hombro de Miroku.

- Yo me quedaré por el bosque, por si algo ataca – alejándose lentamente por el sendero.

El grupo miró a Inuyasha hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad del bosque, con solo la claridad de la luna y el brillar de las estrellas iluminaba los cabellos del joven haciendo que sus reflejos plateados se fueran perdiendo en cuanto más se adentraba en él. Sango y Miroku se volvieron a mirar y suspiraron, no sabía mentir...

- Miroku... ¿Inuyasha esta un poco extraño, no? – murmuró inocentemente el niño.

- Si... – susurró – _"y creo que dentro de poco, lo veremos más confuso todavía" _– pensó siguiendo el camino junto a sus compañeros hacia alguna de las casas de nobles cercanas.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kagome se encontraba en el interior de un cueva refugiándose del frío que empezaba a decaer en el ambiente, las noches de verano eran muy distantes según el día, y ese, precisamente, había sido agotador. No tan solo había gastado la mayor parte de sus energías, sino que también la habían herido en profundidad, y sabía que esa herida no cicatrizaría por si sola. Ya le había puesto encima unas hiervas curativas para que cicatrizara lo más rápido que pudiera, y en su estado humano, era más vulnerables a las heridas de ese tipo, pero un débil hechizo de curación era más que suficiente para que no se infestara la herida.

- Ojalá pronto se cierre – mirando su costado – no podré seguir la búsqueda con esta herida, sería demasiado peligroso... – miró al colgante un segundo.

Este empezó a brillar e Izaoy salió de él, mirándola con preocupación.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado Kagome? – acercándose a ella.

- Creí que lo sabías todo – dijo con burla – he estado luchado, y me han herido demasiado como para poder tener mi aspecto de hanyou – bajó la mirada.

- Te avisé de esto, puede causarte problemas en las siguientes batallas – mirándole la herida – voy a curártela, aparta – quitó las vendas y una luz violácea empezó a hacer que la herida cicatrizara de forma instantánea.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? – comentó sorprendida.

- Soy un ángel, y tu guardiana, tengo que ayudarte en lo que pueda – sonriendo tiernamente.

- ¿Eres mi ángel guardián? – pronunció inocentemente.

- Exacto, soy tu guía en la muerte y tu salvadora en la vida, mi deber es ayudarte en lo que pueda, y curarte esa herida es fácil para mí, ya has luchado bastante por hoy – poniéndole la mano en la frete emitiendo un brillo blanquecino.

- Tengo sueño... – susurró Kagome antes de caer rendida en los brazos de Izaoy.

Esta sonrió y acomodó a la joven en una parte de la cueva donde había algunas cobijas para taparlas y que no durmiera bajo la piedra dura y fría de la caverna. Esta miró a la muchacha y entristeció su expresión, le recordaba mucho a su hijo cuando pequeño, dormido entre las mantas de su cama, dulcemente sonriendo entre sueños... como anhelaba poder verlo de nuevo, pero era imposible, hubiera deseado vivir más tiempo con él, para que no hubiera tenido que vivir solo, sin nadie en el mundo, nada más que ella. Y con tan solo pocos años de vida, su hijo supo que era la soledad.

- Espero que me llegues a perdonar por dejarte solo – sonrió tristemente – mi pequeño Inuyasha – murmuró a los vientos que arrastraron ese lamento fuera de la cueva, llevándolo lejos de allí, donde una madre pedía perdón a su hijo, ya que en su vida y su muerte, su mayor deseo era poder estar con él algún día de estos.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

En el claro donde se encontraba el pozo que conectaba las dos épocas, las nubes taparon las luminosas estrellas y la luna que iluminaban ese paraje. Cantos de grillos en la penumbra del bosque, y un murmullo del viento que traía la fresca brisa hasta los arrozales. Pinos susurrando, sauces que lloraban... y un árbol milenario en medio de la arboleda que permanecía callado, ya que su canción no era oída, y sus susurros apagados. En su base, una sombra difusa, no se distinguía quien estaba allí, se agachó en el suelo, y se sentó en él. Las nubes se disiparon y la melena de color plata brilló con fuerza, reflejos aparecían en sus finas hebras de cabello, sus hermosos ojos ámbar opacos y oscuros, sus sentimientos escondidos, solo miraba sin ninguna expresión, nada más que tristeza en su rostro.

Un joven de ropajes rojos, cabello plateado y ojos ámbar descansaba en el árbol. Llegó a ese lugar hacía no más de una hora, serían las cuatro de la mañana o poco más temprano, había corrido desde que se separó de sus amigos en el límite del bosque, quería ir a la casa de Kagome, pero no se atrevía. Algo en él dijo que no sería correcto, y por otra parte estaba deseando verla... sino volvía en una semana, tendría que ir para despedirse, llevarse el ultimo fragmento de la perla, y si se llevaba el fragmento, no volvería a verla jamás, y eso no quería que sucediera nunca.

Se levanto pesadamente y ando a paso lento pero decidido hacia el claro donde se encontraba el pozo, su figura se veía oscura y clara al mismo tiempo, sus cabellos brillantes, pero su alma en pena, ya que su corazón indeciso no dejaba de atormentarlo con recuerdos sobre Kagome, desde que se habían conocido... ya no podía soportarlo más. Se adelantó de un salto hacia el pozo y se puso firmemente encima el borde de este, miró en el fondo, era oscuridad... no se veía absolutamente nada que no fuera eso, sombras que cobraban vida... que al pasar le envolvían, haciendo que el paisaje cambiase, y estuviera en el lugar donde vivía la joven de ojos chocolates.

- Kagome... – musitó mientras caía en el interior del pozo.

Su cuerpo flotó en el espació que había antes de tocar el suelo del otro tiempo, sus cabellos se movían al compás que su cuerpo caía, haciendo que tomaran un ritmo alentador, tapándole la cara por tiempos, mientras en la oscuridad sus hermosos ojos brillaban de esperanza y ansiedad. Volvería a verla, oler su aroma, sus facciones tan angelicales, mientras los reflejos de la luna y estrellas entran por su ventana admirando su belleza, una belleza tan natural que hasta las criaturas más hermosas del mundo parecían insignificantes a su lado. Ella era uno de los míticos seres halados que guardaban la paz de las personas, era su ángel, solo ella conseguía que la paz llegara a ese corazón agitado por la confusión de un pasado que vivía.

Llegó al fondo y saltó hacia fuera del pozo, miró a su alrededor, nada parecía haber cambiado desde que la visitó por última vez. Salió lentamente y sin hacer ruido del pequeño templo donde se encontraba el pozo, y se dirigió a la ventana de la habitación de Kagome. Estaba cerrada... muy extraño, ya que las demás estaban entreabiertas dejando que entrase la pequeña brisa que había, saltó hacia el techo y bajó sigilosamente abriendo la ventana, no quería despertar a la joven, que seguro estaba dormida. Al abrirla cerró los ojos y olió el aroma de Kagome... pero cual fue su grata sorpresa al no verla en la habitación, su cama echa y sus cosas recogidas.

- ¿Pero que...? – preguntó al vació el no comprendiendo que hacía la habitación vacía a esas horas de la noche – que extraño, a estas horas debería estar aquí... – musitó levemente.

Recorrió el cuarto con la mirada, nada había cambiado desde que se había marchado, todo estaba en su sitio, los libros, la mochila, todo. Podía ser posible que desde la última vez que la vio Kagome no hubiera estado en su casa, aunque esa idea le parecía meramente absurda. A lo mejor habría salido con su familia de viaje, o esa nombre no se había quedado a dormir en casa, esas ideas ya eran más plausibles que la anterior. Cerró la ventana y salió por la puerta intentado no hacer ruido, al parecer su familia si estaba en casa, ya que a lo lejos podía oír las respiraciones pausadas de tres personas. Bajó las escaleras intentando no hacer ruido y se interno en la cocina, la última vez que había estado ahí la madre de Kagome estaba cocinando y el abuelo estaba contándole una historia a Sota muy extraña sobre un demonio de agua, cuya existencia hasta entonces, Inuyasha desconocía. Se acercó hasta la nevera y miró una nota de la señora Higuarashi puesta.

_Hija, si lees esto cuando vuelvas, nosotros no estaremos. Tu abuelo se apunto a un concurso de fábulas, ¿y a que no sabes que? Gano el primer premio. Nos hemos ido dos semanas de vacaciones a Hokaido, es una pena que no hayas podido venir._

_Te quiere, mama._

Inuyasha miró la nota con detenimiento, ¿que sería Hokaido?. Al parecer la familia Higuarashi se había ido y había regresado, pero aún así no entendía donde se había metido Kagome, si se habían ido hacía dos semanas, entonces cuando vino a visitar a Kagome no había nadie, y ahora sí. Se apartó de la nevera y oyó un ruido desde la puerta mientras alguien encendía la luz. Inuyasha se puso en posición de ataque, pero al ver a un niño de unos nueve o diez años, con cara soñolienta, pero con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, apartó la mano de su espada y miró al niño.

- Sota, ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas? – reprendiéndolo sin darse cuenta de su situación.

- Tenía sed, y he venido a beber agua – señalando a la nevera - ¿qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Pues... – arrascandose la cabeza, si le decía la verdad y se lo decía a Kagome seguro que le diría unas cuantas veces la palabra con la que activaba el rosario que tenía.

- ¿Has venido a traer a Kagome? – comentó mientras se acercaba.

- ¿Cómo? – contestó como si hubiera escuchado mal – Perdona Sota, puedes repetir la pregunta, es que creo que no la he escuchado bien – pronunció lentamente.

- Que si has venido a traer a Kagome, ¿no esta contigo?, ¿ya esta en su cuarto? – preguntó inocentemente.

- ¿Cómo que si traigo a Kagome?, ella ha estado aquí desde hace casi un mes – bufó algo incomodo.

- No – musitó – hace una semana, cuando volvimos, leímos una nota que decía que las dos ultimas semanas había estado aquí en casa, pero desde hace una semana está en el pasado contigo, ¿acaso no esta contigo? – dijo preocupado.

Inuyasha estaba paralizado, intentando recopilar datos, si hacía una semana que Kagome estaba en el Sengoku, ¿!por que demonios no se había dado cuenta de eso!?. Su aroma era inconfundible, y podía captarlo a kilómetros de distancia. Intentó recordar que había pasado hacía una semana, habían sido atacados por el demonio que mandó Naraku, ¿y si había llegado mientras estaba atacando?, ¿dónde se podía haber metido después de la lucha?. No recordaba haber olido su aroma en el bosque cuando fue detrás de Kaori, solo había estado pendiente de seguir a la chica, a lo mejor si que había estado, y no la había visto. Entonces recordó lo que le dijo Kagura antes de marcharse.

_- Nada que tu tengas lamentablemente Inuyasha – dijo Kagura en tono de burla – me han enviado para llevarme a la sacerdotisa que va contigo, pero parece que no esta, ¿verdad? – contesto riéndose._

Entonces eso... había sido una trampa para llevarse a Kagome, y si era eso, significaba que Kagome llevaba en manos de Naraku una semana, y eso, era lo peor que podía pasar en esos momentos, si le pasara algo a ella, no se lo perdonaría en la vida, que algo le pasara a ella por que él no la protegió correctamente, era algo que ni siquiera se imaginaba si ocurriera.

- ¿Le ha pasado algo a mi hermana? – dijo el chico preocupado - ¿la han herido? – comentó consternado.

- No le ha pasado nada – contestó agachándose – pero esta visita debe mantenerse en secreto entre nosotros dos de acuerdo – agarrándole de los hombros – te prometo que traeré a tu hermana sana y salva – medio sonrió orgullosamente.

- Esta bien – asintió – nadie sabrá que estuviste aquí – sonriendo un poco.

- Bueno chico – levantándose – nos veremos en menos de lo que crees, y traeré a tu hermana – abriendo la puerta de la cocina y salía fuera.

El pequeño se quedó en medio de la habitación mientras miraba la puerta entreabierta y se acercaba para cerrarla, al mirara fuera vio como el chico de orejas de perro había desaparecido. Suspiró y miró a cielo, seguro que él cuidaría de su hermana, todo este tiempo no le había pasado nada estando a su lado, y seguro que ahora tampoco pasaría nada.

- Ella confía en ti – susurró al aire entes de cerrar la puerta.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Naraku en su castillo miraba tranquilamente la habitación, en la pesada oscuridad del cuarto no había nada, solo eso. Su sonrisa lasciva no se había desprendido de su cara en ningún momento, su plan se llevaría acabo y nada ni nadie osaría arruinárselo, y menos aquella joven que por ahora estaba herida, pero si quería que su plan funcionase a la perfección, la chica debía estar presente, al igual que el patético grupo de Inuyasha. Si... ver la cara de desesperación de Inuyasha le proporcionaría un gozo que jamás había sentido al torturar y destrozar la vida de personas, era una actividad que no podía ser descrita, solo hacer sufrir a ese despreciable hanyou le hacía sentir bien.

Y si descubría que la joven en quien había confiado lo había engañado tan descaradamente, sería aún mejor, la batalla final pronto se jugaría, y el tenía los cuatro ases en la manga, su plan, los fragmentos, la chica y... un sorpresa inesperada. Si Inuyasha desconocía el paradero de Kagome, sería mucho más fácil confundirlo, y así, poder llevarlo a la trampa que tenía prevista, caería en sus redes tan fácilmente como cuando tendió la trampa a él y a Kykio.

- Ya prontos nos volveremos a ver Inuyasha – mirando a un lado de la pared detenidamente – y de esa batalla... nadie saldrá con vida – fijándose en la joven que colgaba de una estrella negra de cinco picos sostenida en el aire - ¿no es así, Kagome? – mirándola con desdeño.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, opacos y sin vida. Nadie sabría si era ella o no, ya que su aspecto era el mismo, pero no tenía alma, el traje de sacerdotisa y sus cabellos colgando graciosamente por su espalda. Como si nunca los hubiera abierto, la chica cerró los ojos y volvió a quedar en la misma posición que anteriormente tenía.

_**Continuará....**_

_Termine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Si es que tengo un arte para dejar lo finales impacientes :D a ver, he acabado de escribir esto a las 20:03 y tendremos que ver cuando termine de contestar los review que hora será, estoy feliz!!!! Acabe este capítulo T-T voy a llorar, estoy emocionadísima, por fin acabe el capítulo que más me a costado de todos escribirlos, y aún no puedo creer que en vez de contestar los review este poniendo esta cláusula como siempre y este contando tonterías hasta que llegue a un máximo de no se cuantas líneas para poder vivir en paz n.n. Veamos, no me matéis, eso lo primero, ya que sino no sabréis como termino esto jejeje y segundo que muchísimas gracias por los reviews que me habéis enviado, me hace muy feliz que os guste tanto esta historia de esta pobre escritora que vive para serviros **(eso claro que esta dicho literalmente u.u) **po zi xD. Bueno chicas, ahora a contestar con mucho gusto esas pequeñas cositas que me enviáis que me hacen tan feliz n.n._

_**Belén: **Si, lo se n.n me encanta la trama y la intriga, a que se nota xD. Si se desespera, espera a ver el capítulo siguiente y verás que pasará, ya que en este, prácticamente solo se habla de una misma cosa jejeje. Y Si!!! Naraku ya lo sabe todo, o por lo menos casi todo, si me la imagino... no sabes como me la imagino, sería genial xD. Si le quedan mucho monstruos que matar y muchas cosas que contar, además tiene que salvar a la persona que más ama de una muerte segura. Si, muy ingenuo despistado y todo ese royo, pero no te preocupes que en breves capítulos se dará cuenta y veremos la carita que se le queda no? :D. La inspiración desgraciadamente me ha llegado harto tarde u.u, pero llegó!!! Eso es lo que importa no xD. Nos vemos por el msn, y espero que te guste este capítulo._

_**Verito.S: **No te preocupes, si crees que esto es sufrir no sabes que le espera a la pobre Kagome de aquí en adelante, pienso hacérselo pasar mucho peor de lo que te imaginas jejeje soy muy mala. Y eso lo notareis de ahora en adelante que es cuando empieza la verdadera acción._

_**Sesshi23: **Hola Chiki n.n si se que a ti te gustan todos mis capítulos :D por eso soy tu musa, y por otras cositas jejeje. Si te da penita verlo triste. No se si seas una de las personas más adecuadas para seguir leyendo este fics, por que sabes que en cuanto más tiempo pasa, peor estará xD. Si es que sabes que me encanta dar cizaña y es verdad Inuyasha a sido un tonto u.u por no darse cuanta de lo que siente por Kagome. No es malvado que Naraku se entere, solo da más imaginación a la cosa n.n. Pues solo quedan dos capítulos para que se entere así que prepárate para sufrir un amago de infarto, por que no pienso hacer un encuentro bonito y lindo, no señor, tu ya me conoces y sabes que más que el drama lo que me gusta es leer, y escribir. Ya te lo he dicho xD lo de actualizar pronto es una metáfora muy rara en mi, y más si tengo exámenes. Nos vemos por el msn, que ahora me esta dando un por culo terrible para entrar ¬¬. _

_**Kaori Asamiya: **Ves xD yo no sigo tu ejemplo, yo si actualizo n.n si es que soy muy buena niña o no?. Si, soy graciosilla, y claro que eres estupenda, pero algo hemos heredado, la baja autoestima que tenemos, no te parece?, si es que somos clavaditas xD. Y yo si soy mala, no te preocupes que tu sabes que nunca te hago caso, así que no te molestes mucho si paso por alto lo de que no soy mala escritora. Entonces me quieres mucho n.n yo llamo así a mi sobrina, si es que es lindísima, un día te la tengo que presentar. Ya tu tienes el DVD 1 y yo tengo el 4 y 5, quiero saber que pasa en los demás, que en japonés no es lo mismo que en Español T-T. Si, yo también odio el colegio, y además no he hecho la tarea de naturales aún, y no me regañes que tu también dejas cosas para última hora u.u que te conozco, espero que nos veamos prontito, que el msn va fatal, así que habrá que esperar hasta que se recupere. Espero que tú actualices pronto, nos leemos gorda._

_**Yukino-chan1: **No importa, si lo importante es que me hayas dejado un review :D. No te sorprendas tanto que ahí muchas personas con dones como el que tu dices que tengo que no escriben, y seguramente lo harían mucho mejor que yo, por que para eso estamos los autores de fancines, para alegrar un poco a nuestros lectores. Y no te preocupes que yo seguiré escribiendo este año, nieve o llueva yo escribiré n.n. No nacía con inspiración, la inspiración nació en mi xD si seguro y que también poseería todos los tomos del manga de Inuyasha y sería súper fan de esta sinuosa serie del anime :P. No creo que dios bendiga mis dedos, con lo patosa que soy, dudo hasta de mi fecha de nacimiento, y el premio novel no suena mal, pero preferiría estar entre los mejores del Fanfiction, que esa es mi meta, por lo menos por ahora. A ver cuando entras por el msn, que estás perdida xD. Nos leemos._

_**Natsumi – san: **Si!!! Cuanto más largo mejor, así estoy mas distraída xD, pues si me matas por decir eso, no lo hagas que te quedarás sin una de las autoras que tu consideras excelente :D. Si, Kagome tan diferente a como es en verdad causa impacto, y seguro que Inuyasha se sorprenderá muchísimo de eso, ya que no la conoce ni la mitad de bien que ella a él, y bueno... en dos capítulos más o menos se descubrirá eso. No!!! dios nos libre... tiene planeado algo peor, le encanta torturar a las personas así que recuerda, no la matará tan fácilmente. Me encanta ese lemmon n.n, y que no soy buena escritora mujer, no seas pesada xD._

_**Kagome – N: **Si!!!! Demasiado carbón, y a estas fechas aún no se nos acaba xD, seguro que a ti también te lo han traído, somos tan parecidas que nos regalarán lo mismo n.n. No creo que todos sean buenos regalitos, seguro que algún buen pedazo de carbón si te habrá traído, y no eres tan buen actriz como piensas, yo soy mejor. Si!!! Este capítulo a sido un poco más calmadito a los que os tengo acostumbrados, pero espero que este no te haya decepcionado, ya que lo he escrito lo mejor que he podido y lo he dejado en la mejor parte, como siempre xD. Fantásticos, pero aún no escritos :P. **(si T-T como me haga eso voy a entrar en depresión ;-; y una muy grande, ya que Kimi desafina un montón y sus especulaciones con Inuyasha son cada vez peor, tengo más miedo a Kimi cantando que a la mismísima Kykio en bañados y haciendo un baile exótico T-T) **O.O dios, eso si que debe traumar mucho, Si!!!!! Más que una cabra, estamos más loca que los del manicomio, y creo que no me paso xD. No te dejo respuestas cortas solo los renglones que tu me pones en el review, y además a veces estoy ocupadísima, y no tengo tiempo la verdad para nada. **(intentaré salir más a menudo, nos vemos) **espero verte por el msn n.n. La princesa de ojos de cristal._

_**Kagome – anti – kykio: **No importa si tardas, por que yo aún tardo más en actualizar un capítulo créeme, gracias por decirme lo de buena escritora, me halagas mucho con esas cosas, tu también eres buena escritora, y no es por mofar, pero a veces escribes muy bien, muchas gracias por los ánimos, espero verte más a menudo por aquí n.n. Nos leemos._

_**Kagome – cuttie: **Si es una idea originalmente mía, y siempre me preguntan que de donde la he sacado, de escribir muchísimo claro esta xD. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Te espero en mi próxima actualización n.n._

_Bueno acabo de terminar esto y son las 20:54 casi una hora contestando y respondiendo, pero aún así sumadle el tiempo que voy a tardar en subir el capítulo y a lo mejor dais con la hora exacta que subí el fics. Espero muchos reviews de vuestra parte y que os haya gustado este capítulo. Nos vemos en otra de mis actualizaciones n.n._

_**Próximo capítulo...**_

_**El enfrentamiento**_

_**Nos lo perdáis n.n!!!**_

_Se despide ASUMI – CHAN y Elís **(espero veros pronto n.n)**_


	12. El enfrentamiento

Hola queridas lectoras n.nUU se que unas pocas, muchas, bastantes me querrán desollar viva por como dejé el último capítulo y por lo que he tardado en subir este, pero tengo mis explicaciones. Lo primero de todo es que he estado en Carnaval, cosa que para este lugar, sobretodo mi pueblo, esa sagrado y recientemente acaba de terminar desgraciadamente (aquí el carnaval es la mayor fiesta que tenemos, así que es como un día de huelga, pero divirtiéndose, la mayoría de las veces nos hemos recogido por la madrugada gracias a las fiestas, y mas de una ¬¬ se ha tirado hasta las 8 de la mañana fuera de su casa por ir a otro sitio u.u) jeje, si... quien será?. :se da la vuelta disimulando: dejémonos de tonterías y sigamos con esto, de verdad este capítulo me ha costado mucho escribirlo tanto por el contenido como por el síndrome del vago que tengo encima u.u es muy malo, y si empiezo a contar que ha pasado en estas últimas semanas en mi vida os aburrís, y contando que dentro de nada y menos es Semana Santa... peor me lo ponéis n.nUU por que en esa semana creo que no trabajaré nada así que antes del 18 de Marzo tengo que tener actualizados 5 fics o.o... hasta pensarlo me da miedo T-T, en verdad no seáis muy malas conmigo que siempre al fin de todo acabo actualizando :( o no es así?. 

_Bueno chicas... ya sabréis de sobra las razones por las que no he actualizado y en verdad siento muchísimo haberos echo esperar tantísimo para leer un capítulo que creo que además me ha quedado corto :( pero el final o la parte del final me quedó genial, o por lo menos a mi parecer T.T. Bueno, lo primero, para aquellos que estaban mortificados por saber si era o no Kagome quien tenía Naraku en el principio del fics se sabrá, aunque creo que más de uno ya sacó sus conclusiones algunas erróneas, otras no tanto, pero espero que en verdad este capítulo os guste, por he tardado en hacerlo... demasiado tiempo sin escribir a veces causa repercusiones, por ejemplo, la parte final está de Puta Madre, pero hay algunas partes intermedias que en verdad... no hay por donde cogerlas lo confieso, no tenía ni idea que de hacer en mitad del fics, pero como una cosa llevó a la otra y así sucesivamente... **(resumen de lo que esta chica ha dicho, que el final es lo mejor que tiene este capítulo y que si lo creéis necesario saltaos todo el fin para solo leer el final por que en eso es lo que se ha esforzado más y en lo que más ha trabajo, paulatinamente para que la queráis matar de nuevo por dejar el fics ahí, pero esta idiota siempre tiene que dejaros intrigada, no os metáis con ella, es su forma de ser u.u ) **¬¬ tampoco era eso pero si tu lo has entendido así me da igual u.u eres solo un ente sin cuerpo que vaga por mi inconsciencia... **(ejem ¬¬ más bien soy tu conciencia y tu eres la que vaga por la inconciencia por que como eres idiota no te queda otras ù.u) **quien fue a hablar :sarcasmo claro: Miss personalidad hace aparición en público, démosle un caluroso aplauso** (algún día me la pagas ¬¬) **ye veremos dijo un ciego._

_**Disclainer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, son solo y exclusivamente de Rumiko Takahashi que es la mejor autora de Manga que he conocido, retóricamente claro está, por que si la hubiera conocido en persona... **( te desmayas, la matas, usurpas su lugar, la obligas a decirte como acaba Inuyasha...)** una de esas cosas si que la tengo en mente ó.o pero sería demasiado magnífico poder hablar con ella y entenderla... bueno sabré japonés pero no tanto como para hablarlo tranquilamente xD eso ya es pedirme demasiado... bueno ya no me enrollo más y os dejo con el fics **(eso es imposible) **tu calla ¬¬._

_- Hablando_

"Pensando" Plano Astral 

'''''''''' _cambio de escena_

_**(Comentarios de Autora)**_

El enfrentamiento 

Los deslumbrantes rayos de luz entraban por la entraba de la cueva... el viento traía una cueva brisa al interior de esta, en cuyo seno, se encontraba una chica soñolienta acurrucada en una manta tendida en el suelo. Sus cabellos azabaches esparcidos delicadamente sobre su rostro, unos hermosos labios carmines resaltando sus facciones finas y delicadas como una hermosa flor en primavera, su piel tersa y clara... daba la tentación de ser tocada, y unos hermosos ojos chocolates que empezaban a abrirse lentamente, ya que la claridad impedía tenerlos por más tiempos cerrado. Se incorporó levemente, sentándose y restregándose las manos contra sus ojos, para así, poder observar sin problemas a su alrededor.

- Que me pasa... ¿Izaoy? – preguntó al vacío – se ha ido... debe haberme dormido cuando me puso la mano en la frente –desperezándose – ya es hora de levantarse... – miró sus manos algo extrañada – mis uñas... son humanas... – susurró.

Salió de la cueva lentamente, ya no tenía herida en su costado, pero aún le dolía un poco, sabía que había un arroyo cerca, lo había visto al venir en esta dirección, aunque no estaba muy segura de que fuera por ahí... escuchó el arrullo del agua más debajo de la colina. Se acercó a paso temeroso, pues si había vuelto a ser normal, mejor sería que se echara el perfume otra vez, para volver a cambiar su aspecto para no ser reconocida, se agachó y miró su reflejo en el claro espejo del agua. Una chica humana de ojos oscuros se reflejaba en él, con sorpresa en su rostro.

- Soy yo... no me eché el perfume antes de dormir – tocó con los dedos la superficie de el agua cristalina – soy yo... – murmuró.

Esa joven, no sabía, que desde el otro lado del río, una sacerdotisa la miraba sorprendida, sus facciones duras y a la vez serenas... su tez blanquecina y sus rasgados ojos cafés la miraban intensamente, como sino diera crédito a lo que veía. Se suponía que la muchacha a la que miraba se había ido para no volver más a este mundo, pero ahora... estaba a la vera del río, sin nadie que la protegiera, sin nadie que supiera que ella estaba ahí en ese momento. Pudiese ser una coincidencia encontrarse, pero si ni siquiera Inuyasha sabía que estaba ahí, pudiera ser que se hubiera separado del grupo. Kykio, la sacerdotisa y antigua guardiana de la perla miraba a su reencarnación de cuclillas en el suelo, mientras miraba sorprendida su imagen... como si nunca la hubiera visto. Estaba débil, sí... pero seguía pudiendo hacer campos de fuerzas y utilizar las espadas, sus poderes de sacerdotisa estaba bien equilibrados, y sabía quien era que la miraba... pero no entendía que hacía ahí.

- Se que estás ahí, ¿qué quieres Kykio?. – musitó aún con su vista en el agua.

La sacerdotisa se acercó la orilla para hablar con ella, el río no era muy ancho, así que se podía oír perfectamente la voz de cada una de ellas.

- No me escondo de ti, no me hace falta, ¿qué haces aquí?. – comentó con frialdad.

- Creí que yo había preguntado antes – rió irónicamente.

- No juegues conmigo sabes que supero tus poderes, así que no te hagas la valiente niña, dime, ¿qué haces aquí?. – dijo en un tono de voz más alto.

Kagome se levantó de la orilla y la miró directamente a los ojos, en ellos no se apreciaba ni miedo, ni tristeza. Solo un orgullo y una autoestima que la sorprendió mucho, además... su aura estaba distinta, como si hubiera aumentando su poder en segundos, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue, un colgante que tenía en el cuello, una estrella de cinco puntas que encerraba en su interior a un humano y un demonios... no podía ser lo que imaginaba, hacía 500 años que había desaparecido ese colgante, no era posible que lo tuviera.

- No juego contigo Kykio, y no discutiré, no tengo tiempo – miró el cielo indiferente – y estoy aquí por una de las mismas razones que tú, no se si me entiendes... – contestó.

- Como que... ¿mis razones?. Tu sabes que mi único objetivo es deshacerme de Naraku y irme con Inuyasha al infierno, para que así podamos estar juntos – sabía que eso le dolería a la chica.

- Lo sé – mofándose un poco de su contestación – yo también quiero deshacerme de Naraku, no me importa que hagas con tu _"vida"_ de ahí en adelante, yo solo quiero deshacerme de Naraku - rió tristemente – solamente eso... para vivir como una persona normal – suspiró.

- No mientes muy bien que digamos – mirándola altivamente – por cierto... ¿qué haces tu con ese medallón, no debería estar en manos de gente tan irresponsable como tú, es demasiado valiosa como para que lo rompas como la perla – se burló.

- No te preocupes, este medallón simboliza mucho para mí, y si te sirve de consuelo, no lo voy a romper, ya que este medallón es indestructible, y si lo tengo no es de tu incumbencia el por que – se dio la vuelta.

- No sabes donde te metes... ¿te atreves a burlarte de mí, niña?. – sacando una flecha de su carcaj, no la atacaría directamente, solo la asustaría.

- Tengo nombre, ¿sabes?. – girando levemente su cabeza – y no te recomiendo que me dispares, no querrás llevarte una sorpresa – pronunció peligrosamente.

- Te haces la valiente, muy tenaz, ¿crees que me asustas? – comentó reacia – si lo crees estas muy equivocada... las niñas no dan miedo... solo sirven para esconderse detrás de los demás... – murmuró con maldad.

La flecha salió disparada hacia el hombro derecho de la chica, parecía que iba a darle, pero algo pasó antes de que le diera, un campo rosado apareció alrededor de ella desintegrando la flecha al contacto con ella... el poder que había demostrado era terriblemente poderoso... imposible en esa joven. Solo había una persona que podía hacer un campo de fuerza tan poderoso a parte de Naraku, la chica con la que habló en el bosque, la que Inuyasha comentó tanto de ella.

- Kaori... – susurró a muy baja frecuencia que la otra no pareció enterarse.

- Ya no soy una niña, Kykio – se giró completamente – por eso voy sola en busca de los fragmentos, por eso no tengo miedo a la muerte, por eso voy por Naraku para enfrentarme a él, por eso estoy viviendo mi vida sin necesidad de nadie, se cuidarme yo sola Kykio, y este medallón para mi representa mi vida, y mi muerte, si sabes de lo que te hablo, mejor no contestes, ya que quien posea este medallón puede llegar a ser el más poderoso según como lo utilice... y yo solo se una manera de utilizarlo, y no te recomiendo que la sepas... – dijo fríamente.

Kykio se quedo un poco aturdida... ¿su reencarnación acababa de decir eso?. Esa niña que acompañaba a Inuyasha, siempre tan dulce... siempre tan cariñosa... ¿ahora se comportaba de una manera tan fría y monótona?. Un cambio radical en su carácter eso era verdad. Acomodó el arco en su espalda y se dio la vuelta, pero entes de eso le dijo una última cosa.

- No se que has hecho, pero has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi, aunque no era en tu forma, sospechaba algo – comentó al aire – no se como lucharás en la batalla final, pero espero que sino mueres ahí, el medallón no te arrebate la vida... Kaori – se alejó lentamente.

Kagome al escuchar que la llamaba por ese nombre, se sorprendió un poco, pero no le importó mucho, ya pronto sería la batalla final... lo notaba, estaba cerca. Miró el sendero por el que había venido y volvió por él, no sin antes pronunciar en un ultimo hilillo de voz.

- Antes de que el medallón me arrebate la vida... ya habré muerto en vida – susurró mientras bajaba por la colina.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

En medio del bosque, una figura roja se movía a alta velocidad, el sol ya estaba en lo alto del cielo, pero el aún no había parado, había estado toda la madrugada buscando algún leve rastro de Kagome, pero no había encontrado nada... ni su presencia, ni su aroma, parecía imposible que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo en ese mundo sin saber que ella estaba en él. Se había parado repetidas veces en el mismo sitio... solo en un lugar se encontraba reciente el aroma de Kagome, y era en el Árbol Sagrado... y no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de aquel dulce ahora a jazmines.

- Kagome... – murmuró - .¿dónde estas?. – miró al cielo - .¿adonde te has ido para que no pueda encontrarte?. – susurraba al vacío.

Necesitaba sentirla, tenerla cerca... tenía que encontrarla a toda costa, y si en verdad se encontraba en manos de ese desgraciado... si le tocaba uno de sus cabellos, se las pagaría muy caras. No sabía por que, pero sus sentidos le decían que Kagome andaba cerca, pero no conseguís situarla... no la encontraba... se estaba desesperando lentamente, si a Kagome le hubiera pasado algo no se lo perdonaría. Se apoyó junto al árbol con las manos en la cabeza no sabía que hacer, por una vez en su vida, no sabía que hacer o a donde ir... no debía desanimarse, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba desesperado, dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde... pero el la perdió hacía ya casi un mes... desde que ella se fue.

-.¿Inuyasha?. – pronunció una voz fría a sus espaldas.

El hanyou alzó la visto y dislumbró a la antigua guardiana de la perla con el pelo suelto y sus cazadores de almas a su alrededor, al parecer había venido desde el cielo, pero no comprendía que era lo que hacía exactamente en ese lugar... ¿habría ido para verlo a el?. Creía que tenía la respuesta.

- Kykio... – musitó mientras se incorporaba – es raro verte aquí... ¿a que has venido?. – dándose la vuelta mientras su mirada quedaba apartada en la hierba.

- He venido por que tengo noticias sobre Naraku – contentó con el mismo tono de siempre – al parecer está planeando algo, aunque no se muy bien de que se trata, está vez me mantendré al margen de la lucha, ya que está no es mi batalla... está vez no lo es – bajo la vista – en el Sur será la batalla, y tiene una especie de trampa preparada, no se cual es... a alguien muy allegado a ti habrá capturado – se dio la vuelta.

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta rápidamente y atendió fervorosamente ante aquellas palabras, _"a alguien muy allegado a ti habrá capturado..."._ Esas breves palabras que captaron sus sentidos durante largo tiempo, si tenía a alguien y además que él conociera, importante para sí, solo podía ser una persona, la misma que estaba buscando. Se acercó a Kykio y la agarró por el brazo, esta instintivamente giró la mirada.

- Dime solo una cosa más Kykio – comentó peligrosamente, un tono que nunca había utilizado con ella – tu siempre estás al tanto de todo lo que hace Naraku, si supieras de verdad de quien se tratara... ¿me lo dirías?. – dijo con voz serena ocultando su temor.

Está se sorprendió unos instantes pero no lo dio a conocer por su rostro, no entendía a que venia ese tono hasta que cayó en la cuenta que la estaba cuestionando... sonrió a medias, sabía que hacer perfectamente.

- Si lo supiera, te lo diría – se dio la vuelta y lo miró – aunque... recuerda que no puedes evitar lo inevitable, yo estaré contigo... tanto como ella tiene que cumplir su destino, por que la portadora, tiene que morir... tarde o temprano... – pronunció con tono de descaro.

- No se de que me hablas – susurró un tanto confuso... entonces su olfato capto lo que estaba buscando el aroma a Kagome que tanto ansiaba encontrar... estaba impregnado alrededor de Kykio, significaba que había estado cerca de ella, y el aroma era reciente... – lo sabes... ¿dónde está Kagome? – frunció el ceño.

Esa pregunta tomo desprevenida a Kykio, se había olvidado de que ahora ella olía un poco como su reencarnación ya que estuvo cerca de ella, maldijo mentalmente su descuido, pero a ese juego... podían jugar dos, si le preguntaba, respondería, claro que sí...

- Ah... ella – contestó como si no supiera nada de eso – me la encontré hace unas cuantas jornadas... creí que estaría contigo y... – contuvo las palabras haciendo más largo el letargo del hanyou – no se veía demasiado bien que digamos... no creo que sobreviva mucho más tiempo sola – sonrió cínicamente – puede ser fuerte, pero todo el mundo tiene un límite... y me parece que ella ya lo sobrepasó – mientras seguía sonriendo.

Inuyasha se alejó de ella, como si de un espectro se tratara, un miedo se apoderó de él. Temor... esa era la palabra, sentía temor por lo que pudiera haberle pasado a Kagome, si en verdad Kykio decía lo correcto. Se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos con fuerza... si eso era una maldita pesadilla quería despertar, se tranquilizó un poco y hablo lentamente.

- Gracias... creo que te debo decir eso por contestarme... – musitó – pero... – se paró – si no es verdad lo que me has dicho... – una pequeña sonrisa de ironía se tiño en su rostro – me conocerás de la peor forma que alguien puede hacerlo – empezó a correr y rápidamente ya su figura no se veía.

Kykio se quedó algo sorprendida, él nunca se había atrevido a amenazarla, nunca en lo que le conocía... su reencarnación era mucho más importante para el que ella, pero no le importaba, algún día, ya no muy lejano estaría con ella en el infierno, y así por fin estarían siempre juntos, aunque no estuvieran enamorados ya... cumpliría su venganza. Pero aún sentía apego por él... tal vez... antes de irse, pudiera hacer algo por el hanyou...

- Tal vez... algún día – miró al cielo y cerró sus ojos.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Miroku, Sango y Shippo andaba por en medio del bosque, buscaban a Inuyasha, aunque sabrían que no tendrían problemas, al final: si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña. Así que daba igual que lo buscasen o no, lo acabarían encontrando de todos modos. La noche anterior habían dormido muy bien, como era normal el monje mintió en una mansión diciéndole que podía estar bajo peligro si no la purificada... Miroku y sus mentiras _"piadosas"_. Llegaron a un camino que salía a la aldea donde habían estado la última vez, al no encontrar a Inuyasha decidieron pasar el rato acampados al lado del camino... no se estaba nada mal allí.

- Miroku... ¿sabes cuando llegará Inuyasha? – preguntó el pequeño ya algo preocupado.

- No lo se Shippo, pero no creo que tarde mucho más – sonrió débilmente – puede que a lo mejor no lo veamos hasta mañana – comentó en voz alta alterando al niño y recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Sango.

- No asustes a Shippo – mirándolo en forma de regaño - seguro que Inuyasha estará aquí antes de lo que te imagin... – se sonrojó muchísimo y miró fulminante a Miroku que miraba disimuladamente a un lado, pero su mano seguía estando en el mismo sitio.

Un alo de fuego rodeo a Sango causando pavor a Miroku el cual en cuestión de segundos se encontraba en el suelo con dos chichones en la cabeza y llorando a cascadas **_(estilo anime) _**mientras se tocaba débilmente las heridas la joven exterminadora acariciaba a Kirara mientras Shippo les mirada sin entender como podían llevarse tan bien y tan mal al mismo tiempo... en verdad los adultos eran un puzzle para él.

- Nunca entenderé a los mayores – dijo para sí.

Una brisa fuerte se levanto... el cielo se oscureció y las nube se tiznaron de negro y violeta... el color del veneno. Sango y Miroku se pusieron en posición de lucha, mientras Kirara se transformó protegiendo al pequeño. De la nada aparecieron Kagura y Naraku, mientras los demás lo miraban con odio y desprecio. No parecía lógico que se presentara ante ellos sin que Inuyasha estuviera... seguro que querían los fragmentos de la perla... pero... ¿por qué precisamente se presentaban ahora?.

- Bueno, bueno... que bien que os encuentro... – sonrió cínicamente – si no es mucha molestia, o sino queréis morir, será mejor que me entreguéis los fragmentos que tenéis – mirándolos con burla.

- .¿Y crees que te los daremos así sin más? –preguntó el monje que seguía en la misma postura.

- No os obligo, más bien es una especie de trato – se giró – vosotros me dais los fragmentos, y yo no os mato... a mi me parece un buen trato – mirándolos de reojo.

- Preferimos morir antes que darte los fragmentos – contestó la exterminadora viendo a ese ser con odio.

- Vaya... la exterminadora se nos pone valiente, pobrecita... – comentó con una lastima fingida – aunque sino queréis morir lo entiendo, entonces las consecuencias las pagará ella, sufrirá más, es una lástima que no os pueda ver... por que se muere por hacerlo os lo aseguro – rió cruelmente.

- .¿Ella? – preguntó el monje - .¿a quien diablos te refieres Naraku? – levantando una ceja.

- Ah... es verdad, no lo sabéis – soltó a una carcajada – Kagura... habré el portal – señaló a su lado.

Kagura se acercó a su lado y cogió una de sus plumas, pero esta era de color azul brillante, e hizo un circulo brillante con ella a su lado. Un agujero negro se formo a su lado, donde se podía contemplar una figura atada... una joven de pelo azabache y traje de sacerdotisa se encontraba al lado de Naraku inconsciente. El grupo miró con sorpresa la escena, esa no podía ser Kagome... ella estaba en su mundo, no era esa chica, no podía serlo.

- Kagome... – musitó la chica -.¡suéltala maldito engendro! – gritó con furia.

- No, no – negó con la cabeza – os he dicho que si no me entregabais los fragmentos os mataría, vosotros o ella... difícil decisión – dijo divertido de la situación.

-.¡Suelta a Kagome! – grito el niño encima de Kirara.

- Pequeño, su vida para mi no es nada, no lleva conmigo mucho tiempo, pero mi castillo se ha convertido en su segunda casa... ¿no es así- preguntó a la chica que estaba a su lado.

Está reaccionó y abrió un poco los ojos, opacos, sin ese brillo especial que hacía alegres a todas las personas que la veían. Levantó su cabeza y miró a las personas que estaban delante de ella sin sentimiento alguno... y solo una palabra nació de sus resecos labios.

- Inu... yasha – susurró.

- Oh... que conmovedor, llama al hanyou, patético... murmuró – sino queréis que la mate, decidle a Inuyasha que volveré al anochecer, y como no este... acabaré con su vida – pasando una mano por la mejilla de la chica que volvió a caer inconsciente.

Entonces desaparecieron... Kagome, Naraku, Kagura... todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar, y no tardó más de una hora en que una sombra roja y blanca apareciera delante de ellos con una cara de desagrado impresionante seguramente por el aroma de Naraku.

-.¿Qué os pasa, ni que hubierais visto un fantasma – respondió de mala manera – Naraku ha estado aquí, tenemos que seguirle – se dio la vuelta pero el monje le detuvo con una mano en el hombro.

- En verdad... veras Inuyasha – susurró – Naraku volverá esta noche por que... sino, matará a la señorita Kagome – bajó la mirada dejando al joven shockeado.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

En el bosque, una chica corría libre por la gran extensión que formaba ese frondoso lugar, no tenía a donde ir, ni a quien ver, solo quería correr, se sentía bien, libre, y aunque sabía que pronto se decidiría su futuro, quería disfrutar de la poca libertad que le quedaba... hasta que la batalla comenzase, hasta que la verdad se descubriera... dispuesta a dar su vida por aquellos que quería. Kagome surcaba los cielos saltando mientras los pájaros volaban a su paso, asustados por las apariciones de la chica, su pelo azabache largo escondía dos precioso zafiros que centelleaban de felicidad y diversión, por poder hacer lo que quería y cuando quisiera. Sus dos dagas colgando graciosamente de su cinto, y su arco firmemente sujeto a su espalda, mientras el viento mecía sus cabellos y hacía cosquillas en sus orejas.

Se paró en un árbol para descansar, su frente estaba empapada por el sudor, pero en su rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción increíble. Nunca, en su vida, había tenido tanta adrenalina hasta el momento, la sensación de ser descubierta, su vida dependiendo de sus actos, sin necesidad de que otros la protegieran, esa sensación la extasiaba, aunque les gustara verlos, tenía que fingir, pero ya no por mucho tiempo, por que en su interior sabía que la batalla empezaría muy pronto, y que en ella se debatiría su vida y destino.

- Pronto... – susurró – muy pronto, todo acabará – miró su medallón – pronto acabará esta locura papá, no me rendiré – sonrió – nunca – bajó al suelo y empezó a caminar.

Se acercó al camino que no estaba lejos de allí y empezó a caminar, la prisa no era una de sus ansiedades, más la calma le preocupaba, ni el sonido del viento... ni el canto de los pájaros se escuchaba, y la ligera brisa que se había levantado, solo traía un desagradable olor para todos los sentidos de la chica, que apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, como intentando contener algo en su interior, algo que ni ella misma sabía lo que era. Un odio, una traición, una angustia que no sabía de donde venía, pero en ese momento el medallón brilló en toda su intensidad y la envolvió, quedando en la más completa oscuridad.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**¿Dónde estoy?. Se preguntaba Kagome, parecía uno de los portales del tiempo que le había enseñado Izaoy, pero... ¿cómo había sido capaz de abrir uno?. Ella no era un ángel ni ningún ser místico como para que el medallón cumpliera su voluntad, veía borroso, y su cuerpo era translucido como el de un espíritu... todo oscuridad, todo negro, pero... ¿por qué?. Todo lentamente se iba aclarando... todo entonces quedaba nítido y se veía a Kamashi sentado en un sillón rojo con la mano en su mentón, estaba pensando... si, eso parecía. A su lado una sombra, unos ojos rubí la observaban... o aquello que se encontraba en su dirección.**_

_**- Mi señor... ¿quiere que me ocupe de la chica?. – preguntó el ser de ojos rubí.**_

_**- No, por el momento no es nuestro mayor problema... si el estúpido del portador no hubiera elegido su destino todo estaría perfecto, el ángel estaría de nuestro lado... y no habría problemas, pero ahora lo mejor será que te encargues del portador... llevo años esperando a que el medallón pase de manos, y ahora no pienso esperar, encargarte del portador – siseó con odio.**_

_**- Si mi señor – se iba a marchar cuando...**_

_**- Naraku... no me falles – dijo en voz amenazadora.**_

_**- No lo haré mi señor – sonrió irónicamente – no se preocupe – y las sombras lo consumieron quedando solo oscuridad.**_

_**¿Naraku?. La chica estaba confusa, no sabía que hacía el ahí... entonces, el demonio que vio fue... Naraku. Un odio creciente nació en su interior, no sabía por el por que, pero ahora más que nunca odiaba a ese endemoniado ser... había asesinado a su padre... en sus ojos una pequeña chispa roja creció tenía que... no, debía de vengar la muerte de su padre pasara lo que pasara. Pero.. ya no estaban en el plano Astral, sino en su casa, donde su padre estaba escribiendo la carta, pero esta vez... veía a alguien que la última vez no vio. Una chica de ojos zafiros y pelo azabache miraba a su padre con profunda tristeza, unas traviesas légrimas corrían por sus ojos y sus pequeñas orejas de perro se movían débilmente... era... ¿Kaori?. **_

_**- Por favor... no lo haga, le matarán – dijo la chica.**_

_**- Yo decidí este destino, y aunque me duela tengo que hacerlo – miró a la chica – Kaori no llores sabes que no me gusta verte triste – medio sonrió.**_

_**-.¡Pero no es justo que le ocurra a usted!. – gritó levantándose de su asiento – Es una persona muy buena y generosa, me ha ayudado mucho le debo mucho a usted... ¿que le ocurrirá a su familia si se va?.- preguntó con voz entrecortada – no ha pensado en eso... su hija cargará con el medallón tras su muerte – murmuró.**_

_**- Eso es una de las cosas que no permitiré, mi hija vivirá siempre tranquila durante el resto de su vida – miró al medallón – este objeto no llegará a sus manos mientras pueda impedirlo, y tu Kaori me ayudarás – sonrió melancólicamente – sabes que puede hacer desaparecer el medallón, aunque seas un ángel caído tienes ese poder, además nadie más que yo te ve, no habrá problema que te descubran si me ayudas – se levantó y salió para fuera de la casa.**_

_**- Nadie me verá, pero sienten mis poderes, yo no soy tan fuerte como para destruir el medallón es imposible hacerlo... – musitó.**_

_**- Pero... podrás retenerlo durante el tiempo suficiente como para que ella viva su vida, y que ella sea feliz es lo más importante para mí... que viva tranquila hasta que llegue ese día – se dio la vuelta y la miró.**_

_**- Pero señor... si muere, ella estará triste, no es justo – derramó más lágrimas – no debería de morir, aun le quedan mucho días felices junto a su familia – murmuró agachando la cabeza.**_

_**- Este ha sido el camino que he elegido – le limpió las lágrimas a la chica – no tienes por que estar triste... pero, sino puedes contener durante un tiempo el medallón, prométeme que protegerás a mi hija, Kaori, promételo – pidió el hombre.**_

_**- Pero señor... – comentó.**_

_**- Nada de peros, prométemelo, por favor – suplicó a la joven.**_

_**- Está bien – miró a la persona que tenía enfrente con seriedad – la protegeré – medio sonrió tristemente.**_

_**- Buena chica – entonces le dio un tierno beso fraternal en su frente – recuerda lo que te he dicho – sonrió – ahora me tengo que ir, pero antes de eso, lo harás. ¿Verdad?.- viéndola.**_

_**Ella asintió y salió con él al patio donde el hombre se sentó y esta se quedó en el Árbol Sagrado, su vida no siempre había sido un camino de rosas, y aquel hombre la había ayudado, entonces ella le ayudaría. Ella olió el aroma del demonio y frunció el ceño... pronto llegaría.**_

_**- Naraku... ya viene – murmuró.**_

_**- Lo sé – se levantó y tocó el tronco – ahora te toca actuar – medio sonrió.**_

_**- De acuerdo... – puso las manos encima del medallón y casi instantáneamente pasó a su cuello donde quedó invisible para cualquier vista.**_

**_- Gracias... – susurró, cerró los ojos y musitó muy débilmente - Kagome... nunca te rindas hija mía – sonrió esperando su fin._**

_**El demonio entonces sacó un dardo y se lo lanzó al cuello, haciendo que abriera los ojos y poco tiempo después cayera al suelo con su cuerpo inerte...**_

_**- Mi señor... – murmuró Kaori mientras se arrodillaba.**_

_**El demonio se acercó hacia el cuerpo en busca del medallón pero... no se encontraba ahí.**_

_**- Maldición – comentó por lo bajo – el medallón no... – entonces sintió una presencia y medio sonrió – Kaori... estas aquí, que sorpresa – dijo al vacío donde la chica permanecía en silencio llorando – tu eres la que tienes el medallón... ¿verdad?. – continuó hablando sin esperar respuesta – uhm... será mejor que me lo des, no tienes ni una posibilidad si luchar contra mí... morirías – dijo mofándose.**_

_**En eso los ojos de la chica se tornaron rojos, una furia que jamás llegó a creer poder desear hacia algún ser culminó, en su mano apareció una espada azul que brillaba, su poder iba aumentando poco a poco y el medallón brillaba como nunca. En un momento en que ella no era ella, atravesó con su espada el sitio donde se suponía que guardaba su corazón, pero aquel ser... no tenía aquello tan imprescindible para la vida. Apareció delante de el como un fantasma... translucida mientras miraba con odio a ese demonio.**_

_**- Naraku... juro que la próxima vez que te vea, sea en esta o en otra vida, no saldrás vivo como ahora... ya que mi espíritu residirá en el medallón, y si eres una amenaza me encargaré de eliminarte – contestó amenazadoramente dejando en el lugar del demonio un montón de cenizas que el aire se llevó...**_

_**Kagome estaba sorprendida, no solo por que a la persona que usurpaba el puesto había sido de verdad, sino que le hubiera jurado muerte a Naraku... entonces... ¿ella era Kaori o si misma?. ¿Habría sido una coincidencia que su aspecto fuera exactamente él de la chica?... no lo creía. Una vez le dijeron que la casualidad no existe, solo lo inevitable...**_

_**-.¿Quién soy yo entonces?. – musitó.**_

_**- "Eres aquella que hace que reine el equilibrio sobre el medallón y la Perla" – contestó una voz a la que no podía situar el cuerpo.**_

_**-.¿Quién eres tú?. – dijo asustada.**_

_**- "Yo soy la que guarda el alma del medallón, por el cual estoy capturada hasta que el destino de uno de sus portadores sea cumplido" – susurró.**_

_**-.¿Kaori?. – comentó.**_

_**- "Exactamente, yo juré venganza contra Naraku hace tiempo, y aunque no sea con mi cuerpo le daré venganza a aquel que mató a una de mis personas queridas, una vez estuve a tu lado, y no supiste reconocerme, en aquel combate donde te asustaste de ti misma" – pronunció calmada.**_

_**-.¿Esa eras tú?.- preguntó.**_

_**- "Si, pero en ese momento no pude hablar contigo, ya que no sabías que existía, ahora te tengo que ayudar, y tu a mi mutuamente, ambas queremos acabar con Naraku, tu tienes mi aspecto, pero tu alma está en el, y aunque no pueda manifestarme tu tienes mis dotes para pelear, por eso controlas las espadas con este cuerpo, es un don que tenía yo, pero ahora que la batalla se acerca, lo mejor será que salgamos de este sueño, donde el futuro tuyo depende de ganar esta batalla, y mi libertad también" – cayó en ese momento.**_

_**- Tu eres un espíritu sellado... y las dos tenemos el mismo destino, acabar con Naraku... ese es mi destino – abrió los ojos – destruirle – la oscuridad la envolvió y fue a parar al mismo lugar donde estuvo antes, pero ahora... casi era de noche.**_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Naraku se encontraba sonriendo en el cielo, la batalla comenzaría, las piezas estaban puestas en su sitio, solo había que moverlas para que el resultado fuera quien fuese, ganador o perdedor, saliera victorioso para una persona u otra. Ya casi oscurecía totalmente y las pequeñas estrellas resaltaban en el horizonte, dando paso a la hermosa noche que con su oscuridad tapaba casi todo el lugar... ya faltaba menos para que el sol se terminara de poner.

- El tablero esta puesto – miró hacia el grupo que se veía a lo lejos – las piezas se mueven – sonrió.

Pero lo que no sabía es que la otra chica también estaba corriendo para llegar ha la batalla, donde estaría el destino de personas a las que quería, y el suyo mismo. Solo tenía dos opciones para saber quien ganaría esa guerra que estaba apunto de comenzar...

- Naraku... – miró a través del bosque una oscuridad que empezaba a crecer – está vez... todo acabará – sonrió mientras empezaba a llover.

_**Continuará...**_

_Termine!. Dios sabe cuanto trabajo me ha costado escribirlo T.T y ahora me lo agradece pudiéndolo terminar de esta manera, de una forma que seguramente más de la mayoría de mis lectoras me querrán matar, pero no me he podido resistir xD dejarlo intrigante es la mejor de la formas para que más gente lo lea... aunque también atraería a más personas querer matarme ó.o y eso es relativamente muy malo. Bueno, me estoy liando mucho creo u.u, pero recordad que cualquier cosa que me perjudique cosa que pueda afectarme psíquicamente como físicamente esta prohibido de mandar, por que si me afectara tardaría muchísimo más en actualizar y ninguna de vosotras queréis que tarde más de la cuenta... por que si quisierais que tardara más de la cuenta os matabais entre vosotras xD. Bien, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, a mi especialmente la parte del plano Astral me ha encantado y que Kaori en realidad fuera una persona me ha sorprendido o.o **(y eso que eres la autora...) **xD encima tienes razón. Bueno ahora a contestar vuestras lindas reviews n.n._

_**Verito.S:** Hola Verito hace mucho que no hablamos y más tiempo aún desde que yo no actualizo no te parece :P. Creo que el anterior me quedó bastante bien, pero en este también me he esforzado mucho n.n demasiado tiempo lo he tardado en escribir de paso... Ya, ya sino lo continúo mucha gente me mata, lo tengo más que asumido u.u creo que para esa escena tardará mucho tiempo xD por que pienso hacer que todos sufran un poquito más de lo que se merecen... jejeje, si ya me lo dice mi madre, soy un pequeño angelito con cuernos. _

_**Sesshi23: ** Pues si, en verdad Inuyasha es un grandísimo idiota u.u un día de estos lo metemos en la batidora y nos sale perrito en escabeche xD en verdad es muy corto al no darse cuenta de que es Kagome u.u si es que es un perro estúpido, no te metas con Miroku, si en verdad es muy buena gente, lo que pasa es que desconfía demasiado de Kaori, aunque sea muy buena. Izaoy si es muy linda, lo se, lo se, ella lo sabe, pero no puede decirle nada a Kagome ni ver a Inuyasha ya que entonces no cumpliría su propósito de ángel guardián. Lo de no ser cruel creo que lo voy a pasar olímpicamente n.n por que me encanta serlo y si te dan ganas de torturarme no creo que puedas por que estoy protegida por la ley jajajajaja. Lo del romance... pides mucho xD ahora romance no creo que haya ni en porciones mínimas u.u así que en mi alma lo siento chiki, pero en otro capítulo será u.u. Nos seguimos leyendo ;)._

_**Kagome – N: **Si cuanto tiempo, la mayoría están de vacaciones para que lo sepas, los demás como yo, el síndrome del vago u.u. No! yo soy lo malo que hay en el mundo y después vas tu, no te confundas jeje... soy Satanás :D. Que quede claro, las palabras pronto ahora, o sus similitudes son están en mi diccionario así que me da igual que te pongas a decir que tengo que actualizar por que yo soy tan cabezota que al final no lo hago hasta dentro de mucho tiempo xD. Si es verdad lo de la copia sirve muy bien, ahora tendría que estar haciendo un trabajo de Sociales, pero no, prefiero terminar de escribir el fics a ponerme a copiar, eso si que es un asco T.T. No la verdad es que aquí aún no empieza lo de verdad, lo mejor será en el capítulo siguiente. Si tiene protagonismo como verás y el de su muerte... aún no u.u. Claro, todo lo que sea escenificación pura es tuyo Princesita n.n sabes que las escenas en las que especifico son para ti ;). Nos vemos por el msn a ver cuando te conectas xD. Recuerda que te quiero mucho. La princesa de ojos de cristal._

_**Kagome – anti –kykio: **La verdad es que no lo sabrá hasta dentro de un tiempo, donde todas estarán esperando para matarme tu incluida claro, me alegra que de te guste este capítulo la verdad es que hace mucho tiempo empecé a escribirlo, pero acabarlo es mas difícil, por lo menos para mí. Me consideras una buena escritora n.n eso me gusta mucho por que así se que gente me aprecia por lo que escribo no por quien soy n.n. Nos leemos._

_**Kaori Asamiya: **Creo que te cortaron el review... y el me mandaste por e – mail es otro, así que sintiéndolo mucho no creo que te pueda contestar :(. Nos veremos por el msn Aneue, maldito Fanfiction ¬¬._

_**Natsumi – san: **Es una pena que te fueras cuando actualice el capítulo u.u pero bueno, lo importante es que al final te lo acabaste leyendo n.n. Kagome e Inuyasha se reencontrarán en algún próximo capítulo, pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones por que esto no ha hecho nada más que empezar jejeje. Si me torturas no escribo u.u soy la reina del chantaje, cosa que Karina sabe jejeje, soy muy mala cuando quiero, y muchísimas gracias por tu opinión sobre aquel lemmon n.n. ya no sigo con lo de que soy mala escritora, ahora me creo bastante buena escritora :P. Nos veremos por el msn chati._

_**Shouko Black: **Que loca estás amigas, pensamientos pervertidos, hablando de Naraku... no me extraña que Koi se haya independizado tan pronto, con la loca familia que tenemos no me extraña xD. Bueno amiga, nos leemos y espero mucho que te haya gustado este capítulo enserio n.n._

_**Black Berries Fairy: **Si, ya se que soy mala retorcida y todo esos adjetivos, pero es que no lo puedo evitar n.n ya... va a ser muy difícil que Inuyasha la perdone, pero no te preocupes que algo pasará para que se le bajen los humos a ese hanyou... demasiado voy a hacerles sufrir a todos._

_**Kagome – cuttie: **Gracias por los halagos, me reconfortan mucho n.n y si tengo msn, te agregaré después o ya te he agregado no lo se u.u tengo muy mala memoria xD._

_**Ana – chan12: **Gracias por escribirme._

_**Lina – chan17: **Hola Sara n.n que tal estas, ves que ya he actualizado xD he tardado pero he actualizado, no es una buena noticia o que :P. Ya se que has estado muy ocupada, pero así es la vida por que como cada uno tiene sus cosas, tu quieres leerte este capítulo a toda costa y creo que ya te lo habrás leído xD. Espero que tu madre no te quite del ordenador, por que si lo hace es para matarla jeje, por quitarte de la pantalla n.n. Nos hablamos por el msn chati. Muchos besos._

_**Kagome – yoya: **Hola!. Muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia n.n me gusta mucho que gente que no es de este sitio miren las historias. Si en verdad de Inuyasha tengo 4 historias n.n. Sentimientos que nacen, Sueño Eterno y Dulce noche de otoño. Esas son mis historias, y si gustas puedes leerlas n.n. Gracias por decirme que te caigo bien, tu a mi también n.n espero que me sigas leyendo. Nos vemos._

_**Karina – chan: **Lo se, se que soy una chantajista, pero es que no podía estar en paz sino me dejabas review, y ahora que no has hecho puedo subir tranquilamente este capítulo n.n. Si lo se, soy muy cabrona, y no puedo vivir sin amargarle la vida a alguien pero lo siento, tenía que hacerlo u.u no la he puesto en tu contra, solo le dije que no iba a actualizar por culpa de una persona, ella ha sido la que ha saltado. Si tu hermana la pobre, me compadezco de ella, es tan infantil para leer estas cosas u.u aunque en verdad quien se las leer eres tú pero es lo mismo. Pues sabes que con una frase me hubiera bastado en el review?. Con eso solamente ya habría valido, pero tu lo querías a la larga... pues a la larga mejor para mi xD. Nos vemos por el msn, espero que te guste este capitulo._

_Bueno, son las 20:50 n.n y acabo de terminar de contestar todo, no sabéis que feliz me siento. Espero que no me matéis por dejar ese final y que tampoco lo hagáis por no actualizar el siguiente capítulo pronto que en verdad está muy interesante no creéis?. Solo os daré el titulo, pero creo que ya desvelo el contenido **(para mi que el contenido y todo lo que se cierne al capítulo) **bueno... da igual xD._

_**Próximo capítulo...**_

_**La verdad es descubierta**_

_**Nos lo perdáis n.n!**_

_Se despide ASUMI – CHAN y Elís **( que ahora se va a ver Ranma n.n)**_


	13. La verdad es descubierta

Muchos me has preguntado como he podido escribir esto en un solo días después de semanas sin siquiera mirar el fics XD pues es muy fácil, solo hay que tener muchísima imaginación y unas buenas amigas que te aguantes cuando escribas algo :P. Yo tengo tres n.n Karina, a la cual quiero muchísimo y siempre que puedo la saco o la homenajeo con algo. Elena, mi Aneue que por cierto, con el final de este capítulo me quería matar u.u. Y Cecy, la cual me ha aguantado hasta la mitad del fics por que se tenía que ir :( que malo es no tener Internet en casa u.u. Bueno mis queridísimas lectoras, siento haber tardado, pero seguro que este ha sido mucho menos que la vez anterior, por que por muy extraño que parezca... mi inspiración volvió n.n. No se donde estuvo ni en que lugar del mundo se metió pero regreso ;-; y con ella mis ganas de escribir, con las que me esforcé mucho para pones continuar esta historia a la que le tengo tanto cariño y tantas cosas buenas me ha traído; amigas, mensajes de felicitación, cosas para escribir más fics... yo os juro que cuando termine este fics voy a llorar, y ya no queda tanto, solo 6 capítulos, los cuales van a estar cargados de Romance y Drama... mucho drama en especial n.n.

Ya estoy en semana santa n.n eso quiere decir vacaciones, y las vacaciones son el tiempo en el que más inspirada estoy, así que no digamos cuando llegue el verano como estaré, escribiendo cada dos por tres xD. Bien, os contaré algo para rellenar este espacio xD. Pues no se... sigo escribiendo de Yugioh, he sacado 9 sobresalientes y 1 Notable, T.T maldita Tecnología ¬¬ esa tía no pone sobresalientes ni aunque le traigas las maquetas de la sagrada familia construidas ù.u. Bien un adelantillo, en este capítulo va a morir una personita a la cual yo le tenía mucho cariño ;-; pero tuvo que morir por que era su hora u.u pero no hablemos de cosas malas, como dice el título... ¡la verdad es descubierta por fin, han tardado casi 10 capítulos en saber quien es quien y al final se va a saber n.n que emoción. Y por cierto n.n dentro de poco esto se acaba ya, como ya habré comentado, mi fics se acabará en el capítulo 19 mas o menos, pero que nadie se emocione demasiado o haya intentos de homicidio que yo continuaré esto hasta que acabe, tardaré en hacerlo y pasará tiempo hasta que mi inspiración salga a flote, pero al final después de muchas penurias lo hará, seguro n.n. Y ahora el reporte especial de Elís sobre el capítulo de hoy xD (bien, según mi criterio, que es mucho mejor que el tuyo por cierto ¬¬, este ha sido el mejor capítulo que has escrito en esta historia con diferencia, un final de infarto, con el que más de una te mandará cartas bomba, o e – mail con virus, aunque si lo hacen tardarás más y creo que eso no les gustará a tus lectoras fieles, aunque solo sean cuatro gatos u.u has cargado mucha emoción en este fics, tanto emoción como drama y romance por cierto, un poco de cada pareja y acción u.u) Bien n.n si eso es todo lo que nos tienes que decir, pasemos al Disclainer y de ahí al fics!.

Disclainer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, mas quisiera T.T son solo de la gran dibujante de comics Rumiko Takahashi y de la agencia Sunrise por emitirlos en la tele. Yo solo los he tomado para poder escribir este fics, que sin ayuda de mis incondicionales amigas del msn y del FF nunca hubiera podido llegar a ser una buena escritora, cosa que aún esta en fase se creación pero poco a poco va surgiendo la escritora que llevo dentro, y mi vocabulario cada vez crece más, con lo que puedo utilizar sinónimos nuevos para las palabras que utilizo demasiado XD, mayormente joven y muchacho :P.

- Hablando

"Pensamientos"

'Habla el espíritu del medallón'

''''''''''' Cambio de escena

La verdad es descubierta

El cielo oscuro y gris se cernía en el lugar donde una épica batalla de titanes estaba a punto de desatarse. La nubes parecían las compañeras de ese lugar, donde el aire pesado cargaba un intenso olor detestable para cualquier ser vivo, el aroma a muerte... El viento cada vez soplaba con más ahínco mientras los árboles se acompasaban a su ritmo al cual sus hojas se volvían marrones y amarillas... sin vida, como si el cambio de estación hubiese empezado y pronto llegara el duro invierno. La agonía del cielo se fue desatando poco a poco, parecía apunto de llorar, ya que la oscuridad era máxima, de no ser por unos poco brillos que aparecían en el horizonte, las relucientes estrellas miraban expectantes como la batalla iba a comenzar, donde se daría a conocer quien se quedaría con esas tierras, con el poder... con la vida de ese lugar.

Naraku esperaba ansioso la aparición de aquellas personas. Aquellos que innumerables veces se habían atrevido a desafiarle, aquellos que le perseguían para acabar con él y así, poder cumplir su venganza por lo que les había echo antaño. No se arrepentía, tenía casi toda la perla en su poder, solo le faltaban unos fragmentos... el del pequeño exterminador que tenía a su lado, ese sería el más fácil. Los del lobo Kagura ya los había conseguido, en realidad no sabía como, pues el demonio era fuerte, pero los tenía. Si conseguía los que tenían el grupo... y la chica, la perla estaría completa y podría ser el demonio más fuerte del mundo, y nadie le vencería jamás, todos sucumbirían a él. Pensó en quitarle el fragmento al muchacho ahora, pero sería poco gratificante pudiendo ver como la cara de su hermana se llenaba de dolor al perder a su único familiar con vida.

El grupo se acercaba a paso aligerado. Kirara estaba transformada y llevaba en su lomo a Shippo que percibía algo malo. A su lado estaba Sango con su boomerang vestida de exterminadora con el ceño fruncido y una mirada cargada de rencor. El monje, más adelantado, aunque el que encabezaba el grupo era Inuyasha que tenía los dientes apretados y los puños cerrados conteniendo la ira y angustia que sentía. Mientras que Miroku estaba pensando en una cosa... hacía tiempo que eso le daba vueltas en la cabeza, pero la presencia que se acercaba, cada vez más... era entre humana y divina, demasiado extraña para ser maligna, y demasiado angelical para ser aliado. Pero si llegaba, de parte de quien se pusiera, la batalla estaría perdida o ganada para uno de los dos bandos.

_- Debemos llegar rápido... – musitó el hanyou alterado al grupo con voz casi apagada – la vida de Kagome está en nuestras manos, no podemos dejarla morir... – susurró._

Todos asintieron de diferentes maneras pero al mismo tiempo todos pensaban igual, rescatar a aquella persona que les había ayudado tanto y les había convertido en una familia. Un grupo formado por distintas personas, que pensaban diferente, y que solo tenían en común acabar con Naraku, lentamente se convirtieron en amigos, más tarde en familia... se separaban, peleaban, reían... pero siempre unidos. Verdaderamente, el tiempo cambia tanto a las personas, que después de tanto tiempo juntos, ya forman parte de tu vida.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Corría como si le fuera la vida en ello, cerca de aquel lugar donde empezaría la batalla, una chica de ojos zafiros y cabellos negros como la noche se dirigía rápidamente hacia allá. La mayoría de los que estarían en el lugar desconocían que ella se dirigía hasta ahí, todas las personas menos el ser que era causante de todo que sabía la identidad de la muchacha, aunque ella desconociera tal cosa. Si destruía a Naraku, si le conseguía derrotar, tal vez, solo tal vez, cumpliría su destino y Kaori sería por fin libre, su alma descansaría en paz por haber cumplido la promesa que hace siete años le hizo a su padre la cual era cuidarla.

_- Papá... al fin seré libre... – medio sonrió – y volveré a sonreír con inocencia – cerró los ojos y notó como el agua que caía del cielo empezaba a empapar su rostro – muy pronto... – murmuró._

El suelo estaba empapado y hacía difícil correr, pero no importaba, solo llegar al lugar donde la maldición se iría para siempre, y su vida se decidiría. Si la muerte era su destino, no lo temía... ya no.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

El lugar de combate estaba desierto, solo unas pocas personas, las que iban a lugar se encontraban firmes y dispuestas a morir si era necesario. En varios kilómetros solo había extensiones de bosques a los que nadie entraba. Inuyasha estaba nervioso y frustrado, la noche hacía varios minutos que había caído y la lluvia cada vez se hacía más intensa, como si intuyese lo que iba a ocurrir. El aroma a Naraku estaba impregnado en el lugar, pero no se le veía por ningún sitio, algo raro pasaba ahí, algo que sin duda tenía toda la pinta de ser una trampa.

_- Inuyasha... ¿crees que Naraku aparecerá? – preguntó el pequeño a lomos de Kirara._

_- El es quien ha dicho que vengamos, no nos llamaría en vano, ni siquiera el es tan rastrero como para no presentarse –su voz cargada de rencor y odio asustó a Shippo que se sujetó fuertemente a la demonio._

Y bien que el hanyou conocía al demonio, ya que en minutos su aura apareció y sus extensiones también. Estaba rodeado de una barrera de protección lila, y en sus manos se podía ver la perla de color negra violácea. El demonio sonrió casi triunfante al ver la cara de Inuyasha.

_- Así que has decidido venir... la vida de la sacerdotisa te importa bastante por lo que veo, tanto para dar fragmentos, eso es sorprendente – sonrió con burla._

_- ¡Bastado!. ¿¡Donde está Kagome? – gritó con furia contenida al ver la sonrisa en la cara de su adversario._

_- Todo a su tiempo Inuyasha – negó la cabeza levemente – lo primero tengo una sorpresa para la exterminadora – señaló a su espalda – te voy a devolver a su querido hermano, ya no me es útil. ¿Estarás contenta, no? – preguntó sarcásticamente mientras en su rostro se observaba desesperación, un gozo incomparable sintió al verla así._

Kohaku salió detrás de Naraku con la mirada perdida en algún sitio en el horizonte mientras un intenso brillo de color rosa resplandecía en su espalda. Se arrodilló delante de Naraku y bajó la cabeza con sumisión. Sango estaba aterrada, si le quitaba el fragmento su hermano moriría, intento acercarse pero Miroku se lo impidió, no entendía por que lo hacía. ¡Su hermano iba a morir y no iba a hacer nada por evitarlo!. Intento separarse del monje, pero la tenía bien sujeta, lágrimas de impotencia caían por sus mejillas, tenía que hacer algo, no quería quedarse sola...

_- Sango... – dijo el monje en tono lúgubre – en este momento no podemos hacer nada, por favor... no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte – musito a su oído – no mueras antes de haber intentado luchar, no valdría la pena... por favor, entiéndelo – la miró a su rostro angustiado – no quiero que mueras – contestó débilmente soltándola muy despacio._

La exterminadora se sorprendió y abrió los ojos mucho... no podía evitar sonrojarse, pero al mismo tiempo entristecerse, si de verdad destruían a Naraku su hermano moriría de todas formas al quitarle el fragmento... mejor ahora que cuando recuperara la conciencia, solo causaría mucho más dolor para ambos. Asintió débilmente y levantó la cabeza hacia donde estaba Naraku ya con el fragmento en la mano pero el joven aún inclinado.

_- Bueno... ha sido divertido – sonrió sádicamente – adiós – comentó dejando que cayera al suelo. _

El cuerpo del muchacho fue cayendo rápidamente desde la barrera al suelo. Sango no cabía de la impotencia, solo pudo reaccionas cuando Kirara gruñó e hizo que se montara para parar la caída lo antes posible. Los ojos del chico estaban abiertos, y aún brillaban con algo de vida. ¿Sería posible que estuviera vivo sin el fragmento?. Sango agarró la mano fuertemente impidiendo que cayera y volvió a donde se encontraban sus amigos, uno de ellos que aún no apartaba la vista de Naraku. Dejó a Kohaku en el suelo un poco más apartado del grupo... pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que aun respiraba, forzosamente, pero aún no hacía.

_- Hermana... – susurró débilmente mientras entreabría los ojos. _

_- ¡Kohaku! – sonrió un poco._

_- Perdóname... – volvió a decir mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban – yo tengo la culpa... yo maté a los nuestros... – hipó un poco mientras tosía – perdóname hermana..._

_- Shh... calla estar muy débil, descansa, no hables por favor – dijo lentamente._

_- No... perdóname, no queda tiempo... – sonrió – mi hora pasó hace mucho, he burlado a la muerte demasiado tiempo ya, ahora me toca a mi... por favor, antes de irme perdóname – tosió más fuerte mientras sus ojos se iban apagando._

_- Te perdono... te perdono – murmuró aferrándose a las ropas de su hermano._

_- Gracias... ahora volveré con nuestra familia... - cerró los ojos casi su llama extinta pero antes de desaparecer dijo una última cosa antes de expirar – se feliz..._

_- Kohaku... – observó como sus ojos estaban cerrados y en su rostro se observaba una triste sonrisa una expresión de paz – lo seré, te lo prometo – contestó besando la frente de su hermano – te lo prometo – levantándose y secándose las lágrimas que aún recorrían su rostro._

Su paso era lento pero decidido, una mano se posó en su hombro como señal de apoyo. Miroku la miraba con una leve sonrisa, ella le correspondió y se puso en posición, ahora sabía que tenía que destruirle, tanto por Kohaku, como por ella misma.

_- Que conmovedor, una linda despedida... me dan arcadas solo de ver tantos sentimientos – dijo con repugnancia – ahora sí pasamos a tu tema Inuyasha – comentó mirándole – pronto os encontraréis de nuevo, será muy divertido cuando os veáis – sonrió con malicia mientras un agujero aparecía a su lado._

En el agujero apareció una estrella de cinco puntas donde Kagome estaba sujeta de manos y piernas. A Inuyasha se le nubló la mirada, verla así, tan delgada, tan débil, tan desprotegida hizo que su corazón se estremeciese. ¿Cómo había dejado que eso pasara?. Una sensación de rabia y furia se fueron mezclando hasta dejarlo con un sentimiento de vacío grandísimo.

_- Kagome... ¡suéltala bastardo! – contestó desenfundando el Colmillo de Acero._

_- No, no – le miró con indiferencia – si me atacas ella también morirá. ¿Ves la estrella que la sujeta?. Si me atacas sufrirá una descarga que acabará con su vida... ¿te atreves a arriesgarla Inuyasha? – preguntó burlescamente._

El hanyou apretó los dientes y con un esfuerzo sobre normal guardo la espada y murmuró miles de maldiciones al demonio.

_- Muy bien, ahora dame los fragmentos y la soltaré – dijo pausadamente._

_- ¿Crees que te los voy a dar sin que ella este a salvo? – comentó con ironía – no me fío de ti, al tener los fragmentos seguramente no me la devolverás y la matarás... – levantando la visto hacia la joven._

_- Pero si te doy a la chica no me darás los fragmentos, yo soy astuto, pero creo que tu también lo eres algo... – sonrió._

Al parecer ninguno de los dos estuvo atento a la lejanía, de donde salió una flecha purificadora que chocó en el escudo que mantenía en pie Naraku haciendo que la chica soltara un grito desgarrador por el dolor. Inuyasha giró la vista hacia de donde había la flecha y observó con sorpresa como Kaori tenía el arco fuertemente sujeto y una mirada de profundo odio hacia Naraku. El demonio solo sonrió al ver que sacaba otra flecha dispuesta a atacarle, al parecer no se daba cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraba en esos minutos, pues no existía ella misma... sino la que estaba en la estrella inconsciente.

_- Esta vez no fallaré... – murmuró cerrando un ojo mientras se disponía a disparar de nuevo._

Un sonido le llamó la atención, como si algo cortara el viento... miró a su derecha y observo como un boomerang gigante se dirigía donde se encontraba. Rápidamente como acto reflejo se apartó de ahí de un salto sorprendida por la actuación de la exterminadora, no se esperaba que la atacaran a ella.

_- ¡Idiota! – gritó la joven que recuperó su arma – ¡hay una persona inocente hay dentro! – acercándose a ella._

_- ¿Qué? – preguntó desconcertaba mientras volvía a mirar a Naraku que reía triunfante._

Entonces se dio de porque le había atacado y porque Naraku reía. Su mirada se posó en la figura de una quinceañera vestida con un uniforme escolar verde, se sorprendió muchísimo al verla, como si fuera lo más interesante que en esos momentos en el lugar. El hanyou miró a la chica que estaba en el aire con preocupación, había recibido un descarga muy potente tanto como el ataque, se volteó hacia donde la pelinegra miraba con sorpresa a la chica, pegó un salto y se puso a su lado. Ella no tenía culpa de nada pero en ese momento hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por desahogarse. Levantó su mano e hizo lo que nunca en su vida haría, abofetear a una mujer.

_- ¡Estas loca! – gritó con ira - ¡has podido matar a Kagome! – la empujó un poco._

La chica parecía no estar ahí, sino en otro lugar, sus ojos azules tristes. Parecía no haberle dolido la cachetada, sus ojos estaban perdidos en otro lugar. Sus oídos le pitaban, miraba confusa al hanyou que gritaba, su mejilla roja por el golpe le escocia, pero como si estuviera paralizada no podía moverse... no quería moverse. Una voz la hizo salir del shock... Naraku reía si... una risa carente de sentimientos. Levanto la cabeza y se puso firmemente pasando a Inuyasha que la miraba sorprendido.

_- Vaya, vaya... así que has venido a fin de cuentas – dijo sonriendo – Kaori, no deberías ser rencorosa, el tiempo no pasa en vano, deberías ser paciente y olvidar... y tu también sacerdotisa – rió._

El grupo estaba confuso, hablaba con esa persona como si fueran dos. ¿Por qué lo hacía?. Inuyasha se giró y observó su pose, desafiante, valiente, temeraria... guerrera. Su miraba fría y calculadora... como cuando luchó contra el demonio esa vez, no se parecía a la Kaori que conocía, demasiadas diferencias de personas.

_- Así que sabes quien soy ¿no? – rió – como si me importase, recuerda que el juego comenzó hace mucho tiempo y yo pienso ganarlo, pienso cumplir la promesa que hice hace años... – comentó en un voz profunda – no me tomes por una niña, que ya he crecido y no me intimidas... – suspiró y miró desafiante al demonio._

_- Sí, se quien eres, pero creo que ellos no... – señaló al grupo – esto será un bueno lucha, no como las anteriores Kaori – contestó._

_- Eso creo Naraku... – sacó sus dagas – por cierto, buen truco el de la joven, pero yo no me lo trago – sonrió – no es un ser humano y lo sabes..._

Inuyasha estaba confuso. ¿No era un ser humano?. Si esa no era Kagome, entonces ¿donde estaba?. ¿Por qué Kykio le había dicho que la había visto?. ¿Cómo es que Naraku sabía que con ese cebo les atraería?. Demasiadas preguntas como para ser contestadas a la vez. El sacó el Colmillo de Acero y observó como sus amigos se colocaban el posición de ataque.

_- No me extraña que no te lo creas... – rió por lo bajo – ya sabes quien es quien en este juego, pero algo tenía que hacer para que todos estuvierais juntos... – la chica que estaba colgada se convirtió el humo y fue desapareciendo poco a poco bajo la atenta mirada de todos – el juego comienza ahora._

Un montón de demonios aparecieron detrás de Naraku y empezaron a atacar al grupo y a la chica. Todos peleaban como si les fuera la vida en ello. Kirara protegía a Shippo que luchaba como podía. Sango y Miroku espalda contra espalda destruyendo todos los demonios que se les ponían por delante, pero cada vez había más y más y a los dos humano se les agotaban las fuerzas pero seguían luchando. Inuyasha mientras tanto utilizaba el Viento Cortante para defenderse de los ataque de Kagura que los esquivaba con dificultad pero rápidamente antes de que le llegaran a dar. Kaori luchaba, aunque nadie se daba cuenta con Kanna la cual con su rostro impasible e inmutable le devolvía sus ataques.

_- "Tengo que hacer algo... si sigo así, me acabaré agotando yo misma" – pensó ella mientras esquivaba el ataque._

'_**Usa las espadas...' – murmuró la voz de Kaori.**_

_- "¿Las espadas?. ¿Cómo escudo?" – preguntó confusa._

'_**Repele el ataque con ellas y devuélveselo, así conseguirás romper el espejo, si dos fuerzas se juntas, acaban por estallar, yo te protegeré, ¡ahora hazlo!' – le animó.**_

Colocó las dagas en forma de cruz, las cuales aumentaron de tamaño formando una cruz griega de picos. El ataque chocó en ellas, las chica retrocedió, la fuerza era demasiado potente pero no se rindió, sino que siguió adelante. El choque se esas dos fuerzas hizo que hubiera una explosión débil en el lugar que hizo caer a la chica de rodillas pero sin ningún daño aparente. La albina miraba su espejo, roto por el impacto, sin ninguna emoción por su rostro, solo impasividad. Kaori sonrió triunfante, sin su espejo podía acabar con facilidad con ella. Juntó sus espadas que se convirtieron en una sola, una espada de color azul y plata con pintas de dorado. Se levantó rápidamente y pasó al lado de la chica que al contacto con la espada desapareció en el aire, dejando una gran nube de veneno.

_- Una menos... – murmuró – quedan dos..._

Inuyasha esquivaba y atacaba Kagura ya demonios que se encontraban a su alrededor, y ni con el viento cortante y Bakuryuuha juntos acababa con ellos. Aunque no lo admitiera necesitaba ayuda. Un demonio lo fue a atacar por la espalda, pero antes de que lo llegara tan solo a tocar estaba destruido por una flecha. El hanyou miró a su derecha y se fijó en Kaori que estaba con su arco destruyendo demonios, por un instante, le pareció ver a Kagome... pero debió ser su imaginación, ella no estaba ahí... o eso creía él.

_- ¿Necesitas ayuda Inuyasha? – preguntó la hanyou con una media sonrisa._

_- Pues no me vendría nada mal una mano – contestó en el mismo tono._

Ambos luchaban codo con codo mientras Naraku observaba todo muy entretenido. Solo faltaba el toque final al pastel y entonces... todo se descubriría. Levantó una mano y con una lanza oscura apareció en ella, solo faltaba terminarlo que empezó hace 50 años... La lanza voló zumbando el aire hacia el pecho del hanyou, pero aquel no era el objetivo principal, sino lo que sabía que pasaría entonces. Sonrió cruelmente, pronto todo saldría a la luz.

Un ruido atrajo la atención de la chica, sus orejas captaron una débil interferencia del aire... algo estaba a punto de llegar en dirección a Inuyasha. Una lanza negra se dirigía hacia él, era demasiado tarde para avisarle, y también para lanzar un ataque para destruir el arma, llegaría tarde, solo podía hacer una cosa. Corrió rápidamente esquivando todos los ataques que llegaban, no permitirían que le dañasen, no a él, ni a él ni a sus amigos, jamás.

_- ¡Inuyasha! – gritó un tanto desesperada mientras se echaba encima de él._

El chico se volteó para mirarla y la sentir que caía al perder el equilibrio por tener su cuerpo encima del suyo. No entendía por que la chica se le había tirando encima, un campo de protección de color rosa los protegía sin saber por que. Se intentó levantar pero notó que la chica se lo impedía, intento apartarla, no podía estaba paralizado... entonces escuchó una voz insistente en su cabeza.

"_Perdóname"_

_- "¿Qué te perdone?" – contestó._

"_Perdóname, por favor"_

_- "¿Por qué?" – preguntó._

"_Te mentí... perdóname antes de que sea tarde"_

_- "¿Kagome?" – dijo algo alterado._

"_Perdóname..."_

_- "¡Kagome!" – gritó mientras la voz se apagaba._

Inuyasha reaccionó al no sentir el peso de la chica encima que estaba levantada a varios palmos del suelo con ambos brazos sosteniendo su cuerpo. La chica tenía una expresión de dolor contenido en el rostro, pero no entendía el porque de aquello.

_- ¿Estas bien? – murmuró con voz apagada._

_- ¿A que viene esa...? – no terminó la frase ya que unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos haciendo que callase._

_- ¿Estas bien? – volvió a preguntar a escasos centímetros de los labios del joven._

El hanyou solo asintió aturdido... ¡Kaori le había besado!. Pero había una duda, solo para que callase o por que quería... no lo entendía.

_- Nadie ha visto esto, solo una ilusión... – susurró levantándose forzosamente._

_- ¿Cómo...? – quiso preguntar pero entonces entendió la expresión de dolor, su voz apagada... ¡tenía una lanza clavada en el costado que estaba herido la última vez! - ¡como te has hecho eso! – señaló a la lanza y ella rió sin apenas voz._

_- Por algo te he tirado al suelo idiota – contestó sacándose la lanza de la cual escurría un líquido negro – mierda... veneno... – dijo mientras el campo de protección desaparecía dejándolos a los dos en medio del campo de batalla._

Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara estaban desmayados detrás de ellos y los demonios habían desaparecido, solo quedaban ellos dos. Kagura no se encontraba y Naraku sonreía aunque con una mirada directa a la chica y una expresión de triunfo en su rostro.

_- Vaya, vaya, al fin salís de vuestro escondite – se burló – tusa amigos están bien, por el momento, solo se han desmayado a causa de inhalar demasiado gas tóxico, vosotros no habéis caído por estar protegidos, pero la sacerdotisa no se ha salvado – rió de forma cruel._

_- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó con sarcasmo – yo estoy perfectamente bien, tan solo un... – su voz paró y sus manos se dirigieron a su cabeza, un fuerte dolor empezó a crecer en ella. _

_- ¡Kaori! – Inuyasha se acercó a ella y la tocó, estaba ardiendo, y la herida no paraba de sangrar, su cólera aumentaba a cada comento que veía a la chica en ese estado sin saber por que._

_- El veneno que tenía la lanza es muy efectivo, actúa a cada minuto que a quien se ha herido debilitándolo por momentos... dentro de poco saldrá quien eres en realidad... – susurró esa frase que apenas el hanyou percibió._

Inuyasha se levantó y agarró la espada fuertemente, su parte demoníaca en cualquier momento iba a salir si no se encontraba cerca de la espada. El Colmillo de Acero se transformó e Inuyasha estaba apuntó de atacar a Naraku cuando un grito proveniente de la chica le desconcertó.

_- Sino vuelve a ser ella... el veneno la consumirá, ríndete sacerdotisa... deja que veamos a la verdadera Kagome – río algo divertido._

_- ¿Kagome?. ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto? – miró a Kaori que apenas se sostenía en su espada - ¿qué le pasa a Kagome, Kaori? – preguntó confuso._

_- Perdóname Inuyasha... - musitó débilmente ocultando sus mirada azulina detrás de sus cabellos – por favor... perdóname... _

De pronto una luz cegadora cubrió a la chica que hizo que Inuyasha apartara la mirada de ella. Nos se fijó como su cabello con mechas doradas iban cambiando a azabache oscuro, que sus orejas de perro desaparecían de sus cabellos, que su piel bronceada pasaba a ser clara y blanca... y que sus ojos zafiro se transformaban en marrón chocolate. Cuando la luz se desvaneció solo quedaba la chica en la misma posición en la que antes se encontraba, pero esa no era Kaori...

_- Bienvenida de nuevo a este lugar, sacerdotisa Kagome – sonrió divertido por la escena._

_**Continuará...**_

_Acabé n.n... bueno, terminé hace un buen rato, pero estaba entretenida en otras cosas como repasar mi fics, escribir la presentación leerme de nuevo el final para cerciorarme de que me querréis matar por el y cosas así n.n. En fin, terminé este capítulo en un día, milagro n.n se que es más corto que unos cuantos que haya echo, pero es que me emocioné tanto y llegué tan rápido a ese final aunque me costó u.u el cual la mayoría de vosotras, lectoras queridas, me querréis degollar sino estoy mal informada n.n. Recordad, no podéis mandarme nada mortal o cualquier cosa que sea malo para mi, mis personajes, mi salud, o eso. Sino contesto a los review, cosa que es muy probable u.u es que es muy tarde, fijaos que ahorita mismo escribiendo esto son las 23:25 y yo empiezo a tener sueño... algo malo, y aunque sea vacaciones en media hora hay que irse a la cama con los Lunnis T.T que asco. No se si contestaré a los reviews o no, sino lo hago es por que no he tenido tiempo, y si lo hago es por que probablemente actualizaré mañana, pero quiero hacerlo hoy T.T por que mañana no se si mi hermano le toca desayuno o almuerzo en el hotel ;-;. Contestaré a los reviews u.u._

_**Karina – chan: **Hola amiga n.n espero que te haya gustado muchísimo el fics, aunque no tengo que preguntar xD ya me lo has dejado bastante claro por el msn diciéndome que no deje ese final, pero fíjate, yo no hago caso a nadie, tan solo a mi misma. Si n.n lo del plano Astral estuvo genial hasta yo misma me sorprendí al escribirlo, me quedó tan natural y eso que hasta me emocioné cuando lo terminé, bueno en verdad me emociono cuando termino algo que me importa u.u. Por ejemplo este capítulo que esta súper interesante xD lo terminé y me emocione y creo que al final me suicidaré si lo termino jeje. Nos veremos por el msn, y espero que me dejes una linda review para cuando leas esto, no seas mala que en el fondo se que tiene un corazoncito que cuando termine este fics, que casualmente es tu favorito creo que lloraras n.n. _

_**Sesshi23: **Chiki!. Cuando tiempo amiga n.n. Si la discusión de Kagome y Kykio a mi también me gusto escribirla y como trata Inu a Kykio cuando está hablando con el también, pone a la muy zorra en su sitio ¬¬. Pero no todo son aminos de rosas amigas... que Inuyasha no encuentre a Kagome es el primer problema y el segundo es que ella no quiere ser encontrada. La explicación de Kaori y el padre de Kagome fue un rayo de inspiración que me iluminó, y lo de no ser ni cruel ni dejarlo a medias... ya lo he compensado en este capitulo... jeje. Espero verte por el msn muy pronto y que sigas con tu fics que lo tienes muy abandonado :P._

_**Lina – chan17: **Te pareces a mi, dejas todo para el último momento y al final ni estudias ni nada u.u solo lees, eso me recuerda lo que me pasó hace tiempo xD no estudié mates y saqué un 8,5 :P. Si, la impaciencia del reencuentro por fin sofocada por la verdad que sale al descubierto n.n está muy interesante el fics verdad?. Aunque yo diga que lo odio le tengo tanto cariño T.T. Espero que entres mucho más a menudo en el msn, que tengas fiestas y que estudies más cosa que yo no hago n.n._

_**Kaori Asamiya: **Jejejeje vas a odiar a tu única Imouto... pues vaya hermana mayor que estas echa xD. Tu padre es muy malo ;-; dejarte solo dos días a la semana no es bueno para la salud, lo he comprobado y casi me vuelvo loca xD. Gracias por apoyarme, y si tienes razón en eso xD si yo aguanto con 5 como lo harás tu con 4 y 5 próximamente :P pues quien sabe misterios del destino. Y sí lío las cosas por mi bien, pero las lío hasta tal extremo que no se donde empieza la cordura y donde acaba mi locura -.-. Bueno pequeña, aunque eso me lo deberías decir tu... nos vemos por el msn y en las siguientes actualizaciones ;)._

_**Kagome – anti – kykio: **Si ¬¬ Kykio es una zorra que no merece vivir, aunque no este viva, y no te preocupes que esa morirá en próximos capítulos aunque me quieras matar luego tu u.u. La batalla ya ha comenzado y aquí todo el mundo va al lío xD quien gane será el vencedor y quien pierda solo un peón más en la cadena de la vida. Espero que te haya gustado y espero ansiosa tu próximo review._

_**Natsumi – san: **Hola! Espero que estés mejor después de ese problema que tuviste y todo eso, he desistido de mi idea de que soy una mala escritora, pero aun así niego que mi fics sea bueno por que no lo es, solo uno más del montón aunque con un montón de reviews, que no se que vienen al caso o.O. Espero que te haya gustado, no quieras asesinarme n.nUUU. Nos vemos._

_**Ana – chan12: **Espero que te haya gustado y que sigas las siguientes actualizaciones con ansias, y que al final del fics no me mates._

_**Kagome – N: **Bueno sino te dejo correo es que no se mandarlos, eso lo primero y solo se reenviarlos y mandar postales de navidad u.u. Y espero que tu msn funcione de una puñetera vez ¬¬ por que sino no se que vamos a hacer con el y como nos comunicaremos ù.u por que como no sea por Telepatía... aquí ninguna de las dos se ve hasta el año de Pascua Judía u.u. Pues si!. Cuanto peor estoy mejor escribo, sino fíjate en el capítulo este y verás que es mejor que el anterior y tiene partes que son para morirse, demasiado subidon de inspiración xD. Mi estado Psicológico esta normal, bueno... normal para mí, para otras personas no se u.u. La conversación de Inuyasha y Kykio, y la de Kagome Kykio me quedaron muy bien creo n.n pero espero que pronto esto pueda terminar u.u hace mucho que esto debió llegar al final y dentro de muy poco lo tendrá... soy tan feliz T.T. Si me lo contaste y espero que escanées las fotos y me las mandes pronto eh?. Un fuerte abrazo de tu Imouto querida que no se olvida de ti. La princesa de ojos de cristal._

_**Anto: ** Hay... ¬¬ esta niña, que voy a hacer contigo... el síndrome del vago acomete mucho en tu lugar y dejar tantos reviews tampoco es muy bueno que digamos...Pero mala estuviste hace tiempo no o.o ahora estas de fallas y bien, o eso espero yo... xD pasar muchas horas en el ordenador, ¿tu, vamos por Dios, si tu pasas muchas horas en el ordenador yo es que paso el límite reglamentario no te fastidia. Si... como soy tan católica y la iglesia es como mi segunda casa voy a ir para que el espíritu santo llegue a mi y me quede embarazada ¬¬ no te jode, si yo cada vez que veo una paloma blanca corro no vaya a poseerme o algo así xD. Me compadezco de ti... pobre... a mi no me sacan de aquí a no ser que sea para ver a algún paso que sino ni eso u.u. Si, no se por que, pero esa conversación es lo que más a gustado de la historia xD y como la trata... ya me gustaría a mi poder tratarla así ú.u. Y si tienes razón xD el pobre Shippo con quien fue a parar... u.u me compadezco de él. Y ahora seguiré escribiendo Yugioh TV que tengo que actualizar pronto :P._

_**Kagomeyashaforever: **Gracias por tu review n.n me encanta que os guste este fics, y si te entiendo perfectamente lo que tienes que lidiar con Inu... demasiado que aguantar._

_**Belen1: **No importa n.n lo bueno es que al final me dejaste un review y que te leíste la historia, y lo mejor de todo, que te gustara n.n. Si aquí va a ver de todo un poco, desde muertes hasta lágrimas, como la película sonrisas y lágrimas, igual XD._

_**Black Berries Fairy: **Jejejeje te ha gustado lo del plano astral eh?. No es por modestia, pero esa parte me quedó genial, y lo de Kagome y Kykio también n.n. Pues pasarán unas pocas de cosas... demasiadas emociones fuertes para una estudiante normal de secundaria u.u. Pero la perdonará si o no? en el próximo capítulo encontraremos la respuesta. _

_**Shouko Black: **Si T.T esto terminará muy pronto ;-; a mi me da muchísima pena que acabe, pero así es la vida, y creo que continuación no haré, mejor dejarlo en la duda y eso n.n. Si ya se que mejoro ya me lo dijiste por el msn y me lo creo, pero nunca llegaré a ser tan buena como las maestras del Drama y del Romance de el FF que son mis ídolas n.n._

_**Aryminuyasha: **Gracias por dejarme review n.n espero que te guste este capitulo :P._

_Si, por fin acabé las contestaciones, son las 0:21 minutos de la noche, yo tengo insomnio y ahora mismito en cuanto termine este pequeño espacio actualizo más rápido que un rayo n.n. Espero como en todos mis capítulos que no me matéis aunque creo que esta vez si me lo merezco por este fina, pero no lo hagáis T.T soy demasiado joven para morir y si lo hacéis os quedareis sin autora que escriba el fics jeje n.nUUU._

_**Próximo capítulo...**_

_**Alma que expira**_

_**Nos lo perdáis n.n!**_

_Se despide ASUMI – CHAN y Elís **(tengo sueño... -.-)**_


	14. Alma que expira

Se lo que van a creer mucho de mis lectores O.O ¿cómo es que ha actualizado tan rápido?. Pues veréis, ahora tengo un nuevo fics de Harry Potter, y mi inspiración para escribir apareció como por arte de magia. Ya se, ¿por qué no ha actualizado los fics que tiene más retrasado? Por que veréis, al terminar este capítulo mas de la mitad de ustedes me querréis matar, mandar cartas bomba y cosas por el estilo, así que quienes quieran saber la continuación de esta tanto de las otras historias tenéis que esperar a este fin de semana que ya seguramente actualizaré uno de los dos, por que este fics, creo que tardaré bastante ya en actualizarlo, algunos os lo tomareis como un regalo, otras como una incitación para matarme xD. Pero se que no lo haréis, una amiga me ha dicho que el final está para llorar, yo en verdad creo que la parte de Inuyasha si está para llorar, pero lo otro no tanto n.nUU no se que pensar, el capítulo, siento si me ha quedado corto, pero si lo continuaba, más de 1 que creo que ya sois me rematabais. Bien, ya os dejo con el otro sitio, después no olvidéis repasar todo y cada uno de los puntos de este fics, y será mejor que me vaya escondiendo ya n.nUU no será que alguien ya me quiera matar jeje... tengo los días de vida contados -.-.

Bueno, aquí no se muy bien que decir, la verdad es que esta actualización podría considerarse como una de las más rápidas que he hecho, menos de dos semanas xD milagro no?. Se que las lectoras fieles de Sentimientos que nacen y Yugioh TV me querrán matar, pero no he podido resistir las ganas de escribirlo n.nUU debéis entenderme u.u cuando entras ganas no puedes resistirte, no son como las leyes de los alumno: El alumno cuando le entran ganas de estudiar, se sienta y esperan que se le pasen, no a mi si me entra la inspiración, cosa que sabéis la mayoría que no me entra muy a menudo que digamos, además contando que Kimi se nos ha hechado novio y de pasan dale que te pego casi todas las noches, la falta de sueño, el dinero para contratar personajes de otras serie, el colegio y el esfuerzo por terminar este capítulo, unido acarrea muchísimas cosa unidas, os lo aseguro... **(bueno ¬¬ para eso podrías insonorizar las parecer, o poner un tope de tiempo y comprar un frigorífico nuevo que está estropeado, poner una máquina expendedora de condones fuera de casa también estaría bien, por que nuestra querida casa, menos Asumi, todos tienen novio y novia y parece una casa de citas u.u) **Elís o.o chica, has estado desaparecida durante muchísimo tiempo tía n.n me alegro de verte, y en parte en verdad, tu y tu novio a ver si algún día lo traes, que quiero conocerlo, y lo de la máquina me lo pensaré xD. Bueno, resumiendo, mi vida es plenamente un lío tras otro, vida amorosa no tengo u.u y espero que siga siendo así por muchos años, bueno, mi casa es casi un completo desastre y mis personalidades no me hacen ni puto caso n.n ¿se podría ser más feliz?. Lo dudo :P Bueno no me lío más y os dejo con mi fics, no me matéis...

**Disclainer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha lo repito y repetiré cien mil millones de veces, no son míos y si lo fueran creo que sería una de las personas más felices de la tierra ya que haría lo que se me antojase con ellos, y muchos personajes sería cambiados, por ejemplo Kykio, por una zorra, Jakken por un lobito, Naraku por un mono, y cosas así, pero como no lo son, me aguanto y sigo esperando a que el manga se acabe que ya son 402 Cap de él xD a que mola?. Pues dice que llegará hasta los 500, yo quiero saber el final T.T es muy mala por hacernos sufrir tanto no creéis?.

- Hablando

Pov´s de un personaje

''''''''''''''' cambio de escena

**Alma que expira**

La luz alrededor de la chica se había extinguido por completo, dejando ver la sutil figura y la delicadeza de su cuerpo, mientras su rostro oculto por su larga melena azabache impedía la vista de cualquier reacción de sus ojos, o de su cara, todo estaba totalmente silencioso, como si el tiempo se hubiera parado dejando ese momento grabado para siempre. La atmósfera era tensa y parecía estar apunto de cortar la respiración del hanyou que miraba expectante el cuerpo de la chica, aún sin poder asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Mientras tanto, Naraku sonreía cínicamente ante tal escena, estaba disfrutando cada segundo de angustia de la chica, y cada duda de Inuyasha. Era tan dulce ver sufrir a las personas, y más si lo tienes todo planificado y sale como tu quieres... la venganza se sirve en un plato frío... pero eso no era simplemente una venganza, era el gozo de ver a dos seres que se querían entre sí dudar de ellos, desconfiar de quien se supone querías... odiar a aquella personas que en realidad amas. Esa escena le recordaba a lo que pasó hace 50 años, pero mucho mejor.

Inuyasha no sabía como reaccionar, las palabras de la joven aún estaban en su cabeza... 'perdóname' suplicaba una y otra vez. Pero el no entendió el significado hasta que fue demasiado tarde, ya que, enfrente suya, se mantenía inclinada la que le había quitado las noches de sueño, por la que había perdido ya parte de su orgullo, a la que le había contado miles de secretos y había confiado en ella... Kagome era Kaori, la misma que sonreía, la misma que luchaba, la misma que había jugado con el a aquél Rol del destino, donde no fue más que un mísero juguete en su juego, una pieza más, una mentira tras otra... un sueño que se rompía por la desilusión de un corazón... ¿Cómo había sido capaz Kagome de hacer eso?. De jugar con el corazón de otras persona, haciendo que creyeran lo contrario de lo que era... ¿cómo podía abandonarlos solo para luchar contra Naraku?. Era un suicidio, todo tenía que tener una explicación, ella no haría eso por gusto, no ella, no Kagome.

Por el mismo lado, y con los mismos pensamientos parecidos, Kagome intentaba a pesar de todo no llorar, no tenían que verla débil, no podía mostrar debilidad enfrente Naraku, de él no, ese ser solo se merecía morir, ni siquiera le daría la satisfacción de verla sufrir el tiempo suficiente como para acabar con él, pero ya no era hanyou, ya la espada le era inservible, solo tenía el arco y su resistencia. Aunque ahora si que fuera ella, e Inuyasha probablemente la odiaría por eso, era humana, y la herida de su costado era grave... tenía que destruir a Naraku pronto, sino... no sabría que llegaría en un futuro próximo, donde ya ella, no existiera más.

_- Que felicidad verte Kagome – rió Naraku – estaba esperando que aparecieras para que el verdadero combate empezara, pero a costado dejar a Kaori a un lado, ¿verdad? – la miró – tu ahora eres humana, no podrás vencerme tan fácilmente ya – sonrió maquiavélicamente._

A ella se le notaba hervir la sangre, su cuerpo estaría dañado, pero su espíritu tenia la misma intensidad que en todo el combate, forzosamente y con ayuda de la espada logró colocarse en pie y sus ojos miraban a Naraku entre con asco y ferocidad, como le dijo a Kykio, ya no era una niña, podría haber pasado poco tiempo desde que se fue del Sengoku y desde que tenía esa forma, pero había aprendido que ella no era una insignificante y débil humana, ella lucharía por lo que quería aunque le costara la vida, no temía a la muerte.

_- ¿Qué te apuestas? – rió sin una pizca de humor – tus palabras no me afectan Naraku, podré seguir siendo yo, pero a mi no me vencerás tan fácilmente, aunque con tus trampas y engaños podrías hacerlo, yo veré irte al infierno antes que tu a mi, de eso puedes estar seguro._

_- ¿Así que yo iré al infierno antes que tú, no? No eres tampoco un ángel como para irte al cielo, si muero, te prepararé una silla en el infierno, ya que al poco tiempo de morir yo si sucede, tu también caerás... – sonrió con sarcasmo._

_- No creas, soy más fuerte de lo que aparento – le miró fijamente._

_- Aunque así sea sigues siendo humana – se fijó en el hanyou – además, no creo que Inuyasha se alegre mucho de tu muerte, y si se alegra, estaré yo ahí en primera fila para verlo, no te hagas la modesta con tus poderes Kagome, sin ayuda, no podrás matarme, y ni con esas lo lograrías, reconoce que he ganado..._

_- ¡Jamás! No romperé la promesa que le hice a mi padre – gritó con rabia mientras sangre caía de su herida y se moría el labio para aguantar el dolor._

_- Que tierna... en realidad eres patética Kagome – se fijó en el medallón – no vivirás mucho para tener ese medallón, pronto estará en mi poder, en cuanto todos mueran será mío – rió._

La chica no sabía muy bien que hacer, sus fuerzas eran mínimas, Inuyasha seguramente ahora la odiaba e Naraku cada vez era más fuertes... se concentró en su mano, necesitaba los fragmento, solo eso... con eso ganaría algo de tiempo por lo menos... con eso, tendría una oportunidad contra Naraku. Abrió su mano y se fijó en los fragmentos, en total cinco... con uno sería más que suficiente.

_- Inuyasha... – llamó al chico, al cual le tiró algo y lo cogió con una mano – ayúdame a destruir a Naraku, cumple tu venganza, y destrúyelo, solo haz lo que yo te diga... – dijo con tristeza – después de esto todo acabará._

El muchacho la miró extrañado y se fijó en lo que tenía en la mano, un fragmento de la perla, pero... ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer con él?. Tenía que confiar en ella, estaba seguro de que no haría nada que estuviera en su contra, que deseaba tanto la muerte de Naraku como él mismo pero... no lo tenía muy claro, ella no sabía de lucha ni nada, pero a lo mejor... su corazón le decía que la ayudara pero su mente que desconfiara de ella, ¿qué hacer?. ¿Qué camino tomar cuando las puertas se te cierran?. Estaba tan confuso, pero una imagen se le vino a la mente, Kagome al lado del pozo... otra vez ese flash... otra vez ese momento... ella siempre había confiado en él, no podía fallarle ahora.

Esta bien – asintió y miró a Naraku con odio - ¡está vez morirás bastardo! – gritó poniéndose en posición de lucha.

¿No sientes odio hacia Kagome, Inuyasha?.¿No te sientes traicionado por ella por su engaño? – se burló Naraku - ¿no la odias ni un poco Inuyasha? – preguntó con malicia.

La chica sonrió un poco, sabía la respuesta del hanyou, sabía que ahora la odiaba, o por lo menos seguramente la repelería, tantos engaños por parte del ser en quien confías a la larga se vuelve algo agónico, y sin vida, cosa que en ella se estaba extinguiendo. Inuyasha no supo que contestar, pero no le daría el gusto a Naraku de decir que la odiaba, cosa que no hacía, frunció el ceño, nunca odiaría antes muerto que odiar a esa niña, nunca...

No, si ella ha tenido sus motivos para hacerlo ya los explicará, ella no me ha traicionado de ninguna forma, solo ha hecho lo que ella quería es su vida, yo no me meto en ella – contestó divertido por la cara de Naraku – no odiaré a Kagome nunca, y lo sabes muy bien Naraku, no intentes hacer cosas que sabes que no serán posibles – rió sarcásticamente.

Kagome en ese momento sintió una enorme gratitud hacia Inuyasha, se sentía aliviada por saber que lo la odiaba, pero también tenía remordimientos por lo que había pasado, si sobrevivía le explicaría todo a sus amigos, pero luego tendría que despedirse... eso no le gustaba nada, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Si eso es lo que dices... está bien – un aura violácia oscura le cubrió por completo gracias a la perla que estaba casi entera entre sus manos – ahora, comienza la verdadera batalla, de la que nadie saldrá vivo – sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo oscuro.

Muchos demonios salieron de aquel lugar atacando a cuanto ser viviente estuviera por en medio, Kagome había puesto una barrera protectora alrededor de sus amigos, no quería que ninguno sufriera más daños de los que ya tenía, aunque eso había suponido una gran cantidad de energía espiritual, cosa que la había agotado pero aún se mantenía firme destruyendo los demonios que se les venía encima, sus poderes cada vez eran más bajos, pero no se rendiría hasta matar a ese engendro, no lo haría, había echo una promesa que cumpliría. En cambio Inuyasha destruía a los demonios con alguna que otra dificultad, pero no tenía muchos problemas, su mirada estaba atenta de lo que hacía Kagome estaba herida y no podría defenderse por mucho tiempo... necesitaba ayudarla, pero aún no sabía que hacer con el fragmento que tenia en la mano... no lo entendía.

Naraku no salía de aquel lugar, era como si se hubiera echo un refugio con la perla, como si su deseo de ser demonio entero ya hubiera servido, estaba disfrutando de aquel espectáculo, tanta destrucción, tanto sufrimiento... vamos que estaba disfrutando como nunca, esta vez ganaría él, y por fin sería un demonio completo. Kagome intentaba luchar le quedaban dos flechas y ya dentro de poco terminaría el poder que le quedaba. Así que gritó rápidamente formando un escudo alrededor de ella e Inuyasha.

_- ¡Utiliza el Kongoshouha!.¡Hazlo con la espada junto con el fragmento! – miro casi agotada – ¡No hay tiempo, el escudo te protegerá!._

Inuyasha la miró y asintió poniendo el fragmento al lado de la espada, el fragmento no se pondría oscuro ya que Kagome protegía con su poder espiritual. La espada se cristalizó de un color rosa azulino mientras él con el ceño fruncido sujetaba la espada, no había utilizado ese ataque apenas y ahora necesitaba dar de llego a Naraku para quitar esa masa oscura de su alrededor, seguro que Kagome sabría que hacer después, confiaba en ella y sabía que no le fallaría. La espada estaba vibrando... era el momento de atacar.

_- ¡Kongoshouha! – gritó lanzando un ataque directo mientras algo cortó rápidamente el aire en la misma dirección._

El ataque pegó directo ahí arrastrando consigo todo, destruyendo el cuerpo de Naraku que aún sonreía... ¿creían de verdad que eso le mataría?.¿Qué con solo ese ataque le mataría? Estaban muy equivocados entonces con respecto a él. Su cuerpo se fue regenerando pero vio venir algo a una gran velocidad cosa que no esperaba. Una flecha purificadora se clavó en la cabeza de Naraku purificando instantáneamente lo que había a su alrededor y destruyendo el cuerpo de Naraku de una ver por todas. La chica que había lanzado la flecha se tubo que tirar al suelo por la gran explosión que hubo llenando de polvo aquel lugar dejándola casi inconsciente. De lo que algún día fue Naraku, solamente quedaban una piel quemada con una araña y una perla casi entera de color negro en lo hondo de un cráter.

Inuyasha respiraba agitadamente, ¿habían conseguido al fin acabar con él?. ¿Sería verdad después de todo lo que habían pasado?. Se levantó, el también se había caído y se acercó al cráter y miró al fondo, en él no había nada más que una piel en forma de araña y la perla cargada de odio y maldad, le daba asco hasta de mirarla en ese estado. Kagome se había puesto al lado de Inuyasha sin que se diera cuenta y se tiró cuesta abajo bajo la mirada del hanyou llegando rápidamente al fondo aunque con algunos mas rasguños más que antes, pero nada comparado con la herida de su costado, quedaba poco tiempo. Cogió la perla entre sus manos y se levantó purificándola casi al instante de tocarla, unió los trozos que tenía en la mano, sin que Inuyasha se diese cuenta antes, ella recuperó el tercero.

Los fragmentos encajaron perfectamente en sus correspondientes lugares, por fin la perla estaba completa. Aquella esfera que había causado tantas miserias en ese mundo, la que le obligó a conocer a tantas personas a las cuales amaba, la que le unió con la persona a la cual amaba con locura. El viaje había terminado por fin, había cumplido su destino, y ahora el suyo por fin estaba libre, ese medallón de su familia, aquel tesoro embruto, pronto dejaría de ser un mal para ella.

Una potente luz salió del colgante rompiendo así algo en el interior de él, como si algo se hubiera liberado. Delante de ella apareció una chica de melena azabache, mechas plateadas, lindos ojos azules y piel bronceada vestida de blanco con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios mientras que se mordía el labio como intentando evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus cristalinos ojos. Por fin Kaori había terminado con Naraku, cumplido con su promesa, por fin también ella era libre y tenía que irse de su lado.

_- "Gracias" – musitó en su tono de voz habitual pero que se quebraba._

_- No, gracias a ti, sino fuera por lo que me has ayudado... no lo habríamos conseguido Kaori – la miró sonriente._

_- "Tú tienes el mérito Kagome, has luchado, nunca te has rendido, yo solo te he enseñado el camino que había que seguir, aunque tu ya lo tenías marcado" – rió y miró su herida – "voy a curarte eso antes que..." – se intentó acercar pero Kagome se lo impidió negando con la cabeza._

_- No hace falta, da igual si me lo curas, no puedo evadir lo que está por venir – su mirada reflejaba tristeza – no me cures para evitar algo que va a pasar de todas maneras..._

_- "¡No digas eso! Prometí a tu padre que te cuidaría, y no te dejaré morir por una herida, no lo haré lo prometí y lo sabes" – protestó pero Kagome la miró fijamente._

_- Ya no tienes por que cuidarme, la maldición se ha ido, no tienes por que cuidarme, pronto te veré de nuevo o eso espero – se encogió de hombre y se fijó en la imagen que empezaba a ser translúcida._

_- "¡No! aún te quedan muchos días felices por vivir, no te rindas, no hagas lo mismo que tu padre, no dejes a tus personas queridas por favor" – suplicó mientras las lágrimas que intentaban retener eran por fin sueltas – "no quiero que mueras" – susurró._

_- La muerte es otro camino hacia la vida, y tu misma lo deberías saber – abrazó a la chica – nos veremos pronto Kaori – rió tristemente mientras ella también se sentía desvanecer._

_- "No hagas eso Kagome... no" – musitó suplicando mientras casi desaparecía – "no te rindas, si sabes que puedes ser feliz..." - murmuró antes de desaparecer totalmente._

_Kagome se quedó de pie observando la perla que estaba entre sus manos y una fugaz sonrisa apareció en sus labios, pronto ella no estaría ahí, pero sus amigos serían felices. Miroku ya no tendría la maldición, Sango se vengaría de su familia aunque ya no tenía a su hermano seguía teniendo a Miroku, Shippo aunque se pusiera triste por su partida volvería a ser feliz, e Inuyasha se convertiría en un demonio... e iría al infierno con su 'querida' Kykio, para pasar la eternidad a su lado, tal vez la muerte tenía su lado bueno, ya no sentiría más dolor. Sintió un punzante dolor en el costado, ya casi no podía mantenerse en pie, pero antes de caer musitó una cosa muy débilmente._

_- Por fin todo terminó..._

_Esperando topar con el frío de la tierra, pronto caería en los abismos de la oscuridad, donde estaría sola... completamente sola... Pero se sorprendió al notar unos fuertes brazos sujetándola mientras le llevaba fuera del cráter, sus ojos no se querían abrir, disfrutar de ese calor era muy grato, y pensaba que al abrirse solo vería oscuridad. Notaba como era movida de lugar, hasta un lugar más elevado, posiblemente estaríamos en alguna colina cercana, mis amigos no despertarían en un rato, y mi tiempo expiraba lentamente, no me quería mover de ahí. _

_- Kagome... Kagome – susurras suavemente mientras me acunas en tus brazos._

_Te escucho, pero no quiero abrir los ojos, solo es un bello sueño, un placer verte antes de irme, no quiero que me veas así, no quiero que sientas lástima de mí. Quisiera verte, pero mi decisión fue morir, no quiero que me mires con tristeza, no quiero que me digas cosas que no sientes, no quiero saber que todo es un montaje... no sufrir más... ya nunca más. _

_- Kagome... – vuelves a insistir, ¿es que no ves que quiero descansar de una vez?. ¿No ves que quiero saber que ya no siento? – se que estas despierta, por favor abre los ojos – dices en tono de súplica, no puedo negarme su me lo pides así. _

_Abrí los ojos lentamente, casi no me quedan fuerzas, noto que ya no me puedo mover, solo tener los ojos abiertos me supone un gran esfuerzo, pero cumplo con lo que me has dicho y te miro, pareces triste... ¿ya sabes que me voy, no es cierto?. ¿Tu también lo notas?. Ya estoy fría poco a poco, y los latido de mi corazón su ritmo baja poco a poco. Tus ojos por una parte alegres de verme y tristes por como estoy, hacía mucho que no te miraba a los ojos... de color ámbar brillante, siempre tan dorados como la miel, el chico que me enamoró desde hace tiempo... ojala todo no hubiera pasado así, pero el destino es cruel, te sonrío, una de mis sonrisas, las cuales solo dirijo a ti, y mis últimas también serán así._

_- ¿Si, Inuyasha? – musito débilmente._

_Mi garganta está seca, no me extraña, mi voz suena forzada y algo hueca... me cuesta respirar pero lo disimulo, no quiero que sientas lastima de mi, no quiero ver que te angustias por mi culpa... Sonríes un poco, no se por que, pero tus ojos brillan, ¿llorarás?. No creo, tu nunca has llorado, a menos que yo sepa, ¿lloraras por mi?. ¿tan mal me veo como para eso?. _

_- No me dejes, por favor... – susurra escondiendo su cabeza entre mis cabellos._

_Pobre niño... ¿te sientes solo? Se te pasará... yo no estaría siempre a fin de cuentas, aunque prometí estar a tu lado. Me mata que estés triste, no me gusta, te ves tan vulnerable, no como el Inuyasha que yo conozco siempre fuerte y orgulloso. Siento como algo en mi cuello cae por mis hombros, ¿lágrimas?. ¿Estas llorando? No... yo no quiero que llores, tu eres fuerte, tienes que dar ejemplo, ¿cómo crees que se sentirá Shippo si te ve llorar?. Eres como su hermano mayor... no quiero que llores, por favor... para..._

_- No llores Inuyasha... todo estará bien... – murmuro para intentar calmarlo pero llora más – yo nunca os dejaré a ninguno de vosotros... siempre estaré en vuestros corazones..._

_Te estas desahogando conmigo... ¿no quieres que los demás te vean así no es eso?. Tu llanto es triste y amargo, como si te culparas de algo... no... tu no tienes la culpa de nada, eres libre de cualquier cosa, si yo no te hubiera conocido, mi vida sería muy monótona, tu no te tienes que culpar... eres el menos culpable de los dos..._

_- Perdóname Kagome – dices tristemente mientras me miras – si te hubiera protegido... sino me hubiera ido, nada de esto habría pasado, tu no tendrías que estar así... nada de esto tendría que haber pasado... por favor perdóname tu a mi – suplicas mientras aguantas el llanto._

_¿Qué te tengo que perdonar?. Yo ya no te guardo rencor, nunca lo he hecho, lo que hice fue una estupidez, y ahora, aunque no me arrepiento, querría volver al pasado y borrar ese dolor que tuve y quedarme a tu lado, pero ir al pasado es imposible... intento mover mi mano, cuesta mucho esfuerzo, casi no la siento... Con trabajo coloco mi mano en tu mejilla y te la acaricio limpiamente mientras te quito una lágrima, estas ardiendo, eso no es bueno, ¿tendrás fiebre?. Estas muy triste y angustiado, yo casi no puedo respirar, siento mucho dejar a los demás y a ti, pero así lo he querido yo..._

_- No hay nada que perdonar... ha sido mi decisión todo esto, tu no tienes la culpa – apoyas tu cabeza en mi mentón murmurando cosas que no llego a entender muy bien – no hay nada que perdonar, pero si te sientes mejor así... te perdono – musito besándote suavemente la frente en sentido paternal._

_Por cierto, siento haberte robado un beso antes, quería que te callaras, pero me acerqué demasiado y te besé... ¿sabes que tengo un regalo para ti? Moviendo mi mano coloco entre las tuyas la perla de la cuatro almas, lo que tanto ansiabas, lo que esperabas encontrar. Me miras confuso, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? Es para ti, mi regalo de despedida. Sonrió y apoyo mi cabeza en tu hombro, tu me abrazas desesperado por que me quede a tu lado, por que no me vaya, al parecer no te rindes fácilmente... cierro los ojos esperando que todo pase, ya no me queda nada más que decirte adiós, que irme en paz, y de decirte lo mucho que te quiero antes de irme, puede que nuestra despedida sea amarga, pero es la más dulces que te puedo dar..._

_- Inuyasha... – no se de donde saqué la voz, ya no siento nada – te amo... – esa es mi despedida, no se si me escuchas, yo ya no te oigo bien, gritas algo, no escucho, todo está oscuro y cada vez hace más frío. _

_No siento nada, solo un vacío muy grande, no se donde estoy, no se donde está él, solo quisiera decirte una cosa que no he podido antes, nunca te olvidaré, aunque nunca más te vea estarás en mi corazón que ya se ha parado, ahora si que estoy sola..._

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_No puedo creer lo que he visto, Kagome y Kaori, dos personas distintas. No he podido oír su conversación aunque hubiera querido saber que hablaban. Al parecer Kagome estaba bien, menos mal... al desaparecer Kaori, miró entre sus mano, ¿por qué sonríe?.¿Está feliz?. No se por que la miro tan fijamente, se ve tan débil, tan indefensa, necesitada de alguien que te proteja. Cierras tus ojos chocolates y te desmayas, corro a tu lado, no quiero que te hagas más daño del que ya tienes echo. Al alzarte miro tu herida... dios... ¿cómo dejaste que te hirieran a ti? Esa lanza iba para mi... no debiste atravesarte, si no lo hubieras hecho ahora estarías bien y sana..._

_Te subo en mis brazos, quiero hablar contigo a solas, aunque estés inconscientes quiero llevarte a otro lugar, uno tranquilo. Al final llegamos a una colina no muy lejana, te acomodo ente mis brazos, te ves preciosa... pero la sangre mancha tu ropa y tus manos... y tu rostro, sangre por todas partes. Tengo que saber una cosa, oír algo de tus labios, basta con que me regañes, con un 'Osuwari' me conformo, solo con tal de oírte me conformo con lo que sea. Te llamo varias veces y no contestas, se que estas despierta no finjas, no estas dormida, lo se._

_Aunque no quieres despertarte yo te lo exijo, más bien en tono de súplica, pero necesito decirte una cosa, necesito saber que estas bien y que no me dejarás, que sobrevivirás y te quedarás a mi lado. Al parecer estas vez reacciones y abres tus ojos débilmente, al parecer te cuesta trabajo hacerlo, se que estás mal, se que es mi culpa, pero sobrevivirás, lo harás, tienes que hacerlo, eres fuerte. Al ver tus ojos mi fortaleza se derrumba, están brillantes, pero tristes, como sumisa a su destino, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar y no temiéndole a lo que venía. Me sonríes... estas sonriendo... una de esas sonrisas que solo me las dedicas a mi... aunque estés en este estado sonríes... eres muy fuerte Kagome..._

_Me preguntas a mi el por que de mi súplica, al oír tu tono de voz se me encoge el alma, parece tan hueca, tan oscura... no alegre como la tuya, sino apagada y triste... No puedo verte así, no puedo, mi fuerza de voluntad no es tan grande, no quiero ver como te desmoronas, como aunque sufras tu sonríes, por favor, no hagas eso. Mis ojos se cristalizan, siento un dolor enorme en el pecho y unas ganas increíbles de llorar... ¿qué te he hecho Kagome?. Como he podido dejar que te hicieran eso... tu no te mereces sufrir, tienes que ser feliz, que haría yo sin ti... Escondo mi cabeza en tus cabellos, no me sonrías, por favor, no me tortures... no quiero perderte, no quiero que me dejes solo, no quiero sufrir al verte que te vas de mi lado... _

_Estoy llorando como un niño pequeño que busca el consuelo en brazos de su madre, mis lágrimas caen sobre tus hombros, creo que te has sorprendido, aunque no te he visto lo intuyo. Nunca he llorado por nada y por nadie, pero tu siempre has sido especial, has sido mi sol, mi amiga, mi confidente... y si... mi amor aunque me cueste reconocerlo también, te quiero... no hay otras palabras con cuales definirlo, este sentimiento que llevo en mi pecho tanto tiempo ocultándolo es eso... no es lo que siento por Kykio, es algo mucho más fuerte... mucho más puro... Me dices que no lloré... tu voz dulce me parte el corazón, no quiero perderte, no quiero que me dejes Kagome, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo?. Estarás en el corazón de todos... no lo creo Kagome, por que si te vas, te llevas también mi corazón, y si es preciso también mi alma, no quiero estar con vida si no estás a mi lado... por favor quédate a mi lado._

_Te pido perdón, perdón por todas las estupideces que he hecho durante nuestro viaje, perdón por las ciento de veces que te he insultado, no eran verdad, por las veces que te he hecho llorar, que han sido muchas... por las veces que te dejaba sola por ver a Kykio... por no saber protegerte cuando prometí que lo haría. Necesito que me perdones, necesito que me lo digas, que me perdonas que estarás aquí siempre, que no te irás... Levanto mi cabeza por que noto tu mano en mi mejilla, estás fría... no es bueno que estés aquí, tus labios están morados, debería llevarte a la cabaña de Kaede, ella sabrá como curarte._

_Me dices que no hay nada que perdonar, ¿sabes que me siento un miserable en estos momentos?. ¿Sabes que yo también me estoy muriendo poco a poco al ver como estas?. ¿No ves que mi alma también expira si te vas?. No hay nada que perdonas... pero me has perdonado, cierro los ojos, siento otra ves ganas tremendas de llorar pero me contengo, tengo que llevármela, tengo que salvarla... no quiero perderla otra vez... no a ella... no a mi Kagome... mi niña. Me estas besando en la frente, estoy sorprendido, tus labios están ásperos y resecos, pero siguen siendo dulces, me estas torturando con estas cosas, no quiero que te vayas, entiéndelo por favor... me haces falta, demasiada falta como para no estar a tu lado... tanto como el aire que respiro tu me eres necesario mi niña..._

_Entrecruzas tus manos entre las mías dejando un obsequio entre ellas... la perla de las cuatro almas... ¿por qué me la das?.¿No ves que lo que me importa ahora eres tú tonta?. ¿Qué la perla se es en estos momentos indiferente?. Al parecer no comprendes lo que quiero, aunque tengo la perla en las manos te abrazó fuertemente rezando para que te quedes aquí, ¿no comprendes que lo que necesito es tenerte a mi lado?. Tu rozas mi oído, tu latino es débil... debemos irnos, y rápidamente, pero no puedo soltarme, ¿me has hechizado?. Un murmullo muy débil de tu voz escucho... un murmullo que se apaga._

_- Inuyasha... – no puede ser, no va a irse, es imposible – te amo... – esto no está pasando es una pesadilla... te has callado y no siento ya tu respiración._

_Te llamó, no me respondes, tu corazón también ha pasado, esto no puede ser posible, no puedes estar muerta ¡me niego a creer que has muerto!. ¡Es imposible! Te muevo varias veces intentando que recuperes la conciencia, pero no lo haces, tus ojos están cerrados, te llamo... no contestas... estas fría... y muy pálida, casi blanca. No puede haber pasado... tu no... estoy llorando de nuevo, esta vez lágrimas de impotencia, tengo que hacer algo... tengo que ayudarte, pero no se como, por una vez en mi vida, no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que tengo que hacer en estos momentos... quiero morir..._

_Miro entre mis manos, aún tengo la perla... un regalo de ella, por el cual había muerto... por que cual había muerto la persona que más quería en ese mundo... la única que lo había aceptado como era desde un principio... la que en esos instantes dirigía su corazón. Maldijo a la perla, sino fuera por ella Kagome estaría viva y el estaría con ella. Muchos recuerdos pasaron por su mentes, felices tristes, peleas, conversaciones... siempre ella había estado a su lado, nunca se habían alejado, y ahora la muerte los separaba. Dolor... si, eso era lo que sentía un dolor punzante y agónico en su corazón... se había roto, ya solo quedan pedazos de él. _

_Te vuelvo a mirar, no puedo hacer nada, solo quiero irme contigo, que sepas que te quiero, que te seguiré hasta la muerte si hace falta, que nunca te sacaré de mi corazón, que la única en mis pensamientos eres tú, que no te olvidaré nunca, que si hubiera alguna forma de que vivieras aunque yo muriese te ayudaría, que sin ti la vida no merece la pena vivir, ni soñar, ni ilusionarse con nada, ya que los pensamientos de esas acciones iban ligadas contigo, pero las esperanzas se rompieron, los sueños se volvieron pesadillas y las esperanzas desilusión... sin ti... no soy nadie. Quiero decirte una cosa que no me he atrevido a decir jamás, puede que me escuches o no, pero lo necesito, realmente, espero que lo escuches, y que después de esta confesión, yo también me vaya contigo estés donde estés._

_- Kagome... mi niña – musito mientras paso una de mis garras por tu delicado rostro... estás helada – te amó – murmuré esperando que lo oyeres estuvieses donde estuvieses._

_Ahora se que es morir en vida, por que ahora mismo yo estoy así, no tengo alma y mi corazón está roto, por que las dos las tenías tú, solo soy un cuerpo, una mente, sin sentimientos ni corazón, un ser irracional que no siente, y que ahora mismo se muere por dentro, ya que ahora mismo su alma está deseosa de irse de su cuerpo, escapar de aquella prisión de cuerpo, y volver a ver a la persona que ama, su vida, también quiere expirar..._

_**Continuará...**_

Bueno... :se esconde detrás de un búnker: si me queréis matar estoy preparada n.n lo he planeado todo esto desde el principio, este capítulo ha estado escrito, bueno, más bien, pensado desde hace por lo menos un año, pero no he tenido ni inspiración, ni ganas para eso. Pero hoy ha sido un día especial y mi inspiración ha estado a tope, pero como mi madre se interpuso y ahora no tengo ganas de contestar los reviews n.nUU tengo un dilema, o subo hoy y me matáis por dos razones, o subo mañana y me matáis por una, no se cual de las dos es más ventajosa, pero estoy por optar la primera, es tarde y yo quiero actualizar, ya sea tarde ya sea temprano, pero eso sí, lo subo hoy, me matáis, pero eso sí, este capítulo ha sido uno de los mejores que he escrito en mi vida, Karina casi llora, yo me emocioné xD vamos un gran follon. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, que me queráis asesinar, sería una gran ilusión, muchísimas gracias por los avisos de muerte, siento pero no he hecho caso a ninguno así que creo que si me vais a matar, no se, lo tengo tan asimilado que no me importa, y si no me matáis os pongo el capítulo siguiente que seguro que os gusta... pero me querréis matar de nuevo u.u.

_Muchísimas gracias a las que me han dejado un review y a sus amenazas de muerte, en total 7 n.n soy feliz:_

_**Kaori Asamiya ; Belen ; Kagome ; Aryaminuyasha ; Kagome – N ; Natsumi – san ; Yoya ; Sakima ; Lina – chan17 ; Sesshi23 ; Black Berries Fairy  
**_

Espero sinceramente que os haya gustado el capítulo y si tenéis alguna tendencia homicida hacia mi, me lo digáis con total libertad n.n espero que nos veamos muy pronto y que actualice más de vez en cuando :P. Gracias de nuevo por lo reviews y por los apoyos incondicionales de mis queridísimas lectoras y amigas que sin su ayuda posiblemente nunca habría llegado tan lejos escribiendo un fics.

_**Próximo capitulo...**_

_**Una luz en la oscuridad**_

_**Nos lo perdáis n.n!**_

_Se despide ASUMI – CHAN Y Elís **(servidora que se va a acostar n.n)**_


	15. Una luz en la oscuridad

Buenas n.n se que algunas personas me van a matar por no actualizar mis otros fics que tengo más atrasados pero es que ustedes sabéis, que dentro de nada y menos este fics acaba, si T.T lamentablemente dentro de 4 capítulos este fics llega a su fin u.u en el capítulo 19 n.n espero que les guste este capítulo por que he tardado poquito en escribirlo, pero es que ahora también estoy ocupadilla por que llevo un grupo msn y como que no se mucho de este mundillo y mi amiga Sara que aunque me ayuda no sabe mucho, pero yo le agradezco mucho esa ayuda. Bien, ya no se que más decir, puede que me líe por que supongo que tendré que hacer las 12 líneas como siempre, por que sino no me siento a gusto conmigo misma no me da la inspiración, cosa que no tengo muy bien, pero por lo menos puedo escribir algo y concentrarme algo u.u. Bien creo que ya me estoy liando otra vez en mi vida persona, lo que hago siempre u.u pero bueno... espero sinceramente que vuestras amenazas me sigan animando, es que yo soy al contrario de to el mundo, las amenazas me animan n.n. Si ya lo dice mi madre, yo a contrario del país entero, las amenazas no deberían importarme a no se que sepan mi msn y me manden un virus, que si hicieran eso seguramente no seguiría escribiendo, por eso pido que no lo hagan n.n.

Hola :se esconde detrás de una pared blindada: bueno chicas... no os cabreéis conmigo, las que me conocéis sabéis que en el fondo tengo corazón y hago las cosas por una razón lógica y científica, no católica por que no soy muy católica yo xD. Además ahora con la muerte del Papa Juan Pablo II... vamos a tener Papa hasta en la sopa u.u. Sabéis? Yo lo que estoy dispuesta a cargarme es el Cónclave, para ver como es el Papa que nos toca este siglo ó.o en serio, tengo curiosidad, pero como salga alguno del Opus Dei... ya veremos cuanto dura ese tío como mensajero de Dios ¬¬ mensajero de sus... de sus ù.u. No lo diré que sino si alguna católica lo lee me mata, y como no quiero morir joven pues... mejor dejamos el tema n.nUU. **(Bien, por fin me toca dar mi opinión sobre este condenado fics ¬¬ cuando más rápido empiece más rápido acaba ù.u bien, este capítulo ha sido raro, por que me ha gustado, aunque hayan salido alguno que otro personaje que me cae como un patada en el estómago, la mayoría de la gente ya sabéis quien es u.u. Bien, aparte de eso el capítulo está bastante bien, muy conseguido, algunas escenas muy buenas, y una que otra extraña como la del río que es para quedarse o.O, buen, en fin, que ha quedado bien y que no tengo mucho de que quejarme esta vez, eso es todo u.u) **O.O vaya... eso que has dicho me sorprende incluso a mi... que no tengas ninguna bueno... ninguna maldita conclusión verdadera del capítulo o.o me deja asombrada, y más si cree que está bien algunas partes o.o ¿tu has fumado algo verdad?. Si lo sabré yo que te conozco... Bueno, generalmente les diría que espero que le guste el capítulo y todo eso, y esta vez no va a ser la excepción n.n. Con muy buenos deseos, de su amiga Asumi la cual se va a ir a terminar el capítulo y a poner algunos ajustillos que esta noche dormirá como los angelitos n.n.

**Disclainer: **Los personajes de este fics, por quincuagésima vez diré que no son míos, por que verdaderamente no lo son, son de la gran maestra Rumiko Takahashi, que vive en Japón, Tokio. Que por suerte de los fans sigue escribiendo la serie como el primer día y que piensa acabarla dentro de otros 100 capítulos del manga que no tenemos idea de que irán, lo último que yo sé por el momento es que Mouyomaru se ha transformado por el poder del bebé de Naraku y que casi se carga a Kykio, vaya por dios que no lo hizo, pero Kohaku la salvó... si ya digo yo que este niño está un poco pa ya.

- Hablando

- "Hablando Kaori"

**- Hablando en el plano Astral**

"Pensamientos"

''''''''''''''''''' cambio de escena

**Una luz en la oscuridad**

Oscuridad... eso era lo que había oscuridad, no sentía, no veía, no oía, parecía una especie de espacio cerrado donde nada ni nadie podía salir, una prisión que estaba trabada en el lugar más oscuro y lejos del mundo, un lugar del que nadie antes había conseguido salir. Ese sitio, también conocido como Limbo, el lugar donde vagan las almas que no saben a donde ir, que están entre la vida o la muerte, o simplemente, no saben que camino elegir, en ese sitio estaba ella... en ese sitio estaba Kagome.

_- ¿Dónde... donde estoy? – tartamudeó parpadeando un poco._

No veía nada, su cuerpo se movía intentando encontrar algo, una luz, una salida, alguna escapatoria de aquel sitio, pero no había nada... siempre lo mismo... siempre oscuridad. Lo último que recordaba era estar en los brazos de Inuyasha y luego caer en la oscuridad, sus fuerzas se iban de su cuerpo, sus párpados se cerraban lentamente, y su corazón se detenía poco a poco. Ahora no sabía donde estaba, ¿muerta? Lo más seguro, pero eso no contestaba a donde se encontraba.

_- Sola... – musitó abrazándose a si misma – complemente sola en la oscuridad... – sentía frío, pero un espíritu no siente, no respira, no necesita nada... entonces... ¿por qué aún le dolía el pecho por haber abandonado aquellos que quería?. ¿Por qué se sentía triste?. Huyó precisamente para no sufrir, pero entonces no entendía por que lo hacía ahora - ¿por qué ni siquiera la muerte puede apagar el dolor? – murmuró para sí cerrando los ojos._

_- "Por que tú hora no ha llegado... no aún" – una voz resonó por el lugar._

Esa voz le sonaba mucho, demasiado... más de una vez la había oído, y en ese lugar, solo podía ser ella...

_- ¿Kaori?.¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó con voz acongojada._

_- "No estoy... solo puedo hablarte, a Izaoy no le está permitido verte, aunque sea tu ángel, yo no tengo autoridad, pero como he sido parte de ti, puedo hablarte" – susurró – "tú hora no ha llegado, por eso estás aquí, en el Limbo, el lugar es, como nosotros queramos que sea, y tu ahora mismo estás sola y triste, es normal que esté así"._

_- ¿Mi hora no ha llegado? – rió sin ganas – creo que te equivocas, estoy muerta y lo sabes..._

_- "No niego que lo estés, pero no estarás mucho tiempo aquí, tú camino sigue, es el que tú elijas, no me has permitido salvarte de la muerte, pero puedo salvarte de otras cosas, como de la redención de tu muerte y que puedas volver al lugar que perteneces"._

_- Y según tú... ¿a que lugar pertenezco? – meneó la cabeza como sino le importara._

_- "A esa pregunta no tengo respuesta, la única que lo sabe eres tú, y muy pronto sabrás cual es tu lugar... aunque sea doloroso saberlo..." – su voz se extinguía rápidamente._

_- ¿A que te refieres? – se levanta - ¿estas ahí? – se dio la vuelta – Kaori..._

No entendía nada, ni por que estaba en ese lugar, ni por que no podía irse a algún lugar en el que estuviera en paz y sin sufrimiento, tanto su vida como en su muerte la palabra dolor estaba arcada, y eso no podía cambiarse... por el momento, esa ley regiría hasta que el momento decisivo llegase.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

La tarde noche era fría y angustiosa, se aproximaba el Otoño y se notaba que el frío pronto llegaría seguido de las heladas y la nieve. Las estrellas parpadeaban, pero más débilmente de lo normal, la luna no estaba presente en esos momentos, era Luna Nueva. El grupo de compañeros que perseguían un mismo sueño, el de acabar con Naraku, el de tener todos los fragmentos, el de culminar su venganza o terminar con una maldición, todo eso se había cumplido, pero al pago de vidas inocentes, entre ellas las de un joven adolescente y una chica que por si sola, alegraba a todos aquellos que la veían.

En la aldea se respiraba paz, aunque en un lugar de ella, en la cabaña de la sacerdotisa, todos estaba angustiados. Los que se encontraban en ese lugar miraban con tristeza el cuerpo de su amiga tendido en la asterilla, con los ojos cerrados y en su rostro una ligera sonrisa. La anciana Kaede miraba a la chica tristemente, en verdad no se esperaba lo que había echo, según lo que le había contado Inuyasha, por poco que fuera, no sabía que Kagome pudiera llegar a tal extremo solo por proteger a aquellos a los cuales quería, había demostrado mucho valor, pero un precio muy caro había pagado por ello...

El pequeño Kitsune estaba dormido en una esquina de la cabaña acurrucado junto a Kirara, el pobre al enterarse no había parado de llorar, Kagome había sido como una madre para él, una mujer a la que había aprendido a amar como a una madre, su persona más allegada, y aunque no estaba solo, era uno de los que se había tomado peor la noticia.

Sango y Miroku no se encontraban en la cabaña en ese momento, ni Inuyasha, ya que al ser Luna Nueva, se había alejado de la aldea. Sango había llorado por mucho tiempo, al fin de todo Kagome era su mejor amiga, y también estaba la perdida de su hermano, eran dos golpes muy fuertes en su vida al mismo tiempo como para poder aguantarlo. Miroku al enterarse se entristeció, para él era una gran amiga, rezó durante largo tiempo por su alma, pero al cabo de un rato fue a buscar a Sango, él sabía que necesitaría ayuda.

Pero sin duda, el que peor lo estaba pasando, el que no sabía que hacer, era Inuyasha... Se encontraba cerca de el río, escondido entre los árboles, apoyado con su cara escondida por sus cabellos azabache. Se había alejado del grupo tan rápido como había podido, no querían que lo vieran así, tan frágil, tan... humano por así decirlo. Sus ojos estaban opacos, como si la vida hubiera huido de ellos y solo fuera un cuerpo sin alma ni espíritu, solo eso, un cuerpo material. Se había cansado de llorar, aún conservaba la perla colgada de su cuello, sus mejillas rojizas y sus ojos de llorar, desde que se alejó de sus amigos no había echo otra cosa. Por fallar a la persona que amaba, por no haber podido ayudarle, por no poder hacer nada por ella... todo era su culpa.

Se acercó al río y miró su reflejo, humano, totalmente humano, lo que una vez había querido ser cuando conoció a Kykio, la cual le había traicionado... ella sabía quien era en realidad Kaori, que Kagome era ella, pero no se lo había dicho, cuando la viera se las pagaría... Kagome le había aceptado como era, un hanyou, un semi demonio, sin raza ni lugar donde ser aceptado, pero ella si lo había echo... su niña...

_- Kagome... ojalá donde quiera que estés me puedas escuchar... – murmuró al aire – si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer... algo para saber que puedes vivir... te aseguro que lo intentaría aunque fuera duro, aunque muriera en el intento – apretó los ojos fuertemente – te necesito..._

Una lágrima calló en la tranquila superficie del río, haciendo que esta se iluminara de un todo azulado brillante, cegándolo durante unos instantes y momentos después montándole un lugar oscuro... solitario... no se había nada... ¿por qué el agua le mostraba un lugar que desconocía?. Miró más fijamente el lugar, algo brillaba en el centro de aquel pequeño lugar lleno de oscuridad... Una persona... una persona brillaba ahí... una chica sentada abrazada de piernas con la mirada escondida entre ellas se encontraba en el, su cabello azabache y su ropa escolar la delataban, Inuyasha solo sabía que solo podía ser una persona... su niña.

_- ¡Kagome! – gritó haciendo que el agua se turbase un poco, a él no le importaba, estaba viendo a su niña._

La chica al parecer notó algo, ya que muy lentamente levantó la cabeza dejando ver su hermoso rostro y sus perfectos ojos chocolates, pero les sucedía algo extraño, una cosa que nunca se había visto en ellos... una tristeza inimaginable inundaba aquellas orbes que le habían enamorado, su rostro estaba oscuro, apagado, casi sin vida, pero seguía brillando...

_- Oh Kagome... ¿qué te ha pasado? – intento tocar la imagen pero la oscuridad le repelió haciendo un pequeño resplandor, que poco a poco una oscuridad iba ocultando los pies de la chica - ¿pero que demonios...? – intento de nuevo tocar a la chica pero esta vez la luz fue más fuerte y le repelió mucho más lejos._

La oscuridad empezaba a cubrir lentamente el cuerpo de la chica, él no sabía como detener esa especie de oscuridad que no le dejaba acercarse a la chica. La oscuridad le cubría el pecho, pero ella no parecía hacer nada pera detenerlo, hasta que una luz azulina procedente del colgante que aún mantenía puesto brilló alejando la oscuridad volviéndola de nuevo brillante. Un sonido resonó en las orejas humanas de Inuyasha, un sonido dulce cargado de sentimiento rebotó en su mente dejándola momentáneamente en blanco. Era la voz de ella, diciendo tres palabras...

_- 'Estoy sola... Inuyasha...' – fue apenas un susurro que alteró todos sus sentidos_

A el joven le impactó la voz, hacía tanto que quería volver a oírla, lo había necesitado tanto... pero ahora sonaba tan triste y angustiada, con tanto miedo... quería abrazarla, decirle que no estaba sola, que todo estaría bien, que él estaría con ella, como le prometió aquella noche en la que le robó un beso, en aquella noche especial en la que por fin probó la miel de sus labios... ese néctar preciado... la necesitaba...

_- Kagome... – su mano esta vez si pudo tocar la superficie del agua, como si acariciara su rostro – no estás sola... – suspiró esperando que sus palabras llegaran hasta ella._

_- "¿De veras deseas salvarla?" – preguntó la voz a su espalda._

Se giró y vio a un espíritu translucido mirando la imagen de la chica con un aire de tristeza, sus ojos eran azul zafiro profundo... esos ojos los conocía, si no recordaba mal, ella era...

_- Kaori... claro que deseo salvarla – miró se nuevo la imagen – si supiera donde está la salvaría... ¿sabes tú que es ese lugar? – comentó impaciente._

_- "Si, es el Limbo.." – contesto frunciendo el ceño – "mientras el medallón la proteja no corre peligro, pero si deja de funcionar... entonces verdaderamente morirá, y no se podrá hacer nada para salvarla..." – bajó la cabeza._

_- ¿Cómo que 'verdaderamente morirá'?. ¿No está muerta entonces? – dijo algo esperanzado - ¿cómo la puedo salvar? Haré lo que sea – suplicó el muchacho._

_- "Ella está en el Limbo, lugar de las almas sin rumbo fijo, si sale de ese lugar, ya no se podrá hacer nada por ella, existen varias formas de resucitarla, pero solo una de ellas funcionará, solo una de ellas traerá a la verdadera Kagome y permitirá que todos sean felices.."_

_- ¿Cuáles son las formas? – la miró – te lo he dicho, estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosa – cerró los ojos y suspiró – entregaría mi propia vida por ella..._

_- "Lo se Inuyasha... eso lo se... la única forma de traer a la Kagome que conoces, a la niña tierna y dulce que conoces es que todas sus almas vuelvan a estar con ella... sin excepción alguna, al volver e invocar sus almas desaparecidas, ella revivirá, como la Kagome que una vez conociste, como 'tu niña'" – murmuró._

_- ¿Volver a traer sus almas?. ¿La única forma es esa? – parpadeó – ella tiene sus almas, siguen estando en su cuerpo._

_- "No todas Inuyasha, recuerda lo que pasó al resucitar a la sacerdotisa Kykio" – negó con la cabeza – "Kagome no tiene la totalidad de sus almas"._

_- Pero... las almas que tiene Kykio son las que guardan rencor y odio, tanto como sus recuerdos del pasado... sin ellos ya no será ella... – miro al suelo - ¿solo se necesitan las almas para invocarlas y volverán?._

_- "Exactamente, pero no puedes estar seguro, las de Kykio no entrarán en ella hasta su final, Kagome estará viva en ese entonces, necesita que Kykio invoque a sus almas para que reviva, necesitas la ayuda de Kykio, Inuyasha..."._

_- Pedir ayuda a Kykio... ella me pedirá algo a cambio, lo sé... pero estoy dispuesto a dar lo que sea por Kagome... – volvió a tocar la superficie del agua como si acariciara sus cabellos – por ella lo que sea..._

La chica sonrió, sabía que Inuyasha haría lo que fuera por salvarla, solo le quedaba hacer una cosa, solo una minúscula cosa por hacer y podría volver a lugar donde pertenecía, solo tenía que conseguir que ese par fuera feliz, eso no iba a ser difícil, pero tardaría tiempo, seguramente... todo volvería a ser normal cuando se fuera, pero al terminar, volvería a ver a su señor, el cual sabría que había cumplido con lo que un día le pidió, hace ya casi siete años...

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Las estrellas centelleaban en el cielo, y una chica de cabellos caoba y ojos cafés mirada al pasto que se movía limpiamente por la brisa que soplaba, sus cabellos recogidos en una cola alta y su traje norma. Sus manos alrededor de sus piernas, con su cara escondida entre ellas mirando al vacío, al inmenso pastizal que se encontraba enfrente de ella, desde le colina se apreciaba un lindo paisaje, pero no se contentaba viéndolo, necesitaba tener a esas dos personas que se le habían ido, a esas personas, las cuáles había querido muchísimo.

_- Kohaku... Kagome... – murmuró bajando la cabeza - ¿por qué os habéis ido? – cerró los ojos – por que no estáis cuando más os necesito..._

Aunque ella no lo sabía, el monje Miroku estaba escuchando todo lo que decía, cada una de sus palabras, y observaba cada gesto, cada movimiento, cada sentimiento que expresaba, todo desde lejos, desde cierta distancia y con prudencia. Miró a su mano derecha, ya no tenía su maldición, ya no necesitaba pedir un hijo con cualquier mujer que se encontrara, ya no necesitaba un heredero pronto... lo único que necesitaba es ver de nuevo a la chica que se encontraba sentada en el pasto sonreír, esa era una de las pocas recompensas que podía conseguir.

Se acercó cautelosamente hasta colocarse a un par de metros detrás de la chica, sin que aún ella se diera cuenta de que él estaba ahí, o por lo menos eso parecía. Sus pasos sonaban muy débilmente detrás de ella, y sus sandalias se mojaban con un poco de agua que había sido depositado en el pasto con anterioridad.

_- Sango... ¿te encuentras mejor? – preguntó intentando que notara su presencia._

La chica levantó la vista y miró al monje, había comenzado a llorar de nuevo, asintió un poco y apoyó su cabeza en las rodillas.

_- Monje... ¿por qué todos aquellos que se acercan a mi salen mal parados? – susurró muy débilmente._

El joven parpadeó, no entendía a que venía esa pregunta, así que se sentó a su lado y suspiró.

_- No es tu culpa que hayan pasado tantas cosas, Sango, no a todo el mundo le han pasado cosas malas . la miró, pero ella no le miraba – yo ya no tengo mi maldición eso es bueno, aunque también me duela que la señorita Kagome haya muerto._

_- Usted siempre le ve el lado positivo a todo... yo solo se verle el negativo... – bajó aún más su mirada._

_- Nos ves el lado negativo, ves tu realidad, lo que tu crees que es tu vida nada más – musitó – no es malo, solo es diferente, eso es todo._

_- ¿Por qué los seres que quiero me abandonan? – miró al monje - ¿por qué no me dejan ser feliz, Miroku? – dijo en tono de súplica._

_- No lo sé Sango, no lo se... – pasándole la mano por la mejilla – sabes que no me gusta verte llorar, desperdicias esos lindos ojos que tienes escondiéndolos entre lágrimas – sonriéndole cariñosamente._

_- No digas eso Miroku – cohibiéndose un poco – sabes que no son lindos ojos, un piropo que le echarías a cualquier mujer – rió con algo de ironía._

Aunque no lo demostrase a Miroku le dolieron esas palabras, era cierto que un piropo se lo diría a cualquier mujer, pero Sango era especial... la chica de la cual se había enamorado era especial.

_- La que no debe decir eso eres tú, tus ojos son lindos, y no me gusta verte sufrir... entiéndelo – mirándola sinceramente – te quiero demasiado como para verte así. _

_- ¿Qué has dicho? – comentó sorprendida, ¿Miroku había dicho que?._

_- Que tus ojos si son lindos, y no me gusta verte sufrir – contestó._

_- No, eso no, lo que has dicho justo después de eso – parpadeó levantando la cabeza._

_- ¿Qué te quiero demasiado para verte así? – ella asintió - ¿qué tiene de malo?._

_- No es nada... – tartamudeó un tanto avergonzada – solo es que... sus palabras me han confundido, nada más..._

_- En que parte – estaba divertido por la inocencia de Sango, podía ser muy dura pero frágil, así le gustaba ella - ¿en la que te quiero demasiado? No veo como puedes confundir esa parte – sonríe y la mira – para mi que está clara._

_- No... no... es eso Miroku – tartamudeó un poco, estaba nerviosa y volvió la cara, no podía seguir mirándolo a la cara... no podía – es solo que... es solo... que... – no continuó hablando no podía... sintió que la mano de Miroku le tocaba la nuca moviendo delicadamente su cabeza para que le mirara a los ojos._

_- ¿Es solo que, Sango? – sonrió tranquilamente._

_- Solo es que... – no pudo seguir hablando, su voz no le salía, no podía articular palabra... _

Los dos se quedaron mirando, por primera vez, Miroku tenía un leve sonrojo y una tierna sonrisa en su rostro que ocultaba un poco lo que sentía, pero no tanto, sus rostros a escasos centímetros, ellos dos solos, su corazón iba a mil por hora, y no podía pararlo, quería estar con ella ahora y siempre, que fuera ella quien cuidara de sus hijos, que fueran de él y ella, ese era su gran deseo, ese era su anhelo.

Sango no podía apartar la mirada de esas pupilas azul oscuro, estaba hipnotizada, y creía que también alucinando, ya que se podía distinguir un leve rubor en las mejillas del monje, sonrió un poco, nunca lo había visto así, nunca nervioso de verdad, siempre sereno, siempre el mismo... el que conocía como la palma de su mano, el que la hacía enfadar, el que la hacía sonreír, el hombre que llegó a su corazón a base de golpes, reprimendas y palabras... él era todo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, solo él y solo ella.

Muy despacio ambos fueron cerrando los ojos a la par, y sus rostros se acercaron tímida y lentamente, era como si quisieran grabar los momentos antes de lo que iba a pasar, lo que ambos deseaban tanto, y que por fin, en un segundo iba a pasar... Sus labios se juntaron durante un par de minutos, muy lentamente y despacio fueron dándose pequeños y cortos besos, cerrando con uno largo e intenso, cargado de todos los sentimientos que habían escondidos durante todo este tiempo.

Lentamente se fueron separando, con un débil sonrojo en las mejillas por parte de ambos que se quedaron callados y luego sonrieron infantilmente y se abrazaron cayendo sobre el pasto.

_- ¿Quieres que te diga un secreto? – preguntó el monje mientras la miraba sonreír._

_- ¿Tú tienes secretos? Quien me lo iba a decir – dijo divertida - ¿cuál es tu secreto?._

_- Mi secreto es... – la mira y le sonríe – una sencilla pregunta que te he querido hacer desde siempre, pero tenía el riesgo de que me matarás – asintió con la cabeza y rió._

_- ¿Y cual es esa pregunta? – levantó una ceja – espero que no sea la de siempre sino ya sabes lo que te espera._

_- No, no es otra – cerró los ojos – ya que hemos terminado con Naraku, y ya no tengo la maldición... quisiera preguntarte... que... – suspiró un poco._

_- ¿Si quisiera que? – parpadeó infantilmente._

_- Si... ¿quisieras ser la madre de mis hijos? – soltó un poco de sopetón esperando algún comentario por parte de Sango._

Ella estaba un poco aturdida, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, y se alegró por ello. Abrazó fuertemente a Miroku y sonrió mucho más de lo que había echo en su vida.

_- Si, claro que si – acomodándose en su pecho y cerrando los ojos, lo que en unos minutos puede hacer, pasar de dolor a felicidad – claro que si, Miroku, por supuesto que sí – riendo. _

Él sonrió y le depositó un suave beso en su larga melena caoba mirando las estrellas, ahora el mundo parecía ir mejor, solo quedaba que otra vez estuvieran todos juntos, el grupo junto, y poder reír de nuevo juntos. A lo mejor, algún día, eso se podría repetir, a lo mejor, en un futuro lejano volvían a encontrarse para vivir sus aventuras... a lo mejor...

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Inuyasha corrió lo más rápidamente que pudo, aunque era de día y había salido al amanecer le parecía todo extrañamente oscuro, tenía que llegar, encontrar a Kykio, esa sería la única salvación de Kagome, no le importaba que precio tendría que pagar, con tal de que ella estaba a salvo y que estaría viva le bastaba. Su sombra era el único compañero fiel que le quedaba en ese lugar. Cada vez el paisaje de oscurecía más, y los árboles marchitos quedaban a su paso, no había vida a su alrededor, y el sol ya no iluminaba, había sido tapado por unas nubes oscuras dejando al hanyou solo con el sentido del olfato para poder encontrar a Kykio.

Una luz apareció a lo lejos, una pequeña luz estirada, era una de las serpientes de luz de la antigua sacerdotisa con un alma capturada. La siguió seguramente no estaría muy lejos de ella. El paisaje austero y pesado cada vez ponía más de los nervios al hanyou, no le gustaba ese lugar, mucha energía negativa se escondía en ella, mucho mal en ese bosque muerto en el cual se encontraba. Llegó a un gran árbol, Kykio se encontraba encima del todo tumbada con los ojos cerrados y con el arco y las flechas muy cerca de ella. Inuyasha no sentía nada en esos momentos hacia la sacerdotisa, solo quería salvar a su niña, fuese al precio que fuese.

Kykio abrió los ojos y miró a Inuyasha, casi medio sonríe, le había estado esperando. Desde que Naraku había sido destruido había esperado ese momento, por fin cumpliría su objetivo. Las serpientes de luz la rodearon y bajó al suelo casi colocándola enfrente de el hanyou. Los dos se miraron, pero el muchacho de los ojos ámbar tenía la mirada perdida, como si estar en ese lugar no le hiciera el más mínimo efecto, y como si la sacerdotisa que tenía enfrente no fuera más que aire, estaba ausente...

_- Por fin has llegado Inuyasha – comentó en su tono de voz normal, sin mostrar ninguna emoción – te estaba esperando, sabría que vendrías._

_- No tengo ganas de discutir ahora Kykio – dijo tajante el hanyou – he venido por que quiero salvar la vida de una persona nada más – bajó la cabeza – te dije que como me mintieras sobre Kagome te las verías conmigo... te lo advertí sacerdotisa... – susurró con casi odio._

Kykio parpadeó un tanto sorprendida, la voz de Inuyasha no era normal, como la vez que habían hablado de su reencarnación, el tono del joven sonaba angustiado, con odio y amenazadora.

_- ¿De que hablas Inuyasha? – pregunto de una forma neutra._

_- Te advertí de que si le pasaba algo a Kagome te buscaría, sabías que era Kaori, y no me dijiste nada – la miró con furia._

_- Te dije que la portadora tenía que morir, el destino de mi reencarnación era morir al cumplir su destino – se dio la vuelta – no puedes evitar lo inevitable, ya lo sabes, ella está muerta, y pronto tu también lo estarás conmigo en el infierno – puso una sonrisa triunfante._

_- No iré contigo a ningún lado Kykio – musitó débilmente pero lo suficiente alto como para que ella le escuchara._

_- ¿Perdón? – parpadeó desconcertada – creo que acabo de oír mal, ¿cómo que no vendrás conmigo al infierno? – le miró con ira - ¡prometiste ir conmigo! Y se muy bien que tu no rompes tu palabra._

_- ¡A Kagome le prometí que la protegería y que nunca le pasaría nada mientras estuviera a mi lado!. ¡Y murió en mi brazos!. ¿Entiendes? No iré contigo a ningún lado hasta que Kagome esté viva, se que puedes resucitarla, si cumplo la promesa que le hice a Kagome, también cumpliré la de estar contigo._

_- ¿Quieres que resucite a la niña a causa de mi existencia? – preguntó asombrada la sacerdotisa - ¿tanto te importa esa niña estúpida como para arriesgar la vida por ella?. ¿La amas tanto como para llegar hasta ese extremo? – pareciera que escupía las palabras, las cuales le recordaba a veneno en su boca._

_- A las tres preguntas la única respuesta es Si – cerró los ojos – si lo haces... me iré contigo al infierno si ese es tu deseo – murmuró._

Kykio no cabía de la impresión, Inuyasha acababa de decir libremente que amaba a Kagome, que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ella, que con tal de que estuviera bien no le importaba morir... Su rabia creció hasta tal punto extremo que tenía la sensación de explotar, esa niña había cautivado el corazón de Inuyasha, y no le había dejado espacio a ella, lo había sanado borrándole todo el rencor y odio que poseía y dejando su marca, eso era demasiado para ella, no lo podía creer, pero si ella no había podido disfrutarlo en la vida, lo haría en la muerte. Así su reencarnación si resucitaba, no se quedaría con Inuyasha.

_- Está bien... – susurró con la rabia contenida – al volver a verla estará viva, te espero al amanecer de mañana con la perla, y el pozo que esté sellado... – se alejó de allí – no faltes, o ella volverá a morir... y está vez... para siempre..._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

La oscuridad la seguía rodeando, desde que Kaori se fue no había vuelto a oír a nadie, aunque por unos instantes se volvió a sentir protegida, como si su ángel guardián estuviera cuidándola, pero la sensación desapareció y volvió a sumirse en la oscuridad. No sabía el como ni el por que, pero ella brillaba, eso era por que no estaba todo completamente oscuro, ella brillaba en la oscuridad, era la luz en la oscuridad... un punto de esperanza donde todo lo demás se marchita...

**- ¿Kagome? – preguntó una voz en medio de la oscuridad.**

La chica parpadeó, ¿había alguien más ahí aparte de ella?. Miró a su alrededor, no había nadie que estuviera ahí, pero estaba segura de haber oído una voz... la voz de un hombre.

_- ¿Hay alguien ahí? – preguntó tímidamente._

**- ¿Kagome? – una sombra nítida se acerco, no se veía, pero se seguía distinguiendo su forma - ¿eres tú? – contestó notablemente sorprendido.**

¿Quién es usted?. ¿Me conoce? – la chica se levantó y se acercó a la sombra.

**- Kagome... no deberías estar aquí... – musitó la voz entristecida – no deberías estar en este lugar, debe ser un error...**

¿De que me conoce? No le veo... ¿quién es? – le miró fijamente pero aún no distinguía las facciones de la cara del hombre.

**- Han pasado siete largos años sino me equivoco desde que no nos vemos... – bajó la cabeza – puede ser que ya ni siquiera te acuerdes de mí... no se como llegaste aquí, le dije a Kaori que te protegiera... ella nunca me fallaría... – murmuró.**

Aquella palabras paralizaron a Kagome... ¿ese hombre había mandado que Kaori le protegiera?. Solo una persona podía ver a Kaori según sabía, solo una persona la había mandado a proteger... solo aquella persona que tantas veces se preocupó por ella cuando apenas era una niña... el que había dado la vida por la suya...

Papá... – susurró mientras sentía las ganas de llorar – papá... – ascendió los brazos y posó su mano al lado de la mejilla de aquel hombre dejando ver su rostro iluminado – papá... – dijo con voz angustiosa y con pequeñas lágrimas recorriéndole los ojos.

**- Kagome... – levantó la mano limpiándole las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro – no llores... hace tanto que no te veo... no quiero verte así hija mía... ¿por qué estás aquí? – preguntó - ¿qué te ha pasado?.**

Papá yo... – hipó un poco – yo cumplí mi destino, yo decidí estar aquí, yo... yo... – su voz se apagaba poco a poco hasta que su padre la abrazó.

**- Sh... calla... no hace falta que hables... – susurró – sea lo que sea por lo que estás aquí no importa, solo que por lo menos te he vuelto a ver como mi niña, la pequeña Kagome indefensa que eras hace siete años pequeña...**

¿Por qué... por que eres una sombra? – comentó mirándolo y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa triste.

**- Llevo toda mi vida aquí, bueno, desde que morí me encuentro en este lugar, antes brillaba como tú, pero con el paso de los años mi luz se fue apagando... y así estoy en estos momentos, si llega a pasar más tiempo, me volveré parte de esta oscuridad... – contestó mirándola – no se ni como ni porque estas aquí, pero se que no deberías estarlo... eres ahora la luz que brilla en la oscuridad – musitó.**

Pero papá... este es mi destino... – bajó la cabeza – era lo que tenía que ocurrir...

**- Si estás aquí es por una razón, y se verá pronto – el cuerpo de Kagome iba desapareciendo del lugar y cada vez más luz aparecía en él – nunca te olvides de que tu padre te quiere... – besó fraternalmente la frente de su hija – gracias, por devolverme la luz que había entre la oscuridad... – sonrió dejando ver su cuerpo entero mientras ella ya casi no estaba.**

¡Papá! – gritó intentando no irse, pero algo se lo impedía - ¡papá! – dijo más fuerte para solo ver a su padre sonreír.

**- Se feliz... Kagome – miró a la joven – la luz de tu corazón, te ha salvado de la completa oscuridad... – bajó la mirada – alguien debe quererte mucho para hacer que tu vuelvas a vivir – sentencio mirando la figura de su hija que ya había desaparecido por completo – te quiero Kagome... te quiero hija mía...**

_**Continuará...**_

Bueno... :asoma la cabeza detrás de la pared: ya se que más de una me querréis matar, pero está en mi naturaleza hacer estas cosas T.T no puedo evitarlo, siempre acabo dejándolo en la mejor parte jeje. No me matéis ToT prometo que lo arreglaré se como hacerlo, se como hacer que todo esto acabe bien, lo juro... aunque no tenga ni zorra idea de cómo hacerlo, lo seguiré e intentaré que termine con una especie de final algo bien, pero o.o solo quedan... 4 capítulos... yo como arreglo la historia en tan poco tiempo o.oUU bueno n.nUU ya lo pensaré luego. Como sabréis o no sabréis, esta es una de las semanas ANTI – ALUMNOS LIBRES osea, que no tengo tiempo para contestar a review T.T, cosa que me fastidia muchísimo, vosotras que os habéis preocupado por mandarme las 8 amenazas de muerte que me han subido los ánimos... Chicas ;-; os quiero, pero no me matéis o sino esta historia acabará muy mal u.u lo sé n.n soy la autora y seré capaz de matar a todos resucitar a Naraku y que Kykio haga un Strepp – tees ò.o sino queréis tener problemas psicológicos, no os metáis conmigo ù.u que yo de eso se mucho, os lo aviso jeje. Bueno, ahora realmente os lo agradezco muchísimo a todas por q sois las mejores y más buenas de todo el mundo y realmente os adoro.

**Seeshi23 ; Karina – chan ; Sakima ; Lara – chan ; Belen ; Ana – chan12 ; Kaori Asamiya ; Paty ; Yoya ; Kagome – anti – Kykio ; Jorleen ; Kagome – N ; Black Berries Fairy ; Lina – chan17; Natsumi – san. **

Sois las 15 maravillas del mundo T.T muchísimas gracias y a las 8 que me han amenazado tan, y que no me matéis, eso va por ti Natsumi ¬¬. No se por que xD pero esta hora me resulta demasiado temprana para actualizar un día entre semana pero bueno... así es la vida xD. Agradezco muchísimo a todas las que me leéis y hago un paréntesis especial para Anto, que me debes un review, y yo le debo uno a Elena, te lo juro que el fin de semana lo tienes te lo prometo n.nUU. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.

**Próximo capítulo...**

**La promesa**

**¡¡No os lo perdáis n.n!**

Se despide ASUMI – CHAN y Elís **(en estos momentos me encuentro ausente -.-)**


	16. La promesa

Hola chicas n.nUU después de un mes de desesperaciones entre cosas sin importancias, y días sin nada de inspiración he vuelto para qua no me matéis, recordad que vengo en son de paz y que mi fics es una de mis meras sencilleces, os prometo que acabará medio bien n.nUU eso seguro. He tardado lo se, pero no he podido entrar, bueno actualizar más pronto tengo 6 fics por el amor de dios quien tenga tantos como yo pues entonces que me juzgue -.- pero por ahora lo importante es que os deje leer tranquilamente mientras lo que ya lo habéis leído ansiáis matarme pero va a ser que no, por que si lo hacéis se nos acaba la historia prematuramente y si eso ocurre... pues como que no conocéis el final que el fics acaba bien ¬¬ acabar acaba bien, pero los intermedios son muy puñeteros lo se por experiencia aparte de escritora también soy lectora u.u. Espero que cuando lo terminéis de leer si dejéis un review, ya que sin ellos yo como que no actualizaría pero sin el como xD. Ahora tengo que llegar a los trece renglones ¬¬ maldita promesa de tener que poner siempre mas de lo que escribí el capítulo pasado y sigo así en los últimos tres capítulos que quedan me voy a hartar de escribir inicio y final y no va a haber ningún capítulo... no eso pasa el Yugioh que hay se peta cualquiera leyendo mis paranoias... y llegamos a los 13 xD.

¿No os da lástima de que este fics pronto se acabará ;-;? dentro de 3 capítulos se nos termina Ya nunca más para siempre T.T el día en el que acabe el fics llorare ;-;. Os juro, os prometo, que con los últimos capítulos que quedan me esforzaré al máximo para que queden mejor que nunca y que cuando acabe agradeceré infinitamente a todos aquellos amigos y amigas que colaboran conmigo, tanto como por los reviews, el msn, socios de mi grupo msn que cada vez somos más... xD y yo aquí haciendo publicidad, válgame dios... Bueno y ahora cuantas líneas tengo que poner... dejar que cuente un momentito :música de fondo de telefónica: ya lo se n.n 18 líneas y apenas vamos por la octava O.O habrá que imaginarse muchas cosas para que esto llegue a lo que siempre es ¬¬. Veamos, de que podemos hablar... ¡a sí! Que la perdida haga sus declaraciones de que le ha parecido este capitulo n.n **(¬¬ ja, ja, mira como me río... empecemos... El principio te ha quedado excelente, por que para entenderlo hay que ver el final, y como si lo entiendes a la primera sería una forma muy plausible de desasosiego, por cierto si no me entendéis no es mi culpa, estoy al teléfono que me ha llamado y son las 4 de la mañana aquí, así que mejor termino pronto y me iré a dormir, cuando pasa lo de la mitad te quedó muy bello y cuando casi pasa eso T.T te juro que lloré, pero el final sinceramente es para matarte ¬¬ solo a ti se te ocurre dejarlo en un punto en el que solo servirá para que aumente tu fama de dejar las cosas en lo más interesante u.u Eso es todo amigos... eso sonó muy Bus Bunny ¬¬U da igual, me voy a dormir) **No os preocupéis, la tengo que llamar luego para que se despida jeje la despertaré de nuevo y me querrá matar xD no se, soy masoquista creo o algo por el estilo :P. Creo que ya hemos llegado a los 18, solo me queda desearles mucha suerte en sus vidas y que por el amor de dios no me mate n.nUU.

**Disclainer: **Los personajes que representan este fics no son míos, pertenecen a la gran maestra Rumiko Takahashi, autora del mejor manga que he visto en mi vida y por crear a nuestro queridísimo Inuyasha que es luz para los ojos de sus fans xD. Ahora noticia de última hora, esto es un rumor que corre por internet, dicen que puede que sea verdad que en Junio Julio o Agosto la cadena Sunrise haga los capítulos siguientes de Inuyasha, no se sabe con exactitud, pero si fuera verdad, ¿a que todas soñaríamos con ver lo que ocurre?. Jeje n.n servidora primero como no :P.

- Hablando

"Pensando"

"Hablando en primera persona"

'''''''''''''''''''' cambio de escena

**La promesa**

La noche estrellada era ejemplo claro de una hermosa noche de verano, los grillos tocaban su melodía mientras los juncos se movían levemente, gracias a una pequeña brisa que soplaba del norte, trayendo vientos frescos para dejar un ambiente lleno de tranquilidad y paz. El mal había huido de esas tierras, había sido expulsado para siempre de allí. Las canciones que tocarían en el futuro hablarían de esa historia, que luego se convertiría en mito y en leyenda, incluso libros se podrían llegar a escribir, pero no en esos tiempos, solo culmina una historia, para dar comienzo a otra, y ahora, el tiempo de paz sería hasta que otro gran mal cayera sobre la tierra que había sido defendida a muerte por que bien de ese lugar, y por una preciada perla que ahora yacía en el templo descansando... purificada de todo mal, con ese tono rosado que definía su pureza... pero también la maldad que podía caber en ella.

Aquella perla, surgida del pecho de Midoriko en tiempos antiguos por la fusión de sus almas con la del demonio que intentaba matar, siendo devorada mientras luchaba por reunir sus últimas fuerzas para hacerlo. Siendo custodiada por sacerdotisas, pero también cautivando a los demonios por su inmenso poder que hacía que hasta el alma más puras fuera poco a poco consumida por la envidia y la maldad. Solo aquellas que podían purificar la perla tenían ese don, el don de la inocencia... el don del poder para combatir a ese mal. Aunque ambas, ya hacía tiempo, habían sido traicionadas, una muriendo con odio, la otra con amor y resignación. La diferencia entre ambas, sus almas, la igualdad... sus destinos, ambas tener que enamorarse del mismo ser, proteger la perla, y destruir al demonio, distintas personas... caminos iguales... Pero una de ellas viviría teniendo a la persona que había amado a su lado, y la otra nunca más lo tendría... ¿El camino lo marcas tu o es tu destino?.

Ahora, la perla tendría el poder para hacer el sueño de una de las dos sacerdotisas realidad, cumplir la promesa que antaño le hizo aquel hombre, que sin darse cuenta, se convirtió en un humano sin tener cuerpo de tal. Sus ojos mostraban la ansiedad del que quiere poseer algo que no puede tener, algo que se desea con el alma, pero que al final no lo podrás disfrutar... sus ojos ámbar estaban casi opacos, pero su brillo en el fondo no se había perdido aún. Sus cabellos plateados, movidos por el viento que tiempo atrás saltó, mecidos bruscamente por los saltos y sacudidas que daba, la prisa e incertidumbre crecía en su ser, quería ver a aquella por la cual, su corazón había quedado marcado para siempre, verla sonreír un instante, oír su voz... besar sus labios una vez más... deleitarse con su presencia y oler su aroma a jazmines. Su rostro con el ceño medio fruncido miraba adelante sin perder de vista el horizonte, le parecía ir muy despacio, aunque en realidad iba más rápido que ninguna otra vez.

Su primer lugar de ida, el templo donde se encontraba la perla, no custodiada por nadie en esos minutos, a estas horas de la noche, todos los humanos ya se habrían ido a dormir. Saltó de árbol en árbol, rezando para que Kykio hubiera cumplido su promesa, solo tenía que invocar a las almas de Kagome, para despertarla de su letargo, de su muerte, aunque aún no le había llegado la hora... Había llegado ya al río que estaba cerca del lugar, la cabaña de la anciana se veía desde ese lugar, la tentación de ir a ver como estaba le carcomía, pero no desperdiciaría el tiempo, iría por la perla y luego la buscaría para llevársela a su mundo, tan solo 8 horas para el amanecer... 8 horas para poder estar a su lado... La últimas horas de su vida que recordaría durante toda la eternidad... Llegó al pequeño templo alumbrado por cuatro grandes lámparas de fuego a los lados y al final, se encontraba la perla brillando, sus destellos deslumbrarían a cualquiera, que tomaría esa joya para su disposición, pero el no la quería para eso, sino para algo mayor... para la vida de ella.

Suspiró recordando la ultima vez que estuvo en ese templo, lo que ocurrió hace 50 años en el pasado, que ya estaba enterrado en el fondo de sus pensamientos, la deuda, casi quedaba saldada, solo por un defecto que sería su condena en el infierno. Agarró el objeto y se lo guardó en una de sus mangas cautelosamente, como si buscara algún ruido sigiloso en la estancia, pero su única respuesta fuera el profundo silencio que reinaba allí, tanta paz asustaba, tantos recuerdos redimían su alma: la amistad, el odio, la venganza, el amor, la traición... tantos en esos momentos, no por tanto la esencia de la perla, eran cuatro; amistad, valor, amor y sabiduría. Todas aquellas cosa que había aprendido recordadas de golpe le causaron una fuerte impresión. Se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida, ahora nadie le impediría estar junto a Kagome las horas que aún podía estar con ella. Abrió las puertas y puso un pies fuera respirando hondamente el aire puro que había... Miró a las estrellas y sonrió melancólico.

_- Y pensar que mi sueño ya no es el mismo... ya no es convertirme en demonio... – bajó la mirada hablando para si – sino... estar a su lado... vivir junto a ella... ese es mi sueño... que tampoco se cumplirá... – susurró – pero no perderé la esperanza de vivirlo... – continuó su camino cabizbajo y pensativo sin saber que alguien si había oído esa especie de deseo íntimo en tono de súplica. _

Al decir esas palabras, la perla brilló de una forma extraña, mostrando durante unos segundo el espectro de una hermosa mujer sonriendo durante unos instantes en los que nadie miró ese resplandor. A lo mejor... el sueño de aquel joven si se podría cumplir algún día... solo había que darle tiempo al tiempo...

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sus constantes vitales se recuperaban poco a poco, la respiración empezaba a ser pausada y lenta... el vaivén de su pecho era prueba fidedigna de que su corazón palpitaba. La chica de cabellos azabache y ojos chocolates respiraba... vivía... su cuerpo reaccionaba a acciones simples, leves impulsos que la animaban a abrir los ojos, pero un cansancio irreal se apoderaba de su cuerpo, y no podía abrirlos. Notaba fresco a su alrededor, su cuerpo estaba en un lugar cerrado, y el fuego crepitaba, pues levemente se oía el sonido del fuego. En lastimero lamento llamó su atención, aunque no se pudiera mover, podía reconocer ese tono de voz, ¿Shippo quizás?. Pero si estaba con Shippo significaba que estaba viva... ¿cómo había vuelto a la vida?. Su padre le había dicho que no era su hora, al igual que Kaori pero... eso explicaría por que estaba ahí, pero el como ya era muy reprobable.

Se escuchó un llamado de atención de una voz anciana y cansada hacia cierta persona que acababa de aparecer por la puerta de la cabaña. Ella no sabía quien era, su cuerpo estaba como paralizado mágicamente, no le obedecía, pero sentía la presencia de alguien más, ya que débilmente, volvía a recuperar sus fuerzas. Notaba que estaba sobre una esterilla, y que mis ropas estaban frías al igual que mi cuerpo, como si hubiéramos estado mucho tiempo sin calor humano, pero ahora la sangre volvía a correr por sus venas, devolviéndola a la vida.

_- Por fin has venido a verla Inuyasha – contestó la voz pausada de la anciana Kaede – creí que no vendrías – avivando el fuego._

_- Las cosas han cambiado anciana Kaede – pronunció en tono respetuoso, poco frecuente en él – vengo por ella, debo llevarla a su mundo lo antes posible – sentándose a un lado de la cabaña – tango prisa, si le quitara esas cosas de los brazos y las piernas se lo agradecería – agregó en un tono sarcástico. _

_- Sabes que si le quito esas cosas sus almas podrán ser robadas de su cuerpo, y no quiero que ninguna de sus almas sean robadas - en tono serio y frunciendo el ceño._

_- Sus almas no escaparán – aseguró – no creo que escapen ya... – acercándose a la chica - ¿Kagome? – comentó mirándola atentamente. _

_- ¿Pero que haces Inuyasha? – preguntó extrañada – Kagome no te contestará, esta muerta, su espíritu hace tiempo que dejó su cuerpo – dijo extrañada. _

_- Sh, calle anciana – haciendo un gesto de silencio – escuche atentamente, y dígame que oye – poniendo atención a la habitación, escuchando una respiración fuerte que pertenecía a Shippo, pero en el fondo... algo débil... como si intentara salir de algún lugar... una leve respiración se escuchó._

_- ¿Una respiración? – observando a Kagome – no puede ser... – tapándose la boca. _

_- Exacto – sonrió y colocó su mano en la mejilla, ahora algo sonrosada y con color en ella - ¿Kagome me escuchas? – casi sin voz – si puedes por favor, haz algún gesto, tu puedes – apretándole levemente la mano._

Tenía que hacer algo, un esfuerzo por moverse por hablar... a lo mejor... si abriera los ojos... Con mucha fuerza de voluntad y reuniendo una de las pocas fuerzas que había recuperado entreabrió los ojos, fijándose en unas orbes ámbares que brillaban de esperanza. Tenía ganas de decir su nombre, pero su debilidad en estos momentos se lo impedía.

_- ¡Kagome! – casi gritó de júbilo y emoción – estas... estas... – tartamudeó – por dios... estás bien – sonrió mientras la anciana se acercaba sorprendida._

_- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba viva? – parpadeó - ¿qué hiciste para que volviera a la vida? – le interrogó._

_- Eso no importa – murmuró - ahora lo que importa es que esté viva, pero... quite esas cosas, sino no me la puedo llevar – mirándola significativamente. _

_- Ya voy, ya voy... – retirándole los sticks – aún no se como lo has hecho Inuyasha... pero sea lo que sea, ha debido costarte. _

_- Bastante... – volvió a mirar a Kagome – pero nada compara su vida con lo que he hecho – sonrió elevándola ligeramente, acunándola en sus brazos - ella es mas importante que eso..._

_- Espero que no hayas cometido ninguna locura Inuyasha, todos apreciamos a Kagome, pero ninguno de nosotros querría que te pasara algo malo a ti también – murmuró._

_- No es ninguna locura, anciana Kaede, es lo más cuerdo que he hecho en mi vida... – se fijo de nuevo en ella – aunque... – su mirada de opacó un poco – dígale... dígale a los demás que Kagome no regresará a este mundo – musitó ligeramente._

_- ¿Kagome no regresará más?. Ya veo... – bajó su mirada – ya no tiene nada que hacer en este lugar si la perla está completa... ¿qué será de ti entonces Inuyasha? – preguntó preocupada._

_- Yo... yo... – no la miró – yo también me iré lejos de aquí, dígale a todos que no se preocupen por mi, estaré bien... – bajando la mirada – a lo mejor... algún día los vuelvo a ver a donde voy - se giró y observó a Shippo durmiendo – cuide del enano, llorará al ver que Kagome ya no volverá seguramente – rió levemente. _

_- A ti también te echará de menos Inuyasha, más de lo que te imaginas, os necesita y lo sabes, sobre todo a ella – señalando a Kagome – será un trago muy duro para el pobre... _

_- Lo superará – llegando a la puerta - despídase de todos por nosotros anciana – su tono de voz era grave y adulto._

_- Espero verte pronto de nuevo Inuyasha – miró atentamente al fuego._

_- Seguramente... – susurró – usted será la primera a la que vea – y salió de la cabaña. _

La anciana permaneció sentada mirando pacientemente la puerta, con una sonrisa de tristeza estampada en su rostro. El pequeño Shippo roncó levemente llamando su atención mientras entre sus manos agarraba una caja de música de color rojo. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondamente sabiendo que pasaría de aquí en adelante si proponerse tal cosa.

_- Tal vez así sea... – bajo la vista – tal vez nos veamos en el otro mundo... _

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Caminando por las oscuras sendas del bosque, una mujer de cabellos negros y tez blanquecida, andaba cabizbaja con unas ropas de sacerdotisas puesta. Un enorme arco colgaba de su hombro, con un carcaj de flechas ya tiempo vacías, sus Sinidamachu volando a su lado, pero sin almas con las que poder tener en su cuerpo, solo quedaban unas pocas con las cuales sobrevivir hasta el próximo amanecer... después de eso todo terminaría, volvería al lugar que nunca debió salir, al cual se llevaría a Inuyasha, y siempre estarían juntos... aunque su alma lo deseaba, deseaba quererlo como antaño, pero meramente era imposible, una quimera la cual nunca se cumplirá, pues un caos horrendo asestaba su espíritu, mientras su débil alma luchaba por vivir unos instantes más... por no tener que terminar así de cruel su vida...

_- Pero así es... – musitó débilmente – mi tiempo ya se acabó... ahora es el momento... que regrese de nuevo con él... – una melancólica sonrisa se formo en su rostro – aunque ya no me ame... ni yo a él..._

Se apartó del los arbustos y se apoyó en un frondoso árbol, los cuales, milenarios yacían en medio de la premura de la noche, escuchando cosas que cuenta el silencio... susurrando misterios que los humanos no conseguirían entender jamás... viviendo cosas que nadie salvo ellos podrá vivir... La vida... eso era lo que ella no tenía... vida... calor... sentimientos... amor... por eso Inuyasha había preferido a la otra... por que ella si tenía todo lo que le faltaba, por que ella si le amaba y el a ella, por que era cálida... por que además de ahora volver a estar viva... Le seguía queriendo como en vida... A pesar de tener las mismas almas, eran muy diferentes. Miró el cielo estrellado y susurró algo que no sonaba de su voz, un leve murmuro de un alma tiempo olvidada...

_- Ya nunca más eso volverá a pasar... – hueca, sin vida, pero con un toque cálido en el fondo... entonces la antigua sacerdotisa cayó en un profundo sueño, del cual no despertaría hasta el amanecer._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Cerca del pozo ya se encontraban, ella en bazos de él, dormida , inconscientemente abrazada al cuello del muchacho que caminaba sin prisa por el lugar, como queriendo memorizar al máximo cama momento que pasara a su lado, su aroma... el ahora de ella junto a los árboles... un misterioso enigma que ocultaba esa mujer que tenía en sus brazos... Kagome... su Kagome... su niña. Apoyó el cuerpo de la chica en el pozo mientras miraba al fondo de él con resignación, sabía que si se iba y volvía, nunca más la volvería a ver... solo estaría en su recuerdo... el más fantástico recuerdo de todos, el que mantendría su alma viva en el infierno... solo ella... había sido capaz de abrir verdaderamente su corazón... y solo ella, merecía tenerlo para siempre.

Agarró fuertemente su cuerpo y se lanzó al pozo, en la oscuridad casi infinita, llena de luces y movimientos, almas que transcendían en el tiempo en busca de paz final para sus espíritus redimidos... Fue descendiendo hasta tocar el suelo a través del tiempo, la última vez que pasaría sería esa... sonrió tristemente con resignación, la vida de la persona que amas tiene un alto precio... pero con gusto lo has pagado todo, para que ella pudiera vivir en libertad, disfrutar de los días venideros y que fuera feliz... solo eso, amar y ser amado, sumisión ante el desasosiego y esperanza tras la separación... entrega era lo que significaba en él esa forma de la que estaba actuando...

Saltó hasta la ventana de la habitación, procurando que no se despertara, siendo lo más delicado que podía, para que ella no notara lo que estaba pasando, tal vez al despertar, creyera que fue una pesadilla y vendría de nuevo al Sengoku para volver a verles... pero eso no sería así, sus aventuras ya habían acabado. Abrió la ventana y entró depositándola suavemente en su cama, quedando graciosamente tumbada sobre el mullido colchón que tenía, una mano cerca de su cara, la otra sobre su abdomen controlando las subidas de respiración. Una leve sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos cerrados le hacían ser, en esos momentos, el ser más hermoso que Inuyasha hubiera deslumbrado jamás.

Entonces recordó el principio de todo, abrió los ojos, ese instante le recordaba algo que ya le había ocurrido, una visita furtiva para verla, la necesitaba tanto en aquellos instantes, que tuvo la osadía de ir a verla mientras dormía, mientras sufría por su culpa... cuando la vio tan hermosa y tan triste... cuando la besó... ese beso que recordaría siempre, robado, temeroso, instintivo... Si pudiera volver a besar esos tiernos labios una vez más... Pero... si la despertaba, no le dejaría irse, y el no querría irse, pero entonces ella moriría, y no quería eso... ella viviría, nunca más dejaría que le ocurriera nada malo, en espíritu, intentaría escapar en una de esas noches de calvarios y velar por ella.

Se sentó a su lado, sin quitar por un instante la mirada ámbar penetrante de su faz angelical... imposible no quererla... imposible no sentir que es tuya... imposible intentar no amarla y olvidarla en vano. No tenía fuerzas para decirle adiós, para despedirse de nuevo, por que esta vez, sería un hasta nunca en vez de un hasta luego... su risa se apagaría, y por nada del mundo lo permitiría de nuevo. Nunca jamás se separaría de ella, hasta que la muerte lo separase de ella y más allá... muchísimo más allá de esa fantasía que para él era la vida.

"Heme aquí, observándote de nuevo, guardando cada dulce detalle en mi recuerdo, para que siempre tenga un lugar feliz a donde volver, cuando la desesperación me consuma. Mueves graciosamente tus ojos como si estuvieras enfadada, y tu mano se coloca en mi regazo sin que tu quieras... Entrecruzo tus dedos con los míos, una suave caricia que hacía tiempo que no sentía... tu piel cálida y sedosa entre mis manos, acariciándome mientras tu sueñas... como quisiera poder esta así por la eternidad, seguramente si me sellaran de nuevo ahora, me harían un favor, por que seguiría estando a tu lado siempre."

"_¿Soñarás algo hermoso? .¿Un país de maravillas donde todo se haga realidad?. A lo mejor, en ese mundo si podríamos estar juntos, un imposible de realidad, sonrío al verte sonreír, seguro que es algo hermoso... Te mueves levemente inclinando tu rostro hacia la izquierda, haciendo que un par de mechones jueguen en tu contra y se coloquen en tu cara, yo con la mano libre que tengo te los quito volviéndolos a poner en su sitio acariciando tu mejilla. Esto me recuerda a esa noche a ese instante... a ese único momento en que sabiendo que eras tu probé el paraíso y volví al infierno, solamente por mi culpa, a lo mejor... no te enterarás... como la última vez, solo quedan tres horas para el amanecer, y a mi no me importa quedarme así... mirándote." _

"_Me acerco a ti lentamente mientras tu respiración es normal y la mía agitada, acaricio tu mejilla mientras mis garras procuran no dañar tu piel, nunca me perdonaría que eso pasase, no otra vez... Cierro lentamente mis ojos acercándome hacia ti... solo unos cuantos centímetros y no sabrás nada de lo que está pasando, todo se volverá un sueño... una fantasía más de tu vida..."_

Si que Inuyasha se diera cuenta, la joven abría brevemente los ojos, intentando despertarse, observando a su alrededor, hasta darse cuenta que el muchacho de ojos ámbares tenía los ojos cerrados enfrente de ella, apunto de besarla... Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al verse en esa situación. La respiración de él era agitada, la suya pausada, al parecer el muchacho no se había dado cuenta, de que ella, había despertado.

Los labios de Inuyasha se posaron sobre los de Kagome que aún no cabía de la sorpresa... para ella era una sensación que conocía... algo le decía que era extrañamente familiar... como en aquel sueño... ese sueño que tuvo antes de que todo ocurriera... ¿fue verdad acaso?. Sus ojos también se fueron cerrando mientras una mano se posaba en la nuca débilmente sin que él se diera cuenta. Ella le fue correspondiendo al beso, tímidamente, sin recordar muy bien lo que acababa de pasar, solo la oscuridad la tragaba, y de ahí en adelante, el caos. Inuyasha no parecía darse cuenta de nada hasta que sintió el brazo de Kagome posándose en la nuca, entonces abrió los ojos y se separó unos centímetros de ella.

También le observaba mientras un tierno sonrojo coloreaba sus sonrosadas mejillas, al igual que las de él. Sus miradas se cruzaba, Inuyasha la observaba sorprendido mientras que ella entre confusión y algo de vergüenza, pero una leve sonrisa en sus labios y un tibio sonrojo, la mano de él aún puesto en su mejilla. Entonces ella ladeó la cabeza como si jugara.

Hola... – musitó.

Kagome... – la miró con un brillo en los ojos esperanzados.

Kagome intentaba situarse en esa situación... solo recordaba esa oscuridad... la muerte... ¿ya no estaba muerta?.¿Estaba acaso en el paraíso? Había escapado para soñar que era feliz... sería la única solución para que Inuyasha la besará... a no ser... Abrió los ojos, unas leves palabras que nunca llegaron a sus oídos, murmullos que solo su almas perdida captó y ahora recientemente acababa de recordar, ¿seguro que esas dos palabras no las habría imaginado?. ¿Podían ser ciertas?. Estaba confusa, no entendía por que estaba ahí, que hacía Inuyasha cerca de ella y menos aún como estaba viva si había muerto... Su padre le dijo que su hora no había llegado... ¿tendría esto algo que ver?. Le miró fijamente y abrió la boca para preguntar.

¿Cómo es que...? – esa pregunta no fue acabada ya que una de las garras de Inuyasha se posaron en sus labios impidiendo que siguiera hablando.

No importa – sabiendo ya su pregunta – solo que estas viva, y nunca más te volverá a pasar nada así – sonrió levemente.

Ella le miró sin entender, ¿cómo había echo para que volviera a la vida?. Tal vez le hubiese pedido ese deseo a la perla... pero era improbable, seguro que guardaría muy bien ese deseo, además ahora que se fijaba la llevaba colgada en el cuello... ¿por qué?. Seguía sin comprender, necesitaba una explicación, en este tiempo había aprendido a descifrar sus ojos, tristeza, alegría, furia, temor... pero en los de él, ahora solo había angustia... una angustia muy profunda, lacónica, ¿qué habrá pasado para que tanta tristeza se refleje en tus orbes ámbares?.

Inuyasha... – susurró - ¿qué ocurre? – dijo débilmente – no entiendo por que estoy viva... estaba muerta y... – cerró los ojos - ¿qué has hecho para que volviera? Puedo ver en tus ojos un miedo que encogería a cualquier corazón humano, y la tristeza del perder a alguien querido... ¿qué has hecho? – acarició la mejilla del chico que cerró los ojos sintiendo esa caricia.

Kagome... – se levantó un poco – yo he hecho lo que tenía que hacer, no quería perderte de nuevo... no debía perderte de nuevo... no me lo habría podido perdonar – desvió un poco la mirada mientras la chica se incorporaba.

Me estas asustando... – susurró - ¿qué has hecho? – volvió a preguntar.

Te he salvado... para que resucitaras... tenían que volver las almas a tu cuerpo – la miró de refilón – hice un trato para que eso pasara, pero el plazo es hasta el amanecer, cuando yo me haya ido... entonces tendrás tus almas, y volverás a ser tú – la miró.

¿Cómo que te hayas ido? Naraku que muerto, tienes la perla, puedes pedir tu deseo, nada te lo impedirá, ahora todo el Sengoku estará en paz y no lo tenemos que cuidar – sonrió – ahora somos libres de eso, y podrás ser feliz – miró su cuarto – mañana regresaré al Sengoku, quiero verlos a todos, deben estar preocupados.

Entonces notó como Inuyasha estaba apretando los puños fuertemente y tenía el labios mordido de donde salía un hilillo de sangre, no entendía que le pasaba, ¿es que acaso no todo se había solucionado?. Pero una palabra vino a su mente... almas... para tenerla todas había tenído que invocarlas ella... Kykio moriría y así las volvería a tener todas... todo empezaba a encajar como un sencillo puzzle en su cabeza. Que no la hubiera dejado en el Sengoku... que se fuera al amanecer... su tremenda angustia en sus orbes... No podía ser.

No... – murmuró con voz entrecortada – no... no puede ser eso... – se acercó a él – por favor, dime que ocurre, que no sea lo que pienso, que pase otra cosa – le miró a la cara, pero este le quitaba la mirada - por favor Inuyasha... – sus ojos estaban cristalinos – dime que no vas a morir... por favor...

Él se giró y la miró, sus ojos brillaban, parecidos a los suyos... pero él ya estaba llorando en silencio. Era la segunda vez que lo sentía llorar, cuando estaba muriéndose y ahora...

Ese es el precio de tu vida Kagome... – se fijó en ella y le acarició la mejilla – y yo lo voy a pagar con gusto si así, se que estas viva, sana y salva de cualquier peligro... En tu mundo nadie te podrá dañar ni matar, ni demonios que te busquen a ti, ni a la perla, por que también desaparecerá conmigo, dentro de dos horas y media me iré, no quería que despertarás hasta la mañana para que creyeras que todo fue una pesadilla, pero creo que fue imposible... – sonriendo tristemente.

¡No!.¡No puedes morir! – gritó mientras se abalanzaba contra su pecho abrazándolo - ¡No morirás, y menos por mi! – levantó su vista – contéstame, ¿para que quiero vivir si tu no estas a mi lado, eh?. ¿Para que seguir el día a día si supiera que la persona que quiero se hubiera sacrificado por mi?. ¡Contéstame! – aferrándose a él.

Sh... se que te pasará, por que tus respuestas las viví yo al verte lejos de mí... – acarició su pelo – no sabes como me sentí al verte muerta entre mis brazos, me quise morir contigo, se lo que es ese sufrimiento, pero tu lo superarás – contestó firmemente – te prometo una cosa Kagome, nos volveremos a encontrar – se separó y la miró – sea donde sea, en cualquier época, en el cielo o el infierno, te prometo que un día muy pronto estaremos juntos y entonces, nadie nos podrá separar, ¿de acuerdo? – ella asintió entrecortadamente respirando hondamente intentando contener las lágrimas.

Te quiero... – dijo débilmente acurrucándose en su pecho.

Y yo a ti... ya te lo dije... – sonrió y se tumbó en la cama recostándola a su lado – tienes que dormir, descansa... yo estaré a tu lado todo ese tiempo – la miró – quiero verte sonriendo, no quiero recordarte llorando, estas más hermosa cuando sonríes – susurró.

Ella cerró los ojos, sin pender el calor de la persona amada que tenía a su lado, en verdad no podía sostenerse, con esfuerzo lo anterior, solo era cuestión de tiempo que estuvieran separados, eso era lo que jugaba en su contra. Él la abrazó protectoramente y apoyó su mentón en su cabeza mientras le daba un beso fraternal mientras es se quedaba dormida, agotada, sin saber que ocurriría de ahí en adelante, sin querer separarse de él nunca más, sin querer estar sola... pero cosa inevitable, ya que el trato debía cumplirse y su vida estaba en juego, él no lo permitiría, por mucho que ella le suplicase, así que se acurrucó intentando vagamente poder conservar su calor por más tiempo, hasta que al alba... se marchara para siempre.

Acariciaba sus hebras de cabello con tanta suavidad que parecía que tocaba el aire, mirada su rostro, viendo la perfección de él y se sus formas, recordando su carácter, los momentos vividos, y los que vivirían si el no se tuviera que ir. Su fresco aroma le inundaba mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente sintiendo por primera vez en esa noche, paz, una paz infinita al sentir como ella dormía, su respiración constante, el calor de su cuerpo, el son de los grillos... que se apagaban cada vez más por la venida del astro luminoso que daba fin a ese hermoso sueño. Los pájaros pronto comenzarían con sus cantos mañaneros mientras las ardillas y animales de los árboles despertarían en busca de alimento, las familias desayunarían y los amantes se saludarían entre besos mientras los enamorados dormirían hasta tarde solo para sentir a la persona que tenían a su lado.

Pero él no estaría entre ellos, se iría en breves momentos mientras amanecía, el pozo nunca más sería abierto y su mundo se acabaría. Se fue levantando, dejando a Kagome recostada en su cama en el sitio que él estaba anteriormente, sonrió y la besó en la mejilla, dejando a ese ángel acostando mientras el salía sigilosamente por la ventana, bajando por ella y llegando hasta el templo, donde lentamente se fue introduciendo en el pozo, cuando los rayos del sol empezaban a tocar sus cabellos mientras iba saliendo en el Sengoku y respiraba hondamente dirigiéndose al Árbol Sagrado... la última vista que tendría de la vida.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sentada a los pies de un árbol conocido, despertando de un letargo ambiguo que por alguna razón la había mantenido soñando, como si pudiera hacerlo, su pasado, cosas que había deseado, demasiadas cosas, y la voz profunda de alguien que decía que era tarde... ¿tarde para que?. No lo entendía, ya pronto se acabaría, volvería al infierno y descansaría en paz, por lo menos su alma lo haría. Ya que el sol había salido Inuyasha no tardaría mucho en llegar, y ella estaba esperando... sabía que llegaría, no permitiría que la muchacha muriera de nuevo, le conocía, tan honrado a veces, tan noble... cosas que no le salvarían la vida, por lo menos no esta vez. Escuchó un movimiento de arbusto de los cuales la sombra roja del chico con orejas de perro salió, colgando en su cuello una hermosa piedra rosada mientras en sus ojos se apreciaba tristeza infinita... muy pronto todo acabaría.

Inuyasha – sonrió inapreciablemente – ya es la hora – se levantó y se acercó a él.

Lo se – levantó su mirada – hazlo rápido por favor – un tono de súplica que pareció sorprender a la sacerdotisa.

Ella pasó sus brazos por su cuello, como su fuera a abrazarlo pero apoyando la cabeza en su pecho... los Sinidamachu desaparecían en su alrededor dejando que las almas que aún conservaba su cuerpo fueran liberadas para que también pudieran descansar como lo haría ella. El hanyou tenía los ojos cerrados, suplicando por que terminara, rogando para poder estar junto a su niña y cumplir su promesa que tal vez jamás llegase a ser culminada. Su cuerpo se iba entumeciendo sin contar que Kykio cada vez estaba más débil mientras una fuerza le obligaba a caer en la inconciencia, pero su mente, su último pensamiento fue para ella, que aunque no le escuchara sabía que le oiría en su mente, si por milagro ocurriese eso, rogaba por que fuera así.

"Kagome... la promesa sigue en pie, estaré contigo..." – abrió débilmente los ojos, observando como un fantasma un espejismo de ella sonriendo – "y volveremos a estar juntos por siempre...".

Sus ojos se cerraron, su cuerpo cayó pesadamente junto a un montón de huesos y barro que antiguamente fue la sacerdotisa que amó. Los ojos de él cerrados... su respiración parada, su rostro triste con una leve sonrisa, sus ropas con algo de polvo por la caída... Inuyasha, aquel hanyou que había protegido la región de Naraku, ayudado a tantas personas por ella, destruido tantos demonios, y salvado a la persona que quería... Ya no estaba en este mundo... sus ojos ámbares cerrados ya nunca volverían a abrirse jamás... Pero en esa escena algo faltaba, la perla que debería haber perdido su poder, convirtiéndose en cristal no se encontraba... había desaparecido... más... ¿por qué?.

**Continuará...**

¿Soy yo?.¿ O no avisé de que en este capítulo acababa matando a Inuyasha? O.o creo que va a ser lo segundo... :se esconde detrás de una pared blindada: No me matéis T.T juro que tendrá un final feliz, no se como... bueno, si lo se xD pero sin piensan que se lo voy a decir van listos, ese es uno de los secretos más escondidos por mi a lo largo de mi vida, en Julio este fics cumple un año y se termina ;-; que tristeza, si pienso que cada vez está más cerca su final, peor me pongo ToT. Recuerdo que no me podéis matar por dos sencillas razones, primero no sabéis donde vivo xD y segundo si lo supierais y me mataseis no tendríais final para este fics, xD así que por pura suerte me libro de eso... menos mal, ya me imaginaba a un montón de chicas del Fanfiction detrás mía pidiendo mi cabeza en bandeja O.O me lo imagino y me entra miedo...De verdad muchas chicas detrás tuya y sabes que te quieren matar, debe acojonar bastante, menos mal que por esa regla de dos me libro que sino T.T que miedo pasaría en las noche de tormenta esperando que unas chicas me acuchillaran estilo Psicosis i.i. Bueno, ahora hablo del fics, pronto se acabará, lo terminaré yo, creo que antes del 17 de Julio, sino antes del 30 de Agosto o ya veremos dijo un ciego u.u. Querría agradecérselo a estas personas por dejarme review n.n:

**Lina – chan; Kaori Asamiya; Sakima; Lara – chan; Jorleen; Kagome – cuttie; Ana – chan12; Black Berries Fairy; Shouko; Kagome – N; Gabyto; Pirinola Tsubasa; Georgia; Karina **(te pongo ¬¬ pero me debes review doble que lo sepas ù.u)

Bueno mis queridísimas amigas, ya se nos acabó el Show pero os recuerdo que tarde o temprano, más tarde que temprano xD actualizaré y os aseguro que ya no me intentaréis matar hasta el final del fics n.n Es que soy muy cabrona y lo dejaré con una linda frase por la cual querréis que continúe, pero pa mi que no lo haré xD por que el fics estará más que terminado jeje. Espero que pueda llegar muy pronto a los 200 reviews que es mi sueño xD. Espero que me sigáis leyendo, os espero n.n.

**Próximo capítulo...**

**Otra vez... en tu mirada**

**¡Nos lo perdáis n.n!**

Se despide ASUMI – CHAN y Elís **(que antes de que vosotras hagáis nada mato a Asumi ¬¬) **O.O


	17. Otra vez en tu mirada

_He vuelto después de dos meses desaparecida en combate n.n no me matéis T.T es que me ha costado demasiado escribir este capítulo. Además es el último de la historia, solo queda un especial y un Epílogo nOn pero tendréis piedad de mi¿verdad?. Es el primer final que escribo, bueno en realidad es el primer fics que casi termino -.- aun me quedan 2 más, pero por lo menos ya sabéis como acaba mi historia n.n. Ahora me pondré con alguna de mis otras historias que no son pocas xD. Bueno chicas puede que este principio no se muy extenso, pero es que estoy súper mega hiper ultra no se que más emocionada por que por fin llegó el final de esta hermosa historia, muchísimas gracias por más de 200 rr T.T os quiero tanto. Si mi inspiración vuelve rápido os haré un lemmon como dios manda ò.o que hasta que no sea cien por cien perfecto no os lo voy a poner incluso pondría una canción si así queda mejor, pero ahora yo estoy feliz y mi felicidad causa epinefrinas y las epinefrinas hacen que esta cosa llegue a los 13 renglones y cuando llegue a los treces habrá acabado esta primera presentación. Hay dios T.T que me voy a poner a llorar, dije que lo haría ;-; he acabado el modo historia y me estoy desesperando, a saber que ocurrirá cuando acabe el fics T.T me pondré de un modo depresiva insuperable creedme._

_Aquí son 18 líneas para contar mi vida T-T muchísimas gracias a todas y cada una de las escritoras que ha seguido mi humilde fics desde hace casi un año para algunas, desde hace 8 meses para otras pero para todas ha sido un fics que han seguido, me habéis enviado amenazas de muerte felicitaciones y muchas cosas más. Pero que muchísimas gracias no se cuantas veces lo diré, sin vosotras este fics no sería lo que ha sido lo que es y lo que aún le falta ser le quedan 2 capítulos de vida que llegarán a ser los más gloriosos de este fics lo juro por lo que más queráis, yo terminaré este fics aunque sea lo último que haga aunque me cueste lo haré, así que entendiendo las cosas como están ahora os dejo con el Disclainer pero **(Y a mi me dejas tirada a un lado ¬¬ que yo también opino no? ¬¬)** O.O Elís! Has venido n.n que bueno, pues bien opina n.n** (pues veamos... la redacción normal, el contenido está bien, hay algunas partes en las que no se entienden muy bien pero teniendo en cuenta la escritora...) **oye ¬¬ **(están bastante bien, las partes de Inuyasha y Kagome están bien aunque no contiene mucho pero lo suficiente para interpretarlo, también habla del pasado y de lo que sus amigos están haciendo y cosas así, bajo mi punto de vista no está nada mal pero bajo el punto de vista de otra persona no se no se ¬¬)** ¬¬U gracias por tu valiosa colaboración Elís siempre es un placer estar contigo **(lo se n.n)** modesta ¬¬. Bueno a lo que yo iba n.n me ha gustado mucho vuestra colaboración que me dejéis reviews aunque yo no conteste el Fanfiction no deja pero por lo menos os hablo por este lugar en el que podéis dejarme cosas que yo os diré si recuerdo por ejemplo, las cosas que me decís, por cierto, si terminara Kagome Inuyasha ¬¬ ya lo dije por si algunas no se enteran, y como ya casi hemos llegado a la línea 18 os dejo con el Disclainer y el fics n.n._

_**Disclainer: **Los personajes de este fics no son míos sino de Rumiko Takahashi a ver cuando llega a los 500 capítulos que según mis cuentas en el 2007 está acabado pero a saber lo que hará esta mujer, y si se muere antes no se que haremos resucitarla de la tumba y si como yo soy pro Kagome Inuyasha se queda con Kykio mato a Rumiko con mis propias manos pero antes la obligo a que escriba un tomo de Inuyasha y Kagome con Kykio muriéndose y Naraku con un tutu rosa cantando la macarena con los de la canción de Dragostea n.n¿a que soy lista?._

_- Hablando_

_"Pensando"_

_''''''''''''''''' cambio de escena_

**_Otra vez... En tu mirada_**

_En las noches tranquilas calmadas muchas cosas pueden suceder... sentimientos despertar, recuerdos olvidar, memorar una vida en sueños... Soñar que estas vivo, pero una muerte se acerca¿eres tu quien lo sufre?. Esas noches intranquilas... de sueños incomprendidos, de los cuales eres preso una vida, hasta que una luz te ilumina y por fin lo comprendes... esa es una de las muchas realidades que existen... y a lo mejor tu estés atrapado por una de ellas, vivas en sueño, y cuando te despiertes, en vez de lo que tu crees que soñaste, esa sea tu realidad... tu verdadera vida... ¿sabes distinguir esos sueños y esa realidad?. Por que a veces... los sueños... son también la realidad que ocurrió, ocurre u ocurrirá en el futuro..._

_Un muchacho de cabellos azabaches como la noche, yacía sobre su cama moviéndose nerviosamente, un sueño, más bien una pesadilla sufría, pues sudores corrían por su cara y cuerpo, intranquilidad, malestar, una gama de sentimientos diluidos por el tiempo, renacidos, otros olvidados que recordaban... una hermosa luz violácia y tranquilidad... Sus ojos dorados cuyas mieles de los árboles se abrieron súbitamente con una sensación de pesadez encima, unos recuerdos, una mirada, un llanto, se tapó lo oídos rápidamente intentando calmar esa voz, esas voces que le llamaban por un nombre desconocido... ese nombre, esa chica, esas personas le buscaban, no entendía... pesadillas... o no... Esos hermosos ojos chocolates que le perseguían desde su niñez... los cuales no entendía por que... Y siempre le llamaban por el mismo nombre..._

_- Inuyasha... – susurró - ¿quién es Inuyasha?.¿por qué me llaman así? – suspiró cansado – y esa chica... ¿dónde estará? – preguntó al aire levantándose mirando por el balcón de su departamento, como si buscara algo en la inmensa ciudad de Tokio._

_Sus ojos se iluminaban por las luces que discurrían por la ciudad, llenándolas de un sentimiento desconocido para él... olvidado y renovado... Bajó la cabeza agotado y cerró sus ojos, pensando un nombre, el cual nunca había oído pronunciar... el cual nunca se había atrevido a llamar... Por el cual se estaba volviendo loco día tras día... Esta vez, sus ojos destellaron de forma muy distinta a tantas otras veces, y sus labios se movieron sutilmente para pronunciar un único y hermoso nombre..._

_- Kagome..._

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_Un mes... eso era lo que había pasado desde que se despertó y volvió a su mundo, un maldito mes... Ahora todo era distinto a como antes... Su familia la recibió con alegría al verla llegar sana y salve, pues ella solo les había dicho que ya no podría volver pues su tarea habría concluido. Pero ese pesar es sus ojos no se quitaba, tanto remordimiento guardado, tanta tristeza sin expresar... Sus amigas le preguntaban si era por aquel chico que conocieron una vez cuando fueron a su casa, ella lo negó, pues en el fondo esa era la razón más importante para que estuviese así... Lo único que le quedaba de él y de sus compañeros era una foto... la foto que se hicieron que estaba guardada en el cajón de su mesilla, custodiado por una caja de música, muy parecida a la que le había dado a Shippo hacía tiempo... les extrañaba tanto.._

_Si pensaba en él, siempre acababa llorando, entregó su vida por la suya, por su necedad, había dejado que él muriera, ella no lo iba a permitir, se moriría ella antes, y aunque ya lo hizo, volvería a esa oscuridad con tal de poder estar a su lado de nuevo... Pero ella seguía confiando en aquella promesa que le hizo... la de cómo fueran iban a poder estar juntos, que a pesar de todo terminarían juntos. Sonaría infantil pero ella aún creia que esos milagros pudieran ser realidad, pudo viajar al Sengoku, luchó contra demonios, conoció a los ángeles... murió y resucitó... ¿por qué no podía creer en los milagros si ella había vivido uno?. Suspiró resignada u se sentó en su cama tumbándose después mirando el techo detenidamente..._

_- ¿Por qué? – musitó - ¿por qué tuvo que ocurrir eso...? – cerró los ojos - ¿por qué?._

_Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se volvieron a empañar, y sus mejillas se cubrieron por las lágrimas que de esas orbes marrones se desprendían con tristeza. Una vida le había sido cambiada de la noche a la mañana por culpa del destino... a la cual, poco a poco, se fue acostumbrando, adaptando, tantas personas que quería, perdidas en el tiempo para siempre, y sin siquiera poder haberse despedido de ellos... solo de él y mientras dormía. Aún recordaba con nostalgia su último beso, ese suave beso el cual le recordó al que una vez soñó... ¿o no?. Se posó de lado mientras seguía llorando, aquel lugar... aún conservaba su aroma... a bosque... bosque del cual era un guardián invisible... y en aquel Árbol, el cual se divisaba su habitación, durmió por cincuenta años... él lugar donde se conocieron por primera vez... a veces por las noches desvelada se levantaba y le veía dormitando en sus ramas... pero solo era una ilusión..._

_Sus sueños a veces eran tranquilos o intranquilos, nunca simplemente normales. Ese día no sería la excepción... siempre era él mismo, como una premonición que se le repetía día tras día... Ella frente al Árbol Sagrado, mirando el lugar donde sellaron a Inuyasha durante ese tiempo, como cuando su padre cuando iba a morir, sus ojos empañados mientras lloraban silenciosamente con una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios, aunque al ser ese sueño... si sentía las lágrimas recorriendo un camino ya marcado por el tiempo. Pero luego... una presencia extraña detrás suya... no la reconocía, la sentía, no se podía mover, no quería moverse, por que el miedo a saber que despertaría era mayor... y si ocurría lo mismo que con su padre...Pero esa vez... esa fue la única vez que oyó una voz... una voz serena y tranquila que la llamaba..._

_- Kagome..._

_Entonces abrió los ojos y se levantó intranquila de su cama, intentando saber donde estaba, pues ya lo había olvidado. Descubrió que ya era de noche y la hermosa Luna llena, la cual resplandecía al máximo esa noche... recordando la vez en que el vino... luna llena... bajó la mirada de nuevo, cuanto más pensaba en él, más ganas de llorar sentía, cuan su alma podría soportar ese tormento al cual se llama vida y a ese monoteísmo el cual es destino, siempre marcado, pero algunas personas saben marcar la diferencia... Y él lo había echo, al igual que ella... Sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en la luna llena, mientras su rostro se iluminaba y susurraba el nombre del cual tanto añoraba..._

_- Inuyasha..._

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_Él muchacho se acababa de levantar, ya era de día y el sol resplandecía en lo más alto del cielo, podría suponer que era más o menos mediodía. Sus ojos ámbares fijos en un pequeño reloj de mesilla el cual apuntaba las 1 de la tarde, tiempo más que suficiente para dormir. Se llamaba Yasha Kimitaka 17 años, su hermano Mamoru Kimitaka estudiaba derecho y él aún estaba terminado el Bachillerato, su familia siempre había estado muy separada, con su hermano no era que se llevara muy bien, sus padres siempre viajando y él solo con su hermano que estudiaba casi siempre. Con esos extraños sueños que se le repetían desde la infancia... sin saber los nombres, las caras y esa chica que siempre le buscaban en la oscuridad de la noche, su rostro era como el de un ángel, pero no lo ubicaba en ningún lugar... no lo encontraba en la inmensa ciudad de Tokio, sabiendo que por ahí andaba ella, esperándolo... de algún modo, lo sabía._

_- ¿Donde estás ángel mío? – suplicó en su cama - ¿dónde te has metido Kagome? – volvió a preguntar._

_Entonces el móvil empezó a sonar, suspiró cogiéndolo con la mano izquierda... 696 453 875... ¿Qué quería Atashi a esa hora de la tarde?... Bueno no era normal que él se despertara a esas horas, pero tampoco que le llamara quien sí se despertaba a esas horas, estar toda la noche de fiesta no le sentaba bien, pero el era un viva la vida, y le adoraba salir, cosa que a él le daba igual... ¿qué habría planeado ese chico ahora?._

_- ¿Si Atashi? – preguntó descolgando el móvil._

_- ¿Yasha? – comentó, por su voz parecía contento – necesito que me acompañes a un lugar, por favor – con tonito de súplica._

_- ¿Adonde quieres ir? Sabes que a m no me gusta salir y esas cosas, si piensas que vaya contigo vas muy equivocado – sonrió._

_- ¡No es eso! Bueno, en parte sí, es que el amigo de un amigo le ha dicho que en el templo Kawabuki hay un festival, y necesito a alguien que me acompañe, por que quiero ligar, como hace mucho tiempo que tú... ya sabes – su tono se turbo._

_- Si... ya... - ¿había olvidado objetar que pervertido también? – lo siento pero creo que no voy a poder, además no se donde queda ese templo – mintió – lo siento._

_- ¡No me digas eso! – casi exigió por el móvil – mira te doy la ubicación, cerca del templo Higuarashi, más para allá de la rotonda de... – pero le impidió seguir._

_- ¿De donde? – preguntó extrañado¿el templo... que?._

_- Cerca de la rotonda y más para delante..._

_- No eso no, sino lo anterior – rectificó._

_- ¿El templo Higuarashi? – comentó extrañado._

_- Sí eso, no me suena el nombre¿dónde está? – confuso._

_- ¡Tío no me jodas! Es el templo más alto de la ciudad, tiene un árbol y un pozo y un viejo que te cuenta historias, aunque su nieta no está nada mal... si, a esa le sabría dar yo... – su tono no podía ser más lujurioso por que no se entrenaba, y que hablara de esa forma de esa chica no le gustaba lo más mínimo._

_- Ya, ya, déjate de cuentos bonzo pervertido y mejor no voy, me quedo en mi casa que estoy mejor que contigo – se burlo de él pero... ¡bonzo?. ¿De donde había salido eso?._

_- ¿Qué me has llamado? – aunque no lo viera sabía que estaba parpadeando o exhalando algo por su tono de voz - ¿sabes que? Mejor olvídalo, no iré, ya me has arruinado el fin de semana tío, eres un estirado – se quejó._

_- Mejor te salvo de unos cuantos golpes extras que sabes perfectamente que te llevarás – esta vez sabía de lo que hablaba – tu amiga se queja de que eres un pervertido, y no hablo de amiga en sentido figurado, conozco tu mente... ¿cómo se llamaba?._

_- Kotomi, pero bueno, es la vida... nos vemos en otra tío, como te vea por la calle hoy te vas a enterar de quien soy yo – rió cínicamente._

_- Si, sí, nos vemos – y colgó el teléfono._

_Suspiró¿cómo es que ese chico fuera tan... tan... TAN?. Mejor no se preocupaba, lo que si le importaba era saber por que le había llamado Bonzo, Atashi no era ni de familiares mojes o algo así¿por qué le salió esa palabra tan espontánea como si siempre la hubiera dicho?. Era extraño... bajó la mirada y se cogió la cabeza con las manos... Templo Higuarashi... ese nombre... le era familiar... Al igual que el de Inuyasha... ¿por qué después de tantos años de vivir de esa misma forma los recuerdos de un pasado desconocido le atormentaban de esa forma? No tenía la menor idea de lo que hacer... Si encontraba a esa chica seguro que sus dudas desaparecerían y sabría todo el por que de las cosas... tenía una corazonada... Si encontraba a Kagome..._

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_En la época del Sengoku, había pasado también el tiempo en él, nada parecía haber cambiado físicamente, todo el lugar estaba como antaño cualquiera que lo hubiese visto recordaba, menor por una cosa que se veía al lado del árbol sagrado... una pequeña diferencia discrepaba lo antiguo de lo nuevo, donde tres personas sentadas a los pies del árbol descansaban. Un monje de vestimenta violeta sostenía entre sus brazos a una linda joven vestida de campesina de cabellos largos castaños, mientras que entre los brazos de la chica se encontraba un pequeño Kitsune con marcas de lágrimas en sus ojos, como si hubiera llorado durante un largo tiempo. Estos chicos eran los únicos que quedaban del grupo de esas cinco personas que habían ido en busca de los fragmentos de la perla para derrotar a Naraku... Ellos tres... junto a una lápida que formaba el cuarto participante del grupo, la tumba de Inuyasha..._

_Poco a poco, los que allí dormían se fueron despertando, menos el pequeño que cansado seguían entre los brazos protectores de aquella chica, la cual era la mejor amiga de su segunda madre... otra de las personas que se habían marchado, dejándolo solo, pero aún con la compañía de otros que también lo conocían y que cuidarían de él. Sango parpadeó separándose del monje que aún dormitaba pero que pronto despertaría... giro su vista hasta la lápida de Inuyasha, donde habían depositadas unos jazmines encima de ella, los que recordaban al olor que desprendía su mejor amiga... Sonrió tristemente¿por qué él se había ido cuando ella estuvo viva?. No lo comprendía, pero seguro que fue por una buena causa, sabía que el hanyou quería demasiado a su amiga... Como ella a cierto monje pervertido, miró al monje levemente con aún Shippo en los brazos, lo había pasado muy mal cuando llegaron a la cabaña y él aún dormido se despertó al ver que Kagome no estaba se puso a llorar hasta que la anciana Kaede nos explicó que pasó. Y a la mañana siguiente, junto aquel árbol, encontrar en cuerpo inerte de su amigo... de el hermano de aquel niño... lo había pasado suficiente mal, y aún cuando visitaban la tumba en ese mes, lloraba._

_Se arrodilló enfrente de la tumba esbozando una leve sonrisa... "¿Serás feliz ahora amigo mío?". Preguntaba silenciosamente mientras esperaba que su espíritu algún día estuviese con el de Kagome, así seguro serían felices. Entonces notó como un brazo se posaba en su hombro sorprendiéndola, haciendo que se girase para ver un par de orbes azul profundo mirándola con ternura, ella le sonrió mientras que él se inclinó para besarla levemente. Ya no sentía vergüenza de ser besada por él, ahora no... le miró y luego observó la tumba, mientras Miroku se ponía a su lado también observándola, tantas cosas los cinco habían pasado, y ahora el grupo disuelto... era un triste panorama, o feliz, depende de cómo se mire._

_- Sango – la llamó el monje - ¿cómo crees que se encuentre la señorita Kagome? – preguntó aún observando la lápida._

_- No lo sé Miroku... – bajó la vista – supongo que triste y decaía, aunque espero que pueda ser feliz en su tiempo... me gustaría volver a verla algún día... – esbozó una sonrisa._

_- ¿E Inuyasha? – volvió a preguntar - ¿crees que su alma algún día encuentre la felicidad?._

_- Esa de verdad no lo sé, su espíritu... yo creo que si encontrará la felicidad, o por lo menos eso espero yo... – miró al monje a los ojos que sonreía - ¿a que le sonríes?._

_- A nada – levantándose y estirándose – yo creo que si llegará a ser feliz... algún día volverá con la señorita Kagome, estoy casi seguro._

_- ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta fé en ellos? – se sorprendió._

_- Digamos... – puso su mano en el mentón como si pensara – que tengo un presentimiento – guiñando el ojo y dándose la vuelta._

_Ella parpadeó varias veces y al final sonrió, Miroku siempre sería Miroku, su humor, su sonrisa, incluso sus mañas que aún no morían. Pero a lo mejor tenía que ver con lo que encontraron al lado del cuerpo de Inuyasha... La perla transparente... sin poder, solo un trozo más de cristal.. tal vez por eso, Miroku confiaba tanto el que se volverían a encontrar... y ella también._

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_Se encontraba con sus amigas volviendo se la escuela, ellas intentaban animarla, Yuka, Ayumi y Eri. Siempre que la veían decaída, le preguntaban por su novio y ella mostraba una leve sonrisa de tristeza y decía que no le pasaba nada, sus amigas no la creían. Pero siempre sonriendo... ¿por qué Kagome siendo tan inocente y buena tenía que sufrir?. Se preguntaba Ayumi un tanto hostigada... siempre había pensado que el amor de Kagome era como el de las películas, pero ahora tan triste... tan... tan... desesperada, parecía que había perdido lo más preciado para ella, se la veía tan mal... Yuka y Eri dijeron que seguramente su novio tenía la culpa por haber echo algo incorrecto, o la habría engañado, pero ella no creía así... sino Kagome no estaría tan deprimida, era algo peor..._

_- Bueno chicas – contestó – a partir de aquí voy yo sola, necesito pensar – con una sonrisa._

_- Pero Kagome... – intentó decir Eri._

_- Nos vemos mañana – demasiado tarde, pues estaba ya estaba a varios metros de distancia y al parecer en realidad necesitaba estar sola._

_Ayumi bajó la cabeza y empezó a seguir a sus otras dos amigas... esperaba que su amiga se recuperara... Su casa estaba dos cuadras más lejos que las de sus dos amigas, así que se desvió un poco del camino chocando con alguien el cual se disculpo. Ella levantó la mirada para encontrarse con dos hermosos ojos ámbares, como los del chico que su amiga Kagome una vez les presentó.. era igual a él..._

_- Disculpe – dijo amablemente - ¿me puede decir donde esta el templo Higuarashi por favor?.- eso sorprendentemente era lo que Ayumi menos se esperaba._

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_Estaba sentada en uno de los bancos de un parque cercano a su casa, ya era un poco más tarde de la hora que ella acostumbraba a llegar después de las clases. No podía estar en su casa, y menos en su habitación, le traía demasiados recuerdos de Inuyasha, demasiadas memorias borradas... pero aún creía en la promesa que le hizo, estaba completamente segura que volvería a ver a Inuyasha... Cielo o Tierra... Paraíso o Infierno... Vida o Muerte... lo encontraría, estaba segura. El sentimiento que ahora tenía hacia el hanyou era más fuerte, y dolía... dolía y mucho, por que duele e más perder a la persona que amas para que tu vivas... que verla con la persona que amaba..._

_Lloraba... otra lágrima surcaba su mejilla sonrosada... ¿cuántas más tendría que derramar hasta que ese gran dolor se calmase?. No lo sabía... estaba segura de una cosa, y era que nunca dejaría de amar a aquel hanyou que cautivó su corazón y arriesgó su vida por ella, jamás se olvidaría de su tiempo en el Sengoku, de sus amigos, de sus viajes, de tantas risas y momentos tristes... nunca jamás se olvidaría de la estancia más feliz de su vida. Bajó la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas intentando aparentar que todo estaba bien... intentando aparentar que podía ser más fuerte que su alma... pero no sabía la sorpresa que le guardaba la vida, por que de un tormento muy grande, sale la felicidad más hermosa._

_-"Por que no de sueños solo vivimos, el sufrimiento y el dolor es humano de sentir, no siempre todo es desesperanza... por que de la más mínima posibilidad de felicidad, puede que sea tu dicha toda tu vida"- esa voz no fue escuchada por Kagome, ni por nadie, por que fue pronunciada en lo más alto del cielo, en un lugar donde alguien guardaba por ella, su ángel de la guarda aún la miraba desde la lejanía –"Por que mereces la felicidad tanto como él, Kagome" – suspiró la mujer de cabellos azabache._

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_Llegó hasta lo más alto de las escaleras del templo Higuarashi y observó a su alrededor... No había nadie, pero ese lugar le era extrañamente familiar por alguna razón. Una casa en mitad de un gran patio de piedra, una pequeña casa donde según su amigo se encontraba un pozo... y a un lado, al lado derecho se fijó... un árbol... un árbol milenario... Se acercó hasta este, sus ramas frondosas sonaban entre ellas... ¿era él o se podía escuchar un lamento?. No lo supo con certeza... Su madre una vez, le contó un cuento sobre un árbol que unía a las personas... el Árbol Sagrado... una historia sobre una sacerdotisa y un hanyou... que acababa de una manera muy triste... el hanyou quedaba sellado en el árbol... Pasó su mano por donde había el indicio de que una flecha había sido ahí clavada. Ese era el lugar donde un hanyou quedó dormido por mucho tiempo... pues él no creía que se quedó por siempre... alguien le ayudo a escapar... alguien que no sabía quien era..._

_- Inuyasha – escuchó un eco a su alrededor, pero todo era blanco... ¿dónde estaba?._

_- ¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó sin apartarse del árbol en el cual estaba seguro._

_- ¿No me reconoces? – la voz se volvió a oír en la lejanía... a él le sonaba... pero... ¿su sueño?... esa voz..._

_- ¿Ka... Kaori? – algo aturdido, era de su sueño... la chica con la el tal Inuyasha hablado en unas pocas ocasiones, donde él había hablado con ella._

_- Veo que tu memoria casi vuelve Inuyasha – apareció el especto de la joven que antes había mencionado – pero aún no te acuerdas de quien eres – su faz estuvo algo triste por un momento – por eso estoy aquí, para hacerte recordar tu vida – sonrió._

_- ¿Pero de que habla? Yo me llamo Yasha, no se que quiere de mí, y yo ya recuerdo mi vida – dijo altaneramente._

_- Puede que esta sí, pero tu vida con Inuyasha no, Kagome te echa de menos, y por lo que veo en tu corazón tu también – se acercó a él - ¿tampoco te acuerdas de ella?._

_¿Kagome?... Es que aquella mujer conocía a Kagome, la chica de sus sueños, la que por las noches lo llamaba... acaso... ¿esa mujer le podía ayudar a encontrarla?. Y si era así, a saber por que tenía esos extraños sueños también... a lo mejor podía confiar en ella, y decirle por que le llamaban Inuyasha, por que tenía esos sueños, y donde estaba Kagome._

_- Kagome... ¿qué sabes de ella? – preguntó mirándola a sus ojos azules - ¿sabes donde está? Como puedo llegar hasta ella._

_- Tranquilo Inuyasha, pronto veras a Kagome... pero antes tienes que recuperar la memoria... contéstame una pregunta y podrás estar con ella... si contestas sinceramente claro – sonrió - ¿quieres estar con Kagome? Una vez me dijiste que darías tu vida por salvarla, por verla bien, ahora te pregunto otra vez¿deseas estar junto a Kagome aunque no la recuerdes? – le miró directamente._

_¿Estar con Kagome siempre?. Aunque no recordase quien era él... estar con ella, con esa chica... por la que su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal, aunque no supiera quien era, aunque fuera un espectro del pasado, aunque los recuerdos de Inuyasha no volviese, se había enamorado de ella, por sus sueños, por lo que pasó con ella en ellos, por lo que significaba en su vida... por que era la única que tenía su corazón desde antes de conocerla..._

_- Sí – contestó sinceramente – deseo estar con ella siempre, como... como... – bajo la vista – como en una promesa que hice en un sueño, de estar junto a ella el resto de mi vida – sonrió ligeramente – aunque fuera en la muerte..._

_- No esperaba otra respuesta de parte de ti Inuyasha – posó su mano en la frente – ahora cierra los ojos y olvida todo lo que sientes – hizo lo que Kaori le dijo – siéntete feliz Inuyasha, por que pocas personas tiene la oportunidad que tu tienes de volver a amar con tu espíritu, solo recuerda que ella te quiere – su palma brilló de un color azulado y desapareció._

_El chico pareció salir de ese lugar abriendo los ojos levemente, parecía mareado, su mano aún seguía apoyada sobre el Árbol Sagrado y sus ámbares ojos parecían aturdidos, tantas imágenes, tantas emociones, tantos recuerdos olvidados había vuelto del lugar que nunca debió salir. Y ahí, frente al árbol, aunque con ropa muy distinta a la que originalmente su ser había tenido, se encontraba Inuyasha, un ser mitad humano mitad demonio, pero en cuerpo de humano esta vez por que cambió por la única persona que había dado la vida por él._

_- Kagome... – suspiró._

_- ¿Me está llamando? – comentó la voz de la chica detrás suya a unos metros, sorprendiendo al joven que se quedó paralizando por unos momentos._

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_Kagome acababa de llegar al templo después de una larga caminata, desde el parque había pensado mucho... en demasiadas cosas, si algún día podría ser feliz como antes de que todo se torciera. El sol casi oculto en el horizonte solo dejaba ya pocos rayos sobresalientes que solo se veían desde los lugares más altos de la ciudad, y su casa estaba justamente estaba en uno de esos puntos. Al llegar puso observar a un chico de cabellera negra junto a Árbol Sagrado, era extraño pues no muchas personas ahora se tomaban la molestia de ir a ningún templo a no ser que hubiese festivales. Se iba a dirigir a su casa hasta que notó que el chico la llamaba¿acaso la conocía?._

_- ¿Me está llamando? – pregunté con curiosidad mientras me acercaba._

_- ¿Eh? – contestó por lo que parecía sorprendido._

_- Disculpa, pero has dicho mi nombre¿no? – parpadeó, había algo familiar en ese chico._

_Al parecer el chico no sabía que decir, pues ni siquiera se había movido del lugar, sus ojos no se veían pues el espeso flequillo oscuro impedía la vista, pero una leve sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios, una sonrisa que no se podía distinguir si era de felicidad o de tristeza. Kagome se acercó unos pasos hacia el chico misterioso, no dispuesto a separarse del árbol._

_- ¿Eres la nieta de quien dirige el templo verdad? – dijo con una voz ronca con algo de nerviosismo disimulado._

_- Sí, soy yo – respondió._

_- ¿Sabes la historia de este Árbol no es cierto? – preguntó con melancolía._

_- Sí, claro que me la sé – sonrió tristemente – "Yo la he vivido" – pensó - ¿por qué lo preguntas? – con algo más de confianza._

_- Muchos dicen, que el hanyou fue clavado en este lugar – posando su mano en el lugar justo donde estuvo – que era malvado, y por eso lo sellaron... – con tristeza – la sacerdotisa lo selló por intentar robar la perla de las cuatro almas, y se quedó durmiendo eternamente en ese árbol – alzó la vista pero aún su mirada estaba escondida._

_- Exactamente, pero hay unos pocos de fallos muy superficiales, te conoces la historia – sonrió débilmente bajando la mirada, ella conocía esa historia como la palma de la mano._

_- Mi madre me la contaba de niño... – en su rostro se formó una extraña mueca con algo de sarcasmo – pero nadie sabe la otra historia, yo sí – giró un poco la cabeza logrando que la chica viera un brillo de color dorado detrás de ese mar oscuro - ¿te la sabes tú? – musitó._

_- ¿La otra historia? – contestó extrañada, su abuelo le había contado muchas, pero ahora mismo no recordaba ninguna¿a cual de todas se referiría el joven? – No, ahora mismo no caigo._

_- Mala memoria supongo – se burló, y esta iba a replicar cuando el se dio la vuelta completamente sorprendiendo a la chica - ¿te la cuento? – con una sonrisa._

_No podía ser... ella no lo podía creer, no, no podía ser verdad... ¿o sí?. Esos ojos mieles... dorados como el sol, el cabello largo azabache por la espalda, revuelto. Esa pose característica del medio demonio que una vez prometió volver a su lado... ¿sería posible que...?. "Inuyasha" Su mente gritaba ese nombre, pero no estaba segura aunque... no podía ser su mente, no... ese joven era real, pero si era su Inuyasha. ¿Por qué actuaba así? Era él estaba casi segura, en sus ojos había un brillo, cariño... amor escondido. Había aprendido a interpretar cada mirada suya, cada gesto, su mente no podía torturarla tanto._

_- ¿Te la cuento... Kagome? – se adelantó aunque aún había espacio que los separaba._

_- Sí... sí – asintió ella, esa voz..._

_- El hanyou que estaba sellado fue liberado por una joven que venía de otro mundo, una chica la cual era la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa que selló al hanyou – la miró con detenimiento – la perla que estaba en su cuerpo fue destruida al intentar destruir un demonio, y desde entonces el hanyou y ella buscaron los fragmentos, encontrándose con gente por el camino, un Kitsune, un monje y una exterminadora que les acompañaron al poco tiempo.- giró un poco la cabeza – Cada vez el hanyou estaba más encariñado con la joven, pero una bruja resucitó a la sacerdotisa que lo selló, el cual fue su amor antes de que lo sellara pero por una trampa de un demonio e hizo que la sacerdotisa lo odiara – bajo la vista – el al verla recordó su antiguo amor y se separo un poco de la chica haciendo que ella llorase – buscó sus ojos chocolate – aunque no era su intención._

_Kagome notaba como se le aceleraba el corazón rápidamente, esa era su historia, la historia de los dos, de sus aventuras, era él. Tragó con dificultad aguantando la mirada, culpabilidad en ese momento sentía, pero no era culpable de nada, estaba tan emocionada que tenía ganas de llorar y volver a abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas, que la consolase y que se quedara con ella, era su sueño echo realidad, pero como si fuera un hechizo estaba paralizada no podía moverse, solo perderse en ese par de orbes doradas y escuchar esa dulce voz que la enamoró._

_- La joven le prometió al hanyou que estaría con el siempre – continuó – pero no fue así... un día, le hizo tanto daño que la chica no pudo resistir y volvió a su mundo dejando al pobre hanyou triste y resentido consigo mismo, esperando desesperadamente de la niña que siempre estaba con él.- se acercó un poco más quedando frente a ella – Y así pasaron semanas, hasta que una chica extrajera apareció, aunque era la misma fingiendo y más poderosa gracias a un ángel – sonrió – pero la chica no pudo seguir fingiendo, pues en la batalla final ocurrió una desgracia luchando contra el hanyou, una lanza atravesó su costado volviéndola ella misma, pero estaba muy malherida, con sus ultimas fuerzas lanzó una flecha y destruyó al demonio que causó tanto mal – llevó tímidamente su mano hasta su mejilla – pero al joven no consiguió recuperarse._

_Esa caricia hizo estremecer a la chica, ahora sus ojos si derramaban lágrimas, recordaba ese momento, la despedida tan triste después de ver el dorado de esos ojos solo cayó en la oscuridad y ahora volvía a verlos y eran su luz. Sonrió melancólicamente mientras él limpiaba con su dedo una traviesa lágrima que iba a morir en la comisura de su labio, pero que el apartó antes de que mancharan ese lugar._

_- La chica murió en brazos del hanyou que quiso morirse junto a ella para no separarse, pero no sucedió así. Él arriesgó su vida por salvarla y lo consiguió, ella volvió a la vida, pero él no pudo estar con ella, por eso prometió volver... – sonrió – lo último que recordó antes de morir, fue la hermosa cara de la chica que amó – su mirada brilló de una forma extraña – pero su promesa siguió en pie, encontró a esa chica a la que hizo la promesa incluso después de su muerte, y ahora, solo espera que ella le conteste a una cosa que siempre quiso saber, siempre supo pero nunca llegó a contestar concretamente – aún con la mano en su mejilla._

_- ¿Y... y... – tartamudeó un poco no podía casi hablar – cual es... esa pregunta? – bajó un poco la mirada pero al instante él la subió._

_- Kagome... – susurró él cerca de su oído con voz ronca - ¿quieres estar siempre conmigo? – haciéndole cosquillas – incluso en la muerte..._

_Ella abrió los ojos asombrosamente, esa frase era la misma que aquel día, eso era... eso era. Contuvo un sollozo y sin más pensarlo lo abrazó fuertemente mientras lloraba en su hombro. No podía contenerse, lo necesitaba, él la abrazó profundamente aspirando ese aroma que solo en sueños había podido recordar en sueños que había tenido. Aunque él ahora fuera Inuyasha y la quería, siempre, toda su vida quiso un recuerdo de un pasado, su niña, su Kagome... La mujer que lo había enamorado con tan solo permanecer ahí. Él movió su cabeza para encarar los hermosos ojos cafés que un día lo llegaron cautivar hasta lo más profundo de su alma y la besó... La besó como la última vez, esa noche en la que se durmió en sus brazos para despedirse, esa noche en la que hicieron una promesa eterna, que se volverían a encontrar de nuevo, en alguna de sus vidas... Se separó de ella que estaba con los ojos cerrados y apoyó su frente contra la suya..._

_- Kagome... – susurró – mi Kagome..._

**_OWARI_**

_Se acabó n.n es un final abierto... ¿verdad?. Es que no es un final xD no, no es él final de la historia, el verdadero final está en el epílogo que será dentro de dos capítulos n.n. Y el especial que es el capítulo 18 será el lemmon XD ningún fics mío no tendrá lemmon eso seguro, los de verdad todos los tendrán o por lo menos metida de mano xD. Bueno espero sinceramente que este final os haya gustado aunque aún quedan unos cuantos retoques en los capítulos del final, pero prometo que lo terminaré, no se cuando pero lo haré T.T joder yo quiero que esto quede largo pero pa mí que va a ser que no y se quedará pequeño y entonces no se podrá hacer nada más... joder no se que hacer ;-; estoy medio depresiva, pero bueno... que se le va a hacer, nada es eterno... bueno si n.n el amor entre los dos protagonistas de mi fics n.n siempre serán ellos dos nadie más... bueno Miroku y Sango xD. No se que hacer, solo me queda agradecerle a todas las fieles seguidoras de este fics y de los otros que tengo que me perdonen por la tardanza pues mi inspiración parece ser como el titanic, se hundió de 2 horas pero se quedó flotando durante 2 minutos u.u esa es mi imaginación aparece 2 minutos y 7 horas sin ella después vuelve a aparecer. Le agradezco mucho a todas estas chicas n.n._

**_Pirinola – Tsubasa; Gabyto; Kagome cuttie; Lina – chan 17; Aryaminuyasha; Lara – chan; Akisukis Shadowcat; Shouko – Black; Rank; Lunatt Black; Kagome – N; Jorleen; Kagome; Kaomi. The Wolf Girl; Kaori Asamiya; La AnDrhëâ._**

_Bueno mis muy queridísimas lectoras, espero sinceramente que este final sea de su agrado y de que no me cuelguen por él, aún Asumi – chan no ha dicho su última palabra n.n. Aún quedan 2 capítulos más en los que se decidirá el futuro se esta parejita que traspasa el tiempo. Se que os dejo unos finales de muerte pero solo es para darle emoción, os juro que el final está a dos capítulos de distancia solamente n.n Nos vemos en otras actualizaciones mías n.n._

**_Próximo capítulo..._**

**_Juntos... por siempre_**

**_Nos lo perdáis n.n!_**

_Se despide ASUMI – CHAN y Elís **(adew) **_


	18. Juntos por siempre

**_Eh... ¿Volví?. Sí eso xD he vuelto después de estar demasiado tiempo desaparecida en combate, no he muerto y lamento muchísimo si os he tenido que hacer esperar más de medio año, pero mi mente no estaba para hacer muchas cosas la verdad, aunque si para hacer más fics que ahora tengo... dios, quiero acabar este a toda costa. Bueno esto no será muy lago, por que sé que querréis leer este fics y más el capítulo lemmon, ya que habéis esperado tanto... ¡por cierto!. El lemmon es una de las primeras cosas que escribí de este fics xD si es malo no es mi culpa, por que si tenéis intenciones de que ahora mi casta mente (no te lo crees ni tú...) Elís n.n cuanto tiempo, bueno lo que decía que mi casta mente se ponga a escribir un lemmon largo estáis equivocados. (Es que esta es vaga, no tiene otro nombre ¬¬ y además se desvició de Inuyasha por otras series y hasta ahora no ha vuelto a encontrarle el gusto a la serie, así que perdonadla por ser una vaga sin remedio ¬¬U). Muchas gracias por tus agradables exclamaciones Elís ¬¬ siempre tan amable conmigo. _**

**_Por cierto os estaréis preguntando que ha sido de mi vida, después de las vacaciones volví a ala escuela que es un maldito asco y si preguntáis por mis actualizaciones... los que leáis Sentimientos que nacen lo siento muchísimo pero os juro que no se como hacer que Inuyasha bese a Kykio, cuando lo escribí no lo pensaba y me quedé pillada, por favor mandad opiniones si podéis. Luego el de Harry Potter buscando tu sonrisa que actualicé hace poco... y el de Full Metal que tiene mucha gente... estoy orgulloso de él está entre los 5 mejores ;o; me siento tan feliz. Y de nuevo muchísimas gracias por todas aquellas maravillosas personas que han hecho que este fics sea posible hasta llegar a este entrañable penúltimo capítulo, este fue mi primer fics, mi primera obsesión. Tengo 228 reviews los cuales adoro a todas y cada una de aquellas que habéis opinado, ojala pudiera llegar a los 250 me haría tan feliz que por fin los consiguiera... se que no soy una buena escritora, que soy del montón, pero también sé que no mucha gente triunfa con su primer fics, cosa que yo he hecho... más o menos n.n. Mi eterno agradecimiento a Erena que siempre confió en mi; A Karina que siempre estuvo ahí para leerme; a Anto por siempre decirme que era buena; a Sara por intentar leerme cuando no tenía tiempo; a Verito por estar conmigo cuando no había nadie; a mi Nee – chan preciosa que siempre le gustó este fics; a Cecy por ser una niña impetuosa xD no sigas a tu mami; y a todas aquellas que dedicaron un segundo de su tiempo a dejarme un review n.n este no es el final, lo sé, pero si queda un último capítulo y tardo en escribirlo, espero que por lo menos en este capítulo de dignas explicaciones.(Bueno sí, yo también os doy las gracias por aguantas las cosas que escribe esta chica y por lo criticarla ni matarla hasta este momento... Espero que sigamos viéndonos n.n)._**

_**Disclainer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen son todo toditos de Rumiko Takahashi, menos Kaori que me la inventé yo, y que aún falta un año para que acabe la maldita serie, por ahora solo 59 capítulos del manga que es decir poco pero tarda una eternidad en publicarse... Como deciros que si esta tía no termina la serie voy a mandarle una bomba ¬¬ Ranma fue largo sí, 38 tomos, pero es que Inuyasha va por el tomo 44 que eso dividiéndolo son como muy poco nueve años y medio, diez y poco... Esta tía se enrolla más que una persiana ¬¬._

_- Hablando._

_Narrado en primera persona_

_Cambio de escena -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**_Juntos por siempre_**

_Casi tres meses... que rápido pasa el tiempo para aquellos que saben aprovecharlo. Tres meses de felicidad, tres meses de risas, tres meses en los que soy la persona más feliz del mundo¿por qué?. Muy fácil, por que estoy junto a él, él está junto a mí y no creo que hubiera algo que me hiciera más feliz. Ahora mismo estamos en un pequeño parque cerca del centro de la ciudad, yo estoy sentada en la hierba mientras tu estás tumbado en el césped con tu cabeza apoyada en mis piernas¿sabes a que me recuerda este momento? Puede que tú no lo recuerdes pero yo sí, a cuando eras humano y te envenenaron, me pediste si te dejaba apoyar en mis piernas, a lo que yo contesté que sí, y me dijiste algo que me hizo latir muy rápido el corazón, solo dos palabras y otra que luego me sorprendió de ti... 'Hueles bien'... sí... junto con 'mentí' fueron solo esas las que me hicieron empezar hacer sentir algo por ti. Ahora estamos igual, pero al abrir los ojos los tendrás ámbar, no grises, por que aunque eres tú has cambiado._

_- Pero seguirás siendo tú... – murmuró débilmente mientras le quitaba un mechón negro de su rostro, parecía dormir plácidamente hasta que sus ojos se abrieron. _

_- ¿Qué murmuras? – preguntó sin moverse._

_- Nada importante – sonrió jovialmente la joven de ojos chocolates – solo recordaba la primera vez que estuviste así, eso es todo – le miró._

_- ¿La primera vez? – parpadeó incorporándose un poco dejando de estar en el regazo de la chica._

_- Ajá – asintiendo - ¿no te acuerdas? – confusa._

_- Refréscame la memoria – parecía divertido por la situación._

_- Pues tú estabas envenenado por que el demonio araña te había inyectado su veneno, yo estuve muy preocupada por ti.– paró un momento – El anciano Myoga te extrajo el veneno, pero seguías débil, así que utilicé mi pañuelo para secarte el sudor, y despertaste – sonrió suavemente – me pediste si podías apoyar tu cabeza en mis piernas y yo dije que sí, parecías tan tranquilo como hace un minuto. – levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos – Luego me dijiste... – pero no pudo continuar ya que el joven estaba a escasos centímetros suyos mientras aspiraba lentamente como deleitándose por alguna cosa._

_- Hueles bien – susurró haciendo que la chica se sonrojase, provocando un leve asentimiento de su parte – no lo había olvidado – sonrió – pero sino no podría hacer esto – se acercó el espacio inexistente que existía sobre ellos y la besó. _

_Kagome no se sorprendió mucho, siempre era así de impulsivo, y aunque sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas sonrió entre el beso y pasó delicadamente sus brazos por el cuello de él mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando de esa tierna conexión entre los dos. Siempre era tan tierno, tan cariñoso, tan... tan distinto y tan igual a la vez. Sonrió levemente al saber que ahora lo tenía a su lado, y que siempre estaría junto a ella. Enredó sus manos en las hebras de cabellos del peli negro que se separaba levemente y le acariciaba tiernamente la cara mientras también sonreía y le daba un tierno beso en la frente. _

_- Nunca cambies – susurró ella suavemente mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho – por favor._

_- No lo haré – chistó escuchando un leve movimientos de arbusto que le hizo fruncir el ceño y luego un 'Click' de una cámara que hizo a Kagome separarse de Yasha mientras este se dirigía enfadado al arbusto. _

_De pronto sacó a un chico con ojos azules y cabello marrón detrás de ellos con una cámara en mano y con cara de 'me han pillado'. Según sabía Kagome, era Atashi uno de los amigos de su novio ahora, le recordaba vagamente a Miroku, ella se preguntaba siempre que había pasado entre su mejor amiga y aquel monje pervertido. El peli negro estaba enfadado, mientras le daba un golpe a su amigo quitándole la cámara y este protestaba diciendo que le había costado un ojo de la cara. _

_- ¡Solo quería guardar este dulce momento!.¡No tienes derecho a quitarme la cámara Yasha! – le señaló. _

_- Para luego hacerme chantaje con enseñarlo en la universidad y todas las chicas intenten otra ves seducirme¡estas muy equivocado si crees que te voy a dejar! – Kagome rió. _

_- Buenas tardes Atashi – saludó cordialmente. _

_- Hola Kagome, dile al bruto de tu novio que yo no tenía ninguna mala intención – con ojitos suplicantes. _

_- Vamos Yasha, dale la cámara con quedarte con el carrete es más que suficiente¿y que es eso de un montón de chicas que van detrás de ti? – alzó una ceja un poco celosa. _

_- Eh... en la universidad soy bastante popular, y como este mujeriego además de eso parece ludópata adora el juego y ganar dinero, a base de mi principalmente – se puso un mano en la cabeza – no se como puedo ser tu amigo. _

_- Por que me quieres mucho – riendo y recogiendo su cámara – muchas gracias por hacer que no me rompiera la cámara, eres un sol – acercándose a Kagome dándola un suave beso en la mejilla que hizo a la chica sonrojar y al chico salir disparado por una patada del peli negro. _

_- ¡Como vuelvas a tocar a mi novia vas a salir muy mal parado! – advirtió. _

_- Y eso que solo le quería dar las gracias – frotándose la mejilla que ahora estaba roja – entre tú y Kotomi me vais a dejar lisiados – levantándose – nos vemos. _

_Entonces al irse Yasha suspiró frustrado y Kagome se puso la mano en la boca para no reír, esa escena era tan parecida a cuando Kouga tenía celos los cuales no reconocía del 'lobo sarnoso'. Este la miró de reojo con sus ojos ambarinos teñidos de protestas mientras la chica con una sonrisa inocente le miraba antes de soltar una gran carcajada seguido de risas pequeñas, sentir celos era bueno, pues demostraba que la quería mucho._

_- Celoso – canturreó mientras reía. _

_- ¿Con que eso crees no? – y antes de que Kagome lo pudiera evitar se tiró encima suya haciéndole cosquillas sin piedad. _

_Y así pasó la tarde de ese día un par de enamorados que se habían querido desde antes de conocerse y que se conocían antes de quererse. Kagome no supo cuando podía ser más feliz, ahora era una vida perfecta, Yasha seguía haciéndole cosquillas, pero no le importaba, ni tampoco si Eri, Ayumi y Yuka le decían que ese no era su tipo de chico, o si era perfecto. No me importaba solo quería ser feliz a su lado, por que entonces la vida sería perfecta, sí, perfecta. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_En otro lugar en un tiempo lejano, en el Sengoku Jidai tres años después de que la perla fuera destruida en la aldea de la anciana Kaede se podía ver a un muchacho pelirrojo de unos diez u once años corriendo. Tenía los ojos teñidos de esmeralda y una linda cola de zorro la cual delataba su condición demoníaca, estaba corriendo en busca de plantas medicinales para ayudar a la anciana Kaede, la pobra sacerdotisa estaba ya vieja y aunque seguía cuidando del pueblo ya no podía ir a buscar las plantas como antes, por eso el joven cachorro de zorro le ayudaba. La aldea ya acostumbrada a los incurrimientos de demonios, con el hanyou Inuyasha, la gata que siempre acompañaba a la exterminadora o ese pequeño zorro el cual prácticamente se había criado en el pueblo, los aldeanos lo trataban como otro más, pues sabían que era inofensivo y que siempre ayudaba si lo necesitaban. _

_- ¡Anciana Kaede! – gritó entrando apresuradamente con las plantas - ¡Aquí tengo las plantas anciana Kaede! – sonrió con el corazón acelerado._

_- Muchas gracias Shippo, me servirán de mucho para curar a la pequeña Hime – agachó la cabeza agradecida. _

_- Kirara ha venido volando cuando estaba en el bosque, me voy a ir a la aldea de los exterminadores, Sango tiene trabajo y me toca ir – la anciana asintió. _

_- Salúdalos de mi parte, y llévale esto a Miroku – parecía una especie de medicina – para que la herida no se le infecte, creo que ya se le habrán acabado. _

_- Sí – contestó y salió apresuradamente hacia donde se encontraba la gata demonio – vamos Kirara – subiéndose a su lomo. _

_La aldea que había sido destruida, en estos años gentes deseosas de aprender como combatir demonios se habían unido a ellos. Niños que habían perdido a sus familias en las guerras que podían ser tres años mayor que él ayudaban a las gentes y entrenaban para que ningún demonio destruyera en que ahora era su hogar. Miroku se había quedado a vivir con la que ahora era su esposa, Sango. Pero seguía con la manía de flirtear con otras chicas, bueno, aunque en menor medida con el paso de los años se había ganado muchos golpes de parte de la exterminadora en ese sentido. Ahora eran tiempos de paz donde aunque los demonios seguían existiendo ya no atacaban tanto ni en tanta cantidad, la tribu de los demonios lobos se había restituido un poco y el gran Lord de las tierras del Occidente seguía viajando con su compañía como siempre. Los demonios con cuerpo humano nunca atacaban sino era necesario y los otros insensatos de bajo nivel morían al acercarse a la aldea. _

_- Kirara¿Hiko y Momoko están bien? – preguntó mientras la gata hacía un maullido en sentido de aprobación. _

_Ellos eran gemelos, Hiko tenía los ojos azules y la cabellera castaña, era un niño muy fuerte de dos años de edad que siempre se metía en líos junto a su hermana Momoko, los cuales eran como dos gotas de agua, pero en versión chico y chica. Eran los hijos de Miroku y Sango, después de muchas exigencias del monje por fin tenía descendencia, y no podía ser más que feliz con sus hijos. La exterminadora quería que ellos fueran grandes exterminadores como ella cuando fuera mayor, mientras que Miroku les iba a enseñar las exorcizacaciones contra los demonios si las armas normales no funcionaran, en eso habían quedado después de una pelea. _

_- ¡Tío Pipo! – gritó una niña de dos añitos saludándole efusivamente, aún no sabían pronunciar su nombre. _

_- ¡Momo! – mientras se bajaba y corría hacia la pequeña que se le lanzó en sus brazos. _

_- Bueno que llegas Shippo – saludó el monje con su hijo de la mano que corrió hacia su tío – Sango y yo tenemos que ir a arreglar unos problemas en la aldea cercana, y no teníamos quien cuidara de los niños. _

_- Sabes que adoro estar con ellos, no tienes ni que pedírmelo lo hago con gusto – revolviéndole el pelo a Hiko. _

_- Será mejor que nos marchemos, se nos hará tarde para volver antes del anochecer – comentó Sango con su ropa de exterminadora puesta. _

_- Eso no importa, Miroku encontraría el mejor lugar donde alejarse seguro – haciendo que el monje hiciera un mohín. _

_- Como en los viejo tiempos¿no? – sonrió la exterminadora y cogió a su marido del brazo – vamos que Kirara espera – y luego acercarse a sus hijos y abrazarlos – portaos bien con vuestro tío¿vale?. _

_- Sí – contestaron a la par muy contentos. _

_- Siempre son buenos¿verdad? – el pelirrojo sonriendo – buena suerte. _

_- Gracias – comentó la chica mientras se subía a su gata con Miroku – regresaremos pronto. _

_- Adió – dijeron los pequeños despidiéndose._

_Shippo agarró a sus 'sobrinos' y los llevó corriendo hasta su casa para dejar la medicina y cuidar de ellos. Esos pequeños podían ser un encanto o un dolor de cabeza muy grande, pero que muy grande, pero también podían ser un encanto. A ellos les encantaban los cuentos y dibujos que hacía y le pedían siempre que contara las historias, con dibujos, aunque los colores que le regaló Kagome se le habían gastado, había descubierto que había una cosa llamado 'carboncillo' con el que se podía dibujar muy bien aunque algo borroso. La casa de Sango no era muy extensa pero la mayor de la aldea sin duda, con cuatro habitaciones, dos de huésped, una para los niños y una para ellos. _

_- Tío pipo cuenta – dijo el pequeño. _

_- ¿Y que quieres que cuente Hiko? – la pequeña saltó sobre su hermano y rió. _

_- Inuyasha - Shippo sonrió levemente. _

_- ¿La historia de Inuyasha? – los ojos de los niños se iluminaron. _

_- ¡Sí! – gritaron a la par sentándose enfrente de él, sabía lo mucho que le gustaba esa historia. _

_- Está bien, hace mucho tiempo... – y como cualquier cuento popular que empieza de este modo, el final seguramente sería feliz, o sería triste si lo miraba con otros ojos, pero eso no se sabría hasta años más tarde, cuando después de mucho tiempo se redactara un manuscrito, una historia tradicional japonesa escrita por un autor anónimo llamado, 'Medio demonio'. Que se convertiría en una leyenda que llegaría a nuestro tiempo. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- ¿Mamá? – preguntó Kagome al entrar en su casa seguido de su novio - ¿Sota? – volvió a decir. _

_- Al parecer no hay nadie – dedujo el chico mientras entraba a la cocina – Aquí hay una nota. _

_- ¡Qué? – acercándose a la nevera donde siempre ponían las notas – "Hemos ido a visitar a tu tía... volveremos mañana por la tarde... tienes comida en el microondas... muchos besos..." – la chica frunció el ceño - ¡Por que siempre tienen que hacer lo mismo! – arrugando el papel. _

_- Vamos Kagome, relájate, volverán mañana no puede pasar nada malo de hoy a mañana, ni siquiera pasará un día – la calmó._

_- ¡Siempre hacen lo mismo, estoy... argh! – llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras el chico sonreía. _

_- Eres todo un caso – mientras iba a por un vaso de agua – ni que fuera nada malo, además recuerdo lo que dijo tu abuelo cuando se enteró de que era tu novio... se puso a decir que su nieta no iría con un demonio, pero yo al ser humano, tengo mis ventajas – chistó. _

_- Ya, luego te quejabas mucho... – le tocó la cabeza – aunque hecho de menos tus orejas, eran tan bonitas – acariciando en el sitio donde habían estado. _

_- Tu lo eres aún más – acariciándole la mejilla mientras ponía el vaso en la mesa._

_- Que cosas dices – sonriendo sonrojada. _

_- Solo digo la verdad – susurró. _

_- Yasha... – sonriendo mientras este se agacha para dale un beso, pero al apoyarse atrás algo resbaló y el vaso cayó al suelo haciendo que el momento mágico se rompiera. _

_- Oh no... – mientras el muchacho se agachaba a recoger los cristales – no te preocupes, deja que yo... – pero entonces gritó levemente al resbalarse un trozo de cristal provocándole una herida en la mano. _

_- ¿Estas bien? – acercándose mirando la herida. _

_- No es nada, dejara de sangrar – sin darle importancia. _

_- ¿Cómo que no es nada? – le cogió de la mano – Ahora mismo vamos a mi cuarto a curarte, menos mal que siempre guardo el botiquín debajo de mi cama – guiándole. _

_- ¿No sería mejor en el baño? – algo extrañado. _

_- No, por que sino cuando fuera a viajar al Sengoku siempre se me olvidaría – su sonrisa se apagó un poco – que pena no poder volver._

_- No te aflijas, derrotamos a Naraku eso es algo loable – la animó. _

_- Cierto – subiendo las escaleras. _

_De todas las veces que había estado en casa de Kagome, su cuarto era el que más recordaba mientras pues mucho tiempo había pasado en ese cuarto. Su camiseta roja estaban algo manchada por la sangre, pero no le importaba, la cara de niña que se le ponía a su Kagome al ayudar a los demás valía la pena, fruncía levemente el ceño buscando algo que sirviera para curar o ayudar y a veces un poco de lloriqueos, pero era perfecta para él, había estado tanto tiempo en el pasado junto a ella y tan poco en el futuro que la sentía tan cerca y lejos... como si su yo interior la amara más que sí mismo. Cuando entraron Kagome le dijo que se sentara en su cama mientras ella cogía el botiquín agachándose. _

_- Enséñame la mano – mientras hacía que estirara la misma – solo hay que desinfectarlo no habrá problemas – sonriendo tranquilamente viendo que solo era una leve herida. _

_- ¿Ves como te preocupas por nada? – se burló mientras le ponía agua oxigenada en la herida - ¡escuece! – gritó mientras soplaba. _

_- ¿Y que te esperabas? – alzó una ceja divertida – anda déjame que termine – el joven se negó. _

_- Ni hablar, con lo que pica – ella hizo un mohín. _

_- Vamos que has tenido heridas más graves, incluso en humano, no te vas a echar atrás por una heridita así – con un tintineo de voz. _

_- Por eso no me gustaba estar en humano nunca – extendiendo la mano sin mirarla._

_- Pareces un testarudo niño pequeño – limpiándole la herida lo más suavemente posible – insensato, celoso, mandón, cabezota, algo idiota, no sabe como tratar a una chica y algunas cosas es por eso y otras cosas por... – entonces le cortó una risa sin humor del chico. _

_- ¿Por lo que merecería ser odiado? – con un sarcasmo notorio. _

_- No... – comentó débilmente soltando la mano – por lo que te sigo queriendo tanto – ella se sonrojó y desconcertó al chico que estaba volteado._

_Yasha se dio media vuelta para mirar aquellos preciosos ojos de los cuales se habían enamorado en el pasado, de aquella sonrisa que le había cautivado y ese aroma... que aunque no fuera hanyou aun podía oler, y esos labios carmesíes que únicamente pudo probar dos veces en el pasado y sólo por su orgullo no lo había echo más veces. Aunque él solo tenía los recuerdos de Inuyasha, su pasado, también tenía los sentimientos hacia esa joven que tenía enfrente, que con tantas ansias había esperado de nuevo ver... toda una vida sin ella no se lo podía imaginar, una vida sin Kagome era impensable, tanto que ahora se daba realmente cuenta de que en el pasado no la valoró demasiado y se prometió a si mismo no cometer el mismo fallo de nuevo._

_Kagome también se quedo viendo al joven que tenía enfrente sus ojos ámbar, los cuales la habían hechizado nada más verlos por primera vez, y ahora su pelo, tan negro como una noche de luna nueva y siempre se quedaba con ella aunque también fuera por su seguridad, y aunque había perdido las orejas que le gustaban tanto, ese joven seguía siendo Inuyasha, su carácter, su forma de mirar, su voz... y sus sentimientos. Era él, le había echado tanto de menos, y ahora lo tenía enfrente suya mirándola fijamente, con una ternura que jamás había visto en ellos. Poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando muy lentamente y sus ojos se fueron cerrando, ambos sentían las respiraciones del otro en sus rostros, hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un tierno y dulce beso. Kagome notaba como algo quería entrar en su boca, pronto lo identifico como la lengua del joven, bocas inexpertas poco a poco fueron aprendiendo a quererse sin necesidad de palabras._

_Yasha estaba tan relajado, se sentía tan bien besando a Kagome, como le gustaba esa sensación tanto tiempo olvidada, sus labios eran tan dulces como la miel o mejor que ella, no sabía como había vivido sin probar esos labios, tan adictivos, que pensó que nunca querría separarse de ellos. Mientras tanto Kagome estaba recordando el momento de su ultimo beso, el más duro, el decir adiós, pero ahora estaba de nuevo con él y sabía que ya nadie le iba a separar de su amor nunca más. Se sentía tan segura con él que no quería que el beso se rompiese nunca para poder sentir esa maravillosa sensación que él le estaba dando._

_Poco a poco Yasha fue recostando a Kagome en la cama mientras la seguía besando dulcemente, ambos parecían estar en otro mundo en el cual sólo existían ellos dos y nadie les iba a separar jamás. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta en que posición estaban, hasta que Kagome notó el peso de Yasha recargado sobre ella, e Inuyasha también pareció notarlo por que se apartó de los labios de Kagome para conseguir algo de aire. Yasha miraba a Kagome a los ojos dándose cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraban y que si seguían así donde podrían llegar... pero él deseaba estar con ella, así que tímidamente preguntó:_

_- No tenemos por qué hacerlo si tu no quieres Kagome, no hay problema - dijo susurrándolo tiernamente al oído de la joven haciendo que se estremeciera._

_El joven se preparó para levantarse pero la joven se lo impidió y le atrajo hasta ella y le susurró en el mismo tono que él utilizó segundos antes_

_- Pero yo si quiero y nunca había estado tan segura de nada como de esto Inuyasha - besándole tiernamente en la mejilla mientras le recordaba su verdadero nombre. _

_Yasha se sorprendió por el acto tan atrevido de la chica, pero en parte se alegró y le empezó a besar el cuello tiernamente como queriendo recordar cada centímetro de la joven... sus manos lentamente fueron recorriendo el cuerpo de la joven aún vestida, mientras ella soltaba pequeños suspiros por los besos que recibía del joven en el cuello y jugaba coquetamente con el pelo del chico mientras sonreía. Tímidamente Yasha posó sus manos en los botones de la blusa de su amada, mirándola y esperando su respuesta para poder seguir. Como dándole su consentimiento, Kagome le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, lo cual hizo que el chico avanzara lentamente, desabrochando un botón tras otro dejando al descubierto el pecho de la joven, Inuyasha se quedo mirando a su hermoso ángel para luego besarla más pasionalmente en los labios. _

_La muchacha también fue desabrochando la camisa roja que tenía Yasha quedando los dos sin la parte de arriba, aunque ella aun tenía el sujetador, cosa que no parecía importar a Inuyasha ya que lo fue desabrochando por detrás poco a poco dejando al descubierto el busto de la joven. Acto seguido, fue bajando poco a poco de sus labios hasta sus senos tan blancos tan puros, que nadie antes se atrevió a tocar y ahora el profanaba mientras los besaba dulce e intensamente mientras a la joven le faltaba el aire. Él seguía besándolos y acariciándole el costado mientras lentamente le bajaba la falda para sacarlo por las piernas al tiempo que se concentraba en seguir besando su cuerpo. Kagome estaba extasiada, los labios de Yasha por su cuerpo eran como una pequeña descarga eléctrica para ella, que con cada beso, con cada caricia, aumentaba más. _

_Yasha estaba igual que Kagome, con cada caricia aumentaba mas el deseo de hacerla suya para siempre, pero quería disfrutar y hacer disfrutar a Kagome todo lo que pudiera antes de ese momento. Él seguía acariciando las piernas de Kagome mientras con las mano que tenía libre acariciaba esos dos montes que adornaban el tórax de su amada, mientras que ella le daba pequeños besos en el cuello haciendo que este se excitara aun más de lo que estaba. Yasha fue subiendo su mano hasta llegar al la cintura de Kagome, donde fue bajando la única prenda que le quedaba puesta a Kagome tímidamente, mientras Kagome con los ojos cerrado seguía sintiendo las caricias del joven._

_Yasha se quedó mirando a Kagome durante unos momentos haciendo que esta se sonrojara al ver que estaba sin ropa. Tan rápido como pudo, también se deshizo de la escasa ropa que le quedaba metiendose debajo de la sábana con Kagome dándole un pasional beso en los labios, ambos estaban desnudos pero parecía no importarles ya que se seguían besando con la misma pasión desenfrenada de hacia unos segundos, mientras las caricias seguían aumentando, Kagome estaba disfrutando como nunca lo había echo en su vida, podría estar así con Inuyasha por siempre._

_Yasha estaba entusiasmado con el cuerpo de Kagome, no era que no le gustara Kagome como persona, pero había que reconocer que era muy hermosa sobre todo así, era un bello ángel que le salvo en el pasado y le sanó el corazón aunque cautivándolo a la vez, y se pregunto ¿cómo no amar a ese ángel tan hermoso?. Era imposible no dejar de mirarla cada segundo que estaba con ella era como estar hipnotizado por sus ojos chocolates pelo azabache y dulce aroma a jazmines._

_Poco a poco fue bajando hasta su vientre acariciándolo suavemente con la llena de los dedos, como queriendo recordar cada centímetro del cuerpo de la chica. Kagome solo se dejaba llevar por sus caricias y por sus besos llenos de pasión pero a la vez muy tiernos. El joven fue bajando aún más hasta que llegó a la parte que tanta curiosidad le producía, un sitio que nadie conocía y ahora él empezaba a explorar. Lentamente fue cogiendo más confianza hasta que dio con un sitio que hizo que Kagome levantara las cadera involuntariamente para tener más contacto con esa caricia y profundizo el beso haciendo entender al joven que le había gustado._

_De pronto Yasha sintió que su cuerpo le indicaba otro tipo de caricia, no es no sintiera nada al acariciar a Kagome pero es que eso le había echo que ese deseo se incrementara tanto que era insoportable. Kagome entreabrió los ojos al dejar de notar las caricias de su amado, y se encontró la cara de el frente a la suya mirándola con unos ojos suplicantes y esta entendió dándole un suave beso para que entendiera que estaba lista para lo que seguía. Y estaba más que lista deseba que Yasha la hiciese suya ahora y siempre, él seria su primer amor y su primer amante, el único que existiría, y del que nunca se separaría._

_Él se puso encima de ella mientras esta cerraba sus ojos, había oído muchas veces que la primera vez dolía y mejor estar preparada. Yasha pareció notarlo si se acerco a su oído y se susurro._

_- No te preocupes si te molesta o cualquier cosa me lo dices y paro ¿vale? – tiernamente._

_Ella asintió y se tranquilizo un poco. Yasha la fue penetrando lentamente y con mucha suavidad para que la persona con la que estaba no sufriera ningún daño, eso no se lo perdonaría nunca. Kagome notó una pequeña punzada de dolor pero nada más, ella creyó que dolería más, pero, no fue así, a lo mejor por como le había preparado el joven o por el amor que sentía hacia el, o ambas juntas. Pero eso era lo menos que le importaba a la joven, si no las nuevas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo al estar con ese joven al cuál amaba tanto. Yasha fue acelerando muy despacio mientras para Kagome se acostumbrara a el y no le doliera tanto. _

_Kagome estaba soltando pequeño gemidos, no le dolía, pero cuanto más rápido iba era como si no pudiera respirar, era una sensación especial, como si pudiera rozar el cielo, era excitación, amor, placer, todo junto en un solo acto, era magnifico, no quería que acabase nunca era tan... tan... maravilloso._

_Las sensaciones que experimentaba Yasha tampoco se quedaban atrás, un placer que jamás imagino posible recorría ahora todo su cuerpo, se sentía el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, estar así con ella era un sueño echo realidad, un sueño que había tenido durante toda su vida y quinientos años atrás también, se sentía en el cielo tal como se sentía su compañera en ese instante. _

_La respiración de ambos empezó a acelerarse, sus cuerpos estaban en perfecta armonía el uno con el otro, incluso sus corazones iban al mismo compás que ellos, sus gemidos se intensificaban más con cada movimiento de sus cuerpos. Yasha notaba como toda la sangre se le estaba acumulando en el punto que compartía con Kagome, de pronto sintió como Kagome se estremecía entre sus brazos y el sentía una sensación como si estuviera en el cielo y en el infierno, una sensación de bienestar invadía su cuerpo y un fuego le estaba quemando por dentro. Kagome sintió una sacudida en su cuerpo, como un choque eléctrico que le obligaba a elevar sus caderas en busca de mayor contacto y que hacia que los músculos de su interior se contrajeran violentamente en contra de su voluntad pero haciéndola sentir como nunca en su vida se había sentido, tenía ganas de reír, llorar, de gritar que lo amaba y que siempre estaría con el hasta la muerte. Pero solo le salió el nombre del joven que tanto amaba "Inuyasha". _

_Yasha sintió que su cuerpo se quedaba sin fuerzas, cayendo pesadamente sobre la cama de Kagome tratando de no lastimarla, casi no le quedaban fuerzas, pero antes de todo besó una vez más a Kagome y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas para cerciorarse el mismo de que no había sido un sueño, de que era real y que cuando despertara se encontraría con la joven dulce y tierna que tanto amaba._

_A Kagome tampoco le quedaban fuerzas para nada, así que se acurruco en el pecho del chico pensando el lo maravillosa que había sido la noche, la mejor de su vida y que nunca olvidaría, que quedaría marcada en su memoria por siempre, el sueño la estaba venciendo pero antes de dormirse oyó decir que Inuyasha susurraba su nombre y le acariciaba tiernamente en la mejilla antes de darle un beso fraternal en la frente para luego apoyarse en la almohada y caer los dos en el mundo de los sueños, aunque ninguno se esos sería tan hermoso con el que acababan de pasar los dos amantes esa noche._

_**Continuará...**_

_**Y aquí estamos después de un capítulo más n.n Lemmon meloso sacado de algo cursi, pero así era mi mente hace tiempo tan inocente e infantil... Menos mal que la gente cambia, yo lo hice xD. Si queréis saber como léanse mis nuevos fics n.n además de dos que tengo en el Portal de Ranma jeje. En serio muchísimas gracias por haber leído y esperado tanto tiempo a que actualizara, mucha gente seguro que me habrá olvidado, pero espero que alguien si se acuerde de que yo estoy aquí y soy escritora n.n. Las que me amenazaron de muerte se pueden guardar las bombas por que ya solo falta un capítulo el epílogo y no creo que después de que falta uno me queráis matar¿o no?. Ahora quisiera recordar que este fics tiene un año y siete meses... que ironía, tanto tiempo y yo con tantos reviews y no pude actualizar hasta ahora... pero bueno, así es la vida. Espero que me dejéis Reviews en este capítulo diciéndome que os ha parecido y gracias también as las últimas que me dejaron review. **_

_**Kaori Asamiya; Gabyto; Kagome – cuttie; AoMe Hisoshima; Ishi; Huevito; Inuyo. Neechan; Kagome –N; Shouko; Black Berries Fairy; Hanadark; Noir; Yoya; Akisukis shadowcat; Kamira; Ailin; Kamiss – InuxAome – siempre; Triple G; Aome-Inu LOVE FOR FOREVER; Piri-chan.anti-kykio; Karina y Anto (que aunque no hayáis dejado review os pondré eh ¬.¬).**_

_**Espero vernos próximamente de nuevo cuando actualice n.n. Dejadme review diciendo vuestras opiniones, vamos no seáis mala que esta vez he dejado un final lindo :P escrito desde hace meses, pero lindo final al fin y al cabo. Un gran besazo queridas lectoras, nos veremos pronto o por lo menos eso espero que sino ya prepararéis mi horca o quema de brujas jejeje. **_

_**Próximo capítulo y último n.n**_

_**Epílogo: Tres años después  
**_

_**Nos lo perdáis! n.n**_

_**Se despide ASUMI – CHAN y Elís (Nos vemos chicas n.n)**_


	19. Epilogo: Tres años después

**Epílogo**

_**Tres años después**_

_Tu viste una estrella  
brillando como la luna  
pediste un deseo niña_

_Sola desde tu cuna._

_Que aquel que me enamore_

_Mi alma se lleve a volar_

_Y si muriese y volase_

_Me mandaran al mar._

_Y en la ventana esperando_

_Pasó la estrella fugaz_

_Con tu deseo pedido_

_Que niña tan audaz._

_Pues el amor en el tiempo_

_No se puede comparar_

_Solo con dos almas que vuelan_

_Mirando la luna en el mar. _

_Una joven universitaria miraba a la hermosa Luna plateada escondida en estos momentos por las pequeñas nubes que solían amenazar lluvia a mediados de noviembre. La ventana estaba perfectamente cerrada desde dentro y aún con las cortinas medio corridas se podían deslumbrar, se pasó un brazo por sus brazos, solo tapados por el camisón, ya que la calefacción la había apagado al irse a dormir y ahora se notaba en el ambiente un frío propio de la estación de Otoño. Miró a su lado con una media sonrisa mientras el joven que yacía a su lado buscaba el lugar donde ella reposaba, su prometido y protector, Yasha. En Enero se casarían, después del cumpleaños del joven que a mediados de Enero los hacía. Su madre estaba muy emocionada, su hermano tan crecido, que rápido pasan tres años llenos de dulces y no tan dulces recuerdos. _

_- ¿Kagome? – preguntó somnoliento el muchacho mientras se incorporaba un poco - ¿qué haces despierta? Son las tres de la mañana._

_- No podía dormir, me ha despertado un mal sueño, y me he quedado mirando a la luna, pensando – sonrió cálidamente – nada de lo que debas preocuparte. _

_- ¿Qué sueño? – mientras se rascaba un ojos intentando despejarse dejando su torso al descubierto – sabes que tus sueños no suelen ser muy normales – bostezando. _

_- Mas bien un recuerdo de la última batalla... – la miró – me sentí tan triste al recordar lo último que pasó – bajó la mirada – no sé como pude actuar de esa manera. _

_- Kagome... – preocupado por el estado de animo de su prometida – lo importante es que estás aquí, y yo también, recuerda que soy yo el que estuvo a tu lado, y que te he dicho que siempre estaré – le acarició el rostro – no pienses en cosas tristes. _

_- Gracias – volviendo a tumbarse – también suelo soñar con una niña de ojos mieles y pelo azabache, me resulta familiar, pero nunca la reconozco - cierra los ojos – cada vez la veo más y más lejos, como si desapareciera. _

_- Seguro que es algún fantasma del pasado, pero no te preocupes, prometí protegerte siempre ¿recuerdas? – ella asintió y él la abrazó con fuerza – solo es un sueño, no siempre tienen por que mostrar algo verdadero._

_- Tienes razón... – murmuró – le doy demasiadas vueltas al asunto – suspiró y se giró para mirarle dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz – que duermas bien._

_- Contigo siempre contestó sonriente acurrucándose a su lado. _

'_Los sueños no son más que la interpretación de algo que pasó, pasa o pasará, de anhelos y deseos escondidos'. Definición que a lo mejor se hacía cierta en esta historia, quizás sí, quizás no. Mientras la joven pareja dormía en el cielo o en aquel lugar donde debería volver a estar la paz reinaba una especie de caos momentáneo, por que iba a haber un heredero, y la gran conmoción entre los presentes, Ángeles y demonios reunidos en un comité, junto con un humano y un ángel caído que miraban desde cielos a sus querubines durmientes. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Kamashi andaba con la mirada perdida en los dos seres que tenían enfrenten, los tenían que volver a juzgar, ya que el medallón había desaparecido, la portadora estaba viva y un próximo heredero se acercaba, debían concretar la maldición cerrada del medallón si querían cerciorarse de que la criatura no cargaba con ese peso desde su nacimiento, ya que tener que volver a llamar a la humana formaría un escándalo, tanto como el último hace tres años. Atakana mordía irremediablemente un antiguo trozo de madera que anteriormente serviría para mondadientes, la cría había conseguido romper la maldición y para los demonios eso no era en parte bueno, en parte solo, por que si la maldición se había roto ya no habría más humanos y su detestable presencia ya no volvería aparecer... pero aún dudaba de cómo una niña insensata había conseguido romper esa antigua maldición.

- Kaori, señor Higuarashi, estamos aquí para saber su sentencia final – pronunció claramente Museiyo – usted encerrado en la oscuridad eterna consiguió al romperse la maldición que ya sus herederos no cargaran liberarse y poder ser juzgados como los demás humanos que van al cielo o al infierno, sin embargo el arcángel Kaori le serán renegadas sus alas y enviado a formar parte del mundo de los humanos, tanto así se le borrarán sus recuerdos, para tomar vida normal como mortal engendrado por alguna mujer – su voz carraspeó.

- ¡No quiero volver a la tierra! – gritó - ¡Ahí solo encontré tristeza, dolor y sufrimiento, la portadora fue la única que me dio ver la otra cara, pero seguro que la mayoría de la vida es aquello primero que dije, no quiero vivir en ese mundo mortal!

_**- Kaori – con voz calmada el hombre que estaba a su lado – la vida no es solo sufrimiento, mi hija es una mezcla de sentimiento, fuiste con ella, puedes ver que no todo es dolor, seguro que tus padres te querrían muchísimo, no temas a ir al mundo humano, creo que los ángeles te han dado una recompensa - miró a la única mujer que formaba ese consejo la cual habló. **_

_**- La condena del arcángel que le sirvió no es más que en parte agradecimiento de parte de nuestra parte y de maldición de los demonios, para Atakana seguramente hubiera sido la peor maldición del mundo – comentó Ruitsu alzando una mano – al ser tus recuerdos borrados y sin ser custodia de tu pasado te convertirás en un alma libre sin dueño, ni credo, ni responsabilidades atadas, tómalo como una recompensa como bien el señor Higuarashi ha dicho, pequeña, las cosas pueden irte muy bien si sabes por donde coger el camino. **_

Se mantuvo el silencio en la sala, tan solo el chirriar de las muelas del demonio contra la madera y la fuerte respiración acompasada por la tranquila del hombre a su lado que aunque ya no lo hicieran en ese lugar era posible casi cualquier cosa. La joven cerró los ojos centrando sus ideas, su lugar estaba con su señor, con quien la había aceptado como era, al igual que su hija, que sabía conocer a las personas por sus corazones no por su apariencia. Suspiró débilmente, seguramente el mundo mortal debía estar lleno de personas hermosas y crueles, toda clase de personalidades por descubrir, su dote de curiosidad le hizo mirar nerviosa a su señor.

_**- Pero... yo siempre le he servido al señor... – bajó la cabeza.**_

_**- Olvidarás todo lo referente a eso, no habrá problemas en nada de tu pasado – habló por primera vez Kamashi – y el señor Higuarashi subirá después de tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, ha sido palabra del consejo que después de años sin ella vuelva a verla siempre – parpadeó – no tienes elección. **_

_**- Pero yo... – nerviosa hasta que puso una pose de sumisión – de acuerdo... iré al mundo de los humanos como una mortal más... **_

_**- Esa era la única decisión sensata que podías tomar – sonrió el hombre a su lado. **_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Puede que el sueño 

_Se haga realidad_

_Puede que en la noche_

_De ellos suela cuidar._

_Un alma unida eterna_

_Más por amor que por mal_

_Encarnación etérea_

_De la luz y oscuridad_

_Nacida de una santa_

_Y de una criatura infernal_

_Un ángel sin alas_

_Crece, crecía y crecerá. _

_Con mirada cansada observaba como un niño y una niña de aproximadamente doce años jugaban con armas no recomendables para ellos, y que otro más pequeño pretendía imitarles sin conseguirlos pues una pequeña gata de color vainilla se lo impedía. Hiko y Momoko jugaban con los utensilios de exterminadores que su madre había fabricado con huesos de demonios y su padre había exorcizado de cualquier presencia maligna. Su sonrisa brillaba en el rostro mientras que ellos intentaban imitar vagamente lo que ella solía hacer con el boomerang, o lo que Shippo conseguía contra los demonios, ya que él al ser uno y con casi dieciocho años, que rápido pasaban los años para aquellos que sabían disfrutar la vida. _

_- ¡Mamá mira lo que hago! – gritó una chica mientras que con una especie de pequeña azada cortaba las hojas de los árboles. _

_- Eso no es nada Momoko, yo y mi boomerang somos inmejorables – se pasó un dedo por la nariz arrascandose debajo en señal de vanidad._

_- Pero mamá es mejor – furiosa de que presumiera. _

_- Mamá es mayor – le sacó la lengua. _

_- Hiko, esa no es manera de tratar a las señoritas – habló el budista desde la entrada de la aldea – te he dicho que hay que tratarlas con delicadeza. _

_- Pero si aquí no hay ninguna señorita – extrañado llevándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza._

_- ¡Idiota! – yéndose corriendo a practicar lejos de su presencia. _

_- Sin duda ha sacado el carácter de la madre – negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a su esposa – que peleas fraternales, siempre igual. _

_- Tienen a quien parecerse – le miró – espero que no le enseñes a Hiko nada indebido monje libidinoso – este alzó una ceja. _

_- Hacía años que no me llamabas así Sango ¿no te habrás enfadado verdad? – ella negó._

_- Solo era una broma ¿ya no reconoces la voz bromista de tu esposa? – observó a su hijo pequeño intentar coger un lagarto. _

_- Será por que es una faceta que no suele sacar mucho a la luz – meditó mientras ella le miraba con el ceño fruncido – pero te conozco otras facetas que se te dan muy bien – sonriendo pícaramente._

- Eres incorregible – negó con la cabeza viendo a sus pequeños jugar enfrente suya.

'_Una vida sencilla y serena guarda las gratitudes de un dolor y agonía que en el pasado quedó'. Frase que podía ser o no ser cierta, pero en este caso el dolor que habían sentido en su vida ahora era recompensado con su familia, amigos... y con el pensamiento que dos de ellos se reunieran en un futuro lejano que ellos no podrían llegar a ver nunca... pero mantenían la esperanza de que si los pudiesen ver estarían orgullosos de ellos, pues ellos fueron una vez los buscadores de la perla de Shikon, la cual estaba formada por cinco componentes, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha y Kagome, un equilibrio disconjunto de parejas que siempre estarían unidos por una persona. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Ciento volando 

_Gritó al pasar_

_Ángeles de la mano_

_Vio llegar_

_No ángel niña_

_Sino un sueño fue_

_Te dijo que esperaras_

_Que pronto iba a nacer_

_Un fruto prohibido_

_Que de ti vendrá_

_Una esperanza futura_

_Que a tus ojos luz dará_

Se tapó la boca medio mareada mientras veía los dulces y olía un escaparate de dulces de chocolate, le entraron nauseas de solo verlo, y eso que eran uno de sus pasteles favoritos. Andó unos metros mientras se despejaba ese ardor en el estómago y volvía a la normal, llevaba una semana igual, Yasha no se había dado cuenta de nada, ella lo había disimulado, pero había empezado a inquietarse de sobremanera de haber contraído una enfermedad peligrosa o algo por el estilo. Había quedado con sus amigas. Cada una estudiaban una cosa distinta, pero se veían de vez en cuando y hoy le tocaba... llegó al restaurante que siempre se citaban y ahí se encontraban sus tres amigas sonriendo a la par al verla entrar.

- ¿Qué tal de encuentras Kagome? – la saludó Eri mientras se tomaba su pequeño café.

- Bien como siempre, aunque algo mareada, creo que he cogido un resfriado – mintió mientras pedía un descafeinado.

- Entonces no deberías haber venido, seguro que tu novio no lo sabía y por eso te dejó ir – rió Yuca.

- Sí, a veces creemos que es demasiado sobre protector contigo, pues nunca te deja solo, aunque es muy buena persona – con una pequeña sonrisa asintió Ayumi.

- Siempre ha sido una buena persona, lo que pasa es que es algo orgulloso y maniático, aunque eso creo que lo hace más encantador – hizo un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia.

- Oh, no digas eso, se nota que os morís el uno por el otro, estáis tan unidos... yo quisiera encontrar un chico así para mí – suspiró Ayumi.

- Exacto ¿tu antiguo novio se ha mudado Kagome? – ella parpadeó desconcertada por la pregunta después de tanto tiempo – es que era muy guapo y me preguntaba si nos podríamos conocer mejor – esa era ella siempre Eri tan directa.

- Bueno... la verdad es que sí, se fue para... eh... Italia creo, hace tiempo ya, no tengo muchas noticias suyas – mentira a lo grande pero era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido.

- Lastima, era muy guapo, desperdicio de humanidad – negó.

- Pues lo parece – rió ante eso pero luego le vino un olor demasiado familiar y desagradable enfrente suya.

- Aquí tiene su tarta señorita – dijo la camarera sirviendo una tarta de chocolate a su amiga.

La chica se tapó la boca mientras intentando aguantar las ganas de vomitar salió corriendo hacia el baño del recinto rápidamente rogando a dios que no estuviera ocupado, y en efecto no lo estaba, dio gracias, y se arrodilló junto al servicio, odiaba esa experiencia. A los diez minutos cuando se recuperó algo se fue al lavamanos y se enjuagó la boca y limpió las manos... sus amigas por lo menos dos de ellas esperaban en la puerta mientras que otra había ido a pagar la cuenta se disculpó por el mal rato que le había hecho pasar.

- Kagome... no creo que eso sea un resfriado – comentó la primera.

- Tal vez tienes ese nuevo virus del estómago... eh... ¿gastroenteritis aguda?... no esa no, era algo referente a eso, pero no era esa – Yuca alzó una ceja.

- Deberíamos ir al medico, para que te recete alguna medicina... ya llevas algún tiempo así, no hay que esperar más – reafirmó Ayumi – vamos – la cogió de la mano y salió con ella seguida de las otras dos.

Odiaba los exámenes clínicos, no sabía por que pero los odiaba, el medico, las radiografías... las inyecciones, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo mientras lo pensaba. Pero esta vez fue diferente, pues el reconocimiento era tan rápido que en los mismos momentos que se dio cuenta ya tenía al doctor enfrente suya con los análisis mientras que sus amigas a su lado con cara de preocupación examinaban la reacción del médico mientras los miraba algo extrañado y luego feliz cosa que las aturdió considerablemente.

- ¿Tengo algo malo doctor? – se atrevió a preguntar.

- Nada que no se solucione en nueve meses – con una enigmática sonrisa que dejó congelados a los presentes.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Unió realizada

Encuentra la paz esperada

Por fin logrará

Encarnación de bien y mal

En espíritu libre nacerá

Y al fin el destino cumplirá

Sus ojos se abrirán

Ante un mundo de adversidad

Tiende a ganar

De madre humana engendrar

A una criatura igual

Que siente todo lo que sucederá

_Estaba preocupado, Kagome tenía que haber llegado hacía más de media hora, y Atashi no paraba de decirle que se tranquilizara ¡como le recordaba al monje pervertido que había tenido como amigo en el pasado!. No es que fuera un maniático o un sobre protector, es que le preocupaba la salud de su pareja, y esta última semana sabía que le había estado ocultando algo importante, estaba cansada, había sentido que se mareaba, estaba frecuentemente en el baño, no comía, sentía nauseas de sus comidas favoritas... ¡eso no era normal!. Se rascó frenéticamente la cabeza mientras el oji azul sonreía y le daba golpecitos en la espalda. _

_- No te preocupes, ya se le pasará o te dirá lo que es una de dos – se encogió de hombros. _

_- ¡Como tu no eres su novio no eres quien se preocupa por ella! – alterado mientras le entraba un tic. _

_- Tranquilízate, por favor, guarda tus instintos asesinos para otro momento y explícame detalladamente que es lo que tiene a lo mejor sé que es y todo – realzando la voz. _

_- Pues no se, se cansa muy rápido, tiene mareos, casi no come, creo que vomita lo que come, temo que tenga anemia o algo así... luego sus comidas favoritas o por lo menos el chocolate lo aborrece, tiene mas temperamento y se pone mas sentimental... no se... tendrá una revolución de hormonas o algo así creo... – entonces su amigo soltó una tremenda carcajada mientras el peli negro fruncía el ceño - ¡Que ves tan gracioso!. _

_- Que no sepas que tiene y todos los síntomas indiquen lo mismo – se limpió las lagrimas – pero si aún eres muy inocente y no sabes esos... dios... no creí que lo fueras tanto. _

_- ¿Sabes que tienes?.¿Me lo dirás cierto? – eso sonaba más a una amenaza que a otra cosa. _

_- No puedo decírtelo, por que eso le corresponde a ella, pero no te preocupes, cuando te lo diga, yo divulgaré la noticia, será un bombazo... – se le iluminaron los ojos. _

_- ¡Pero me quieres decir que és fotógrafo de tres al cuarto! – acercándose. _

_- No descargues tu estrés conmigo, y no te metas con mis fotos que son muy buenas – se puso la mano en el pecho – será mejor que me vaya antes de que te entre algo malo de verdad, pero no te preocupes, no creo que Kagome se muera mañana por lo que tiene y si te lo dice, dímelo, le comprare un lindo regalo – cogió su gabardina – hasta mañana. _

_Rechinó los dientes mientras una vena en la frente palpitaba, en algo tenía razón, relax, eso necesitaba. Se puso a leer un poco para tranquilizarse un poco, pero al equivocarse cogió las historias románticas que solía leer su pareja, realmente cursis y melosas... Vale sí, él también lo era un poco, pero eso era su vida real, la ficción no tenía nada que ver y lo suyo había tenido más importancia. Frunció el ceño y leyó en el título lo que ponía la leyenda del... las letras estaban borrosas, estaba algo anticuado, debía ser muy antiguo. Abrió la primera página y empezó a leer:_

Hace mucho tiempo, existió en un pueblo una antigua esfera que podía conceder cualquier deseo a quien la poseyera... era custodiada por una poderosa sacerdotisa que cayó en desgracia por una maldición que decía que cuando se enamorara moriría... Así se cumplió, pues al enamorarse de un medio demonio ocurrió una desgracia... Él la traicionó robando la esfera para convertirse en un demonio completo, dejándola gravemente herida... Ella lo selló en un árbol dejándolo dormido... sus restos fueron quemados junto a la esfera para que no causara más mal...

Se asombró bastante de la historia, era la suya, se preguntó quien diablos la abría escrito tan detalladamente, aunque solo era el prólogo, la historia parecía ser más extensa que ese trozo sin embargo continuaba lo siguiente:

Pero este solo fue el comienzo de la búsqueda de la perla y del poder que poseía, ya que no se perdió realmente, sino que una joven que era la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa tenía en su interior, esta historia cuenta la leyenda de Inuyasha, el hijo del demonio perro del oeste y de la reencarnación de su antiguo amor...

- Kagome... – musitó sabiendo de principio a fin esa historia sonriendo suavemente pasando la mano por los grabados.

_- ¿Sí? – preguntó la joven que acababa de llegar, parecía más pálida de lo normal. _

_- ¿Cómo? – parpadeó mientras intentaba esconder el libro atrás suya, no quería que ella se enterase que leía sus libros aunque tuviese que ver con él - ¿cuándo has llegado? – impaciente. _

_- Pues ahora mismo, creí que lo sabías, me has llamado – algo confusa._

_- Oh si, no es nada, solo pensaba en voz alta - sonrió un poco intentando calmarla. _

_- Es muy propio de ti – le devolvió la sonrisa – Yasha... – tentó el camino – tenemos que hablar – el joven se paró en seco. _

_Esas eran las segundas peores palabras que pe podían decir a un hombre, la primera era te quiero como amigo, y esa era la segunda, y no es que trajera muy buenas consecuencias la verdad, apretó los puños mirando como ella se sentaba con la mirada agachada y se mordía el labio, estaba igual de nerviosa que él o más, la conocía y estaba muy tensa para como estaba normalmente, se sentó a su lado esperando impaciente que dijera algo, si tenía algo malo o si... bueno, lo que fuera a pasar. _

_- Verás Yasha... esta tarde cuando salí... pensé mucho, en ti... bueno en nosotros sobre todo en el tiempo que llevamos juntos y creo que... bueno... tengo que decirte que... – no sabía como hacerlo. _

_- ¿Qué quieres decirme? – la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes – Kagome, llevamos toda una vida juntos prácticamente, y sabes que yo siempre estaré para protegerte, si tienes algo malo o pasa algo importante solo dímelo, yo... lo entenderé – como fuera a dejarle, aunque lo dudaba y temía, se iba a suicidar, ya sabía que debía haberle propuesto matrimonio la semana pasada en cuanto compró el anillo, pero no, tuvo que ponerse extraña justo entonces. _

_- Es que... bueno... no sé por donde empezar la verdad... – algo más relajada – desde la semana pasada estoy extraña y no he sabido que tenía hasta hoy y bueno... he ido al medico y me lo ha dicho, aunque no sé muy bien como reaccionarás... no sé si te gustará... – sus ojos estaban llorosos, no soportaría un rechazo._

_- Nunca podrías decirme nada que no me gustara, si tienes algo malo encontraremos a la solución como siempre hemos hecho, eres una luchadora ¿recuerdas? – asintió lentamente y sonrió – esa es mi Kagome. _

_Ella tomó su mano con una caricia tranquilizadora mientras lo guiaba disimuladamente a su pierna, él estaba tan embargado por sus encantadores ojos chocolate que los enamoraron en un pasado ¿cómo podría existir otra persona que le hiciera tan feliz a él como ella?. O mejor dicho... ¿existiría otra persona que la hiciera a ella feliz?. Era posible, pero rogaba por que no, no lo soportaría, la perdió una vez, no lo volvería hacer ni en un millón de años, era perfecta tal y como era, y sus ojos ahora le transmitían una sensación tan tranquila... acabó posando su mano en el vientre de ella mientras lo apegaba fuertemente junto a su cuerpo. Yasha parpadeó no entendiendo muy bien ese discreto mensaje hasta que le contestó con la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su rostro._

_- Estoy embarazada – fue su regalo para él en esta vida. _

FIN 

_**Se acabó, por fin, dios necesito un pañuelo urgente ;-; no puedo creer que en realidad lo haya acabado, después de casi dos años con este fics... los que me siguieron hasta aquí saben que lo subí en Julio del 2004 y que me lo borraron y volví a subir pero el termino es que... ¡Acabó!. Una tila por favor T.T estoy tan emocionada con la conclusión final de mi primer fics, ha sido la cosa más... bueno, el fics que mas he tardado en acabar, por no decir que es el primero que publiqué, y bueno... la verdad es que no soy muy buena con decir estas cosas, pero estoy orgullosa de hasta donde ha llegado y me siendo muy alegre de que por fin, aunque sea en este pequeño capítulo, haya acabado de una vez por todas con el. En cuanto lo suba habrá acabado una de las etapas de mi vida mas importantes, lo empecé siendo muy inocente y mala escritora, con el paso de los años he ido mejorando hasta que conseguí la guinda que marca el pastel, y aunque ya no esté tan apegada a la serie seguirá estando en mi corazón por ser la serie que más he adorado en mi vida. **_

_**Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas personas que se molestaron en leerlo hasta el final y en apoyarme en seguirlo a través del tiempo, espero sinceramente no haberles decepcionado y que estén contentos. El final como es abierto podréis imaginar que es lo que puede ocurrir en el, no me hago responsable de quien quiera que continúe, no lo haré. Gracias mil veces por leerme y dejarme review. **_

_Se despide ASUMI – CHAN _


End file.
